Pureza de amor
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: Tienes que convivir con él y la idea te aterra pero llega su mejor amigo y te muestra que no es tan malo como creías, ¿le darás una oportunidad de conocerlo? y que pasa si te gusta lo que es él y despues terminas enamorandote de esa serpiente EC&HG
1. 1 año para soportarlo

A veces pasan cosas que aunque te apostaran un millón de galeones jamás las creerías.

Quién diría que algún día sería parte de la elite de magos perteneciendo a una de las familias más importantes e influyentes del mudo mágico y que terminaría enamorándome de un hombre arrogante egoísta elitista presumido astuto inteligente y muy guapo y peor aun que ese hombre fuera el mismísimo Draco Malfoy mi peor enemigo ese que se ha pasado toda la vida haciéndomela imposible con una serie de insultos ya saben sangre sucia, impura, ratón de biblioteca sabelotodo (bueno ese no es un insulto más bien es un cumplido pero viniendo de él se convierte en eso) siempre haciéndome menos por mi descendencia muggle y claro sin olvidar que odia a mis mejores amigos Harry y Ron y luego si les digo que me enfrente a duelo con su padre Lucius Malfoy cuando iba en 5to año, también que en tercer año le pegue un puñetazo y por ultimo y no menos importante siempre le he ganado sacando mejores notas que él hasta que en nuestro último año en Howarts me toco compartir el premio anual con él, no m hubiera importado si con ello no hubiera llevado compartir la sala común y que fuera mi pareja en todas las clases durante todo el año, Ginny me lo dijo o terminas matándolo o enamorándote de él y para serles sincera termine por elegir la segunda pero no sin que muchas veces deseara matarlo pero bueno todo empezó el día que la profesora Macgonagall nos condujo hasta nuestra sala común

-Sirita. Granger y Sr. Malfoy esta es su nueva sala común el dormitorio de usted - me dijo es el que esta de lado derecho y el de usted Sr. Malfoy es el de lado izquierdo ya saben las reglas no pueden entrar al dormitorio de su compañero

-Como si quiera yo entrar a su habitación eso díganselo a Granger q seguramente buscará cualquier pretexto para hacerlo-dijo Malfoy

Me limite a callarme no me iba a poner a pelear con él, bueno al menos no delante de un profesor

Si la profesora hubiera sabido lo que pasaría entre Malfoy y yo en esas cuatro paredes no me hubiera mandado a compartir la sala común con el

La profesora salió de inmediato se hizo un incomodo silencio en la sala yo me limite a salir disparada de ahí no quería tener una de las tantas conversaciones "agradables" que solía tener con él, lo mejor era que evitara el lugar lo mas que se pudiese; todavía podía entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor así que me dispondría a pasar mi tiempo libre ahí con mis amigos sin embargo antes de cruzar por el retrato oí la voz de Malfoy

-Granger, espera que hay cosas que tenemos que hablar

-Malfoy no creo que tengamos nada que hablar yo creo que queda más claro que el agua que tu no me soportas pero igual eres bien correspondido pero ya sé que hay que hacer que todo esto sea llevadero por la salud mental de los 2 así que por favor comportémonos y hagamos como si no existiéramos y bueno me voy

-Y a ti quien te dijo que yo quiero sobrellevarla contigo después de todo esto no va ser tan malo ahora más que nunca te voy hacer la vida imposible - sonrío de lado con una mueca de maldad que me estremeció sabia que lo que decía era verdad

-Bueno Malfoy yo quería hacer las cosas bien pero debido que a ti te quedo el cerebro de Huron no me queda más que decir que te cuides porque a la primera hagas algo en contra mía voy a hacer que te arrepientas me oíste

-jajaja me estas amenazando

-Tómalo como quieras Malfoy

-que piensas hacer mandarme a Potter y al Pobretón que te has creído a mi ninguna sangre sucia como tú me da miedo ni mucho menos me amenaza así que más vale que no me provoques

En ese momento salí de la sala y me dirigí al gran comedor cuando llegue me encontré ahí ya sentados a Harry y Ron me senté entre los 2 cuando Harry me pregunto

-Que tal esta tu sala común a ver qué día nos invitas a conocerla -

Después antes de que pudiera responderle hablo Ron

-Te imaginas toda la sala común para ti sola ha de estar increíble la verdad te envidio Hermione

Entonces les respondí

-Si In-cree- i-ble sobretodo, para su información este será el peor año que tenga en Howarts ya que la sala común no será para mi sola la tendré que compartir

-Hermione no pensé que fueras tan envidiosa dijo riéndose -

-No me importaría compartirla con alguien solo que ese alguien es Draco Malfoy

-QUE!!!!!! - dijeron al unísono

En ese momento después de que lo solté me sentí tan mal, tal vez porque no me caía de todo el veinte que Malfoy y Yo tuviéramos que compartir todo Las clases las calificaciones los deberes la sala común hasta el baño que por desgracia solo había uno ya que la sala común era pensada solo para un habitante

-Bueno pero es que Macgonagall se ha vuelto loca como te pone a ese imbecil intento de Mortifago en la sala común - dijo Harry

-Y no solo eso todas las clases las tengo que compartir con él ya saben cómo funciona eso de los premios anuales

-Pero que paso con la otra sala - hablo Ron

-Al parecer Vamos a tener un "invitado especial" y va utilizar la sala común que le correspondía a Malfoy ya que al no lo pueden poner en ninguna otra sala común por que no pertenece a ninguna así que estará en la otra sala también porque al parecer lleva tan buenas calificaciones que se podría decir que es el tercer premio anual.

-Hermione ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotros si te hace algo no dudes en decirnos ya sé que no te gusta que nos metamos en problemas pero no vas a poder evitar que le mandemos unas cuantas maldiciones si te hace algo

-Chicos en verdad se los agradezco y les prometo que si Malfoy intenta hacer algo en contra mía les diré en seguida

La verdad en esos momento lo que necesitaba era sentir el apoyo de mis mejores amigos y deje el orgullo a un lado pues la verdad me asustaba el hecho de que Malfoy me hiciera algo después de todo Malfoy era un Mortifago y no por nada había llegado hasta ahí.

En ese momento llego Ginny, Harry le contó todo y me dijo

-Sabes Herms yo creo que vas a terminar matándolo o enamorándote de el

-Jajaja si seguramente lo mataré si es que no lo hace el primero pero eso de enamorarme de veras que sentido del humor tienes

En el fondo ese comentario no me hizo gracia alguna yo y Malfoy éramos lo más opuesto y yo estaba segura que por más que tuviera que estar con él jamás llegaría a sentir algo por el que no fuera odio puro.

Me despedí de mis amigos no quería llegar hasta la sala, sabía que Malfoy no había ido a cenar pues no lo había visto en el gran comedor y lo más seguro era que estuviera ahí en ese maldito lugar. Entre y estaba todo muy tranquilo no me iba a quedar a investigar si él estaba ahí o no pero cuando iba subiendo las escaleras vi a Malfoy leyendo en uno de los sillones mas escondidos de la sala, era mi imaginación o Malfoy estaba leyendo bueno después de todo por algo era el otro premio anual no? Así que subí sin hacer ruido no quería darle motivos para que me lanzase una maldición.

Subí a mi habitación y bueno después de todo como Malfoy me dijo "esto no va ser tan malo" era una habitación bastante grande con una cama enorme 3 veces mas grande que la que tenia con los colores de Gryffindor con un vestidor enorme había una pequeña puerta en donde para mi sorpresa había varios libros de apoyo para las clases que ese año tenía que cursar Artimancia, Runas, Transformaciones, Defensa, Pociones, Encantamientos era un sueño hecho realidad junto al estante de libros estaba un escritorio genial pensé una biblioteca para mi sola pero sabía que no todo podía ser tan bueno como hasta ahora había pensado en eso era un presentimiento pero cuando abrí la siguiente puerta me di cuenta que mis sospechas eran ciertas un solo baño pero bueno ya era mucho así que decidí que nunca entraría ese baño por nada en el mundo a fin de cuentas estaba el baño de prefectos no? el hecho de pensar que me podría encontrar a Malfoy desnudo o peor aun que me encontrara desnuda me ponía mal . Me cambie y me metí en mi cama a dormir

A la mañana siguiente escuche un ruido por el cual me desperté venia del baño Malfoy ya se había despertado así que salí con mi toalla y mi ropa al baño de prefectos tuve un baño relajado la tortura empezaba hoy salí a mi sala pero cuando iba entrando me tope con Malfoy que salía me pregunto

-Granger que haces aquí tan temprano pensé que estarías dormida de dónde vienes pasaste la noche con tu novio la comadreja?

-No quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día de clases y a ti que te importa donde duerma pero como se que eso te quita el sueño te voy a contestar dormí aquí

-Jajá jaja enserio Granger pensé que no tenias sentido del humor no te hagas ilusiones

Era mi imaginación o cuando Malfoy se reía se veía guapo no espera Guapo Malfoy si me estaba volviendo loca pero algo de verdad tenía que tener mi suposición no por nada todas la mujeres querían con él, era el sex symbol del colegio claro junto con Harry pero a mi parecer era por razones distintas Harry era lindo y aparte era lo más parecido a Héroe que existía en el mundo mágico y eso para cualquier mujer resulta interesante "el niño que vivió" pero para la desgracia de sus admiradoras su corazón ya tenía dueña: Ginny en cambio Malfoy era un hombre sin compromisos aunque todos sabían que algún día se casaría con Parkinson o tal vez con Astoria pero por ahora se limitaba a disfrutar su libertad cada semana lo veías con una mujer diferente claro nunca con las Gryffindor pero según con la descripción que daba Parkinson de él era: guapo, atractivo, con dinero, sexy. con muy buen cuerpo, inteligente (eso sin duda era lo que más ponía en cuestión) y sobre todo de sangre limpia ; lo que todo padre preocupado por la sangre y el status quisiera para su hija sin duda ella lo ponía como el hombre perfecto, para mi Malfoy solo era el tipo más idiota que había conocido egoísta, egocéntrico, narcisista por excelencia, no podía encontrar ninguna cualidad en el tal vez si fuera de las mujeres que se fijan en el físico antes que otra cosa pensaría diferente vería que tenía un color hermoso en los ojos, gris, la mirada profunda y penetrante ese tipo de mirada que te desarma te deja sin aliento que a pesar de su color de piel era lo más parecido al blanco a el le quedaba demasiado bien hacia buen contraste con sus ojos y sus finas facciones tan delicadas que me recordaban a un muñeco de porcelana y su sonrisa nunca me había percatado de su boca tal vez por que de ella solo salían insultos para mi, con los dientes blanquísimos parecía modelo de comercial muggle que anunciaba una pasta de dientes y bueno si mirabas su cabello era rubio platino lacio peinado hacia atrás las primeras horas del día se veía impecable el peinado pero conforme pasaban las horas unas mechas se le salían de su lugar sin duda eso le daba un aspecto rebelde ahora si te fijabas en su cuerpo era lo más parecido a una estatua griega cada músculo bien formado era más alto incluso que Ron, su espalda era ancha parecía de atrás como un triangulo su cintura era estrecha como cambian las cosas cuando te detienes y limitas a observar bien a la gente.

- No Malfoy jamás me haría ilusiones con alguien como tu no eres mi tipo -conteste

-por favor Granger yo soy el tipo de todas incluyéndote no te escondas bajo ese pretexto estupido para disimular que no te importa que yo no te haga caso, tu en verdad no eres mi tipo jamás me fijaría en una sangre sucia como tu

-No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima Huron -le respondí

-Podrás decir lo que quieras pero en el fondo te mueres por mi como todas

-Si tal vez "todas" se mueran por ti pero yo soy diferente

-Claro tu eres una especie de fenómeno pero eso no te hace inmune a mis encantos

-Jajá jajá Si eres feliz pensando que en las noches no duermo pensando en ti piénsalo que quieras, no pienso seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo

Salí por la puerta y Malfoy me grito

-espera

-y ahora que quieres- le respondí

-tu a mi no me dejas hablando solo - se marcho dejándome sola en el pasillo


	2. Tercer premio anual

Entre al gran comedor y mis amigos aun no llegaban en si no había nadie ahí era demasiado temprano y Malfoy donde estaría me pregunte así que decidí ir a la biblioteca por un buen libro que leer andaba buscando algo acerca de otros medios de adivinación no es que me disgustará la materia pero la profesora Trelawny era una farsa, Harry me contó que ella era la que dijo la profecía de el y el señor tenebroso pero aun así se me hacía muy difícil tomar enserio a alguien que dice "abran sus mentes" o que cada clase le decía a Harry que iba a morir . Así que iba a que la bibliotecaria me recomendara un libro pero en eso mis ojos vieron algo hermoso un joven aproximadamente de mi edad pálido con el cabello castaño ojos de color ámbar con una personalidad arrolladora se veía con buen cuerpo vestía una túnica negra sin ningún distintivo a la casa a la que pertenecía así que creí que el era el tercer premio anual todo mi odio que tenia para el desapareció como podía odiar a alguien tan guapo y me imaginaba lo diferente que me hubiera parecido compartir la sala común con él en ese momento se me vino alguien a la mente Malfoy que diría Malfoy si encontrara competencia sin duda el tercer premio anual era guapísimo tanto o más que Malfoy yo sin duda elegiría al nuevo sex symbol pero no me dio tiempo de seguir en mis pensamiento estaba tan dentro de ellos que no vi cuando se acerco a mí y la señora Prince dejo el libro frente de mi

-Adivinación eh para mi gusto es una ciencia demasiada imprecisa

-Si estoy de acuerdo le respondí pero es cultura general

Por Merlín era más guapo de cerca que de lejos

-Perdón no me he presentado dijo -Edward Cullen

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Hermione Granger y tu eres el tercer premio anual no ?

-Sí y tu al parecer también lo eres tu

-como lo sabes

-está en tu placa- sonrío

-que observador le devolví la sonrisa

Tenía una voz hermosa aterciopelada suave y a la vez áspera y gruesa me parecía que era demasiado fácil hablar con él, con otro hombre que no fuera Ron, Harry o Neville me hubiera parecido imposible entablar una conversación con alguien que no conocía así que le pregunte

-que tal tu primera noche aquí Cullen?

-Excelente aunque no era necesario tener una torre para mí solo por cierto deberías estar molesta conmigo, el director me ha dicho que tú tienes que compartir la tuya con el otro premio anual no es cierto? Y por favor dime Edward que Cullen se me hace muy agresivo

-Bueno Edward la verdad es que ayer si estaba muy molesta contigo y siento lo de Cullen pero es una mala costumbre que se tiene en el colegio llamar por tu apellido

-Me parece bien Granger o prefieres Hermione

-Está bien cualquiera de los 2

-aun estas molesta?

-La verdad nunca no me he considerado envidiosa ni nada por el estilo soy demasiado tolerante pero Malfoy como compañero si es estresante demasiado para mi pero veo que tú no tienes la culpa solo te pusieron allí no interferiste en la decisión quiero creer

-Malfoy estás hablando de Draco Malfoy

-conoces a Malfoy? - pregunte un poco alterada

-Es mi primo lejano su Padre Lucius es primo de mi Madre de hecho yo también llevo el apellido Malfoy conviví hasta los 11 con el y su familia después me fui a vivir a Bulgaria mi padre quería que estudiara en Durmstrang el también quería estudiar allá pero Narcisa no estaba dispuesta a dejar a su hijo, hace un par de años que no lo veo ni sé nada de él.

Era demasiado información para mi Edward primo de Malfoy estudio en Durmstrang por que no lo ví antes bueno es que antes estaba ocupada con un jugador internacional de quiditch Víctor Krum, también me acorde cómo alardeaba que él había sido aceptado en Durmstrang

-Así que eres primo de Malfoy y estudiabas en Durmstrang

-Si estudie tres años en cuarto salí del colegio mi padre decía que era peligroso venir a Inglaterra en esos tiempos y al parecer no se equivocaba después regrese al colegio pero este ultimo año mi padre entro a trabajar en el ministerio de Inglaterra así que tuvimos que regresar

-con razón no te vi en el torneo de los tres magos

-Así es, fue una pena que Krum nos tuviera que representar Karkaroff confiaba en que yo representaría a Durmstrang y que ganaría la copa pero no contó que mi padre no permitiera venir

-Bueno pero Víctor hizo muy bien su papel en el torneo no iba ser fácil competía con Fleur Cedric y Harry - le dije un poco molesta

-Víctor? El solo es puro músculo no tiene nada de cerebro se necesitan de otras habilidades para ganar un premio así no crees?

-Si Víctor de hecho agradecería que no hablaras mal de el en mi presencia

-Así que eres tu la novia que dejo el en Inglaterra

Poco a poco empezaba a notar las semejanzas que tenia con Draco después de todo era un Malfoy no?

-no, no es ni fue mi novio pero es mi amigo

-Lo siento pero Víctor y yo nunca fuimos grandes amigos de hecho casi siempre competíamos por todo calificaciones quiditch mujeres… aunque siempre le ganaba en casi todo

-Seguramente en lo único que no conseguías ganarle era en el quiditch supongo

-supones bien

En eso que entra Malfoy a la Biblioteca e interrumpe nuestra conversación

-Granger que.. -no termino de formular lo que iba a decir cuando se percato con quien estaba

-Cullen?

- Si Malfoy soy yo- sonrío de lado como a veces lo hacía Malfoy

Se abrazaron con fuerza como si quisieran ver quien era más fuerte

-y que haces en mis dominios dijo Malfoy

-jajá a mi padre lo transfirieron a Inglaterra pero tranquilo que no me voy meter con Astoria aunque Pansy ha cambiado mucho y para bien no te puedo prometer nada hermano tu más que nadie sabes que la carne es débil

- Pansy está bien para un rato pero en serio no te involucres tanto que al rato te van a querer casar con ella veo que mi padre y el tuyo siguen en contacto contesto Malfoy

-Si mi padre le urgía regresar y tu padre siempre ha sido como un hermano para el mío

En eso Malfoy se dio cuenta de que yo seguía ahí tan absorta en su conversación

-y tu Granger que haces ahí parada lárgate

-Draco -como si le pidiera un favor dijo Edward

-No se si te habías dado cuenta de que yo estaba hablando con Edward y llegaste tu pero como no me interesa soportarte más tiempo de lo que ya te soporto me voy

-adiós - voltee hacia Edward y me dedico una sonrisa

-Hasta luego Granger


	3. conociendo sus motivos 1

Se puede saber por qué tanto odio por ella -le dijo Edward

-Es una sangre sucia

-Y? Draco tu nunca tuviste ese tipo de complejos no se si te acuerdes que eso era lo que más odiábamos de nuestras familias de hecho quieres que te recuerde a Paola ella se parece tanto a Hermione por un momento pensé que era ella por eso me le acerque

-Cállate no vuelvas a mencionar su nombre me oíste

-ahí está el problema verdad cuéntame que paso con ella

-No jure que nadie lo sabría así que dejemos el tema

-Bueno Draco tu y yo nunca tuvimos secretos y sabes que no dejare de molestarte hasta que me cuentes que fue lo que ella hizo para que cambiara tu forma de ser y de pensar, siempre supe que fingías delante de tu padre y ahora eres todo lo que odiabas lo único que te falta es la marca o a caso ya la tienes?

-No aun no la tengo pero falta poco y está bien te lo contaré tienes mucha hambre?

-no supongo que podré esperar

Se dirigieron hacia la torre del premio anual entraron y se sentaron en el sillón más cercano

-Te escucho- dijo Edward

-Bueno conoces casi toda la historia ella y yo éramos inseparables yo sabía que ella era una bruja cuando teníamos 11 años ella igual que tu y yo recibió la carta de Howarts, obiviamente su padre no permitiría que entrara a un colegio de magia y hechicería, ella sabía que yo era un mago nunca tuve secretos con ella yo era un niño pero creo que desde ahí yo sabía que estaba enamorado de ella tu sabes cuánto la quería, la protegía de todos hasta de ti ella era todo para mí por eso odiaba a mi padre sabia que él nunca permitiría estar cerca de ella para el ella era una sangre sucia y para mi quizás la mujer de mi vida, ella prometió que me escribiría así que me marche a Howarts y tuve que ponerme la máscara tenía que ser un Malfoy en toda la extensión de la palabra insultar a cualquier sangre sucia o mestizo que se apareciera por mi camino después de todo era lo que el mundo entero esperaba de mi el príncipe de las serpientes, todos los día no mandábamos cartas durante los primeros 2 años cuando salía de vacaciones la iba a visitar después antes de entrar a mi tercer año aquí le pedí que fuera mi novia y ella acepto fue la época más feliz de mi vida paso el tercer año la amaba pensaba que ella sentía lo mismo por mi pero fui un imbecil al creer en todo lo que me decía todo el amor que me juro un día desapareció o más bien nunca existió, ella solo estaba conmigo por mi dinero por mi pureza no porque me quisiera ella pensó que andando conmigo su sangre se "limpiaría" que en nuestro mundo la iban a aceptar por estar con un Malfoy y entonces ella me engaño con un estupido muggle un día la vi con él en su cama en la que yo nunca había estado yo tenía quince años me dolió pensé que nunca iba a sobrevivir a tal dolor me confeso la razón por la que estaba conmigo y que no me amaba y que la perdonara me destrozo, una sangre sucia jugo conmigo un Malfoy después de todo era un escoria como siempre había dicho mi padre tenía tanta razón y yo por ella estuve cegado tanto tiempo no quise ver la verdad la tenía en mis narices.

-Draco no toda la gente es igual a ella lamento lo que te paso sabes debiste matarlos yo no se que hubiera hecho en tu lugar la verdad

-El está muerto o que pensabas cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad lo primero que hice fue matarlo

-que hiciste con el ministerio

-El señor tenebroso esta en el poder y mi padre es influyente claro no saben las razones pero sí que lo mate

-Y ella?

-No pude intente hacerlo pero aun la quiero para hacerle daño -dijo con rabia

-El amor te hace imbecil siempre lo he dicho

-tú nunca te has enamorado

-jamás - lo dijo como si fuera una enfermedad

-Haces bien

-pero por qué tratas así a Granger ella no te ha hecho nada

-Existir te parece poco maldita sea se parece tanto a ella su mismo olor no se si lo sepas pero es muy inteligente el color de sus ojos la forma en que sonríe

-Así que su único problema es que se parece a ella la maltratas por su parecido con Paola y hablas de Granger como si estuvieras enamorado de ella

-No seas estupido Edward en mi vida me vuelvo a enamorar y menos de esa sangre sucia

-Granger esta como quiere Draco es guapa tiene un hermoso cuerpo su pelo sus ojos y es inteligente no veo cual es el problema claro no te voy a presionar por que la quiero para mí pero si está en mis manos que olvides a la idiota sangre sucia de Paola me quito de en medio

-quieres dejar de decir estupideces Cullen tu tampoco te deberías meter con ella, es la mejor amiga de Potter y si se entera que tu padre vino a apoyar la causa del señor tenebroso y es de sus protegidos dudo mucho que se acerque si quiera 10 metros a ti y por cierto cuando te inicias

-No quiero hablar de eso ya sabes que lo que pienso del tema pensé que esto ya se había terminado pero al parecer Potter no hizo bien el trabajo, mi padre quiere que sea lo más pronto pero sabes que nunca han sido mis ideales

- Pero sabes que no hay de otra si nuestros padres mueren por la causa nosotros seremos los sucesores

-Mi madre no está de acuerdo en eso siempre se ha parecido a la tuya tratando de protegerme

-Esme siempre ha sido muy buena ella no permitirá que te marquen si tu no quieres

-y Narcisa que dice a todo esto

-que va decir que no sepas

-Por cierto te gustaría cambiar de sala conmigo?- le dijo Cullen

-qué?

-La verdad es que tu no soportas a Granger y ella a ti menos y me siento bastante mal que por mi culpa tenga que compartir contigo su sala, estaba bastante molesta yo pensé que exageraba pero por lo visto no creo que exagere tanto le tienes demasiado coraje y ella sinceramente no tiene la culpa

-Así que estaba enojada porque tenía que compartir su sala conmigo todas darían lo que fueran por pasar una noche en esa sala y ella se queja y si ya se que ella no tiene la culpa intentare no descargar mi enojo en contra de ella pero es que no me puedo controlar ya son años se me ha vuelto una costumbre insultarla la veo a los ojos y pienso que es Paola la ofendo le grito y después me da un poco de remordimiento no soporto tener a Granger cerca por eso odio mas a Paola pero no pienso cambiarte mi habitación pensar que tu y ella hacen en esa habitación

-Celoso Malfoy a ti te importa Granger más de lo que crees

-no me interesa que lo hagas con ella pero que trabajo te va a costar si duermen en la misma torre tendrás que ingeniártelas si la quieres en tu cama y me vale todo lo que tenga que ver con ella

-ajajá seguro que es solo eso

-si Cullen y ya vámonos que estamos retrasados para Pociones y Snape nos quitara puntos

-Espera Snape será mi profesor espero que no haya olvidado que es mi padrino

-Se hace de la vista gorda con los de Slytherin y estará encantado de verte

-Pues que esperamos no le quitemos el gusto de ver a sus ahijados consentidos.


	4. conociendo sus motivos 2

Hola pues aquí estoy otra vez un poco triste por que hay muy pocos reviews no sean malitos y escriban

Los lugares y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K y E.C. a Stephanie Meyer

Entraron a la aula de Pociones los 2 hombres más guapos que había visto en mi vida todas las mujeres voltearon hacía la puerta boca abierta si era cierto que habíamos compartido clases con Malfoy pero nunca se acostumbraban a verlo entrando de esa forma al salón sea lo que sea Malfoy siempre les ha resultado irresistible a todas pero ahora que lo acompañaba Edward parecía que estábamos a punto de presenciar un desfile de modas se oían los cuchicheos de todas seguramente hablaban de Edward y lo hermoso que era. Pero Snape tenía que interrumpir los pensamiento lanzando un hechizo desilusionador a medio salón por supuesto a mi me pego también

-Señoritas compórtense- Gruño Snape -Así que tenemos un nuevo Alumno en Howarts siéntense los 2 en donde está la señorita Granger

Bendito Merlín sin duda las clases de Snape serían más agradables teniendo a Edward a mi lado

Bueno en este año-Comenzó Snape- trabajaran en personas de tres exactamente como están sentados no acepto cambios

Y empezó a tomar lista

-Bulstrde Milcent

-aquí

-Cullen Edward- Bienvenido Cullen lo espero a las 5 en mi oficina

Presente y Gracias señor ahí estaré

-Granger Hermione

-Presente

Y así siguió con todos

Entonces hable y me dirigí exclusivamente a Edward

-Voy yo por los ingredientes

-No te molestes Granger que iré yo -me contesto

-Cullen- hablo Malfoy iré yo

Se levanto y fue directo al armario era extraño entro al salón con la misma actitud de siempre sintiéndose el rey del mundo pero después cuando fije mi vista en el algo en sus ojo grises cambio de pronto ya no eran unos icebergs eran solo grises hermosos

-Y a Malfoy que le pico le pregunte a Edward

-Digamos que está en sus 5 minutos de buen humor

-Hay algo diferente en el cuándo… olvídalo- le dije

-Si su mirada cambio

-Como supiste lo que te iba a decir

-Por que observe lo mismo que tu el color de sus ojos cambio

En eso Malfoy llego a nuestra mesa y se dirigió ami y me dijo

-Granger me harías el favor de leerme las instrucciones

Queeee Malfoy pidiéndome algo de favor hoy se acabaría el mundo me sorprendí pero si el se portaba bien yo no tenía por qué portarme mal me quede hundida en mis pensamientos cuando volvió a hablar

-Granger me escuchaste- alterando su voz solo un poco

-Eh si perdón voltee a ver a Edward-y me sonrío

-cortar las raíces de ajenjo y meterlas cuando se prenda la llama del caldero…- decía

Pase la mejor clase de pociones en mi vida teniendo a los 2 chicos más guapos la verdad era difícil concentrarse pero suponía que me iba a acostumbrar a los 2 en muy poco tiempo iba ser la envidia de toda la escuela, Malfoy se porto Increíble ni Ron ni Harry lo podían creer por lo regular Malfoy siempre se las arreglaba para que las clases de pociones fueran insoportables para mí pero me agrado que esta fuera sumamente tranquila era raro no discutir con él, al parecer ver a Edward le hizo bien a Draco Será que le bajo los sumos o simplemente que como decía Edward estaba en sus 5 minutos de buen humor pero y no habían sido 5 minutos sino 2 horas completas salimos los 3 juntos otra cosa bastante rara todos nos volteaban a ver no sé si era porque iba Edward con nosotros o por que Malfoy y yo estábamos bastante cerca el uno del otro pero nos detuvimos en un pasillo que estaba encantado por Peeves

-y cuéntame Granger- decía Edward- que tal esta su sala común

- Con muy buen espacio tengo una mini biblioteca para mi sola pero solo hay un baño puedes ir a darle un vistazo cuando quieras le dije

Malfoy solo nos dirigió una de esas miraditas que matan y nos hablo

-Solo tengan el detalle de avisarme cuando se vayan a acostar para no aparecerme por ahí

Claro era demasiado bueno para que durara mucho tiempo me dije como se atrevía Malfoy a insinuar que me iba a meter con Edward no lo conocía y el ya creía que

Solo porque estaba como quería Edward me iba a acostar con el

-Perdón le dije

-me has escuchado

-Como te atreves yo no soy como todas con las que te acuestas

-Gracias a Merlín que no -contesto

-ya podrían dejar de pelear -nos dijo Edward

-Draco puedes dejar ese estupido coraje que llevas años descargándolo en ella y tu Granger porque te tomas tan apecho todo lo que dice el acaso te importa tanto lo que piense de ti será acaso que te gusta Malfoy

Draco y yo nos quedamos en blanco Edward decía que Malfoy tenía coraje y que se desquitaba conmigo por eso y el insinuaba que a mi Malfoy me gustaba pero que se creía él no había visto como se la había pasado insultándome estos 6 largo años

-Estás loco Cullen- Contesto Malfoy Primero

-Como se te ocurre -le dije

-Digan lo que digan esa es la verdad por Merlín ya están grandes los 2 ya son mayores de edad y siguen con sus niñerías

-No se Edward pero tú no has estado aquí soportando a Malfoy los 6 años que he estado yo no hay día que él no me recuerde lo despreciable que es mi descendencia muggle tratando de hacerme sentir menos que un elfo domestico y tú me dice que me comporto así porque me gusta el -casi a punto de llorar-

-Perdóname Granger yo se que Malfoy no ha sido el mejor de los compañeros pero se que…

-Tú no sabes nada Cullen -

-Pero yo si Granger se que me he portado mal contigo y no es que me haga sentir bien todo lo que te he dicho y hecho simplemente es algo que no puedo controlar estoy educado para eso-

-Educado para despreciar e insultar a los demás para eso no se necesita educación solo unos padres como los tuyos si se trata de eso supongo que te has de sentir sumamente orgulloso que tu padre sea un Mortifago no? por qué crees tú que eres mejor que yo

-NO es que lo crea yo Granger soy mejor que tu y que todos los que están aquí tal vez a excepción de Edward y te prohíbo que hables así de mis padres entendiste

-Tú a mi no me prohíbes nada Malfoy entendiste-la última palabra la dije imitando su voz.

-Basta - gruño Edward

-Draco sabes bien que no es ella quien tuvo la culpa piensa y creo que es hora de ir por ella no seas débil, arregla esto de una vez por todas no permitas que siga Paola destruyendo tu vida y la de Granger

-Te dije que no pronunciaras su nombre

Pero quien era Paola no la conocía pero definitivamente me caía mal ella era la razón por la Malfoy no dejaba de molestarme

-Creo que es suficiente Draco -

Le dije Draco no lo puedo creer pero me salió de repente

Los 2 se voltearon hacia a mi

- NO podemos seguir así te lo dije ayer y hoy te lo vuelvo a repetir llevemos la fiesta en paz hagamos que nuestro último año sea tranquilo

-Está bien Granger solo que no esperes que me porte contigo como si fuéramos los grandes amigo ni mucho menos-

-Ni que lo digas Malfoy que yo no espero nada de ti aunque no creo que puedas cambiar de un día para otro

-No me subestimes Granger que no soy un monstruo

-Lo siento pero no puedo quitarme esa percepción que tengo de ti por que para mi lo eres

-Por que te duele tanto todo lo que te he hecho-

- porque me has lastimado demasiado tal vez mas que cualquier persona yo no entendía por qué tanto odio si yo no te había hecho nada era una niña Malfoy y a ti no te importo en ese tiempo yo no tenía la madurez ni el criterio que ahora tengo ahora no me importa y sé que algún día alguien te lastimara como tu me has lastimado algún día alguien te hará menos y entonces si….

- Esperas justicia divina No te preocupes Granger que yo he pagado con creces mi vida no ha sido de color rosa como tú piensas

-Ah no

-No, tal vez he sufrido más que tu-

Nos quedamos en silencio la mirada de Draco estaba apagada me sentí mal por verlo así le había tocado un punto sensible para el


	5. conociendo sus motivos 3

Pero quien era Paola no la conocía pero definitivamente me caía mal ella era la razón por la Malfoy no dejaba de molestarme

-Creo que es suficiente Draco -

Le dije Draco no lo puedo creer pero me salió de repente

Los 2 se voltearon hacia a mi

- NO podemos seguir así te lo dije ayer y hoy te lo vuelvo a repetir llevemos la fiesta en paz hagamos que nuestro último año sea tranquilo

-Está bien Granger solo que no esperes que me porte contigo como si fuéramos los grandes amigo ni mucho menos-

-Ni que lo digas Malfoy que yo no espero nada de ti aunque no creo que puedas cambiar de un día para otro

-No me subestimes Granger que no soy un monstruo

-Lo siento pero no puedo quitarme esa percepción que tengo de ti por que para mi lo eres

-Por que te duele tanto todo lo que te he hecho-

- porque me has lastimado demasiado tal vez mas que cualquier persona yo no entendía por qué tanto odio si yo no te había hecho nada era una niña Malfoy y a ti no te importo en ese tiempo yo no tenía la madurez ni el criterio que ahora tengo ahora no me importa y sé que algún día alguien te lastimara como tu me has lastimado algún día alguien te hará menos y entonces si….

- Esperas justicia divina No te preocupes Granger que yo he pagado con creces mi vida no ha sido de color rosa como tú piensas

-Ah no

-No, tal vez he sufrido más que tu-

Nos quedamos en silencio la mirada de Draco estaba apagada me sentí mal por verlo así le había tocado un punto sensible para el

Salí disparada del pasillo no podía ver a Malfoy así y me alcanzo Edward

-Granger siento mucho lo que acaba de pasar no era mi intención lastimarte lo hice y me siento mal por eso como puedo recompensarte

-Diciéndome quien es Paola -le conteste

-Es algo que yo no sería el más indicado para contártelo pero ya que te involucra directamente tendré que decirte quien es tal vez así podrás comprender muchas cosas, podrías acompañarme al lago para que te cuente solo tengo que ir por una cosa te veo allá te parece bien

- está bien- le conteste

Estaba sentada en un tronco contemplando la belleza del lago pensando en todo lo que le había dicho a Malfoy quede descubierta me desahogue le dije todo lo que siempre quise pensé en esa tal Paola sería ella la que había hecho sufrir a Malfoy

Pero llego Edward era imposible acostumbrarse a su Belleza

-Hola-me dijo

-Hola-Conteste

-lista para ver la cruda realidad

-Ver

-si en parte seguramente cuando veas lo que traje comprenderás muchas cosas

Saco de su Bolso de la Túnica una foto muggle ya que no se movía en donde estaban 2 niños y 1 niña jugando en un parque Muggle uno blanco con los ojos grises y el pelo rubio platino ese sin duda era Malfoy de niño se veía muy lindo y sonreía de una forma que nunca en los 6 años que llevaba conviviendo con él lo había visto el otro niño supuse que era Edward sin duda hermoso le caían uno caireles en la frente y la niña ella no sabía quién era tenía el cabello larguísimo con unos bucles preciosos tenia uno ojos hermosos se veía tan delicada parecía una princesita no la conocía su rostro se me hacía demasiado familiar suponía que ella era Paola

-Es Paola?-le pregunte

-si no se te hace conocida y esos 2 niños somos Draco y yo

Entonces todo cobro sentido esa niña era casi idéntica a mí

-ella, yo

-te sorprende el parecido verdad hoy cuando te ví en la biblioteca hubiera jurado que eras ella ahora te enseñare una foto mas reciente

Era una foto en donde pareciera que estaba yo abrazado a Malfoy hace poco tiempo

-Que le hizo a Malfoy

-Eres rápida Granger

De pronto sentí un furia en contra de ella por su culpa mi vida los últimos 6 años había sido un infierno si un día me la encontraba sin duda le mandaría un Avada Kedavra

-Ella es la ex novia de Malfoy

-Queeee

-Lo que acabas de oír, lista para escuchar la historia-me dijo

-Creo que si -me había tranquilizado un poco y bromee un poco antes de que empezara-después de todo Malfoy no tiene tan mal gusto-

Se río con ganas

-Ella vivía cerca de nuestras casas Draco y yo íbamos a jugar a el parque de la foto y ella también la conocimos desde los 7 años Draco se enamoro de ella desde el primer momento en que la conoció

-espera Draco enamorado eso si no te lo creo -

-Draco? Bueno Draco tiene corazón aunque te cueste trabajo creerlo pero bueno a pesar de que estábamos chicos él sabía que ella no podría ser para el Lucius jamás permitiría que él se involucrara con ella siempre fueron los mejores amigos pronto nos dimos cuenta que ella era una bruja aunque sus papas no lo fueran ni a mí ni mucho menos a Draco nos importaba eso para nosotros ella era igual que nosotros era una bruja no? Que importaba la sangre a pesar de que nos educaran para creernos la mejor raza de magos ni a Draco ni yo le encontrábamos sentido a esa estupida idea yo era un poco mas clasista que el yo creo que era porque estaba enamorado de una "sangre sucia" perdón por la expresión

-Vete con calma que esto es demasiado para mí como que a Malfoy no le importaba la pureza de la sangre esto sigue sin tener sentido para mi Malfoy enamorado y a parte de una sangre sucia

-Draco y yo odiábamos a nuestros padres por querían más bien quieren que seamos como ellos, Malfoy yo nos las hemos arreglado para que piensen que somos dignos sucesores de ellos aunque últimamente Malfoy ha saltado de su papel en esta obra de teatro y lo ha traspasado a la realidad y todo por culpa de ella -volvió a señalar la foto - cuando cumplimos once los 3 recibimos la carta Draco y yo siempre quisimos estudiar en Durmstrang nuestros padres estudiaron en Howarts pero siempre apoyaron que nos fuéramos a estudiar a otro lado el problema radicaba con nuestras madres la razón principal por la que Draco se quedo aquí es porque no quería estar demasiado lejos de ella si él hubiera querido ir a Durmstrang hubiera hecho un berrinche y su madre hubiera accedido pero no lo hizo .

-Así que por una mujer no estudio ahí

-El amor te hace débil estupido dejas de pensar y solo te limitas a sentir y tu Granger has sido estupida alguna vez

-que si me he enamorado, no, pero conozco otro tipo de amor, para mi mis amigos Harry y Ron son como mis hermanos yo por ellos daría mi vida iría al fin del mundo con ellos creo el amor para mi tiene otro significado muy diferente al tuyo para mi el amor mueve montañas es capaz de todo puedes matar, dar la vida por el ya vez Malfoy estaba dispuesto a hacerle frente a su padre por ella

-Amar es algo muy complejo y mas en estos tiempos de guerra sabes en el peligro que estas por ser amiga de Potter

-Si lo se pero no me pienso esconder yo estoy con Harry hasta que todo esto se termine

-Es bueno que Potter tenga amigos como tú los va necesitar cuando empiece la batalla final y tu no estarás enamorada de Potter por todo lo que dices pareciera

-No yo a Harry lo quiero como mi hermano igual que a Ron afortunadamente o desafortunadamente nunca me he enamorado pero estoy consciente de que un día llegará alguien que me haga perder el sentido y la razón algo que me da pavor tal vez por eso me he cerrado las puertas hacia ese tipo de amor no estoy dispuesta a dejarme llevar por impulsos e instintos estoy peleada con ello

-Lo siento Granger pero nuca he oído de nadie que se enamore por la razón y la lógica aunque eso sería lo ideal

-Pues si pero de eso no estábamos hablando así que sígueme contando

-Está bien tu ganas nos quedamos en que Draco se enamoro de esa mujer yo la conocía tan bien como Malfoy era demasiado inteligente desconozco si es bruja o no pero en donde ella este sobresaldrá tiene una mente privilegiada, una mujer demasiado orgullosa tenía mucho dinero muggle claro siempre creyó ser mas que cualquiera, interesada, muy bella todo lo que ha Draco le atrae de una mujer solo que tenía un defecto.

-Ser sangre sucia no?

-Sí pero eso no es todo a Draco lo han comprometido desde que nació con la hija de los Aquino si cualquiera de las 2 familias rompía con el compromiso de casarlos la familia perdería todo el poder que goza.

-Entonces que paso con la hija de los Aquino por que ahora Malfoy se tiene que casar con Greengrass

-Desapareció antes de que cayera el señor tenebroso al parecer amenazo a la familia y trato que quitársela al fin Antonio Aquino volvió a lado de los mortifagos no tenía nada que perder su hija había desaparecido la han buscado por todo este tiempo pero no han dado con ella.

-así que como no puede casarse Draco con alguien que no se sabe si está muerta o no se casará con ella pero sabes lo duro que es que antes de que nazcas decidan con quien te tienes que casar yo por ejemplo arreglaron mi matrimonio con Parkinson pero afortunadamente mi madre salió a mi defensa y dijo que yo me casaría con quien yo quisiera siempre y cuando fuera una sangre limpia

-Bueno por lo menos no tendrás que soportar a esa arpía

-Arpía que forma tan educada tienes para llamar a Pansy que tienes con los Slytherin al parecer ninguno te cae muy bien

-Sabrás que yo soy Gryffindor bendito sea Merlín afortunadamente hizo caso a mis plegarias de que no me pusiera en Slytherin y sabes también de las rivalidades de las 2 casas, no veo la razón para que me llevara bien con ninguna serpiente.

-De todos modos Granger no te iban a poner ahí si has leído historia de Howarts sabrás que Salazar puso un encantamiento para que todos los que estuvieran en su casa fueran sangre limpia o por lo menos sangre mestiza así que no tenias de que preocuparte

-Sí pero el sombrero seleccionador me dio a escoger entre Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Slytherin bueno ya sabrás por cual me decidí.

-Interesante debes de tener muchas cualidades de los Slytherin para que el sombrero te diera una opción más

-No lo creo soy totalmente lo opuesto a esa casa empezando por la sangre no crees?

-Bueno Granger sabes que siempre hay excepciones no?

-sí pero ya ves, otra vez nos salimos del tema

-Draco ni siquiera podía pensar en otra persona que no fuera Isabella Aquino para casarse pero como ves todo salió mal se enamoro de Paola se iba a jugar todo por ella el poder de su familia todo pero la estupida lo engaño con un muggle quería a Draco solo por su dinero y el poder e influencia que tiene su familia pero no porque lo amara.

-Que estupida cómo es posible que haya dejado a Malfoy si es el hombre que todas quieren no es feo incluso tengo que reconocer que es guapo, es inteligente si es un pedante orgulloso egoísta pero supongo que con ella era diferente tiene dinero y su familia es influyente no entiendo qué más quisiera.

-Tú que quisieras si Draco es tan perfecto como tú dices que es lo que necesitarías para enamorarte de el.

-Para mí está muy lejos de ser el hombre perfecto solo digo lo que todas dicen pero para que yo me enamorara de Malfoy necesitará un milagro si no he sentido nada por el en tantos años por que ahora tendría que sentir algo por el.

-Muy buen punto pero como tiene que ser el hombre de tu vida

-mmm…… pregunta difícil tendría que ser inteligente definitivamente es lo primero en lo que me fijaría

-Entonces enamórate de cualquier Ravenclaw

- jajaja tal vez sería una opción pero no me has dejado terminar también tendría que amarme por sobre todas las cosas más que a nadie más que así mismo que este dispuesto a dar todo por mí que sea tranquilo pero con un carácter fuerte con personalidad que juegue bien al quiditch no se todavía no tengo bien establecido mi estereotipo de mi hombre ideal:

-me sorprendes no has dicho nada si quieres que sea guapo con dinero no se algo que las demás escogerían para su hombre ideal total no cuesta nada soñar

-Si cuesta y mucho por que cuando despiertes la realidad es muy cruel y bueno si pienso mas frívolamente tendría que tener unos ojos hermosos así como los …

-Como los de quien

-Olvídalo no te lo voy a decir

-Dime no quiero leerte la mente

-Y tú crees que yo no se oclumancia que bueno que me lo dices de ahora en adelante cerrare mi mente para ti

-jajaja algún día te agarrare desprevenida y veré quien es el afortunado

-jajaja tal vez algún día te lo diré

-sabes no es que eso justifique a Malfoy pero tal vez lo pueda entender un poco aunque sinceramente yo no tengo la culpa pero me voy a alejar de él lo mas que pueda eso te parece bien Edward

-Si es lo más conveniente aunque Malfoy me prometió que trataría de no molestarte pero dice que se ha vuelto una costumbre y que le va a resultar difícil así que por favor tenle paciencia.

-Está bien


	6. Volviendo a la realidad

Porque de pronto Malfoy había dejado de ser un monstruo para mi, el se iba jugar el todo por el todo por ella ojala algún hombre me quisiera tanto como Malfoy la había querido a ella, Malfoy había sufrido si incluso más que yo, él sabía que yo no tenía la culpa de lo que esa le hubiera hecho pero sin duda para el era difícil verme todos los días con el parecido que tenía yo con Paola Draco me odia pero no porque sea una sangre sucia o saque mejores notas que el sino porque me parezco a ella y el sin embargo había salido de eso era un hombre fuerte incluso le ha hecho creer a su padre que odia a todos los sangre sucia cuando nadie sabe la verdad siendo el príncipe de las serpientes sin duda Draco no era un monstruo era simplemente alguien que está luchando contra todo lo que odia y haciéndose pasar por alguien que no es, sentí lastima por el por qué yo era libre y podía casarme con quien yo quisiera si era cierto que nunca tendría los lujos que tiene el pero a mí de que me servirían y el su vida estaba decidida que haría con quien se casaría tendría hijos trabajaría en el ministerio igual que todo su familia lo más seguro es que se convertiría en Mortifago o tal vez ya lo fuere .

-Granger me tienes que prometer que nadie sabrá de esto si Draco se entera me matara

-No te preocupes no se o diré a nadie y bueno nos vamos a transformaciones

-Vamos

Salimos me sentía realmente bien con Edward a mi lado todas se me quedaban viendo muertas de la envidia era como cuando andaba con Harry si era cierto que sabían que somos solo los mejores amigos pero aun así les daban celitos de que yo pudiera abrazar, besar y estar todo el día con el niño que vivió.

-Definitivamente Granger te van a linchar esas mujeres

- jajaja si las miradas fueran puñales

-Tu estarías muerta ahora mismo que no hay más hombres aquí me quieren comer son sus miradas

-Perdónalas que no habían visto a alguien como tu

- alguien como yo que soy un fenómeno ayúdame esto vas ser más difícil de lo que imagine

-no por supuesto que no perdón yo pensé que a los hombres les encanta que las mujeres estén tras de ellos

-Bueno si pero solo un poco entonces donde queda el chiste de conquistar a una mujer si todas quieren contigo.-Por favor me debes una después de lo que te conté vienen siguiéndonos -con la voz un poco desesperada

-Esta bien que quieres que haga

Estábamos enfrente de la aula cuando Edward me agarro del brazo y me atrajo hacia el y me beso fue un beso muy dulce primero apenas si nos rozamos los labios pero después fue como si me pidiera permiso para ir un poco más allá y yo bueno no me le podía negar puso una de sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y con la otra tomo mi cabeza para hundir mi boca más en la suya como si se pudiese mas y yo le eche los brazos al cuello y con las manos tome su cuello sin duda besaba mejor que Krum nos separamos lentamente no quería abrir los ojos y el los abrió primero

-Que tan mal estuvo-pregunto

Por supuesto que no, estuvo demasiado bien pero me dio un poco de miedo al ver su reacción así que abrí los ojos y le respondí

-No estuvo mal pero no me lo esperaba.

-jajaja ves lo logramos no hay nadie atrás

Pero que le pasaba a Edward besarme así como si nada que se creía bueno claro es un Malfoy nos pudieron ver y él lo único que le preocupaba era quitarse a esa zorritas de encima.

-Oye Granger porque tienes esa cara de espanto?

-Edward alguien nos pudo haber visto y tu como si nada

-Y? de eso se tratara que nos vieran para quitármelas de encima

-como que Y? nos pudo haber visto Harry y Ron o Malfoy es mas estoy segurísima que lo hicieron ya casi llegábamos al salón

-Hay Granger porque estupideces te preocupas que tienes miedo de que te peguen Potter y como dices que se llama…

-se llama Ron y no me pegan -le reclame un poco enojada

-bueno y Malfoy que tiene que ver en esto

-Como que tiene que ver no quiero darle Otro pretexto ves que de por si y bueno tu no te la vas a acabar ya me imagino lo que te va a decir -como te atreves a besar a una sangres sucia que pensara tu padre de esto-imitando perfectamente la voz de Malfoy

-Bueno creo que ya te lo había dicho pero a mí no me importa eso de la sangre y a Draco tampoco solo son las poses que debemos asumir por nuestra propia seguridad sabes que Granger creo que deberías dejar de acomplejarte por tu estatus de sangre seria más preocupante que fueras una sangre pura pero squib eres una de las mejores brujas de tu edad bueno según Draco

Era bueno saber que incluso mi peor enemigo a pesar de que me odiara por el extremo parecido a su ex novia reconociera y pensara que era una de las mejores brujas bueno eso viniendo de él es mucho casi una declaración demonios en que estoy pensando

-No es que me acompleje sé que soy mejor que muchísimos sangres limpias que hay por aquí pero bueno no quiero seguir hablando de eso anda que vamos a llegar tarde

-Está bien

Entramos al aula no se si era mi paranoia o imaginación o Malfoy me miraba de una forma aterradora estaba enfadado pero que le había hecho seguramente me había visto con Edward pero no se tenía por qué enojar, pasamos y me senté justo a su lado aunque hubiera preferido sentarme lo más lejos que pudiera de el. Le eche una mirada fugaz y me di cuenta que me estaba mirando de una forma muy extraña entre sexy y arrogante nunca me miraba así, que le sucedía primero casi me mata y luego esa mirada irresistible definitivamente yo estaba enloqueciendo y no era para menos esas últimas 48 horas tenía tanta información y me habían pasado tantas cosas.

-En este curso haremos transformaciones más complejas espero de ustedes den su mayor esfuerzo como sabrán ya este año se trabajara en equipo es necesario que las rivalidades entre las casas se terminen estamos en tiempos de guerra y para dar el ejemplo trabajaran juntos los premios anuales de las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin

Así como ustedes mismos en el pizarrón podrán ver como se sentaran y quienes serán sus parejas -dijo la maestra Macgonagall

Se escucharon quejas de todos pero los únicos que no dijimos nada fuimos Malfoy y yo tal vez porque a nosotros no los habían informado por correo antes de llegar al colegio y ya era una noticia bastante atrasada hasta Edward se molesto debido que le toco con una mujer de Slytherin que se veía que Moría por el sino mal recordaba era una de las que lo seguía.

-Veo que a nadie le agrado la noticia -hablo Malfoy

-Pues que esperabas era algo que se veía venir -conteste

-Y tu Granger por que no andas gritando y reclamando como todos los demás

-Porque eso lo sabía antes de que entráramos al colegio y ya me hice a la idea de tener que soportarte

-Nadie te obliga sabes- me dijo un poco enojado

-a ti tampoco nadie te obliga a soportarme

-Si es cierto y por eso nos voy hacer un favor

-Así cual?

-Voy a pedir mi cambio de torre estoy seguro que te encantara tener a Edward en la misma torre

- y por qué harías eso y me da igual si estoy con Edward o no aunque no he tratado a Edward lo suficiente es un millón de veces preferible a compartir la sala contigo

-Ya te dije ni tu me soportas a mi ni yo a ti y por favor Granger te mueres por Edward los vi besándose eres rápida Granger pensé que no eras como todas

-Que dices bueno eso de que no nos soportamos es más que obvio pero lo de Edward fue diferente bueno y a ti que te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Edward

-jajaja a mi me vale lo que hagan o dejen de hacer pero es mi gran oportunidad de deshacerme de ti por lo menos verte el menor tiempo posible y pienso que tú debes desear lo mismo o me equivoco?

-Claro como dejar esa gran oportunidad mañana nos vemos a las 7:00 am en frente del despacho de Dumbledore avísale a Edward para que vea qua el también está de acuerdo por cierto ya se lo comentaste?

-Por supuesto el me dio la gran idea de cambiar a él le vendrá perfecto cambiar de lugar conmigo

Que era lo que trataba Malfoy de decir que Edward había sugerido esa idea, Edward el que podía tener una sala para el solo preferiría cambiarla por una sala en donde tenía que compartir un maldito baño definitivamente Edward estaba mal de la cabeza no es que me quisiera hacer ilusiones pero a mí ni siquiera se me hubiera ocurrido semejante cosa a menos que tuviera algún interés esa idea me ponía de muy mal humor me impresionaba a veces como trabajaba mi mente me habían surgido ya varias ideas por la cabeza una más improbable y loca como la otra pero en fin eran simple ideas y por ahora no quería pensar en ellas, tenía la posibilidad de no compartir la sala con Malfoy pero por alguna extraña razón eso no me reconfortaba mucho a lo mejor ya me había hecho a la idea de estar con Malfoy hoy me habían pasado muchas cosas que daban pie a pensar que sucederían tantas cosas en este nuevo año, lo único que necesitaba era dormir.

-Entonces ya quedamos nos vemos ahí que pases buenas noches

Cada quien se fue por su lado yo iba a la sala común y el iba al gran comedor definitivamente algo raro me estaba pasando no veía a Draco con los mismos ojos que siempre sabía cosas que nadie sabía era el mismo arrogante que siempre pero por lo menos ahora sabia cual era su odio hacia mí, no era justificado pero lo entendía

Ese día por primera vez vi a Draco como un hombre atractivo y con sentimientos un hombre del cual estaría perdidamente enamorada.


	7. El ataque de Parkinson

* * *

_**Hola antes qeu nada quiero agradecerles por sus reviews y bueno aqui esta la historia **_

_**Los lugraes como algunos personajes pertenecen a JK y EC a Stephanie meyer**_

* * *

Subí a mi habitación necesitaba llegar ahí lo mas pronto posible tenía que hacer un montón de deberes y moría por dormir pero primero lo primero, termine de hacer mis deberes y me quede dormida con toda la ropa puesta tuve una pesadilla en donde yo era Paola y Malfoy me gritaba y trataba de lanzarme un Avada Kedavra.

Se me hizo un poco tarde cuando me desperté oí que Malfoy ya había salido de bañarse así que decidí bañarme en el baño de la sala aunque dos días antes jurara que nunca me metería a ese baño por nada del mundo era una emergencia tenia que llegar a tiempo para que habláramos con Dumbledore para el cambio de sala cuando pensé en eso inconscientemente me tome el baño con toda la tranquilidad y el tiempo del mundo después de todo Malfoy se estaba comportando muchísimo mejor de lo que se había comportado en estos últimos 6 años había la esperanza de que siguiera así por lo menos hasta que se acabara el año, yo y mi manía de tratar de ver que las personas siempre podían cambiar para bien Ron siempre me decía que era muy ingenua e inocente y Harry decía que todavía creía en Santa Claus, Salí del baño me puse mi bata y me dirigí a mi recamara pero oí ruidos en la habitación de Malfoy al parecer estaba arrojando cosas al suelo rompiendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso así que me acerque a la puerta que daba a la habitación de Draco y le pregunte.

-Malfoy estas bien?

Nada no me contestaba pero se hizo un profundo silencio

-Me oíste Malfoy? Te pregunte si todo estaba bien?

-Si Granger ya te oí solo me tropecé hasta yo llego a tener accidentes

Di un respingo y solté una risita nerviosa cuando me contesto con esa voz que solo usaba cuando andaba de conquista sabía que estaba justo donde yo estaba nos separaba una maldita puerta en ese momento pensé quien fue el idiota que invento las estúpidas puertas oía su respiración entrecortada estaba agitado no podía seguir ni un segundo más ahí permitiéndome pensar en cosas que no debería salí disparada a cambiarme no tarde ni 5 minutos en hacerlo pero como revise mi reloj faltaban aun 40 minutos para ir a ver a Dumbledore pensé que podría darme una manita de gato me eche encima varios hechizos para alaciar mi pelo, tarde bastante en hacerlo pero había quedado totalmente lacio y después me puse un poco de rubor en las mejillas rímel y lápiz negro con un pequeño toque de brillo en los labios la verdad es que me veía muy bien ni yo podía negarlo faltaban 10 minutos para la hora en la que acorde que nos veríamos así que Salí rápidamente de la sala no vi a Draco supuse que el ya estaría ahí, los pasillos estaban solos era demasiado temprano incluso para mí pero cuando iba a dar la última vuelta para llegar al despacho de Dumbledore ya estaban ahí 2 hombres perfectamente bien vestidos guapísimos me tomaron desprevenida aun no me acostumbraba a ver a 2 hombres tan guapos entonces pensé que de verdad era muy afortunada con cualquiera de los 2 así me dejaran con Malfoy o me cambiaran con Cullen iba salir ganando, cuando casi llegaba frente a ellos se voltearon a verme los 2 se quedaron con la boca abierta pero claro los 2 sabían disimular tan bien como para seguir ahí como tontos viéndome sin decir nada no eran como Ron el primero que hablo fue Cullen

-Buenos días Granger creo que aun sigo dormido podrías pellizcarme para saber que estoy despierto y no sigo en un sueño

Me puse roja que esas palabras salieran de su boca de él que si era un sueño hecho realidad subía mi ego.

-Gracias Edward tu también te ves muy bien- le conteste

Por un segundo dirigí mi mirada a Malfoy pero como siempre inescrutable como odiaba eso yo que era un as con eso de las expresiones de la cara el siempre estaba indiferente como si todo le diera igual.

-Buenos días Malfoy

-Buenos días Granger

En eso vi como tenía una cortada en el labio no había rastro de sangre pero aun la herida estaba abierta.

-Estuvo feo el tropezón verdad? –le pregunte

-Ahh sí lo dices por esto no?-señalo su labio

Sus labios estaban en tono rojo carmesí se veían tan apetecibles que podría comérmelos pensé no otra vez no, no podía ser que se me vinieron ese tipo de pensamientos me lleve una mano a la cabeza y la puse en mi frente enseguida Malfoy me pregunto.

-te sientes bien Granger

-A si solo se me olvido hacer la tarea de transformaciones- mentí

-Pero si la tenemos que entregar dentro de una semana

-Bueno si pero luego no quiero dejar las cosas para el último momento.

Si Malfoy no supiera como era de obsesionada no se habría creído mi mentira

-Bueno pasamos ya –pregunto Edward

-Si -le dije –alguno se sabe la contraseña?

-No- respondieron los 2

-A ver veamos mmm…

Trate de pasar pero la gárgola me lo impidió entonces le dije

-Vamos dame un pista

-Está bien – contesto la gárgola

- sin él no se puede vivir es capaz de mover montañas es desinteresado para el no hay clases ni status de sangre puedes llegar a cometer tonterías por el si es preciso darías la vida y más.

-Así o más difícil –Es el nombre de algún mago famoso

-NO seas estupido Cullen – respondió Malfoy

-Ustedes saben entonces que es?

-El amor- respondimos al mismo tiempo entonces nos miramos por un instante tan pequeño pero con esa mirada se dijeron tantas cosas sentí algo muy fuerte en el estomago

-Ya subimos- dijo Edward

La gárgola se quito de en medio y subimos al llegar tocamos la puerta y Dumbledore abrió al instante y nos dijo

-Los esperaba aunque me da mucha pena que se hayan levantado tan temprano en lugar de poder dormir un par de horas más

-Buenos días profesor- contestamos

-Pero que mal educado soy buenos días pero pasen que hacen allí parados

Pasamos y vimos el ya muy conocido despacho de Dumbledore el año pasado había pasado todas las tardes del jueves ahí por las juntas del los prefectos.

-Profesor- comenzó

-Señorita si ya se el motivo por el cual vienen los tres premios anuales y temo decirles que no habrá ningún cambio-

-pero profesor no podría hacer alguna excepción por nosotros?

-Los siento señor Cullen pero no puedo hacer nada por ustedes

-Profesor usted sabe que mi relación con Granger no es del todo buena si tal vez yo no Me merezca ningún tipo de favor pero vamos Granger ha sido Siempre buena alumna ejemplar diría yo.-Puntualizo Malfoy

Cada día Malfoy era menos insoportable pero sabía que lo que decía era porque le convenía no porque de verdad pensara eso

-Ya les dije lamento que usted y la señorita Granger no se lleven bien pero igual con el tiempo llegan a tener una bonita amistad –Nos dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

-Está bien profesor que pase un buen día hasta luego-Le desee

Malfoy y Cullen se me quedaron viendo cómo y a esta que mosca le pico, salimos y no tardaron en hacerme saber su opinión

-Bueno Granger pensé que esto lo hacíamos por ti pudiste haber insistido un poco solo un poco mas no crees-soltó Edward enojado

-Enserio que no te importa que tengamos que compartir la sala –Añadió Malfoy

-En cerio que ustedes no entienden pero entre más nos empeñemos en demostrar que hay ciertas rivalidades entre nosotros nos juntará mas no es Dumbledore el que siempre habla de la unión de las casas de esa tonta rivalidad que existe si Dumbledore se da cuenta que Malfoy y o nos llevamos "bien" seguramente se preocupara por otras cosas como separarnos por ejemplo.

-A que te refieres Granger-dijo arqueando la ceja

-Bueno Malfoy Dumbledore no es ningún tonto nuca antes había puesto a una mujer y a un hombre juntos en la misma sala solo que esto es diferente ni tu ni yo en nuestro sano juicio iríamos hacernos visitas a nuestros dormitorios no es así?

-Por supuesto

-El confía en que si tu y yo nos odiamos limemos las asperezas y hasta ahí porque, si nosotros que somos el más grande ejemplo de la rivalidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor entre los sangre puras y los sangres sucias conseguimos llevarnos bien eso hará que los demás lo tomen como ejemplo de que a pesar de nuestras diferentes formas de ser y de pensar podemos convivir civilizadamente pero con lo que Dumbledore no cuenta es que, que pasaría si Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se llevaran realmente bien al grado de ser casi mejores amigos y darle a entender que hay algo más que una buena relación entre los 2 lo más seguro es que su súper idea se le salga de las manos por qué no cuenta con eso no es así entonces el …

-Nos cambiaria, por supuesto en cerio Granger de verdad que eres inteligente pero vamos no creo que alguien que nos haya visto de cerca todos estos años como todos los maestros de un día para otro se crean en nuestra "amistad" empezando por tus amiguitos

-Bueno a ellos yo les podría explicar

-Entonces estas dispuesta hacer todo lo que sea necesario para conseguir el cambio

-Malfoy si en algo tu y yo nos parecemos es que no descansamos hasta lograr nuestros objetivos –le dije con una voz que sonó con convicción y altivez

-Me asustas Granger –Dijo sonriendo – pudiste ser una gran serpiente

-jajaja Malfoy yo tengo de serpiente lo que tú tienes de un león

En ese momento me acorde lo que me había dicho el sombrero seleccionador

Flash Back****************

-mmm Difícil decisión una mente muy abierta para los conocimientos inteligente muy inteligente quedarías bien en Ravenclaw pero que veo aquí toda tu sangre han pasado por los colores verde plata lo llevas en la sangre serias una gran serpiente querida pero que sin embargo eres valiente orgullosa igual quedarías bien en Gryffindor no acostumbro hacerlo pero dejare que tu tomes la decisión querida Ravenclaw Slytherin o Gryffindor

-Gryffindor –conteste sin dudarlo

Fin de flash back*****

-Saben es raro van 2 veces que me lo dicen aunque…

-Así y quien te lo ha dicho-pregunto Edward con curiosidad

-El sombrero seleccionador ya te lo había contado y la otra lo acabas de oír

-es raro según historia de Howarts el sombrero seleccionador jamás mandaría a alguien que por lo menos no tuviera un padre mago sangre limpia, segura que no tienes nada que ver con Deudels Granger el es de una de las mejores familias de sangre limpia –dijo Malfoy bromeando

-has leído historia de Howarts-Impresionada por lo que dijo al principio que ni tome en cuenta el comentario de la sangre de Malfoy

-Obvio quien de los que estudian aquí sería tan idiota para no haberlo leído si pasaran 7 años de sus vidas aquí bueno aparte de Crabbe y Goyle -añadió

-Pues he tratado 6 años de que Harry y Ron lo lean y no lo he conseguido al parecer no soy la única que lo ha leído- conteste

-Bueno Granger estás hablando del pobretón y de Potter que podrías esperar de ellos me sorprende que sepan hablar y cuando hablan seguramente lo hacen del quiditch vamos es divertido y todo lo que tú quieras pero definitivamente no necesitas usar tu cerebro para eso si Krum podía volar que es un gorila sin cerebro –contesto Draco

-Jajaja Draco no sabías que sentías también antipatía por el tonto Krum-Hablo Edward

-Les pediré un favor que no hablen mal de mis amigos en mi presencia-les dije como los odiaba en esos momentos

-Claro se me olvidaba Granger que es tu noviecito Krum – lo dijo enojado Malfoy

Pero por que hacía esas cosas a veces era tan irreal que hacía o decía una cosa buena pero tenía que sacar su lado Malfoy-Black a relucir bonita combinación pense acordándome del carácter de la madre de Sirius y del propio Sirius

-Por supuesto que nunca fue mi novio porque todo el mundo tiene esa impresión-repuse enojada

-Por que será, tal vez porque asististe al baile del torneo de los tres magos con el siendo que todo el mundo esperaras que fueras con Potter o Wesley bueno hasta con Longbotton pero nadie se imaginaba que irías con Krum pero bueno ahí solo demostraste que eras como todas las chicas que les importa la fama de la gente, su dinero nada tonta jugador internacional de quiditch-soltó Draco un poco molesto

Yo sabía porque pensaba que era igual a ella no, claro eso era lo que le sucedía por Merlin porque carajo no lo podía superar

-A mí nunca me ha importado nada de lo que has dicho pero como tú los has dicho Víctor solo está para montar en esas estúpidas escobas que a los hombres los vuelven locos, afortunadamente para eso estoy estudiando parta que ningún hijo de papi me tenga que mantener y estar solo en la escuela por "el mientras me caso" no sé cuantas veces te he repetido en estos malditos 3 días que estamos aquí no soy como tu amiguita Pansy que por si no te habías dado cuenta solo ve tu dinero y tu apellido como si fueras algo material porque ni si quiera tu …- no iba a continuar

-Ni siquiera yo que Granger- dijo Malfoy

-Vamos Draco algo bueno has de tener –Conteste un poco apenada pero no por lo que dije sino por lo que pense "claro que tiene algo bueno ese cuerpo esos ojos últimamente mi cerebro me jugaba malas pasadas

- Y eso viniendo de ti que sería un "halago" –repuso Draco divertido

-Pues tómalo como quieras "amigo" que iban pasando enfrente de nosotras unas alumnas de sexto de Gryffindor

- jajaja ese "amigo" se oye más falso que nada así no vas a convencer a nadie –Dijo carcajeándose Edward

-Que te parece este Cullen "Hola Draco sabes que te ves guapísimo hoy" le dije arqueando la ceja y mirándolo coquetamente "No necesites que te ayude con la tarea de transformaciones" haciendo una imitación perfecta del gesto de Greengrass cada que hablaba con Draco altivo orgullosa pero no dejaba de ser muy incitador hasta yo me sorprendí de lo bien que me salió

-Guau –dijo Edward-pero si hablas así y con esas expresiones tienes que atenerte a las consecuencias

-que consecuencias?

-Pues que todos los hombres de Slytherin se te vayan encima-contesto Draco – ya ves Granger como si puedes llegar a ser normal no te ha costado nada aceptar que me veo como dijiste así guapísimo

-mmm rodee los ojos creo que se te olvida un pequeño detalle Malfoy

-Cual el de tu sangre vamos que tú tienes la culpa de eso bien pudiste haber pasado por una sangre limpia a mi me costó creer que eras hija de muggles eres mejor que muchas brujas sangre limpia pero tenias que andar diciendo tu descendencia

No esto sí que era demasiado para mi tenía la oportunidad de insultarme y no lo hizo sino que me dijo que era mucho mejor que varias brujas sangre limpia pero algo tenía que decir no me podía quedar callada

-Ya ves Malfoy como si puedes ser normal – le dije y reí

-mmm -sonrió de lado o por Merlin que guapo se veía cuando sonreía

-Perdonen que le tenga que privar de mi presencia pero tengo que ir a la lechuzeria a enviarle una carta a mis padres nos vemos –se despidió Edward

Que pasaba de pronto me había quedado sola con Draco a esas horas de la mañana cuando ya había gente que iba a hacer que se suponía que tenía que hacer dejarlo solo o quedarme a charlar de él sobre el clima en eso apareció Parkinson y m arrojo una maldición que de no ser por Draco me hubiera dado directo en la cabeza me tiro y callo el encima de mi quedando en una posición demasiado comprometedora pero eso no fue todo por azares del destino Harry y Ron iban doblando la esquina y me vieron que Draco estaba encima de mi respirando con dificultad y por si fuera para nuestra mala suerte Dumbledore salía de su oficina nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo es mas yo si me lo hubieran contado no lo creería pero algo si era una realidad algo paso dentro de mi en esos momentos sentí algo en mi estomago como si quisiera salir y definitivamente para mi mala suerte no podía ver a Draco como lo veía hace 3 días me había protegido de una maldición, las cosas con Draco no podían ser peores como lo miraría a la cara después de esto

-el se tardo un poco solo un poco en levantarse pero cuando lo hizo sentí como si me faltara algo era raro esa sensación que tenia

-que te pasa Parkinson a que crees que juegas con qué derecho te crees para andar lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra por ahí solo porque estaba hablando con Granger deberías controlar más tus celos pudiste hacerle daño pudiste hacerme daño cada día te pones peor

Nadie daba crédito a lo que oímos tanto Harry como Dumbledore, Ron y Pansy estaban anonadados yo no me quedaba a tras

-Señorita Parkinson me temo que va tener que ser castigada por este lamentable accidente de gracias a Merlin y al Señor Malfoy que esto no paso a mayores y que no sea expulsada, Señor Malfoy vaya a la enfermería a curar ese labio roto usted señorita Granger acompáñelo y ustedes vayan al comedor

Harry y Ron me miraban como si no entendieran nada no es que yo entendiera mucho más que ellos pero tenía la sensación de algo que no me gusto en lo absoluto

Camine con Draco y cuando cruzamos la esquina le dije

-Gracias

-De nada – contesto

-oye por aquí no llegaremos a la enfermería -le dije

-vamos Granger no voy a ir a la enfermería por solo un labio roto iré a nuestra sala no tienes que acompañarme si no quieres

* * *

**_Bueno ya saben si tienen alguna dudas, comentarios o les gusto dejen reviews_**

**_Besos_**


	8. Planes a futuro

_**hola estoy aquíe de latosa de nuevo este cap esta interesanton x que hablan de lo q piensan hacer con sus vidas aunque ellos aun no saben que en esos planes estan los dos juntos bueno nos vemos **_

_**Disclaimer : los personajes y los lugares le pertenecen a JK y EC a Stephanie Meyer**_

_**

* * *

**_

Era lo menos que podía hacer por Malfoy después de lo que hizo hacía que caminamos en silencio hasta llegar dijo la contraseña y entramos

-A ver déjame ver esa herida le dije

-Ya te dije que no es nada

-pero si de por si la traías abierta y luego te entierras la varita si no la curas ahora se pondrá eso feo

-Nada en mi se ve feo Granger

-sonreí – bueno si lo que quieres es que te quede una horrible cicatriz está bien y destruya tu cutis perfecto- dije bromeando

-Está bien solo si me duele te juro que el que te lanzara la maldición seré yo

Saque un frasquito de una poción blanca con unas gasas y se la puse con mucho cuidado por Merlin que me pasaba estar tan cerca de Malfoy me estaba gustando tanto permanecer cerca de él no quería mirarlo a los ojos sabia que me miraba inquisitivamente como si tratara de saber lo que pensaba

-Sabes Oclumancia

-Si

-Con razón

-tratabas de leer mi mente?

-Si

-Por que lo hacías

-quería saber que estabas pensando te veías como si en lo que estuvieras pensando tuviera algo de malo como si te recriminaras a ti misma y me dio curiosidad saber en lo que pensabas

-Pues claro que me recriminaba algo ya te había dicho que no he hecho mi tarea de transformaciones –mentí

-Y tú piensas que yo te creo esa mentira si fuera eso no tendrías por que haber cerrado tu mente

-Pues aunque no lo creas eso era lo que pensaba pero como no quiero que Edward vea algo la tengo cerrada desde ayer

- mmm consejo de Oclumante a Oclumanta ciérrala solo cuando este estrictamente necesario te desgastas mucho y no puedes dormir bien descansa no sé cuando te bañes y estés sola

-Buen consejo gracias

-desde cuando sabes oclumancia

-No se pero es demasiado fácil cuando era chica lo hacía sin darme cuenta y ahora lo hago a veces cuando me pongo nerviosa Snape hace dos años tome clases con Snape a él le sorprendió muchísimo que lo haya conseguido a la primera Harry nunca ha podido

-Interesante pero son pocas las personas que lo dominan perfectamente a mi me lo enseño mi tía y que tal la legeremancia

En ese momento me acorde quien era su tía y me dio un escalofrió

-Es muy interesante saber qué es lo que piensa la gente pero trato de no hacerlo a menos que crea que me están mintiendo

- Quien lo diría tu sabiendo cosas de magia oscura?

-y tu Malfoy no me vas a decir que no sabes eso y muchas cosas mas

-Bueno pero eso es lo que esperan de mi en cambio tu

-Si pero si quiero ser aurora tengo que saber tanto las maldiciones como contra maldiciones si no que clase de enemigo serias si no conoces como es tu enemigo?

-Buen punto pero en cerio quieres ser aurora, no ce me imaginaba que cuando saliéramos de Howarts estarías en…

-En mi casa cuidando a un montón de hijos-interrumpí

-No no iba decir eso si me dejaras terminar a parte no ayer me dijiste que no estudias "para el mientras me caso-imitando perfectamente mi voz- pocas son las cosas que se me olvidan y ahora continuo pense que harías asociaciones para elfos como se llamaba esa institución que creaste así ya recuerdo el PEEDO o no se una campaña para recolector fondos para San Mungo o algo así

- Pues tal vez eso sería una opción menos peligrosa y quizás haga eso algún día pero viendo las cosas como están creo que necesitaran aurores

-jajaja y morir en el intento No? Hay muchos aurores que son muy buenos como ojoloco Moody, Kingesly pero ese tal Dawlish no se que hace ahí no creo que sea la mejor profesión para una mujer y aclaro que no es porque sea como dicen los muggles machista pero por lo regular todos los aurores no tienen familia ni amigos nada que perder viven para su trabajo y nada mas

-si tienes razón pero no me puedo quedar como si nada de todos modos cualquier decisión que tome ya sea estudiar tranquilamente en san mundo como medimaga o ser aurora la gente que quiero no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados y tal vez morirán en el intento de hacer este mundo un lugar mejor

-y otros buscaremos hacer de este mundo un lugar peor- rio

-jajaja

No sé como voltee y mire al reloj tenía 10 minutos que había empezado la clase de Snape

-Malfoy es tardísimo

-Quee?

-hace 10 minutos que Snape empezó su clase

Volteo a ver el reloj y se paro en seguida

-Vámonos diremos que estuvimos en la enfermería y que nos mando Dumbledore no puede ser odio ser impuntual

-Salimos corriendo pero seguimos haciendo nos preguntas meramente de trabajos para entregar pero casi cuando llegábamos a las mazmorras me pregunto

-Granger te gusta Cullen y responde con sinceridad si no te juro que iré a tu cuarto por la noche a tratar de leerte la mente

- Sinceramente te voy a decir lo que veo Edward es guapo inteligente y se porta bien conmigo pero pues lo he tratado muy poco como para decir que me gusta

-Dijiste que estaba guapo eso quiere decir que si

-Hay cosas que no puedes negar es un hecho y no simplemente una percepción por ejemplo tu eres inteligente me caigas bien mal como sea es un hecho.

-Si Edward te dijera que salieras con él lo harías

- Te mando Edward a que me preguntaras

- no por supuesto que no es algo que ni él ni yo haríamos no hay como preguntarlo de frente y ver como no resisten y antes si quiera de formularles la pregunta dan un sí pero como te has empeñado estos días en recordarme y decirme que no eres como todas puede ser que seas la excepción a la regla de Cullen pero aun así no contestas a mi pregunta

-No se ya te dije

-Te pido un favor si lo rechazas dímelo me encantaría burlarme de él cuándo lo hagas

Y entro como siempre al salón arrasando con su porte altivez y guapura era inevitable Malfoy me empezaba a gustar

* * *

_**Bueno ya saben dudas comnts o criticas se aceptan así que dejen reviews plis **_

_**nos vemos **_

_**besos y grax por leer **_


	9. Amortentia y explicaciones

_**Hii estoy aqui con un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste como a MI es un de mis cap favoritos bueno les dejo para que lean**_

_**Disclaimeer: los personajes y los lugares le pertenecen a JK y EC a S. Meyer**_

_**

* * *

**_

-se podría saber por qué entran así a mi clase hace 20 minutos que empezó 20 puntos menos para cada una de sus casas

-Lo siento profesor- dije

-Es que el Profesor Dumbledore nos mando a la enfermería por un incidente que hubo con Parkinson –volteo a verla con desprecio y le dijo a Granger que me acompañara y que viera como me curaba la señora Promfrey pero tardo demasiado y no cicatrizaba-dijo Malfoy

-Está bien pero la próxima que lleguen si quiera un minuto tarde no entraran a mi clase en todo el año aunque sean mis mejores alumnos entendido?

-Si señor –respondimos los dos

-Tomen sus lugares – como iba diciendo esta poción es la ya famosa amortentia si ya se que la vieron el año pasado pero alguien me podría decir que efectos causa

Como siempre las mismas manos se alzaban la mía la de Malfoy y una nueva la de Cullen

-Haber Cullen

-Encaprichamiento es un filtro amoroso huele a lo que más nos atrae

-Bien 10 puntos para Slytherin

-voltee a ver a Edward no sabía que desde ahora era una serpiente aunque era de suponerse el solo me sonrió

-Y Bien alguien podría decirme lo que ustedes perciben-

abrió el caldero y de pronto varios olores se me vinieron a la cabeza pastel de chocolate pergamino nuevo mi perfume favorito y ese olor que era el que más me abundaba pero como sabía que era más bien sabia de quien era trate de no hacerle caso pero era imposible

-Vamos que nadie se atreve ni los valientes de Gryffindor haber voy a escoger 2 personas y si no me quieren decir les daré veritaserum mmm que tal un Slytherin y un Gryffindor, ya sé que ese sea su castigo por haber llegado tarde a mi clase si lo hacen les daré los 20 puntos que ya habían perdido Malfoy Granger al frente

Eso si que no cómo iba decirle que me encantaba el olor de Draco, pasamos ni yo ni Malfoy muy convencidos de lo que hacíamos

-haber señor Malfoy me puede decir que olores percibe

-Vino de elfo, tierra mojada y no se es una extraña combinación de narcisos con vainilla tal vez sea caramelo con chocolate

-vaya vaya el olor de un perfume para dama

Claro eso era lo que tenía que hacer decir a los componentes de lo que olía

-y usted señorita Granger

-Huelo a pergamino nuevo, menta, brisa marina, lluvia, nieve y a pastel de chocolate

-Veo que nuestro dos premios anuales están enamorados que romántico –dijo con ironía y burla 20 puntos para cada casa.

Nos fuimos a sentar mientras Snape apuntaba con su varita al pizarrón para poner las instrucciones.

-Se puede saber por qué tardaron tanto – pregunto Cullen

Malfoy conto todo pero omitiendo la parte en donde me pregunta que si aceptaría salir con Edward

-Pero si Parkinson está loca como se le ocurre realizar ese tipo de maldiciones en el colegio ni los mortifagos la usan a menos que sea necesario es mas debería ser la 4ta maldición imperdonable así que se puso celosa de Hermione, la verdad es que si no hubieras empujado a Hermione no estaría aquí con nosotras

-Si la verdad que tuve suerte aunque sigo sin entender por qué lo hizo

-Ya te dije Granger no soy un mounstro una cosa es insultarte y otra es querer matarte aun no me das razones suficientes para hacerlo

-Ok y otra vez gracias

-Ya ven como se pueden comportar como personas de su edad

Entonces hablo Draco riendo

-No ves que Granger y yo somos "amigos" –dijo dejando entrever que había algo más que una amistad al parecer para hacer enojar a Edward

Obviamente lo consiguió pero claro fingía tan bien como Malfoy que nadie excepto yo se hubiera dado cuenta

Salimos de la clase de Pociones para ir a Runas y después a Artimancia iríamos al gran comedor ni hambre me había dado a parte tenía un montón de ganas de hablar con Harry y Ron y explicarles varias cosas no había tenido tiempo de hablar con ellos, los vislumbre y me acerque rápidamente a ellos Malfoy y Cullen habían ido a su mesa a comer

-Hola les dije

Voltearon y se veía claramente que estaban enojados

-hola –respondieron secamente

-Por que están enojados

-Tú sabes porque, tú lo sabes todo no? –dijo Ron

-Si lo supiera no lo preguntaría no crees

-Porque estaríamos enojados con nuestra mejor amiga tal vez por que ayer se beso con el nuevo y anda para todos lados con él y hasta con Malfoy sin contar que en la mañana estaba encima de ti y apenas desde que llegamos hemos podido hablar apenas hace unos días estabas indignadísima por que te tocara en la misma sala que a Malfoy y ahora creo que hasta eso te hace feliz

-Claro que no Harry hoy fuimos a ver a Dumbledore Malfoy, Edward y yo para que me cambiaran de torre y obviamente no quiso ya ven como es Dumbledore con eso de la unión de las casas- les explique el plan que habíamos hecho Malfoy y yo después de eso mejoraron su cambio de humor pero solo un poco

-pero no nos has contado la por que te besaste con Cullen y por qué en la mañana estaba Malfoy encima de ti

-Íbamos saliendo del despacho de Dumbledore cuando Cullen dijo que tenía que enviar una carta y en eso pues estábamos Draco y yo perdón Malfoy y yo en el pasillo yo me iba a ir a la biblioteca y el al gran comedor-quería que les quedara claro que no iba con él a ningún lado-cuando nos vio Parkinson y se puso como loca no se que pensó y me hecho una maldición yo la verdad no la conozco pero por lo que dice Edward dice que es horrible y si no hubiera sido por que Malfoy se me echo encima tal vez no estaría contándoles esto y en eso salió Dumbledore y ustedes y no vieron lo que paso por eso me vieron en una situación comprometedora con el, Malfoy traía abierto en el labio pero cuando me aventó se enterró la varita en el labio y Dumbledore me mando a que lo acompañara a la enfermería y bueno ya lo saben

- que le pasa a Malfoy ahora se le hace de héroe contigo cuando no ha dejado de molestarte todo este tiempo bien pudo dejar que te echara la maldición no? Algo se trae entre manos ese imbecil-dijo Harry

-Si se supone que estamos fingiendo que nos llevamos bien un "amigo" no dejaría que te echaran una maldición o si aparte Pansy es su amiga o su novia no sé si me hubiera pegado la maldición la hubieran expulsado y claro que no querría eso o sí?

-Bueno si todo eso está muy bien pero sigues evadiendo nuestra última pregunta?

-La del beso con Edward no la evadía sino que quería contarles varias cosas de el saben es un chavo buenísima onda y a que no adivinan de quien es primo

-De quien no conozco a ningún Cullen cual es su otro apellido-dijo Ron

-Tal vez Cullen no pero Malfoy si

-Es primo de Malfoy?- pregunto con Incredulidad Harry

-Si ya sé que no se parecen físicamente ni nada pero..-me interrumpió Harry

-Eso quiere decir que su familia también son mortifagos, te andas besando con un Mortifago!!!!!

-Harry piensa si Edward fuera un Mortifago acaso se hubiera atrevido a besarme claro que no aparte ayer estuve platicando con el bastante tiempo para darme cuenta que no es un Mortifago me crees tan tonta para hacer amistad con un Mortifago???

-No yo no pienso que sea tonta solo digo que vamos si es pariente de Malfoy es lo más seguro no

-Para empezar no sabemos si Malfoy sea Mortifago le has visto la marca acaso?? , no verdad pues yo hasta que no vea la marca creeré que es u Mortifago está bien

-Ya hasta lo defiendes no puede ser como si se te hayan olvidado todo lo que te ha hecho ese imbecil.

-Si yo se que lo que ha hecho no tiene justificación pero una cosa es que me moleste y otra que sea un Mortifago pero en fin no quiero hablar más de él .

-Está bien responde porque te besaste con Cullen?

-por que había un centenar de brujas siguiéndolo hubieran visto como me veían casa me mataban estaba desesperado por tanto acoso así que me pidió un favor y como el ya me había hecho un gran favor lo hice pero vamos fue solo un beso

-En la sala común todos hablan de tu noviazgo con Edward

-Noviazgo?

-Sí que tu andas con Cullen eso es cierto?

-por supuesto que no si lo acabo de conocer como se les ocurre

-Sí y porque lo acabas de conocer lo besas?

-Ya les dije fue un favor

-Ok te creemos pero por favor cuídate con esos 2 ya viste Cullen también es una serpiente.

-Está bien oye Ron tu de casualidad no conoces a la familia Aquino?

-Vamos Hermione quien no los va a conocer es una de las mejores familias del mundo mágico ya sabes sangre pura con millones de galeones en su cuenta en Gringotts hace vario tiempo se hablo mucho de su caso al parecer su hija está perdida y desde hace como 15 años la están buscando creo que ha tener nuestra edad más o menos

-Son mortifagos

-Pues puede que sea pero mi padre trato con Antonio Aquino mucho tiempo fue su jefe dice que era un gran hombre si sentía que los de sangre pura eran mejores que los demás pero una cosa era eso y otra querer que los matasen y acabar con todos los demás .

-Entonces dentro de todo lo malo eran buenos no?-le dije

-pues se podría decir pues decía mi papa que sus amistades dejan mucho que desear en ese tiempo los Aquino eran muy cercanos a los Malfoy pero pues nadie sabe es de los poco sangres limpia a los que no los investigaron al parecer nadie creía que pudieran ser un peligro

-Y ahora que hace el señor?

-Pues hasta hace algunos años trabajaba en el ministerio pero se salió para dedicarse a buscar a su hija, pero por que lo preguntas

-Ayer que hable con Edward me conto que Malfoy se casaría con Greengrass-me sentí incomoda al decirlo-pero que el estaba comprometido desde antes de que naciera con la hija de los Aquino y que era muy probable que no se casara con ella

-mmm pues a Malfoy no le ira nada mal

-Que dices?

-Pues si Greengrass podrá ser lo que sea pero es un mujer muy guapa y si de pronto aparece Aquino su familia tiene muchísimo dinero y aparte si se parece a su madre  
-Por que como es su madre

-Es una de las mujeres más bellas que he visto en mi vida la conocí un día que fui a la oficina de mi papa y iba a ver a su marido una mujer con mucha clase elegante soberbia pero aun así no se veía como la madre de Malfoy si esa señora podrá estar muy bonita y todo pero su expresión que trae de creerse mejor que los demás no le ayuda en nada y ella su sonrisa de verdad era sincera se acerco a mí y me pregunto mi nombre y me dio un beso en el cachete –Ron al contar eso se puso rojo-hermosa mujer .

-Ves Harry y al no le dices nada que una Mortifaga le dé un beso jajaja

Comimos y se les veía de mejor humor como quiero a esos 2 siempre preocupados por mi salimos a transformaciones como siempre mi lugar alado de Malfoy pero bueno ahora no me parecía tan malo estar cerca de él ya no se portaba grosero conmigo de hecha hasta estar con él se había convertido en divertido Malfoy desde que había llegado Edward sonreía casi todo el tiempo y hacia bromas claro cuando solo estábamos los 3 no es que él y yo fuéramos precisamente amigos

* * *

_**que les pareciooo me gustaria preguntarles ¿a que les olearia el amortentia? es una buena forma de conocer a alguien no les parece jijiji **_

_**bueno no sean malitos y dejen reviews **_

_**besos **_

_**bye **_


	10. Invitacion a Hosgmeade

_**Hola a todos pues bueno ahora decidí subir muy rápido, les agradezco infinitamente sus reviews gracias¡¡¡ **_

_**Disclaimer: **__**La historia, los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan , es de JK y ya saben EC es de Meyer.. Esto es sin fines de lucro.**_

-Harías el favor de dejar de ver así a Granger que la vas a gastar-dijo entre enojado y bromeando Malfoy

-No la estoy viendo de ninguna forma y cállate que te va oír

-La vas a invitar a salir Hosgmeade?

-que te importa

-Huy ese humor y luego dices que soy yo jajaja pero la vas a invitar sí o no?

-Que te calles y no sé qué crees que me diría

-Le pregunte hoy antes de entrar a pociones

-¡que le preguntaste Queeee¡¡¡¡¡

Voltee habían hecho un escándalo yo concentradísima haciendo mi tarea de pociones estaban ahí leyendo en mi sala común

-Podrían hablar más bajo trato de concentrarme-les dije

-Baja la voz- dijo Malfoy a Edward

-Como te atreves a preguntarle que si aceptaría ir conmigo a Hosgmeade se supone que eso se lo tendría que preguntar yo idiota

-En realidad no le pregunte eso le pregunte si le gustabas

-y que te dijo?

-sabes mereces que te deje con la duda ve y pregúntaselo a ella

-claro le voy a decir oye Granger te gusto?

-Por que no es lo que siempre haces no? Que te puede hacer y de ahí le pregunte si saldría contigo

-Dime Draco o te juro que te lanzare un cruciatus ahorita mismo si no le dices

-si claro y que te vea ella te dejaría de hablar.

-Tú crees que la conoces mucho no?

-Mas que tu si no soporta ver como emplean las maldiciones imperdonables en cuarto se puso a llorar cuando vio a Moody hacerlo

-Que más sabes de ella.

-jajaja no se mucho pero pregunta

-Su color favorito

-creo que el rosa en cuarto cuando asistió al torneo de los tres magos con El gorila de Krum su vestido era rosa y casi siempre que esta con ropa de muggles se pone algo rosa

-Su flor favorita?

-espera-Hey Granger si te dieran a escoger entre una rosa un tulipán o un narciso cual escogerías

-Por que la pregunta? Respondí

-Como te has empeñado a decirnos que no eres igual a todas queremos saber cual escogerías tu que no escogerían las demás y así saber cuáles son las flores preferidas de las mujeres

-Ingenioso –dijo Cullen en voz baja

-Pues es obvio que a todas les gustan las rosas pero los tulipanes les gustan a las mujeres menos románticas pero a mí me encantan los narcisos

-Narcisos te encantaría ver el jardín de mi madre

Rodee los ojos –alguna otra pregunta para conocer más como conquistar a las mujeres

-Deja que siga leyendo y te pregunto vale-dijo Malfoy

-Está bien –le respondí

-bueno al menos tiene clase-dijo Malfoy sonriendo a Edward – bueno porque no le preguntamos si se ha enamorado alguna vez

-Ayer hablamos de eso y me dijo que no

-mmm y que tal su tipo de hombre perfecto

-También

-Así y como es alto de pelo negro ojos verdes y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente o no ya se igual alto de pelo rojo ojos azules y con pecas

-No idiota dijo que tenía que ser "inteligente" y ninguno de ellos entra en esa categoría

-jajaja bueno entonces que se vaya con el primer Ravenclaw que se le cruce en el camino no?

-Se lo dije yo

-y que te respondió

-un hombre que la quiera más que cualquier cosa más que así mismo con carácter fuerte con personalidad y que juegue bien al quiditch, sabes creo que tienes razón Granger es rara no dijo nada de con dinero y de familia ni siquiera guapo

-Bueno guapo te le puedo creer ya ves la concepción de "guapo" tiene vea a Krum pero en el fondo a todas les importa el dinero y el status de sangre

-De verdad eso si que no lo puedo entender cómo pudo aceptar salir con Krum ella tan linda e inteligente

-Quieres callarte me das asco ve como hablas de ella pareciera que estas enamorado

-Yo enamorado por favor que no me escuchaste el otro día yo no me pienso enamorar ya sabes que me gusta Granger pero de eso a que este enamorado faltan años

-pero sabes dijo que tendría que tener un ojos como y no dijo nada se cayó así que debe haber alguien que les gusten sus ojos , no me quiso decir

-así que eso es lo que te quiere ocultar

-Que por que lo dices

-por que hoy en la mañana trate de leerle la mente y no pude la tenia cerrada y cuando le pregunte por que la cerraba me dijo que había algo que no querría que tu vieras

-Pero no te dijo que verdad

-Obviamente aparte estábamos ocupados haciendo otras cosas –lo dijo con misterio dejando entrever tantas cosas

-Puedes dejar de hacer eso

-Hacer qué?

-Pues eso de que tratas de darme como celos pero sabes bien que no lo logras jamás podrías estar con ella te odia demasiado

-Así que ella te dijo que me odia pues lo siento pero tengo que hacer algo me has prohibido molestarla y bueno ya lo hice aunque es claro que te pones celoso y eso que soy yo

-Pues básicamente si me pongo de mal humor sabes que soy un poco posesivo

-No me hubieras dicho sabes que no dejare de molestarte aparte ella no creo que me odie tanto sabes si no hoy en la mañana no me hubiera curado ella no crees? Bien pude hacerlo solito pero lo hizo además estoy seguro que en el fondo le gusto

-jajaja jajaja Malfoy que súper ego tienes pense que no había alguien con el ego más grande que el mío y claro que no a ella no le gustas

-Quieres ver como acepta salir conmigo el próximo fin de semana

-No lo conseguirás

-Me estas retando cuanto quieres apostar?

-No pienso hacer ninguna apuesta con ella independientemente que se que te diría que no

-Como les encanta a ti y a Granger subestimarme

-Que dirán todas tus novias cuando te vean con ella claro si es que Pansy no se atreve otra vez a echarles otra maldición

-Granger

-si otra pregunta

-Más bien es una proposición

Arquee las cejas que era lo que Malfoy quería

-Así y de qué tipo

-No seas mal pensada

-Yo no estoy pensando en nada-le conteste

-el sábado en Hosgmeade viene Robert Pickesleen sabes quién es no?

-Por supuesto es el mejor orador y escritor que hay a favor de los derechos de los magos y criaturas mágicas

-Exactamente y viene a dar una conferencia y como la verdad soy fiel seguidor suyo compre boletos para ir a verlo desde las vacaciones al principio no sabía con quien ir pero luego apareció Cullen y pense en el pero el idiota ya tiene una cita en el salón de Madame Puppie y obviamente no iría ni con Pansy ni con Astoria no me dejarían oír pero seguro tu si aparte pense que se te hará interesante y para que veas que no puedo tener una mejor idea si nos ven ahí se divulgara el chisme de que tu y yo somos "amigos" mas rápido así que quieres ir?

Si no grite ahí mismo fue porque de verdad Merlin es muy grande eso que era una cita con Malfoy el hecho de ir con él a ver uno de mis escritores favoritos dando una conferencia era como un sueño hecho realidad no porque fuera con Malfoy bueno la verdad es que eso me emocionaba más de lo que hubiera querido

-Pues mmm si

-En cerio –dijo incrédulo

-Si-le conteste

Cullen que por lo regular siempre escondía bien sus emociones como Malfoy estaba apantallado como si no creyera lo que acababa de presenciar vamos era algo difícil de creer hasta Malfoy de seguro pensó que le diría que no

-Perdón es que pense que me dirías que no

-jajaja claro eso sería lo más obvio pero como te voy a decir que no si me estas invitando a ver a mi escritor favorito

-Bueno pero yo no lo sabía

-Y tu Cullen con quien vas al famosísimo salón de madame Puppie? – le dije a Edward

-Que de que hablas?

-Sí que con quien vas a ir que no oíste?- dijo Malfoy

-Sí pero .. yo

-Te imaginas ir a ese horrible lugar lleno de parejitas –le dije a Malfoy

-Ha de ser horrible –hizo una mueca de asco-

-Yo no voy a ir a ningún salón de madame no seque

-Vamos Edward no lo ocultes que te veremos allí – dijo Malfoy

-Hay Edward tu estarás ahí con todo ese miel que desborda el lugar mientras que Malfoy y yo estaremos en una interesantísima conferencia jajaja

-Y luego dices que de serpiente no tienes nada ves como eres cruel-dijo Malfoy

-Anda Edward con quien vas? Prometo no burlarme de ti-

-Pues con mi novia no voy

-Cual novia –le pregunte

-Pues tu que no has oído lo que dicen de ti y de mi

-En la mañana me interrogaron Ron y Harry de que si andaba contigo

-Y que les respondiste?

-Que no por supuesto que más les iba a decir si de por si no les caes muy bien

-Y eso por que

-Seguramente porque eres mi primo-añadió Malfoy

-Exacto y porque eres una serpiente pero no te desvíes del tema con quien vas a ir

-No te lo pienso decir claro tú tienes todo el derecho de no decirme de quien te gustan sus ojos y yo no puedo reservarme el derecho de decirte con quien voy a ir

-Va con Parkinson-dijo Malfoy

-Queeee-respondimos al mismo tiempo

-Como que vas con la arpía de Parkinson –dije incrédula

-Tranquila mi amor que solo te quiero a ti no te pongas celosa -dijo bromeando Edward

-Hash bueno pero la verdad tenias una muy buena razón para no decírmelo ahora no parare de molestarte

-Y a Malfoy por que no le dices nada si él es el que por lo regular sale con ella y a demás con Astoria

-Bueno Astoria y yo tenemos un odio muy especial tanto nos odiamos que hacemos como si no existiéramos aparte tengo que reconocer que Draco tiene buen gusto

Edward sabía porque decía que Malfoy tenía buen gusto pero ni siquiera lo quise voltear a ver

-Ves hasta Granger dice que tengo buen gusto Pansy está bien para que sea tu amiga pero no tu novia a veces puede llegar a dar miedo

-Edward avísame cuando la dejes para que no me agarre desapercibida jajaja-le dije

-Los 2 están insoportables hoy –dijo Edward –Ya me voy a mi torre los dejo para que sigan soltando mas veneno

-Espera que te acompaño- dijo Malfoy

Salieron los 2 primos y yo me puse hacer mi tarea

-se puede saber por qué dijiste que iba a ir al café ese con Parkinson

-Porque te voy hacer un favor

-Así que yo recuerde no te he pedido ninguno

-Vamos Cullen no seas mal agradecido todavía que le voy hablar bien de ti a Granger y de que hoy en la noche voy a entrar a su dormitorio para leerle la mente de quiénes son esos ojos

-Y tu a cambio que quieres

-Yooo

-Vamos que te conozco no harás esto de a gratis

-Le dije a Pansy que iría con ella a tomar un café pero mi padre me mando hoy en la mañana los boletos y no tengo muchas ganas de oír como se queja conmigo de lo que Zabinni hace, si quieres salvar el pellejo de Granger ya ves como se puso hoy en la mañana tendrás que invitarla al salón de Madame puppie.

-Pero que te quede bien claro que solo iré con ella con el pretexto de que tenía mucho que nos veíamos y de platicar

-Quien te entiende si cuando llegaste hasta me la querías quitar y ahora ve ni un café quieres ir a tomar con ella a parte no te preocupes que ella está enamorada de Blaise lo "nuestro" es para darle celos a ese idiota

-Solo porque en verdad me intriga quien es ese que le gusta porque podrá decir lo que sea pero yo se que le gusta reconoció que le gustaban sus ojos

-Igual siento que le das más importancia de que deberías

-¿qué quieres decir?

-Si por ejemplo yo digo que Granger tiene bonitos ojos pero no por eso quiere decir que me gusta o algo así no?

-Bueno pero es diferente a ti si te gusta Granger

-Por supuesto que no

-No lo niegues aparte se parece a Paola es lógico que te guste

-Pero no me gusta aunque sea idéntica oíste no quiero que lo repitas

-Entonces para que la invitaste a salir

-No es una cita aparte lo hice para demostrarte que hasta ella acepta salir conmigo, aparte ni siquiera ella lo tomo como una cita

-Bueno como sea Draco estamos haciendo un trato en cuanto lo sepas me dices está bien

-Está bien nos vemos hasta mañana

-Ya te vas tan rápido

-Si quiero pasar a la sala a ver a Astoria no nos hemos saludado como es debido

-jajaja Que pases buenas noche Draco

-No lo dudes

-Pero no te olvides que tienes que llegar temprano para contarme lo que viste

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo dejen reviews pliss

Besos

Bye


	11. la ronda, la madición y el beso

_**wooolas estoy de regreso y muy pronto este capitulo es uno de mis 5 favoritos por que ya aqui dan el primer paso 2 de los pesonajes principales espero que les guste tanto como a mi **_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes y los lugares le pertenecen a JK y E. Cullen a Sthepanie Meyer **_

* * *

Ya era muy noche y tenía que salir a dar mis rondas con Ron no llegaba así que decidí entrar a la sala común y vi que estaba Ginny sola terminando de acomodar sus libros

-Hey tu Ginevra

-No me llames así

-Ya lo siento

Me acerque a abrazarla

-Como estas –me dijo

-Muy bien y tú?

-como que muy bien si tienes que soportar a Malfoy todo el día

-Bueno si pero sabes por lo menos no me molesta se está portando bien –Sonreí

-mmm ya sé porque esa sonrisita entonces es verdad andas con el guapísimo de Edward Cullen

-No Ginny como crees

-Ahh bueno pero es que falta que se conozcan mas no?

-pues si –solté un enorme suspiro

-Estas enamorada

-Quee, como se te ocurre

-Si por favor no sueltas un suspiro como ese solo porque estés cansada

-Enamorada lo que se dice enamorada no tal vez sea un encaprichamiento tal vez curiosidad o quizás obsesión, atracción pero enamorada eso si que no

-Quien es el afortunado

-Ginny me vas a matar

-Cállate seguro que es Malfoy

-Si es Malfoy

-Tú sí que estas bien loca como se te ocurre de tantos hombres que hay en este colegio escoges al más idiota pero también al más bueno seguro has escuchado todo lo que se dice de él tiene una reputación que, que bruto pero como sucedió de que me he perdido en estos 3 días pero si ya te lo decía yo que lo matabas o te enamorarías de el

-Pues en si solo me gusta físicamente y ahora que se empieza portar decentemente déjame decirte que no es tan malo como parece te lo voy a contar a ti y solo a ti pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie y esto quedara entre tú y yo

-te lo prometo pero ándale cuenta

-Resulta que Malfoy es así conmigo pero no porque sea sangre sucia sino porque tuvo una ex novia idéntica a mi cuando vi la foto me quede paralizada no lo creía la tipa esa era bruja pero igual era hija de padres muggles pero sabes ahí no radica el problema si no que ella lo engaño con un muggle

-Como crees bueno quien en su sano juicio engañaría a Draco Malfoy

-Pues ella peo lo más difícil de creer es que Malfoy la amará sabes que fue lo que me dijo Edward que Malfoy en realidad no es como tú y yo lo conocemos sino que usa una máscara para despistar a su padre

-Espérate tantito Malfoy el Draco Malfoy que tu y yo conocemos enamorado y de una sangre sucia

-exactamente

-Esto si no me lo imaginaba bueno pero ahora al menos sabes por qué tanto odio por ti imagínate pobre de el verte todos los días y súmale que eres la mejor amiga de Harry y de mi Hermano

-Ves hasta tú lo entiendes

-Mira Herms tu solo sabes solo te digo que te vayas con cuidado con él no quiero que salgas lastimada de todo esto

-Si ya lo sé pero es que en verdad estos días se me han hecho pesadísimos trate de no pensar en lo que estaba sintiendo por él y no pude tengo que aceptarlo me gusta, me guste o no

-Oye que vas a hacer el sábado en Hosgmeade pensábamos ir los 4 a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla para relajarnos

-mmm lo siento pero no puedo ya hice plan con Malfoy

-Quee haber eso si no me lo esperaba

-Si Malfoy me invito a ver una conferencia de Robert Pickesleen ya sabes con lo que me encanta y vamos a ir

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –grito emocionada

-Ginny deja de Gritar

- Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo

-Si

-Vas a ir a ver a tu escritor favorito con Malfoy el hombre más deseado de todo Howarts claro junto con mi novio Harry y aparte te gusta es una cita

-Claro que no es una cita

-Por supuesto que si

-No lo es-repuse enojada

Venia bajando Ron y Ginny inmediatamente le pregunto

-Ron si tu invitas a suponiendo es un suponiendo a Parkinson a ver a su cantante favorito es una cita?

-Primero jamás invitaría a Parkinson ni aunque estuviera borracho y segundo desde el momento que invitas a una chica a salir es una cita no?

-Pero si la invitas por qué no tienes con quien más ir-le pregunte

-Si no tuviera con quien más ir iría solo

-Ves-dijo Ginny

-A veces los hombres usamos eso solo como pretexto de que queríamos ir con alguien más pero este ya tenía plan por ejemplo yo le dije a Luna que fuéramos a las tres escobas pero le dije que como no quería hacer mal tercio y tú te ibas a quedar estudiando

-Invitaste a salir a luna?- preguntamos al unisonó

-mmm pues si porque no?

-Pensábamos que nunca te decidirías

-Bueno ya vámonos Hermione –dijo ron

-Ok

-Señorita prométame que si pasa algo con el innombrable me lo contaras enseguida

-Ginny¡¡¡¡¡

-Quien es el innombrable-pregunto Ron

-Pues quien tu sabes obvio-Le dije

-pues si verdad-razono

Salimos de la sala común y empezamos a platicar Ron y yo

-y que tal como te trata Malfoy-pregunto

-Bien está irreconocible

-Bueno si te hace algo nos dices vale?

-si Ron no te preocupes, Draco no es tan malo

-Otra vez Draco no creas que ni a mí ni a Harry se nos paso que lo llamaste por su nombre a la hora de la comida Hermione que pasa con él?

-Nada no pasa nada con el solo es que tiene sus razones para ser así

-Y tu las conoces

-Pues sí, sí o no te lo estaría diciendo no crees?

-Mira Hermione se que a veces soy distraído y todo lo que tú quieras pero no soy idiota y sé que algo paso para que de pronto lo defiendas no quiero ni pensar si quiera que lo quieras.

-Pues el hecho que me haya defendido de Parkinson es una gran razón no crees como tu dijiste pudo dejar que me hiriera y sin embargo no lo hizo

-Sí pero hay algo que no me cuadra aun

En eso venían Malfoy y Parkinson hacia nosotros y nos callamos pero la arpía de Parkinson hablo

-Sangre sucia sabes que puedes quedarte con Malfoy por que ahora estoy con Cullen –Volteo a ver a Draco con desprecio

-Huy no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima zorra qué bueno que ya tengo tu permiso, que te quede bien claro Parkinson la próxima vez que tú te atrevas a mandarme algún hechizo vas a arrepentirte toda tu vida porque tu aun no me has conocido.-me salió con tanto desprecio y seguridad que hasta Malfoy sonrió de lado

-me estas amenazando

-Yo no amenazo querida lo cumplo así que atrévete si quiera a tocarme un pelo y serás lo último que hagas me entendiste-lo dije con mi voz serena pero segura

Se me fue encima alcanzo a jalarme

-Repulso –solté -avada….

No alcance a terminar la frase ni la iba a terminar pero Draco me desarmo solo quería que Parkinson viera de lo que era capaz nos dirigimos una mirada en donde le deje ver a Draco que no lo iba hacer

-Hermione que ibas hacer- dijo Ron

-Se lo dije –y tu maldita zorra dale las gracias a Draco que si no estarías muerta ahora

-Bueno Pansy ya viste lo que Granger puede llegar hacer así que te aconsejaría que la dejaras en paz –comentó Draco

-Si es inteligente que es algo que dudo mucho te hará caso Malfoy

Seguimos caminando en silencio Ron y yo

-Hermione ya sé que Pansy te provoco pero vamos no es un motivo ibas a matarla¡¡¡¡

-Por supuesto que no, sabía que Malfoy no dejaría que la matara me crees capaz de matar a alguien Ron como si no me conocieras no puedo ni matar a un mosca

-Me diste miedo te lo juro nunca habías soltado tu voz tan cruel y desdeñosa pareciera que no hubieras sido tú

-Era solo para darle una lección en la mañana ella hizo lo mismo yo ni la mande pero quieres dejar el tema por favor

-Está bien

Terminamos de hacer la ronda nos despedimos y cada quien se dirigió a su sala

Cuando iba llegando me encontré a Malfoy en la entrada me hablo

-Granger quien lo diría tú echando maldiciones asesinas a tus enemigos

-Malfoy sabes que no lo iba hacer no me ha dado razones suficientes para hacerlo-sonreí

-La deje asustadísima en su cuarto

-Ella se lo busco

- jajaja hubieras visto la cara de Wesley

-Me lo imagino

-Sabes parecías otra como si el alma de mi tía Bellatrix se te hubiera metido lo decías con tanto desdén crueldad y seguridad que enserio si dabas miedo sigo sin entender por qué no estás en Slytherin

-jajaja enserio crees que me aceptarían siendo una sangre sucia

-No pero nadie tenía por qué saberlo lo pudiste haber ocultado o que creíste que todos los que estamos en Slytherin somos sangre limpia hay mas mestizos que sangres pura-dijo Malfoy

-el día que me enamore de un Slytherin me cambiare de casa

-Eso quiere decir que nunca

-Malfoy eso quiere decir que nunca hay que decir nunca

Subí a dormirme pero me costó mucho trabajo paso como una hora para que empezara a bostezar cuando oí ruidos que venían del baño y luego se acercaban a mi puerta cerré mis ojos pero cuando menos lo espere estaba Malfoy encima de mi abrí los ojos y de pronto Malfoy me beso no sé porque pero me deje llevar por el beso de Malfoy a penas sentí sus labios rozando los míos y sentí una corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo mi cuerpo después sentí su lengua apenas tocando mis labios y abrí mi boca todo empezó muy despacio notaba el sabor de la boca de Draco sin palabras delicioso pero como todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar solo sentí cuando lentamente Draco alejaba su boca de la mía no quería abrir los ojos tenía miedo de pensar que sucedería cuando los abriera pero no se dé donde saque fuerza para abrirlos y ahí estaba el tan hermoso como siempre su cara tan inescrutable como siempre nos quedamos viendo varios segundos tal vez minutos o horas hasta que Malfoy hablo

-Hasta mañana Hermione  
-Hasta mañana Draco.

* * *

**_huuuuu que les pareciooo? quien fuera Hermione _**

**_ espero que les haya gustadoo ya saben si qtienen comentarios o dudas por reviews les puedo contestar _**

**_besos _**

**_bye_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hola les dejo este capítulo espero que les agrade, muchas gracias por sus reviews y alertas me alegran el día ya fije un día para actualizar lo hare los domingos o los miércoles o tal vez dependiendo de sus reviews los dos bueno les dejo para que lean **_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes y los lugares le pertenecen a JK y EC a S. Meyer**_

* * *

Obviamente no puede dormir pensando en el beso con Draco trataba de buscar algo que me explicara porque razón había venido a mi cuarto tal vez era sonámbulo o no se pero con el beso seguro hubiera despertado si de por si estaba más que confundida por que sintiera un poco de atracción por Malfoy y ahora esto definitivamente besaba más que bien incluso mejor que Edward no podía seguir con esto nunca había deseado tanto que Malfoy me insultara tal vez así sería más fácil de olvidar ese beso pero era inútil tratar de olvidar ese beso incluso trate de hacerme un cocowash de que había sido un sueño más bien una pesadilla tenía que hacer algo para dejar de pensar en eso fui a la mini biblioteca de mi cuarto haber si había algo que pudiera explicar esa corriente que sentí por mi cuerpo cuando recordé que había visto un libro llamado "Síntomas, sensaciones explicación y cura" en la otra biblioteca de la sala común no podía dormir aun así , me puse mi bata y mis pantuflas para bajar abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio y ahí estaba el, la última persona a la que quería ver en esos momentos leyendo estaba a punto de cerrar mi puerta pero pense que era mejor enfrentarlo de una vez por todas al mal paso darle prisa pense últimamente me salía valor de donde no conocía bueno por algo estaba en Gryffindor pero últimamente pensaba mucho en como hubiera sido si estuviera en Slytherin, pase en frente de el e hice como si no lo hubiera visto y me dirigí al estante de los libro a buscar el dichoso libro pero claro era demasiado bueno para ser verdad pense cuando lo oí hablarme

-No lo vas a encontrar ahí-hablo

-Que no voy a encontrar – pero cuando lo vi, el tenia en sus manos el libro – como sabes que estaba buscando ese libro

-No es el libro de apoyo que nos dejo Macgonagall para hacer el trabajo

-Si-como no me acorde maldita sea – es que no podía dormir quería revisar que estuviera completa mi redacción, pero bueno lo estas utilizando tu me voy hasta mañana-

-te vas tan rápido?- dijo Malfoy

-Pues es que mm este si ya me voy-le respondí

-No huyas no te voy a comer –sonrió

Porque carajo lo hacía más difícil de lo que era

-No huyo pero para que me voy a quedar –le dije

-Para estar conmigo-dijo tranquilamente como si fuera obvio

-no te basta con soportarme todo el día para que hasta en la noche tengas que estar conmigo-le pregunte

-mmm en las noches creo que eres bastante más soportable que en el día – dijo

Sonreí ante ese comentario sabia porque lo decía volteo a verme y también sonrió

-Claro no voy a obligarte a que te quedes aquí

-por supuesto que no –me senté a su lado a una considerable distancia y tome cualquier libro

Permanecimos así como una hora yo no leía no lograba concentrarme pero pasaba cada tiempo las hojas pero aun así no salía de mis pensamientos el maldito beso ya era hora de irme de ahí me levante y Malfoy me hablo

-No le vayas a contar a Edward

-De que me hablas –como si no supiera

-ya sabes

-Y porque le contaría yo a Edward lo que pasó

-No sé, pero se enojara a él le gustas jamás me lo perdonaría

-Quee

-Ya lo escuchaste

- No te creo

-no me importa si me crees solo te estoy diciendo la verdad

- Está bien de todos modos no pensaba hacerlo aparte quien creería que tu y yo bueno olvídalo

-jajaja nadie aunque lo hubieran visto fue un momento de locura de los 2

-Exacto locura momentánea, que descanses Malfoy

-Sueña conmigo Granger-dijo bromeando

-jajaja no por favor si lo que quiero es dormir no tener pesadillas Malfoy

-te dije que soñaras conmigo no contigo.

-Ash sabes tú también eres más soportable en las noches pero en la madrugada estas peor que en el día

-Yo también te odio Granger hasta al rato

Subí a mi recamara y pareciera que Malfoy me echo la sal porque lo único que conseguí fue soñar con él en donde Edward y él se peleaban por mi definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca Edward que era un hombre guapísimo e inteligente le gustaba bueno eso decía Malfoy era algo increíble pero de que Malfoy y yo nos hallamos besado era algo todavía más difícil de creer "dormí" como 2 horas porque era hora de que me levantará siempre me ha encantado madrugar aparte no puedo dormir mucho tiempo aunque ahora lo necesitaba de verdad aparte tenía que ir a bañarme al baño de prefectos tome mis cosas y salí como siempre de bañarme me estaba relajando estuve a punto de quedarme dormida pero todavía tenía que ir a la sala común a ver a Ginny le tenía que contar se lo había prometido era una excusa tonta necesitaba contárselo a alguien aunque no me creyera que me diría seguro gritaría como loca y después me diría que tal besa es tan bueno como todas dicen o no? Seguro que si ya me la imagino pero la pregunta que mas me atemorizaba era y que sentiste que le diría que se me cayó el mundo cuando probé sus labios que me deje llevar por el sabor de su lengua que mi cuerpo sintió una extraña corriente eléctrica lo recorría porque si le diría eso seguro me diría que me estaba enamorando de Malfoy pero si de por si era mucho pensar que sentía un poco de atracción por Malfoy quererlo ya eran palabras mayores salí atemorizaba por lo que le diría sabía que si quiera no se lo diría pero tenía que decirle que bese al hombre más guapo de Howarts, estaba apuntó de entrar a la sala cuando vi que Ron salía que hacía el levantado tan temprano

-Ron que haces tan temprano por aquí a dónde vas?

-a ningún lado?

-Así y porque estas tan nervioso parece que de pronto ¿se te olvida con quien hablas Ronald?.

-Ya está bien Hermione te voy a decir me quede de ver con Luna pero no quiero que ni mi hermana ni Harry se enteren

-Pues si no quieres que tu hermana se entere vete ya porque creo que va bajando las escaleras

-Está bien nos vemos al rato y no le vayas a decir a nadie por favor te debo una

Ron se fue rapidísimo no quería que Ginny lo viera y ahí iba empezar mi tortura

-Que paso que haces tan temprano por aquí

-nada solo que me dijiste que te contará si pasaba algo con el innombrable

-Que paso ándale Herms dime no te hagas la interesante

-Pues nada solo que ayer en la noche Draco y yo nos besamos-como si fuera algo sin importancia en voz alta sonaba aterrador más que en mi mente

-Noooo júralo no te creo pero como paso no bromees de esa forma Hermione que es algo grave

-Te lo juro que es la verdad no sé por qué paso pero si como paso estaba apunto de dormir cuando Malfoy entro a mi habitación y yo abrí los ojos y ahí estaba el encima de él de pronto sentí sus labios junto a los míos y después paso y ya

-No inventes Hermione esto no está bien pero dime que tal besa?

-Como los dioses te lo juro nunca había sentido lo que sentí con él ni siquiera con Edward y eso que el besa bastante bien Ginny que hago tengo que alejarme de él te das Cuenta que en solo un par de días Malfoy me empezó a gustar que va a pasar después me enamorare de él?

-Por lo visto te encanto el beso que te dio

-Me fascino definitivamente todo lo que dicen de él es cierto ahora entiendo porque Draco Malfoy es difícil de olvidar

-Pero Hermione cómo es posible que en un par de días hayas olvidado lo que te ha hecho en todos estos años solo por que ahora se porta como la gente civilizada digo si Malfoy es guapísimo y todo un sex-symbol pero no deja de ser Malfoy, Hermione es un Mortifago si te acuerdas no

-Le has visto la marca no verdad pues hasta que no se la veas no puedes asegurar nada

-Pero su padre lo es no puedes cerrar los ojos ante lo obvio Hermione tengo miedo por ti y que tal si te quiere engatusar para sacarte información

-Me estás dando a entender que Malfoy me beso y me quiere conquistar porque me quiere sacar información

-Bueno no digo que Malfoy no se pueda fijar en ti pero si nunca hizo nada más que molestarte por que ahora tanto interés primero te invita a salir y eso aunque digas que no es una cita y luego va a tu habitación a media noche a besarte que es lo que quiero que piense

-Ginevra eres igual que tu hermano no crees que alguien se pueda fijar en mí por otra cosa que no sea para sacarme información o algo por el estilo

-No Hermione no te lo tomes así yo solo me preocupo por ti no quiero que te ilusiones con el

-Pues creo que yo estoy suficientemente grande para si quiero hacerme ilusiones con quien se me de mi gana y te voy a pedir que dejemos el tema que no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo

-Como eres terca pero está bien

Salimos estaba muy sentida con Ginny aunque ella dijera que no era en mal plan lo que me decía y si yo sabía que era irreal todo lo que pasaba pero me dolía que ella no creyera que alguien como Malfoy se pudiera fijar en mi cuando nos topamos con Malfoy y Cullen siendo el ultimo el que habló

-Buenos días Granger-saludo Edward dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Buenos días Edward, como pasaste la noche-pregunte

-Bien gracias y tú que tal dormiste

-Seguro no pudo dormir – apunto Malfoy

-Por qué dices eso – dijo Cullen

- Por nada dormí excelente supongo que tu también verdad Draco –recalcando las últimas palabras

-Excelente Hermione-haciendo lo mismo que hice segundos atrás

Ginny atónita de cómo nos comportábamos Malfoy y yo

-Me alegra que hayas dormido bien Hermione-dijo Cullen pero vaya que descortés he sido no he tenido el placer de conocer a esta señorita-refiriéndose a Ginny

-a lo siento ella es mi amiga Ginevra Wesley es la novia de Harry y la hermana de Ron y el es Edward Cullen el tercer premio anual –dije

-Mucho gusto –contestaron los 2

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos a la biblioteca vienes con nosotros Hermione?-pregunto Draco

Me iba a ver muy mala onda si dejaba allí a Ginny pero yo seguía enojada así que le conteste

-Si tengo que sacar el libro de transformaciones, lo siento Ginny nos vemos al rato en el gran comedor – me separe de ella y camine en medio de los 2 alcance a ver la expresión de Ginny de asombro

-Estas enojada con Wesley?-pregunto Malfoy

-Porque lo dices–es tan obvio pense

-Jamás la hubieras dejado sola por irte con nosotros, aparte ayer te dije que ya había terminado de ocupar el libro-contesto

-Eres tan observador me sorprendes, si acabo de tener en la mañana una discusión con ella –le dije

-Y por qué?

-No es algo que te interese Malfoy –le dije enojada

-Despertaste de mal humor Granger no fue tu príncipe a despertarte con un beso- dijo con burla e ironía

Que le sucedía como podía bromear con eso y enfrente de Edward él no era el más interesado en que no lo supiera? pero a ver como lo tomaba cuando le cambiara la jugada

-No Malfoy soñé que venía mi príncipe pero cuando me desperté no era precisamente mi príncipe el que me besaba perdón el que me despertaba –lo dije muy sutilmente pero con ironía

Malfoy volvía a su expresión inescrutable se había enfadado y Edward sabia que algo se le estaba pasando

-Me perdí de algo-dijo Edward

-De nada, solo que ayer le estaba ayudando a Malfoy con su tarea de adivinación tenía que interpretar los sueños no es así Malfoy-le conteste

-Si ya sabes con lo que odio esa materia

-Y si la odias porque no la dejas-Le pregunte

-Mi padre jamás permitiría que dejará esa clase dice que me va servir mucho para mi carrera-Me contesto

-Si a eso se le puede llamar carrera-añadió Cullen

-bueno y ustedes a que van a la Biblioteca?-les pregunte

-En si el que va a la biblioteca es Draco yo tengo que ir a ver a mi padrino perdón al profesor Snape.

Otra razón más para estar cerca de Malfoy porque tenía yo tan mala suerte y como era que Snape era su padrino

-El profesor Snape es tu padrino-pregunte

Pero el que contesto no fue Edward sino Draco

-Sí y también mío –Contesto

-Bueno Malfoy nos vamos o que –pregunte

-Vámonos nos vemos Cullen-dijo Malfoy

Caminamos y cuando Edward estuvo lo bastante lejos de nosotros Malfoy me acorralo y me dijo

-a que juegas Granger? Por poco y pudo descubrirnos Edward pense que ayer habíamos quedado en algo

-Sí lo mismo pense yo pero quien es el que empieza Malfoy

-Era solo una broma- respondió

-Pues no me gustan tus bromas o a ti te gustan las mías

-No alguien más de tu y yo lo sabe-pregunto

Me dejo de acorralar y se puso alado de mi

-No a quién crees que se lo diría ya se a Harry seguramente y que me deje de hablar o ya se a Ron para que te golpee no mejor aun a Ginny para que me tache de loca y me envié a San Mungo- repuse con Ironía

-jajaja pues se lo podrías contar a la menor de los Wesley que tal si nos hace un favor y te lleva a San Mungo-Dijo

-si jajaja que risa me da – le conteste enojada

-Granger no seas tan enojona por Merlin tienes 17 años? A ver dime que haría yo sin ti aparte de una fiesta-me pregunto Malfoy

-Me extrañarías-le dije

-jajaja ya ves Granger como si tienes sentido del humor porque te extrañaría-contesto

-Fácil Malfoy por un montón de cosas

-así cuales?-pregunto

-Porque yo represento un reto para ti un reto que te encantaría ganar, ganar en los insultos, ganarme como prefecto, ganarme en todas las clases ganarle a la sangre sucia y demostrarle cual es su lugar en este mundo no? Porque yo también te extrañaría.

Lo último me salió sin pensarlo pero era una realidad una cruel realidad tal vez ahora lo extrañaría por esas y muchas cosas mas pero al principio solo por esas razones

-Buen punto pero aun así podría encontrar a alguien a quien ganarle y molestarle

-Acéptalo Malfoy no encontrarías a alguien como yo ni en un millón de años y si la llegaras a encontrar no sería lo mismo no creo que encuentres quien te pueda odiar más que yo así como no creo encontrar a alguien que pueda llegar a odiar más que a ti, no sé si te irías tal vez trataría de insultar a Zabinni o a Nott pero definitivamente no les podría decir hurón ni nada por el estilo, te has ganado ese lugar a pulso jajaja- le explique

-Tienes razón creo que después de que terminemos Howarts tendríamos que vernos para hacernos la vida imposible un rato no crees –dijo Malfoy

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo hurón- dije

-Vamos Granger se mas creativa y más dura cualquiera que te estuviera escuchando creería que me dices así de cariño

-Ash Malfoy creo que ya no hay tiempo de ir a la biblioteca desde que llegue a Howarts no he desayunado por una cosa o por otra quiero tomar jugo de calabaza así que si te parece es mejor que vallamos al comedor

-Está bien vamos como que ya me empezó a dar hambre

Caminamos en silencio pero como los pasillos poco a poco se habían ido llenando de gente todos nos volteaban a ver con un inusual interés como lo odiaba y me encantaba por otra parte como si no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer pero cuando me veían celosas mujeres que iban a lado de Draco todo resto de mal humor se esfumaba por completo.

-Que nos ven que no tenemos doxys en la cabeza o qué?

-No creo, sabes Malfoy creo que esto de juntarme contigo y con Cullen me va a afectar el otro día pasaba lo mismo todas se me quedaban viendo horrible me iban a linchar y creo que estoy muy cerca de ser linchada ahora mismo por Greengrass no se que tanto les ven las mujeres a ustedes 2

-jajaja te recuerdo o por si no lo sabías que Astoria es muy probablemente que sea mi esposa y tiene todo el derecho de querer lincharte si te ve conmigo y dime que mas podría pedir cualquiera de estas mujeres conmigo o con Cullen te lo digo yo somos atractivos con muchísimo dinero y de buena familia sin duda seremos buenos esposos cualquiera que llegue a ser la señora de Malfoy o de Cullen estará eternamente agradecida, cualquiera quisiera tu lugar y tu no lo aprovechas

De pronto sentí horrible cuando me dijo que Astoria sería probablemente su esposa

-que quieres decir Malfoy con eso de que no lo aprovecho-le pregunte

-pues si como ya te había dicho a Cullen le gustas y cualquiera quisiera estar en tus zapatos

-Y por que el no me dice nada que espera ,que vaya yo y le diga Edward ¿quieres salir conmigo? porque si es así creo que eso nunca va a pasar

-En serio Granger no te gusta Cullen andarías con el

-Ya Malfoy eso ya me lo has preguntado una y mil veces y te respondo no andaría con Cullen ahorita porque uno por qué no soy tan mala como para andar con alguien que no quiero jamás haría algo así porque no solo lo engañaría a él sino a mi misma dos. Si anduviera con el no sería porque es un de los hombres más cotizados en Howarts o por que tuviera muchísimo dinero sino por que en verdad lo quisiera y tres. Porque no podría estar con él cuando alguien más me interesa

-Así y quien te interesa

-Para que preguntas si sabes que no te voy a contestar nadie lo sabe y hasta que no pase algo con esa persona no lo voy a decir

-Y que es lo que te gusta de esa persona

Me quede pensando que me gustaba de él sus ojos su sonrisa su forma irónica de hablar su inteligencia sus besos mmm que me gustaba fácil de saber difícil de expresar

-pues no se su forma de ser su capacidad para amar aunque él no lo sepa el no sabe muchas cosas de el mismo es sensible aunque nunca lo demuestra es agradable pero a veces es tan pesado que no lo aguanto no se estoy en la etapa no saber qué es lo que me atrae de él y físicamente sus ojos esos ojos en los que me he perdido una infinidad de veces que me atrapan y no me dejan salir esos ojos que son hermosos cuando quitan la barrera –le dije

-Granger tengo que darte una muy mala noticia estas enamorada-dijo riéndose Malfoy

-Por supuesto que no Malfoy como se te ocurre semejante estupidez es mas no sé por qué te cuento estas cosas a ti

-por que a alguien le necesitas decir que sientes

-No se lo dirás a nadie promételo Malfoy

- si como No andaré diciendo Granger esta enamorada pero no se de quien pero algún día lo descubriré

-Espero que no

-Por que

-Te burlarías de mí

-Tan feo está

-Si muy feo jajaja

_**

* * *

**_

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado no se olviden de dejar reviews **_

_**Besos **_

_**bye**_


	13. ¿estoy enamorada?

**_holaaaaaa bueno les dejo este capitulo es muy corto pero voy a ser una niña linda y les subire otro no se pueden quejar ehh pero espero que dejen muchos reviews_**

* * *

No separamos cada quien para su mesa con una extraña sensación de vacío en el estomago yo no podía estar enamorado de Malfoy tal vez confundida tal vez me gustase más de lo que debería pero aun así no lo podía amar Ron y Harry me miraban con desconcierto no sabían que era lo que me pasaba pero estaba convenciéndome a mi misma que no era cierto que estaba empezando a querer a Malfoy

-Chicos les puedo hacer una pregunta

-Si

-pero prométanme que me responderán y no harán más preguntas al respecto

* * *

-prometido –dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

-que se siente cuando uno está enamorado

-Queeee

-Si cuales son los síntomas

-mmm pues si estas cerca de ella tienes una rara sensación de bienestar y si no está contigo sientes que te falta algo cuando la miras sientes que no hay nada más bello que lo que miran tus ojos, sientes esas famosísimas mariposas en el estomago de pronto como que todo el tiempo estas de buen humor y pensando en esa persona y si te pasa eso es seguro que estas enamoradísimo de ella y lo más peligroso el amor te vuelve ciego no ves sus defectos darías la vida por esa persona sin pensarlo 2 veces no ce Hermione siento que lo que te digo no es lo más cercano por que el amor es muy complicado –dijo Harry

-Harry que sientes cuando besas a Ginny-le pregunte

-Siento como una corriente eléctrica que invade mi cuerpo podría besarla todo el tiempo que fuera

No, no podía ser posible me estaba enamorando de Malfoy pero como era eso posible si hace apenas 4 días yo lo odiaba pero la culpa la tiene Cullen quien lo había mandado venir para que me contará cosas sobre Draco quien¡¡¡¡

-Gracias Harry

Terminamos de desayunar en silencio sin preguntas cuando terminamos salí disparada a buscar a Malfoy y a Edward, con el que quería hablar era con Malfoy tenía que preguntarle algo no me podía quedar con la duda

-Malfoy – grite

Volteo a verme con una mirada de desconcierto

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta le pregunte?

-Ya la hiciste pero adelante-me contesto deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo

-Que sientes tu cuando estas enamorado-le pregunte

-Quee?? y a que viene esa pregunta-me dijo

-Que me dejaste intrigada que tal sí, estoy enamorada y no lo sé -le respondí

-Y por qué no le preguntas eso a tus amigos

-lo hice pero sus respuestas no me son satisfactorias necesito otros puntos de vista por favor Malfoy-le pedí

-Y que te hace pensar que yo alguna vez haya estado enamorado?-me pregunto

-Vamos Malfoy si hay algo que cuentan las brujas de esta escuela es sobre como las conquistas y las dejas, de alguna ¿te pudiste enamorar no?- le dije

-pues puede ser que alguna vez haya sentido algo por alguien pero por que te lo tendría que decir?-me contesto

-Malfoy no quiero saber de quién sino lo que sentiste no se tengo miedo de que sea cierto que lo empiece a querer –le dije

-Granger sabes de muchas cosas pero del amor no sabes nada no hay libros que lo expliquen ni definiciones exactas solo se siente y ya lo debes de saber, ¿que sentirías si de pronto el dejara de existir?-me dijo

-Pues sentiría horrible pero eso lo sentiría con cualquiera

-Conmigo también?-pregunto

-Pues si Malfoy una cosa es que no seamos los mejores amigos ni mucho menos y que a veces me den ganas de matarte pero créeme que no me gustaría verte muerto

-bueno y que sentirías si lo vieras con otra, hasta ¿donde llegarías por él? No se imagina que él fuera del lado oscuro estarías dispuesta a pasarte del otro bando?

-Pues nunca he sentido celos y créeme que no me pasaría de bando bajo ninguna circunstancia

-Felicitaciones no estás enamorada

-Y tu Malfoy cambiarias de bando por alguien?-le pregunte

-No lo sé como tú dices nunca digas nunca pero bueno Granger ya sé que te encanta estar conmigo pero me tengo que ir nos vemos

-Adiós

* * *

**_Ya saben sena lindos y dejen reviews _**

**_besos _**

**_bye_**

* * *


	14. De besos y declaraciones de guerra

_**Hii **_

_**ven como si cumplo bueno ya les dije espero muchos reviews **_

* * *

Bueno por lo menos me quedaba el consuelo de que aun no estaba enamorada cuando me di cuenta ya era viernes pasaron los demás días siendo lo mismo de pronto Harry y Ron se mostraban celosos por que ahora el trió prefecto éramos Edward Draco y yo, y no por que los quisiera cambiar si no que todas mis clases me tocaba estar con Malfoy y Edward en casi todas así como los trabajos, Edward se la vivía en la torre a Malfoy le gustaba estar solo y luego le decía que ya lo mejor trajera su cama a nuestra sala común a mi me soportaba por que no le quedaba de otra, no solo era suya pero por lo regular era bastante tolerante más de lo que imagine estuve tan ocupada los siguientes días que no me acorde del sábado hasta el viernes por la mañana cuando Harry, Ron me preguntaron qué si quería ir con ellos pero Ginny en ese momento llego y dijo que yo estaría ocupadísima con Malfoy era una forma de vengarse por lo del otro día pero que se podía esperar de nosotras yo que soy tan orgullosa y Ginny que no se queda atrás nadie iba a reconocer que habíamos exagerado entonces yo les tuve que explicar a Ron y a Harry mis planes, estaban enojadísimos pero de que se quejaban si ellos iban a estar con sus respectivas parejas mientras que yo iba con Draco a ver a mi escritor favorito en cambio el y yo no habíamos hablado del tema hasta el viernes en la mañana después de hablar con mis amigos estaba yo cantando una canción muggle que reflejaba lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos en la mañana en la sala común ese día estaba muy feliz y no sabía por que

_-No sé bien como llegaste tu a alborotar todo aquí en mi vida y ahora mi vida eres tú no sé bien si se ha entendido suelo ser masoquista no quiero compartir mi corazón oh no por no saber negarte un beso y ahora que no se no se qué está pasando ya vez me estoy enamorando un descuido un segundo y mi plan perdió su rumbo no se no sé que estoy pensando si yo no te estaba buscando era dueña de mi mundo hasta que llegaste tu no sé como apagar la luz de tantas las velas encendidas quizás hoy quiero que me alumbres tu no sé bien si vas a ser mi cruz o la mejor de mis conquistas no sé si eres error o eres virtud oh no oh no por no saber negarte un beso y ahora que no sé no sé lo que está pasando ya ves me estoy enamorando un descuido un segundo y mi plan perdió su rumbo era dueña de mi mundo hasta que llegaste tú quien iba imaginar que te frente iba a respirar no quiero arriesgar esta vida y tan solo a tu suerte no quiero despertar sentir que ya no estás eres tú solo tu_

No me había dado cuento de que Malfoy me observaba voltee y me espante al verlo

-Malfoy me asústate!!!

-No sabía que cantabas Granger no lo haces mal-me dijo

-Gracias-me sonroje- si hay algo que me guste tanto como los libros es cantar casi siempre canto bueno no canto a los 4 vientos pero dentro de mi canto según mi estado de ánimo hoy por ejemplo estoy feliz y canto en voz alta y una canción que refleje lo que siento

-Que decía la canción algo así no _por no saber negarte un beso no se qué está pasando era dueña de mi mundo hasta que llegaste tu_-cantó

-Tú tampoco no cantas mal –le dije

-Si es una de mis múltiples cualidades pero dime Granger a quien le cantas según mis cuentas esta semana has besado a dos personas Cullen y yo pero me dijiste que Cullen no podía ser así que quedo yo Granger te estás enamorando de mi? – pregunto

-Malfoy escucha lo que estás diciendo es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en toda mi vida y eso que todos los días convivía con los gemelos y te fallan tus cuentas por que han sido 3 personas a las que he besado 2 por accidente y la otra fue ayer

-Así que por eso tan feliz-dijo sonriendo pero su sonrisa era maliciosa como cuando pensaba en hacerme sentir mal con sus comentarios

-Sinceramente si

-Y besa mejor que yo o que Cullen

-Si

-No te creo

Estaba mintiendo solo había besado a Malfoy y a Cullen pero no podía aceptar que estaba sintiendo cosas por él y que nadie besaba mejor que el que daría mi vida por volver a besarlo una vez solo una vez mas

-No importa que no me creas

-No he conocido a alguien que me diga que otro besa mejor que yo Granger todas mueren por que las vuelva a besar

Entonces sin previo aviso me tomo por las mejillas y me beso pero no fue como el anterior sino fue intenso cuando intente despegarme de él casi inmediatamente de que me hubiera tomado por sorpresa abrí la boca para reclamarle pero era demasiado tarde Malfoy era rápido introdujo su lengua en mi boca y que podía hacer ya estaba predestinada a ese beso con Draco de pronto se separo de mi violentamente y me pregunto.

-Que tal sigues pensando que alguien bese mejor que yo-dijo

- Por supuesto, eres un idiota como te atreves si lo que quieres es que te de él avión y te diga que besas mejor que nadie te hubiera dicho solo que….

Volvió a besarme pero con extremada ternura nada que ver con el beso de apenas unos segundos atrás definitivamente no iba a aguantar mucho así en cualquier momento iba a flaquear así que no sé de donde saque fuerzas para separarme de él no me costó ningún trabajo

-Imbecil – le dije

-Acéptalo Hermione te gustan mis besos más de lo que te gustaría que te gustarán no disimules

-Claro que no Malfoy te voy a decir porque prefiero mil veces sus besos que los tuyos porque él cuando los da los da con amor y no para tratar de levantar su ego.

Salí corriendo de la sala cuando choque con Edward

-Lo siento Edward- me disculpe

- no te preocupes pero Porque tan deprisa Hermione –me pregunto

-Es que me quede de ver con Harry y ya se me hizo tarde nos vemos –le dije

Volví a correr me dirigí al lago negro de pronto se me había quitado el hambre que tenía necesitaba estar sola pensar que me estaba pasando. Me senté en un tronco que estaba a la orilla del lago y pense desde cuando besar a Draco se convirtió en algo hermoso desde cuando dejo de insultarme para callarme con sus besos desde cuando Malfoy se convirtió en el hombre perfecto desde cuando empecé a quererlo desde cuando lloraba por Draco porque sin querer era lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos sin darme cuenta cuando sentí una lagrima cayendo por mi rostro pero si antes cuando me molestaba jamás había llorado por que ahora lo haría yo era más fuerte podía olvidarlo sin duda todo lo que me proponía lo cumplía no le iba a dar el gusto de ser una más de las que se la pasaban en el baño llorando por Draco Malfoy por que ahora no me parecían unas tontas ilusas sino personas que se dejaron caer en su juego limpie rápidamente mi cara nunca iba a permitir que Draco jugara conmigo porque cada que él me hiciera una se la iba hacer yo también porque aun estaba a tiempo de detener lo que estaba sintiendo sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer pero aun así no podía, no podía jugar con la gente y me di cuenta que alguien estaba atrás de mi voltee y lo vi trate de poner mi cara esa que el siempre ponía

-lo siento Granger no debí besarte –se disculpo

Me conmovió que se quisiera disculpar por lo que dijo, entonces le respondí

-De que hablas Malfoy creo que tienes fiebre estas delirando –sonreí – si no pasó nada

Me sonrió con esa sonrisa tan encantadora como perturbadora

-Puedo estar aquí es tan pacifico, te calma

-Porque crees que viene aquí si me quedaba allí te hubiese matado y no quisiera pasar mi vida en Azkaban-le dije

Permanecimos en silencio como media hora cuando alguien vino a interrumpir nuestra paz Astoria Greengrass estaba ahí parada con la misma expresión inescrutable como la de Malfoy

-Que haces con ella-pregunto

-Nada –le respondió Draco

Ni siquiera había volteado a verla al escuchar su voz

-Granger- se dirigió a mí en ese momento me pare a su altura y nos miramos a los ojos

-Greengrass que es lo que quieres-Le dije

-Que no te vuelvas a acercar a mi prometido

-Créeme que no es que me encante estar con él pero sabes cómo funcionan las cosas

-Pues ahora no están en clases precisamente –me dijo

-Sí y no tengo ninguna excusa para esto no estábamos haciendo nada pero si lo que quieres es que no me acerque a él va a estar difícil ya que compartimos la misma sala común –le dije

-As no estábamos haciendo nada no hay motivo para que estés celosa-le dijo Draco

-Claro que no estoy celosa simplemente no me gustan que se metan con lo mío –dijo Greengrass

-Greengrass tú crees que yo me metería con Malfoy o al revés sin duda no nos conoces, Malfoy jamás se metería con una sangre sucia y mucho menos yo con el -le dije

-Podrás ser una sangre sucia pero no dejas de ser mujer y Draco hombre lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que más de la mitad del colegio quiere con él y saber que mismas con las que se ha acostado pero tú no creo que hayas llegado a ese extremo por lo mismo eres un reto para él, te puede envolver y hacer que caigas en su juego pero eso no es lo más alarmante te podrías enamorar de él y sin duda estarías dispuesta a dar el todo por el todo por el, nunca te he subestimado ni lo pienso hacer ahora así que prefiero tomar cartas en el asunto antes que esto pueda llegar a salirse de control-dijo

No lo podía negar Astoria era una mujer inteligente esa era una de las razones por las cuales la odiaba con un odio en especial envidiaba su sinceridad decía las cosas directamente, como ella decía no subestimaba a nadie a pesar de que era una serpiente consideraba que yo era un peligro para Draco porque me conocía lo suficiente para saber que si yo me proponía conquistar a Draco Malfoy lo haría, sin duda era inteligente y astuta toda una serpiente se parecía un poco a mi pero aun así seguía envidiándola, envidiaba que ella podía besar a Malfoy cuando ella quisiera a la hora que fuera ella sería la futura señora de Malfoy por primera vez en mi vida sentí celos mil veces ella que la idiota de Pansy pense para mis adentros

-ya te lo había dicho Malfoy, Greengrass tiene clase e inteligencia da Gracias a Merlin que te casarás con ella y no con la estupida de Parkinson, y a ti Greengrass no me queda más que darte mi más sentido pésame por que te casarás con un Don Juan incorregible pero gozaras de tener el apellido Malfoy que es lo que tanto te quite el sueño y no te preocupes por mí que el día que yo vea a Malfoy con otros ojos con los que lo veo hoy el infierno se congelará hasta luego-le dije

-Espera –me dijo Astoria- se que no puedo confiar en ti por que se reconocer a una serpiente cuando estoy frente de ella y tú la representas muy bien así como yo, entonces sabrás lo que quiero decir no es así?

-Por supuesto aunque perderás tu tiempo en vano, pero me cuidare –le dije

-Eres inteligente

-algo que tenemos en común

Sabía yo que Astoria era de armas tomar y me declaraba la guerra así que, qué más podía hacer

-Un placer tratar contigo Granger-sonrío

-Lo mismo digo –me despedí

_**

* * *

**__**espero que les hayan gustado los capitulos **_

_**besos **_

_**bye**_


	15. La confesión de edward

**_Holaaa!! _**

**_Estoy muy feliz así que por eso decidi subir hoy y no mañana para ya saben que espero ¿No?? dejen reviews que nada les cuesta y que a mi me hacen mucho muy feliiz leerlos _**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a JK y Edward Cullen a S. Meyer _**

* * *

Los deje solos con la cabeza arriba y porte orgulloso después de todo ya me estaba empezando a creer eso de la serpiente

Que mañanita pense todo me había pasado me fui al gran comedor a desayunar Harry y Ron estaban aun molestos por lo de Draco no sabía si iba a ir con él o no después de lo de Astoria definitivamente iba a cambiar por mi bien porque no iba permitir que nadie me dañara me volvería una serpiente no era lo que todos decían que era y ahí iba mi actuación entre al gran comedor con aire soberbio y altivo digno de la mismísima Narcissa Malfoy varios me voltearon a ver sobre todo los Slytherins me senté en mi mesa no les hable no les rogaría pero no hubo necesidad por que al ver mi entrada triunfal hablaron

-Que te pasa Hermione te está afectando juntarte con Malfoy y con Cullen verdad?-dijo Ron

-por supuesto que no- les sonreí con mi sonrisa de antes para que se calmaran un poco

Platicamos de banalidades hasta que me llamo el profesor Snape fui hasta su mesa y me hablo

-Señorita Granger necesito que vaya a mi oficina después de desayunar le daré unos papeles que le mando el profesor Dumbledore le daré una nota para que la dejen entrar a su clase sin inconvenientes

-Está bien profesor con permiso –le dije

Fui a sentarme e inmediatamente el profesor Snape salió del gran comedor este ya se empezaba a vaciar, tarde en llegar a la mazmorras toque y se escucho un suave pase

-Profesor –hable mientras abría lentamente la puerta

-pase aquí está el sobre

Me tendió la mano con un sobre que decía

"_No lo abra hasta el sábado en la noche "_

Lo tome y lo guarde en mi mochila dándole las gracias al profesor atrás venia adherida un papel que decía

"_la Señorita Granger se encontraba conmigo"_

_Prof. Severus Snape_

Lo Tome y me dirigí al salón de transformaciones antes de entrar tome un respingo y me dije a mi misma y entra en escena Hermione Granger entre con la misma actitud de cuando entre al gran comedor todos voltearon a verme fui directo al escritorio de la profesora a darle el papel y me senté en mi lugar a lado de Malfoy y me pregunto

-Vas a ir mañana conmigo-Dijo casi en susurro

-Si , por que la pregunta –le conteste

-Pues..

-Escúchame Draco a mí nadie me dice que hacer y si tú te sientes intimidado por tu novia yo no y si lo que prefieres es que no vaya contigo dilo y ya

-Por supuesto que a mí nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer y mañana tú y yo vamos a la dichosa conferencia entendido

-Sí

Sonreí para mí por que cuando me pregunto que si iría con el tenía miedo de que después de lo que le dijera Astoria el decidiera no ir conmigo pero use un poco la psicología inversa y todo resulto como lo planeé, pasaba la clase muy lentamente par mi desgracia no dejaba de pensar en el imbecil de Malfoy a pesar que para todos yo estaba igual que siempre a pesar que tenia a Draco a solo unos centímetros de mi, empecé a cantar tenía que sacarlo de algún modo si no podía decírselo a la cara lo haría cantando

-_que ganas de no verte nunca mas aunque me muera hacerme de coraje y escapar por esa puerta que ganas de no verte nunca más y ser valiente decirte que con el estoy mejor que me comprende… que ganas de no verte nunca más que ganas de no verte nunca más que ganas de cerrar este capítulo en mi vida donde fuiste una mentira nada más que ganas de no verte nunca más haberme dado cuenta que contigo estoy desierta y que no tengo más motivo que inventar que ganas de no verte nunca más te lo confieso no pidas que me vuelva a equivocar no pidas eso que ganas de no verte nunca más y ser valiente … _

Sabía que Malfoy me observaba pero ni loca hubiera volteado ¿qué haría si veía sus ojos? me desmayaría lo más seguro, volteaba cada tanto para ver que hacia Edward y luego volteaba a ver la mesa de Ron y Harry, Draco al darse cuenta de esto me pregunto

-Que tanto les ves Granger como si nunca los hubiera visto-dijo

-y a ti que te perjudica si los veo o no, eres chocante ni que te estuviera viendo a ti- repuse enojada

-y luego dices que yo empiezo –dijo molesto

-Olvídalo Malfoy que no tengo ganas de pelear contigo – le conteste

-Está bien

Se acabo la eterna clase y fui a buscar a Edward iba a platicar con él a veces me daba miedo porque era demasiado intuitivo e inteligente para saber que me pasaba tenía ese don que a veces resultaba medio incomodo de saber que me pasaba o que sentía y lo mismo era con Draco se enojaba más que yo por que le decía sus verdades pero estoy segurísima que es la única persona a la que Draco le permitiría que se comportará así con él y no es que Draco no le digiera unas cuantas cosas a él siempre se molestaban el uno al otro

-hola Edward- lo sorprendí estaba distraído

-Hola Hermione como estas-me pregunto

-Muy bien y tu como estas?-le respondí y al mismo tiempo le pregunté

-Pues bien oye te puedo pedir un favor- me pidió

-Por supuesto – le respondí

-Me acompañas a mi torre por unos libros y luego me ayudas hacer una redacción sobre las aportaciones que han hecho los centauros a la adivinación va ir Malfoy a ayudarme también pero el llega un poco más al rato

-Si vamos- le respondí

Fuimos caminando íbamos bromeando de cualquier cosa yo molestándolo con Parkinson y el de lo que me había dicho Astoria; Malfoy ya le había contado todo, llegamos a su torre nunca la había visto siempre él era él que estaba metido todo el tiempo en la nuestra sala

-Está muy bien decorada tu sala me encanta es muy acogedora-le dije

- y eso que no has visto mi recamara puedes venir cuando quieras – me dijo

Me sonroje

-Gracias

-Hermione si quiero que me ayudes pero también quería decirte algo

De pronto me puse nerviosa eso como que no quería que me dijera lo que tenía que decir pero tenía que enfrentar las cosas y tuve que volver a mi papel para que no me echara a correr ahí mismo

-Dime Edward-le dije

-Pues a lo mejor el chismoso de Draco ya te lo dijo pero aun así quiero que lo sepas de mi propia boca y no quiero que se haga chisme ni nada por el estilo tú decides si le cuentas a alguien o no ok desde que llegue a la escuela casi ya es una semana la primera persona que conocí fuiste tú desde el principio me caíste bien me gusta mucho tu forma de ser eres una de las pocas mujeres que conozco que es hermosa, inteligente, buena onda y con carácter fuerte y bueno después de lo que te he dicho dedujeras que me gustas y bueno quería que lo supieras – me explico

-Edward yo no...-empecé

-El hecho de que tu a mi me gustas no quiere decir que tu tengas que sentir lo mismo por mi- me contesto

-Me dejas hablar gracias, pues a mi Malfoy me lo había dicho pero yo no lo creía pero bueno ahora cambian las cosas y yo también quiero que sepas que a mí me gustas también pero…

No termine de hablar porque por tercera vez en el día me habían besado inesperadamente, sabía que no era buena idea seguir besando a Edward pero algo dentro de mi me hacía seguir me tenía que convencer que después de todo Malfoy no besaba como los dioses y que cualquiera besaba mejor que él, perdida en mis pensamientos y sentimientos mis manos estaban enredándose en su cabello y sus manos se posaban suavemente en mi cintura definitivamente estaba disfrutando ese beso pero tenía que llegar Malfoy a interrumpir

* * *

_**jajaja me vi mala?? dejandolo ahí, mmm tal vez un poco pero quiero muchos reviews y actualizare muyy pronto lo prometooo**_

_**bueno **_

_**besos**_

_**bye **_


	16. La interrupción

_**hola**_

_**Me gano el remordimiento de conciencia por haber dejarlo ahí así que por eso subii hoy pero no se crean no siempre va hacer así pero el proximo capituloo sera muuuy largoo por eso este es muy cortito pero por lo menos ya no les dejo con la duda **_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes y los lugares le perteenecen a JK y Edward Cullen a S. Meyer **_

_**

* * *

**_

_-_ejem ejem – dijo Malfoy cerrando suavemente la puerta

Claramente estaba enojadísimo tal vez Edward no lo noto pero yo lo vi claramente y no sabía porque bueno si sabía o más bien sospechaba algo Malfoy estaba enojado porque horas antes yo le había hecho una escenita por haberme besado y aunque me encantaban sus besos tenia que no decir nada e indignarme supuestamente pero como con Edward no había nada que me impidiera disfrutar de besarlo más que pensar en Malfoy es más me había dejado llevar por el momento. Nos despegamos suavemente pero a mí me entro un miedo atroz que diría Malfoy después de ver lo que había visto afortunadamente no fui yo quien tuvo que hablar primero.

-Malfoy nunca habías sido tan inoportuno como en este momento- le dijo Edward

-Ya ves pero no fui yo quien quiso venir habíamos quedado en algo no? Pero como estas un poco entretenido me voy adiós-le contesto Malfoy

-No es necesario que te vayas Malfoy ya íbamos a empezar a trabajar- le dije

-No quisiera hacer mal tercio Granger-me contesto

Si definitivamente estaba enojadísimo algo tenía que hacer le tenía pavor a Malfoy en esos momentos sería capaz de decirle a Edward lo que habíamos hecho en 2 ocasiones anteriores o no

-por favor quédate Malfoy- le rogué

No sabía qué hacer con Edward si Malfoy se quedaba podía pensar mejor las cosas aparte de que podía calmarlo un poco

-Por que tanto interés en que me quede Granger tienes miedo de quedarte sola con Edward-Me pregunto

-No, no tengo miedo pero sabes que has lo que quieras-le dije

-Me quedare –contesto

-bueno espérenme unos segundos ahorita vuelvo subiré por unas cosas-nos dijo

Edward subió mientras yo empecé a conversar con Malfoy

-Malfoy lo que viste…-empecé

-Sé muy bien lo que vi Granger

-Sí lo sé pero no se qué hacer yo a Edward lo quiero pero no de esa forma lo último que quiero es hacerle daño hace rato me deje llevar trate de engañarme trate de hacerme creer que puede que sienta algo por el pero no desafortunadamente no, me gusta pero de eso a otra cosa hay un gran distancia por favor ayúdame

-Pero Granger que más quieres es de los mejores partidos de Inglaterra y te das el lujo de dejarlo ir así de fácil que es lo que buscas

-Si yo se que tienes razón tal vez Edward sea el hombre perfecto pero entiende para mí no lo es no sabes las ganas que me dan de ser una bruja interesada y egoísta para que simplemente me deje llevar por cosas tan superfluas como el dinero y la hermosura pero no puedo he cometido el error de enamorarme y no puedo hacer nada contra eso

-Granger evades mi pregunta que es lo que buscas!!!!

-No busco a nada en especial lo busco a él

-Y por qué no se lo dices

-NO entiendes Malfoy jamás te has enamorado de alguien como el

-Y el te corresponde

-NO sé a veces siento que hay algo pero después me doy cuenta que solo es un juego porque lo conozco y sé que eso es un maldito juego

-Lo conozco?

-Sí lo conoces y si supieras quien es tal vez me entenderías

-Dime quien es

-Te acuerdas las ves que regresamos de nuestras rondas por las noches?

-Sí pero por favor no me digas que es Wesley mira que cambiar a Cullen por la comadreja…

-por supuesto que no Malfoy te acuerdas de lo que te dije

-Sobre que

- Sobre lo que nunca hay que decir nunca

_Inicio de Flash back_

_Cuando iba llegando me encontré a Malfoy en la entrada me hablo_

_-Granger quien lo diría tú echando maldiciones asesinas a tus enemigos_

_-Malfoy sabes que no lo iba hacer no me ha dado razones suficientes para hacerlo-sonreí _

_-La deje asustadísima en su cuarto _

_-Ella se lo busco_

_- jajaja hubieras visto la cara de Wesley _

_-Me lo imagino _

_-Sabes parecías otra como si el alma de mi tía Bellatrix se te hubiera metido lo decías con tanto desdén crueldad y seguridad que enserio si dabas miedo sigo sin entender por qué no estás en Slytherin_

_-jajaja enserio crees que me aceptarían siendo una sangre sucia_

_-No pero nadie tenía por qué saberlo lo pudiste haber ocultado o que creíste que todos los que estamos en Slytherin somos sangre limpia hay mas mestizos que sangres pura-dijo Malfoy _

_-el día que me enamore de un Slytherin me cambiare de casa_

_-Eso quiere decir que nunca_

_-Malfoy eso quiere decir que nunca hay que decir nunca _

_Fin de Flash back_

-Estas enamorada de un Slytherin!!!!!!!

-Cállate que te vas a escuchar Edward

-Y no lo niegas quién es? seguro que lo conozco de que año es Granger no me lo podrás ocultar durante mucho tiempo

-Si Malfoy es una asquerosa y estupida serpiente pero no te diré quien es

-Tal vez te pueda ayudar

-No lo creo lo que paso, paso dejemos el tema quieres que no tarda en llegar Edward

-Como quieras – contesto

Bajo Edward e inmediatamente nos pusimos hacer la tarea en verdad era divertidísimo estar con los 2 Malfoy tenía muy buen sentido del humor aparte como se acercaba el día de la salida a Hosgmeade Malfoy yo no dejábamos de molestarlo con Parkinson cuando ya estaba por irme Malfoy dijo

-Espérame aun no te vallas

-Me quede esperando a que se acomodara su corbata y su cabello por Merlin que guapo era como siempre que me ponía nerviosa me mordía el labio me lastime que me salió sangre cuando nos despedíamos de Edward el trato de volverme a besar pero voltee justo a tiempo para que besará solo la mejilla esto a Malfoy no se le fue desapercibido solo me miro con inusual interés , caminamos hablando de cosas sin interés pero cuando pasamos cerca de la sal común de Slytherin nos encontramos a Astoria me vio como si me quisiera matar solo que Malfoy la volteo a ver con gesto ofendido por desconfiar de él pero bueno era lo más obvio que hiciera ella tenía que tomar sus precauciones y su mano toco suavemente mi espalda para que pasaran las amigas de Astoria que cuchicheaban entre si después de eso no dijimos nada no quería saber cómo reaccionaría cuando nos viera mañana en Hosgmeade le diría Malfoy que iría con el no lo sé y no me pensaba quedar con la duda

-Le dijiste con quien irías mañana a Hosgmeade?- pregunte

-De que hablas Granger-me dijo

-Que si le dijiste a Greengrass que mañana iríamos juntos a Hosgmeade

-No pero por que tendría que hacerlo ella no es nadie para permitirme salir con alguien

-Es tu prometida te parece poco y luego no quieres que piense mal

-Es mi prometida pero no la dueña de mi vida hay una gran diferencia

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero que hayan disfrutado el capituloo **_

_**besos**_

_**bye **_


	17. visita a Hosgmeade parte 1 : conferencia

_**hola aqui les dejo este nuevo capitulo que por cierto en uno de mis favoritoos, pense en subir toda la visita a Hosgmeade pero estaba muy largo así que decidi subirlo en 3 partes y bueno esta es la primera espero que les guste **_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes y los lugares no me pretenecen son de JK si lo fueran Hermione jamas se hubiera casado con Ron ni Draco con Astoria **_

* * *

Llegamos a la sala común y cada quien se dirigió a su dormitorio sin siquiera despedirnos mañana ya nos veríamos todo el día dormí plácidamente sin sueños extraños ni nada por el estilo afortunadamente, desperté temprano y me metí a bañar oí que aun Malfoy no se había levantado tarde un poco mas de 20 minutos en la tina me metí a mi cuarto a cambiarme que me pondría revise mi guardarropa y vi mi falda negra pegada que me encantaba y que aun no estrenaba y una blusa negra después busque uno zapatos estaba entre los rojos y unos verde escogí los verdes porque tenía un bolso verde aun sin estrenar que hacía perfectamente juego con mis zapatillas me cambie lentamente aun faltaba tiempo con forme pasaba el tiempo se me hacía un nudo en el estomago me estaban entrando los nervios tenía que hacer algo para no pensar en eso me seque mi cabello con magia no descansaría hasta que quedara completamente liso cuando conseguí mi objetivo después de un largo tiempo no pense en eso me había relajado y quedo hermoso mi cabello después me empecé a pintar no había prisa una vez ya maquillada prepare mi bolso lista para irme baje las escaleras de mi recamara y afortunadamente ahí no estaba Malfoy salí rápidamente de la sala y me dirigí al gran comedor tomando mi papel de antes ese de la niña inalcanzable y soberbia ya había varios alumnos en los pasillos y varios hombres volteaban a ver cuando pasaba no podía evitar la sensación de sentirme bien cuando volteaban una vez que llegue fui a sentarme a mi mesa con mis amigos y estos me dijeron

-Hermione que bien te ves-dijo Harry

-Gracias – le respondí

-En serio yo creo que mejor te quedas aquí corres el peligro de que alguien te quiera robar-dijo Ron

-jajaja Ron como crees no seas tonto- le dije

-No entiendo por qué vas tan arreglada te arreglas para ir con Malfoy-dijo Harry

-No solo que en el boleto decía ir formal

_Flash Back_

_Estaba en la sala común cuando vi 2 boletos en la mesa _

_Robert Pickesleen el mejor orador de todos los tiempos presenta "la diferencia de la sangre mitos y verdades prejuicios y demás estupideces"_

_Favor de ir formales _

_Hora 12:30 am_

_Fin de Flash back_

-Ahh eso lo explica pues espero que te vaya bien nosotros andaremos por ahí si necesitas algo puedes mandarnos un patronus e iremos enseguida está bien-dijo Harry

-Si Harry no te preocupes que estaré bien se me cuidar

Solo tome un jugo de calabaza y un pan tostado con mermelada de frambuesa Ron vi que no desayune casí nada y me pregunto

-es todo lo que piensas comer

-Si la verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre

No hicieron ningún comentario más hasta que Macgonagall anuncio que ya era hora de Salir a reunirnos en el patio los que fueran a salir a Hosgmeade camine con mis amigos a los lados cuando de pronto ví a Malfoy se veía hermoso como un ángel caído del cielo estaba segura de que mis ojos no habían visto algo más hermoso que él en esos momentos vestía completamente de negro le quedaba tan bien ese color al parecer el no me había visto Ginny gracias a Merlin fue la única que vio mi expresión cuando lo vi y solo tomo por el brazo para que regresara a la normalidad caminamos hasta que vi que Malfoy se alejaba de sus amiguitos me acerque poco a poco a el pero con mi expresión que ya se estaba volviendo parte de mi estaba tan cerca de todos los Slytherins que no podía flaquear vi a Edward a lo lejos Pansy lo tomaba del brazo y el se veía que de plano se quería morir sonreía ante eso pero sentí que me observaban era Draco por supuesto no se contuvo y tuvo que hablar

-Granger me buscabas?- pregunto con esa sutileza en su voz incitadora

-No precisamente pero qué bueno que te veo me evite el buscarte – le conteste

-jajaja –rio- Te ves muy bien Granger

Me puse como un tomate solo esperaba que Malfoy no se hubiese dado cuenta aun estábamos con varia distancia de por medio me limite a contestarle

-Gracias Malfoy tu también te ves muy bien-le respondí

-Estas lista?

-Si - conteste

-Pues que esperamos vámonos de aquí

Caminamos cerca uno del otro platicando de cualquier cosa que ahora no recuerdo cuando estábamos frente al lugar donde se iba a llevar a cabo la conferencia había varia gente que iba muy bien vestida cuando vi una larga cabellera castaña con varios rizos me recordaba a mi cabello estaba alucinando pero la mujer que estaba a espaldas a nosotros como unos 5 metros más adelante se parecía mucho a mi voltee a ver a Draco y estaba enojadísimo no había dudas estaba enfrente de Paola nunca había estado tan enojada con alguien la quería matar era más que evidente que Malfoy aun sentía algo por ella Maldita Paola como la odiaba entonces le pregunte a Malfoy

-Draco quieres que nos vayamos-

-por supuesto que no porque nos tendríamos que ir - respondió

-por que es evidente que no estás cómodo

-No es por ti Granger solo que….

-Lo se me lo contó Edward no te enojes con el – lo dije rápidamente

-Así que sabes quién es ella-pregunto

A pesar de que seguramente estaría enojado con Edward no lo mostró a veces como lo odiaba nunca reaccionaba como esperaba

-Sí – respondí

-es duro verla después de tanto tiempo pense que ya no sentía nada por ella y que equivocado estaba aunque es diferente ahora lo que siento por ella - confeso

-No te culpes en el amor no se manda mírame yo embobada de una serpiente quién lo diría

-Pero es diferente tú no has tenido un noviazgo con él y no te ha engañado con nadie ni te ha mentido ni hecho creer cosa es que no son o sí –dijo alterando su voz

-Si Malfoy lo sé pero no puedes permitir que esa mujer siga arruinando tu vida trata de superarlo por favor ya paso

-se dice muy fácil Granger pero hacerlo es difícil no te imaginas cuanto la odio ni cuanto la quiero

-Bueno pero entonces que quieres que hagamos nos vamos o nos quedamos

Me dolía oír como hablaba de ella sentía un nudo en la garganta que se iba formado conforme hablaba

- No soy de los que le huyen a los problemas así que la enfrentare si la tengo que enfrentar

-Hasta que por fin oigo hablar a l Draco Malfoy que conozco

Sonrío nunca había sentido el odio que por ella sentía no era justo por su culpa Malfoy era como era porque ella lo lastimo le hizo daño yo había jurado que haría cuando la tuviera en mi mente pero no podría no podría por que le haría daño a Draco y era lo que menos quería ella ya lo había lastimado lo suficiente

-Bueno entonces que te parece si disfrutamos esta interesante conferencia y nos olvidamos de esos amores – le propuse

-Una buena idea - contesto

No me di cuenta ni Draco cuando Paola se fijo en el, en nosotros se acerco a nosotros y se dirigió a Malfoy

-Draco eres tu como estas?

Malfoy de repente me tomo de la mano y la apretó con fuerza

-Estupendamente Paola y tú?

-No tan bien como tu pero cuéntame que haces por aquí

-Vine con mi prometida a oír la conferencia somos sus fans y tú qué haces por aquí

Yo su prometida ¿? Ni en mis sueños más locos podría pensar en eso Malfoy nunca dejaba de sorprenderme hasta en las situaciones más comprometedoras no perdía la calma el estilo y sobre todo el ingenio

-Tu prometida?

Por primera vez se fijo en mi definitivamente era una mujer hermosa tenia clase estilo elegancia altivez nos parecíamos muchísimo pero a la vez éramos tan diferentes

-Si así es, amor –me dijo- te presento a una vieja amiga las presento ella es Paola y ella es Isabella

-encantada Paola-le dije

-Es un placer- me contesto tenia furia en su mirada

Hoy más que nunca necesitaba perfeccionar mi personaje ella noto el parecido entre nosotras y nos vimos a los ojos le sostuve la mirada

-Tan chico te comprometes no estará embarazada

-Por supuesto que no –respondí inmediatamente –solo que Draco no quiere esperar más tiempo para que sea la señora de Malfoy

-Eso es cierto y bueno le sumamos que nuestras familias están encantadas de nuestro noviazgo que dicen que para que esperar – agrego-to en lo personal pienso que entre más rápido mejor si ya encontré a la mujer de mi vida

-Qué bueno que la familia Malfoy te acepte –añadió

Era obvio que se sentía dolida por el comentario de Malfoy

-Por supuesto como no me iban a aceptar ni que fuera una asquerosa sangre sucia –le dije con todo el desprecio que salió de mi voz Malfoy solo volteo a verme con el gesto de incredulidad pero desapareció al instante

-Veo que tienes prejuicios acerca de la sangre

-No son prejuicios querida pero como veras algunas personas somos superiores a otras nuestros nobles antepasados no han tenido ni una gota de sangre muggle y estoy muy orgullosa de ello

-pero aun así de que serviría tener tu linaje limpio si como bruja podrías pasar por una squib

-Entiendo tu postura pero habemos personas que somos tanto talentosas como puras

-me complace decirte que Bella es la mejor bruja de nuestra generación nadie obtiene mejores calificaciones que ella ni si quiera yo no puedo pedir más hermosa inteligente y con un linaje limpio

-Draco querido me complacen tanto tus palabras

Jamás hubiera pensado que diría tales disparates después de todo eso era yo una sangre sucia pero tenía que desquitarme ella era la culpable de muchas cosas tenía que hacerla sentir mal ahora entendía a Draco me sentí liberada después de decir todas aquellas horribles cosas aunque en realidad no las sintiera lo mismo hacía el.

Paola nos miraba con un odio tan profundo pero no me importaba era muy bien correspondida por mi parte, empezaba a avanzar la fila para entrar al lugar le hable a Draco

-Amor pasamos?- le pregunte

-claro un placer haberte visto- dijo Malfoy

-Un placer conocerte te haremos llegar la invitación de nuestra boda, con permiso-le dije

-Hasta luego- respondió

Se fue la detestaba tanto ni Parkinson ni Greengrass despertaban ese sentimiento tal vez porque a ninguna de ellas Malfoy la ha querido

-Es una arpía por Merlin como te pudiste enamorar de ella en donde tenias la cabeza Malfoy –le dije cuando ella se había ido

-Tranquilízate en serio Hermione cada día me sorprendes mas, tu hablando mal de los sangres sucias jamás imagine oírte decir tales cosas siendo tu… bueno ya sabes

-Draco tu qué crees que hubiera dicho Astoria, tu verdadera prometida no creo que hubiera hablado a favor de la tolerancia que debe existir entre la sangre de los magos no crees? Edward me contó que ella era bueno tu sabes y si hay algo que nos duela es que nos lo recuerdan

-La trataste mal quién lo diría pero por que lo hiciste

-se te olvida quien es la culpable de que me hayas hecho la vida imposible todos estos años pues a mí no y desde que Cullen me lo contó jure que yo la mataría si algún día la veía y mira la vi pero no lo hice

-Y por qué no lo hiciste? – pregunto con interés

-Porque no soy tan mala ya te lo dije, en serio quieres que te lo diga no podría verte ahí llorando por los rincones porque si a ella le pasará algo tu sufrirías porque no has dejado de quererla

-Por qué no lo soportarías? , y si ya le deje de querer aunque no lo crea, ya te dije no es lo mismo que antes-

-por que es preferible que sigas con tu actitud soberbia que verte destrozado que dirían todas tus admiradoras – sonreí- y la amas se nota,¿que te dio para que haya llegado a tu corazón que las demás no te han dado?

-No se tal vez que era alguien prohibida para mí y simplemente ese hecho ya la hace atractiva y deseable no se creo que es un todo

-Si ella te pidiera perdón la perdonarías?

-Por supuesto que no un Malfoy nunca perdona

-jajaja Un Malfoy nunca se enamora y peor aun de una sangre sucia

-Tú que sabes de lo que los Malfoy hacen o no

-Lo suficiente para saber que si ahorita ella te pidiera perdón romperías tu compromiso con Astoria y desafiarías a tu padre me equivoco

- sí bueno no se, nunca te equivocas, Me conoces lo suficiente entonces

-Olvídala nunca pense decir esto que te voy a decir pero últimamente he hecho cosas que nunca imagine hacerlas o decirlas pero bueno, Draco ella no te merece porque tu podrás ser lo que sea pero lo que hizo ella no tiene nombre

-Hoy se acaba el mundo

-En serio Draco puedes estar con la mujer que quieras!!! Por que seguir enamorado de ella

- No se no se ya te lo dije

-Sabes dejemos el tema no te hace bien

-No Granger sigamos con el tema necesito sacar lo que traigo

-Te escucho entonces

-tú eres una mujer entonces podrías decirme porque lo hizo si yo le daba todo!! Es algo que aun no consigo entender

-Por que a veces no sabemos lo que tenemos te puedo asegurar por la forma en cómo nos veía que está arrepentida por que como tu dijiste lo tenía todo contigo y lo dejo ir aunque sabes a veces en el corazón no se manda a lo mejor lo que ella necesitaba no eras tu

-Dime porque simplemente no pudo quererme como yo a ella, tú qué es lo que necesitas

-Porque es una estupida Malfoy por eso y yo no necesito gran cosa solo necesito que me quieran

-no me des el avión Granger

-No te lo estoy dando

-No entiendo que hice mal porque decidió hacerme eso

-Malfoy el problema no eres tú es ella que no supo ver lo que tenía enfrente pero sabes en donde radica su principal error

-No

-En que no fue sincera contigo debió decirte que no sentía por ti lo mismo que tu por ella te hubiera dolido pero a ti lo que te dolió y te sigue doliendo es que te engaño

Malfoy estaba llorando pero no de tristeza sino de coraje lo ví y me desarmo lo saque de la fila estábamos a punto de entrar caminamos no dije nada si decía algo yo también lloraría hasta que no pude mas

-Desahógate dime todo lo que le dirías piensa que soy ella te va a servir

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron nos vimos por varios minutos mis ojos estaban conteniendo las lagrimas y los de el poco a poco dejaban de soltar las suyas se acerco a mi cautelosamente hasta que dar a escasos milímetros mis labios de los suyos no iba a aguantarme no podría de pronto nos estábamos besando un beso desesperado ansioso me sorprendí que lo estaba correspondiendo mis manos estaban en medio de sus cabellos el solo me atraía con sus manos en mi cintura no se cuanto duro era como si de pronto el tiempo no existiera tenía que acabar con esto me separe lentamente de él nos sentamos en un tronco que estaba por allí y sentí la horrible necesidad de abrazarlo para mi sorpresa el solo se dejo empecé a acariciarle el cabello hasta que estaba totalmente tranquilo se incorporo y le limpie el rastro de una lagrima que había quedado en su rostro entonces le pregunte

-estas bien?

-perfectamente gracias y perdón por lo del beso te debo una tal vez algún día necesites un hombro en donde llorar

- No te preocupes piensa que se lo diste a ella

-No Hermione te lo di a ti y no a ella

- Si Draco ya se que yo no soy ella por mucho que nos parezcamos físicamente - dije con tristeza pero el afortunadamente no lo noto

-Sí pero no es por eso tú no eres como ella eres mil veces mejor - acaricio mi rostro sonriendo por fin

-jajaja evidentemente Draco oye tengo que decir algo

-Dime

-Definitivamente tienes buen gusto

-jajaja jajaja

Caminamos hasta la entrada tenía apenas unos minutos que empezaba afortunadamente como Draco era _un Malfoy_ le respetaron los lugares

* * *

_**¿que les parecio? ¿les gusto? yoo espero que si por cierto no se olviden de los reviews por fa que nadita les cuesta darle click al boton **_

_**besitoooos**_

_**bye**_


	18. Hosgmeade parte2 Salon de madame puppie

_**hola espero que les guste el capitulo y que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendo, muchas gracias por sus reviews hacen que me den ganas de actualizar pronto **_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes y los lugares le pertenecen a JK **_

* * *

_-_Ves como después de todo ser un Malfoy no es tan malo –dijo Malfoy en voz baja

-Si no es tan malo- le respondí

Nos sentamos y escuchamos todo estuvo interesantísima la conferencia Draco de vez en cuando volteaba a verme y se reía de mis expresiones, salimos no sin antes ir a saludar a Robert personalmente Draco insistió y claro como Malfoy no le podían negar nada

-Que tal que te pareció

-Impresionante que te puedo decir

-Creo que no necesito que me digas nada más

-jajaja

La volvimos a ver y Draco noto que nos observaba me dio un fugaz beso cada vez me acostumbraba mas a sus besos que haría cuando ya no los tuviera

-Hermione quieres ir a tomar algo

-Sí pero no creo que Astoria le haga mucha gracia es mas por ahí está

-No lo puedo creer Hermione Granger teniéndole miedo a Astoria

-No es miedo simplemente me pongo en su lugar no me gustaría que mi prometido anduviera paseando y besando a otra

-Ella sabe a lo que se atiene ¿quiere ser una Malfoy no? Algo le tiene que costar

Yo solo rodee los ojos

-Hermione quieres molestar a Edward

-Sí!! Vamos a ver cómo se las está ingeniando para soportar a Parkinson

_-_Créeme que Parkinson es bastante soportable y te recuerdo es mi amiga a parte bueno ella tiene lo suyo

-Malfoy!

Nos dirigimos al Salón de Madame Puppie y vimos desde la ventana se veía claramente como estaba tratando de sobrellevar las cosas el pobre pero Draco no puedo aguantar y dijo

-ven molestémoslo

-No seas malo como si no tuviera suficiente soportándola

-Ni creas que se me ha olvidado que te conto varias cosas que se suponía que no le diría a nadie debe haber una forma de vengarme y creo que esta es la mejor

Y ahí estaba yo ayudando a Draco que podía hacer si no le podía negar nada ya estaba perdida hasta los huesos, ¿como llego tan rápido a mi corazón? no lo sé pero no quería que como había llegado se fuera aun no, entramos al salón jamás había estado allí era tremendamente cursi pero de que era perfecto para las parejitas enamoradas lo era entonces Malfoy me pregunto

-Que te parece aquí

-Está bien se dará cuenta rápido que estamos aquí

-perfecto

Nos sentamos y en la mesa ya estaba el menú y lo tome

-Que vas a pedir- me preguntó

_-_Mmm no sé que me recomiendas- le respondí

-Pues no sé que hay bueno aquí nuca he venido

-jajaja eso si no te lo creo

-en serio ¿Por qué te mentiría?

-Es que bueno tu con tantas amigas segura alguna te habrá hecho venir aunque no hubieses querido

-No ninguna ha podido aun traerme sabes a pesar de todo no es tan espantoso como lo imagine

- jajaja claro que lo es, es demasiado cursi

-bueno eso sí aquí se derrama miel hasta por los ojos –hizo una mueca de asco- pero no es tan malo como si viniera con alguna de mis conquistas eso sí que sería aterrador

-jajaja me imagino

- qué horror

-Escucha –Draco esto no te parece lo más romántico tu y yo aquí tomados de la mano- le agarre su mano-disfrutando de nuestro amor haaay –solté – jajaja

-En serio Hermione cuando quieres puedes ser aterradora no lo vuelvas hacer

-Estoy bromeando – le dije

-Bueno molestemos a Edward

-Cómo si se puede saber

-es fácil cuando nos vea aquí juntos eso lo molestará mira Parkinson ya nos vio lo más seguro es que le diga a Edward rápido has como si te estuvieras divirtiendo

- No tengo que fingir que me divierto cuando en verdad lo hago- le dije

___- En serio te diviertes conmigo- me pregunto incrédulo _

-Pues si quien lo iba a decir tu teniendo sentido del humor me haces reír a cada momento ¡ya no siento mi estomago!

-por lo regular nadie de las mujeres que conozco me dice que se divierte conmigo bueno no en el buen sentido

-Yo creo que es porque están más ocupadas en no babear cuando están frente de ti que por lo que dices mira voltea discretamente la bruja de atrás viene con su novio pero no deja de verte que pena me da y si le regalo un pañuelo para que se limpie la baba

-jajaja tienes razón pero que quieres que haga simplemente soy irresistible

-Señor irresistible Cullen ya volteo a vernos y creo que no le agrado nada

-Y tú crees que a mí me agrado que te haya contado sobre ella si no lo hago para que irradie felicidad

-Si en algo te sirve decir que no voy a decir nada

-Más te vale Granger

-Ya te dije pero sabes mejor hagamos un trato yo no digo nada si tu dejas de molestarme y prometes no hacerlo mas

-Me parce bien aunque ya no te he molestado ¿o sí? Aunque ya no lo iba hacer

_-_Yo tampoco pensaba decirle a nadie

Llego la mesera para pedir nuestra orden y Draco pidió por los 2

-Les puedo servir en algo-vio a Draco con Lujuria y deseo

Que le sucedía si Draco en esos momentos está conmigo vieja arrastrada pero bueno no la podía culpar

-Si claro nos podría traer 2 chocolates calientes con unas galletas

_-_En seguida se los traigo

-definitivamente pobre de Astoria todo lo que tiene que aguantar cuando sale contigo

- ya te dije es el precio que tiene que pagar

La mesera llego casi al instante pero sin nuestra orden solo para decirnos que su turno había acabado y que su compañero lo sustituiría voltee a verlo era guapísimo moreno claro con unos ojos encantadores y una sonrisa blanca y amplia me quede como tonta viéndolo y el también me miraba hasta que Malfoy me tomo por la barbilla para que lo volteara a ver el muchacho se fue y en cuanto se alejo lo suficiente para no escuchar Malfoy soltó

-Podrías disimular que te encanto el tipo

-Vamos Malfoy solo porque lo observe unos cuanto segundos

-Vienes conmigo que va a decir la gente, disimula por favor mira y ese estupido que no te quita los ojos de encima

-querido estando frente a ti no podría ver a nadie más- bromee – por esta vez te la paso Draco pero la próxima vez sino salgo con este tipo me dejo de llamar Hermione Jane Granger

-Podrás hacer lo que se te dé la gana pero mientras que vengas conmigo me respetas

-ya, ya tranquilízate

Era mi imaginación o Malfoy estaba celoso bueno el lo justificaba porque, qué pensaría la gente si yo miraba alguien más cuando estaba con él , llego el mesero con los 2 chocolates y las galletas dedicándome una sonrisa encantadora como perturbadora era cierto que era guapo pero preferiría mil veces a Malfoy que a él soltó un papel que cayó en mi bolso obvio Draco se dio cuenta yo solo me limite a lanzarse una sonrisa fugaz

-Cree que no vi o que saca el papel muéstramelo

-Draco es privado

-enséñamelo

_-_haaay – reclame

Lo saque y lo abrí decía

___Hola mi nombre es Alan tu cómo te llamas_

___Es tu novio o solo son amigos te gustaría que _

___Nos escribiéramos pon tu repuesta en el sobre _

___De la cuenta o envíamela por lechuza_

-para que veas como si pienso en tu reputación le contestare con mi lechuza

-¡le piensas contestar!

-Pues si que esperabas si está guapísimo

-y Cullen

-No es mi novio ni nada por el estilo

-Bueno ¿tú sabes lo que haces no? Al fin es tu vida

-Bueno ya dejemos el tema ¿quieres?

-lo que digas

-mejor ya se desde hace rato tengo una pregunta para ti

-Te escucho

-Por que Isabella y no cualquier otro nombre

-Porque Isabella es el nombre de mi verdadera prometida y ella lo sabe

-¿Quee? No te entiendo Astoria no es

-Cuando yo nací me comprometieron con Isabella Aquino has oído hablar de los Aquino, bueno ella se podría decir que es mi verdadera prometida pero ella está desaparecida hace mas de 15 años no se sabe sobre su paradero puede que hasta este muerta por eso decidí comprometerme con Astoria era ella o Pansy y la idea de comprometerme con mi mejor amiga es inconcebible

-si he oído hablar de ellos pero si Isabella estuviera viva que pasaría

-La encontraríamos y me casaría con ella

-y tú con quien preferirías casarte

-Me viene dando lo mismo la verdad

Terminamos de tomar el café y Malfoy sacó bastante dinero que se veía que era más de la cuenta entonces yo le dije

-Yo pagó Draco

-Estás loca en mi vida jamás una mujer me ha invitado algo

-Bueno está bien pero que ni crea que le daré una buena propina trato de ligarse a la mujer que viene conmigo

-Solo sonreí que podía hacer ante ese comentario nada y la verdad esas galletitas lo único que habían hecho era abrirme el apetito ya tenía hambre cuando salimos del dichoso salón Malfoy dijo

-Sabes tengo hambre que te parece si vamos a comer

-Sí yo también tengo hambre mira por aquí hay muchos en donde podríamos comer no crees?

-No aquí no

* * *

_**Bueno no acostumbro a hacer publicidad pero lo prometido es deuda jijijij hay una historia a lo que son fans de Pansy y se llama ¿Traicion o Verdad? en lo personal me gusta mucho asi que pueden ir a darle una checadita jejeje y claro obvio a los que les guste Crepusculo pueden vistar mis historias **_

**_ahh no se olviden de dejar reviews pliiis_**

_**besos **_

_**Bye**_


	19. visita a Hosgmeade tercera parte

_**Hola bueno este capítulo me encanta lo disfrute mucho escribiendo espero que a ustedes les guste también con este capítulo se acaba la vista a Hosgmeade, por lo regular casi no reviso mucho lo de las comas y hoy de plano si que no lo hice así que les pido una disculpa de antemano pero si no subía hoy tal vez no subiría hasta dentro de unos 10 días, muchas gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz, así que les dejo el capitulo **_

* * *

Vi un carruaje como de princesa estaba bellísimo había mas pero ese el de los caballos blancos era el más bonito cuando Draco vio el interés que tenía me ordeno

-Súbete

-Quee! Pero ¿Por qué?

-por que estoy seguro que no querrás ir caminando

-Adonde vamos a ir-le dije subiéndome

-Ya lo verás

Subimos y el carruaje se fue alejando del centro de Hosgmeade de pronto se veían hermosas praderas montañas arboles hermoso y por supuesto la majestuosidad de Howarts era como un sueño hecho realidad viendo todas esas cosas increíbles y a lado de Malfoy me sentía una princesa que iba a lado de su príncipe azul que es este caso sería verde me encantaba pronto vimos un pequeño castillo al lado de un lago junto a una jardín lleno de narcisos blancos me quede sin palabras pero Draco me sacó de mi ensoñación

-Ahí es a donde vamos

-En serio-le pregunte

-Si te gusta Granger

-Es hermoso

El conductor del carruaje nos pregunto

-Como a qué hora desean que los recoja

-A las nueve está bien – dijo Malfoy

-Tan tarde vamos estar aquí - pregunte

-Sí la mejor parte es al atardecer

Llegamos enfrente del jardín bajo Malfoy primero y luego me dio la mano para que bajara yo también sentir su mano era hermosa tan fría y suave a la vez tenía que quitarme esos pensamientos como fuera así que voltee rápidamente a ver el bellísimo jardín Malfoy le hizo señas a un muchacho que vendía narcisos en cajas de cristal como siempre tenía que escoger lo más caro y lo más bonito la pago y le la dio

-Gracias Draco

-De nada Granger

Era un sueño y no quería despertar Draco me había dado una flor y no cualquier flor si no mi flor preferida me di cuenta que ya no podía hacer nada con mis sentimientos estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de esa serpiente egoísta y bella, antes de entrar en cuanto el capitán vio a Draco se acerco inmediatamente y le dijo

-es un placer tenerlo aquí señor Malfoy gusta sentarse en la mesa de su familia o en otra

-En la mesa de mi familia esta bien

-Como usted ordene por aquí

Pasamos por lo que era un recibidor con una fuente en donde lo que salía de ahí no era agua sino Felix Felices entonces Malfoy me dijo

-toma una botellita yo también tomare una

Nos acercamos y llenamos la botellita

-si quieres puedes tomarla ahorita

Que mas podía pedir sin tomar una gota de esa maravillosa poción había pasado el mejor día de mi vida

-Creo que solo tomare un pequeño trago

-Tienes razón podremos tomar lo que queda en cualquier otro momento

Seguimos caminando había varias mesas pero al parecer ninguna era para nosotros toda la gente que estaba ahí iba vestida muy formal lo que hizo que le diera las gracias a Merlin por no haberme puesto nos jeans y sudadera como cuando salgo con mis amigos llegamos por fin como a una especie de balcón donde veíamos a la perfección el jardín de narcisos y el lago una vista encantadora nos dejo el capitán y Malfoy me ayudo a sentarme de verdad cuando quería podía ser el hombre perfecto en el Balcón solo había una mesa mas ocupada estaban una pareja y estaban muy entretenidos comiendo

-Este lugar es como de un cuento de hadas Draco

-Si es bonito

-Por que nos condujeron hasta acá

-Por que hasta en este tipo de lugares estoy en lo mejor

Yo solo rodee los ojos de pronto aparecieron dos cartas

-Bueno supongo que aquí si podrás recomendarme algo no?

-Por supuesto aunque cualquier cosa que pidas te encantará es uno de los mejores restaurantes del nuestro mundo aunque me atrevería a decir que es el mejor

-está bien entonces pediré lo mismo que tu

-Bueno pero antes tomemos un sorbo de la botellita antes de tomarla voltee a la mesa que estaba en la otra esquina y vi 2 botellitas vacías Draco se dio cuenta que voltee a esa mesa entonces me dijo

-Son ellos

-Quienes de que hablas

-Son los padres de Isabella, son Antonio e Isabella Aquino- anda toma

Tomamos los 2 al mismo tiempo después se paro él y me dijo

- en un momento vuelvo

Iba directo a donde estaban ellos fue a saludar a los 2 de pronto vi como volteaban a verme y solo hice un pequeño saludo con la mano entonces Malfoy me pregunto

-Te molestaría comer con ellos?

-No pero Malfoy estás seguro que es buena idea

-No sé si sea buena idea pero creo que deberíamos comer con ellos

-Está bien

Nos paramos y caminamos hasta donde estaban ellos el hombre era muy guapo y se veía que era inteligente tenía ese característico gesto de suficiencia de cualquier serpiente mientras que la mujer era increíblemente hermosa Ron se había quedado corto Malfoy nos presento

-Antonio, Isabella, les presento a una amiga ella es Hermione Granger

-Encantado Antoni Aquino ella es mi esposa Isabella- besándome la mano

-Es un placer dije –la señora inmediatamente me saludo con un beso en la mejilla

Nos sentamos y empezamos a platicar Malfoy y el señor de sus acciones en Gringotts y yo y la señora Aquino empezamos una conversación muy interesante sobre las casas por que me pregunto

-Querida a que casa perteneces

-A Gryffindor

-Donde habitan los valientes?

-Exactamente aunque últimamente dudo si la casa en la que me escogieron es la adecuada

-es una crisis que te da en cualquier momento no te preocupes yo por ejemplo mi familia ha estado en Slytherin por años en cambio yo fui Ravenclaw

-En serio

-Si y la verdad no me arrepiento de haber estado en Ravenclaw en lugar de Slytherin

La verdad es que la señora me caía realmente bien independientemente de que fuera Ravenclaw era evidente que era una mujer culta firme decidida hablamos de muchas cosa mientras comíamos hasta que llegamos a un tema un tanto delicado fue Malfoy quien lo toco

-Y ustedes tienen noticias de Isabella?

-Si por eso venimos sabemos que está estudiando en Howarts en su último año probablemente ustedes dos la conozcan y puede que hasta sean amigos mañana la conoceremos por fin y revertiremos todos los hechizos que le hicimos y que le hicieron Dumbledore nos ayudo hoy en la mañana le mande una lechuza a tu padre para que te contará la gran noticia –comento el Sr. Aquino

-Eso es grandioso me da mucho gusto que la hayan encontrado

-Gracias querido tu sabes por cuánto tiempo la buscamos en cuanto la veamos empezaremos con los preparativos de la boda- dijo la Sra. Aquino

Mi estomago se contrajo sabía que Malfoy se casaría pero ahora era diferente se casaría con alguien que ni conocía como buena actriz deje que mi rostro no reflejara la inmensa tristeza que sentía una cosa era Astoria y ahora era otra al parecer esa maldita botellita de Felix felicius no servía terminamos de comer nos despedimos de los señores me caían bien pero no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía en esos momentos me diría mi abuela más vale mala por conocida que buena por conocer reí me reprendí a mi misma por que en esos momentos pensaba en tales cosas Malfoy lo noto y me pregunto

-De que te ríes

-De nada bueno la verdad es que me reía de la cara que pondrá Astoria cuando se entere

Malfoy soltó una leve sonrisa

-Lo lamento por ella

-Y que hay de ti que piensas

-No se estoy pensando quien puede ser no creo que sea Slytherin la conocería por supuesto

-Su madre es Ravenclaw podría estar en esa casa no crees?

-No creo por qué sobresaldría su madre es bellísima e inteligente no se esperare mañana a ver quién es mi futura esposa sabes creo que el Felix Felicius no sirve

-Si yo también pense lo mismo

-Ven vamos a caminar

El sol se estaba poniendo era hermoso el lugar Draco se veía sorprendente guapo era poco nos sentamos a la orilla del lago y nos miramos como era tan fácil perderme en sus mirada como era tan fácil que la razón se desprendiera de mi como era tan fácil contemplar su cuerpo nos acercamos y nos besamos el que hacía magia con sus labios no me importaba nada solo quería seguir besándolo tenía ganas de gritar que lo amaba nos detuvimos y abrimos los ojos como preguntándonos qué diablos estábamos haciendo como no encontramos respuesta seguimos besándonos quedamos sin aire y nos detuvimos Malfoy se separo lentamente de mi carajo como deseaba que el siguiera se acostó en el pasto y cerro sus ojos me acosté a lado de el solo que pensaba yo en como alejarme de él después me ordeno y me asuste

-Acércate

Donde carajo quedaba mi voluntad solo hice lo que me pidió si era lo único que deseaba en esos momentos estar cerca de él olerlo sentirlo cerca de mí, me acerque lentamente y me acomode en su pecho era indescriptible lo que sentí lo abrace con fuerza y el al sentir eso me apretó mas fuerte yo solo le dije

-Te odio Malfoy

-Yo también Granger

Permanecimos así abrazados como una hora de vez en cuando nos besábamos eran besos fugaces pero no por eso deliciosos entonces vi como el crepúsculo se iba poniendo y le dije

- Draco ve que hermoso

-Definitivamente es hermoso

Nos incorporamos me acomode el cabello y el también entonces hablo

-Hermione tenemos que hablar

-Draco por favor ahora no mañana el lunes en un mes cuando quieras pero ahora no por favor

-No puedes rehuir de esto

-No rehuyó pero si lo que quieres es que hable está bien lo haré que quieres saber

-Por qué no me has hecho una escenita como el del otro día por haberte besado

-porque hay Malfoy por qué haces esto tan difícil tenía ganas de besarte

-A si – sonrió

-Si Malfoy

-Y por que la otra vez no tenías ganas

-Pues por qué no tenía ganas y punto

-Eso quiere decir que solo me besas cuando tienes ganas ahorita tienes ganas

Se acerco peligrosamente a mi boca yo solo cerré mis ojos y le respondí

-Tal vez - le conteste

Se alejo lentamente de mi y volví a decirle

-No creo que no tengo ganas

-no lo creo quieres ver como si tienes ganas

Que se suponía que iba hacer no le bastaba con mi palabra

-Por supuesto que no tengo ganas

-como quieras aun así te lo probare

Se acerco lentamente a mi oído y le empezó a dar de besitos sentía que el mundo se me caía pero no iba a ceder tenía fuerza de voluntad -que haces apenas pude decir –demostrándote como te mueres de ganas que te bese al final lo reconocerás – susurro-empezó a bajar peligrosamente a mi cuello no iba a poder su lengua dibujaba en mi cuello yo sentía desfallecer pasaron como tres minutos y no podía mas tuve que soportar mi derrota

-Draco por favor- le rogué

No le dije 2 veces cuando su lengua se apodero de la mía volvimos a quedar acostados Draco encima de mi inconvenientemente de pronto las pequeñas caricias iban subiendo de tono yo estaba sorprendida de cómo estaba correspondiendo a mis más bajos instintos no había partes que omitiéramos uno del otro de pronto me acorde que estábamos al aire libre cualquiera nos podría ver fue cuando reaccione y me aleje bruscamente de el y el solo me pregunto

-Que pasa

-Como que pasa te hare una lista de lo que pasa y me pasa uno empezando de que no puedo evitar que me gusten tus besos y tus caricias dos como nos estábamos besando tres al aire libre cualquiera nos pudo a ver visto!!!!

Draco se empezó a reír me molesto de sobremanera

-De que te ríes no es gracioso – le respondí molesta

-quieres que te enliste las razones por las que me rio uno te encantan mis besos aunque te encantaría que no fuera así dos nos estábamos fajando al aire libre y??? que importa eso tres esto todo esto que ves tonta es mío y de mi familia y solo los de la familia pueden estar aquí con sus invitados así que nadie nos ve te preocupas por cosas que son intrascendentes

-Malfoy para ti ha de ser el pan nuestro de cada día hacer estas cosas pero para mí no si ya es preocupante lo que estaba haciendo ahora súmale que sea contigo si se supone que tu y yo nos odiamos bueno eso era apenas 1 semana!

-Hermione deberías estar feliz por haber encontrado una forma más como se podría decir conveniente de que tu y yo saquemos nuestro odio de otra forma

-Claro es que para ti esto es muy fácil no?

-Tranquilízate

-Como quieres que me tranquilice cuando estoy sintiendo cosas que no debería sentir por ti

La había regado que iba hacer no lo sabía aun, estaba descubierta

-Eso si que es preocupante ya somos 2

Quee por que me pasaba esto a mí yo no podía como se atrevía a decirme semejante cosa seguro estas jugando

-Malfoy no estoy para tus jueguitos

-No estoy jugando Granger te estoy diciendo la verdad algo me pasa cuando estoy contigo no era bueno pero que hacía no podía ignorarlo y ahora que estoy contigo me siento bien no sé cómo explicar es difícil para mi si se te olvidaba Edward quiere contigo

-Draco por favor ahora tu por favor no me salgas con esto es mucho para mí si es difícil aceptar lo que siento yo y luego me dices esto tengo que asimilarlo por favor no más preguntas dejemos pasar el tema quieres?

-Solo una más por favor es fácil de responder

-Está bien pero solo una y ya Draco

-la canción era para mi ¿

-Si

No tenia que aclarar más cosas le deje claro todo se paro rápido me tenido la mano y dijo

-Es hora de irnos

En verdad no quería irme de ahí estaba ya casi oscuro alcance a ver el reloj de Draco eran 10para las nueve que rápido se me pasaba el tiempo con el sin muchas ganas le di la mano y me levante seguíamos tomados de las manos caminamos así hasta llegar al carruaje estuvimos callados todo el viaje cuando llegamos estaba Ginny con Harry enfrente de nosotros Draco bajo y pago después me ayudo a bajar Harry y Ginny estaban con la boca abierta me dio risa ver su cara después se acerco Malfoy a mi oído y susurro

-Te dejo con ellos para que hagas mal tercio fue un placer señorita nos vemos

-adiós

_**

* * *

**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo espero sus reviews **_

_**Besitoos **_

_**Bye **_


	20. La verdad

_**hola**_

_** estoy muy feliz pues ya llegamos al capitulo veinte y a los 50 reviews!!,bueno pues en este capitulo Hermione se entera de un par de cosas no les adelanto mas leanlo por ustedes mismos quiero agradecerles a todos los que me mandaron sus reviews gracias y tambien a los que leen y no dejan reviews bueno sin mas les dejo aqui el capituloo **_

* * *

Me quede viendo como Draco caminaba hasta el castillo pero no por mucho tiempo por que empezó el interrogatorio de Harry

-Que hacías tan noche con Malfoy se supone que ibas a una conferencia y ve la hora te estuvimos esperando toda la tarde!

-Fuimos a tomar un café al salón de Madame puppie de ahí…

-Fuiste a Madame puppie con Malfoy si ahí solo van las parejas

-Fuimos a molestar a Edward que iba con Pansy y bueno si voy o no ahí con Malfoy no le veo lo malo

-A ver Hermione estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy no de cualquier muchacho

-Si ya lo sé Harry pero no es para que te pongas así

-Como no si eres como mi hermana me preocupo por ti

-Te lo agradezco Harry pero en serio no es para que te preocupes

-Hermione es que últimamente actúas muy raro pero hace horas que cerró el salón de Madame Puppie

-Es que no me dejas terminar fuimos de ahí a un restaurante hermoso es el lugar más hermoso que yo haya ido

-Pero fueron a comer y ve la hora que es

-Ya lo sé pero se nos fue el tiempo platicando

Sobre todo platicando pense

-Hermione no hagas cosas malas que parezcan buenas

-Está bien Harry pero ya vámonos que traigo un frío

-Vámonos

Ginny que hasta el momento no había dicho nada se acerco a mí discretamente y me dijo

-ni creas que te vas a salvar tu me tienes que contar todo, vamos a la sala común

Llegamos al castillo y fuimos a la sala común subimos al cuarto de Ginny y empezó el interrogatorio

-Que paso cuéntame

-Ginny si te dijera que pase el mejor día de mi vida me creerías?

-haaaa que hiciste

Le conté todo con lujo de detalle ella no se lo creía gritaba saltaba estaba más emocionada que yo y eso ya era mucho

-Pero Hermione te das cuenta a Malfoy le gustas

-¡Claro que no!, bueno tal vez yo creo que solo es atracción

-Bueno por algo se empieza y dime que tal besa

-Ya te dije besar su boca es como un viaje a las estrellas

-Y que sientes por él?

-Mira si te digo esto es por que necesito contárselo a alguien pero júrame que ni Harry ni Ron se enteraran

-Te lo prometo

- creo que estoy enamorada de Draco Malfoy

-Hermione es hermoso estar enamorada pero aun así debes estar siempre alerta como dice Dumbledore

-Ginny me voy

-¿Qué? ¿ por qué te vas?

-Me acorde que tengo un sobre que me mando Dumbledore y que se suponía que lo tenía que abrir en la tarde nos vemos

-Que barbará Herms que pretextos tan pobres usas para volver a ver a tu rubio

Mi rubio eso sonaba bastante bien aunque en si no era mío de pronto la tristeza volvió a mi rostro y Ginny lo noto

-Que pasa Herms

-Nada te cuento mañana va

-Está bien

Me fui a mi sala común tenia sentimientos encontrados no quería ver a Draco y a la vez me moría por volverlo a ver entre y ahí estaba el afortunadamente no me dijo nada es más dudo que se hubiera dado cuenta de que había llegado subí directamente a mi habitación buscando el sobre que me había dado Snape estaba ahí justo donde lo deje ayer no sabía por qué me causaba tanto conflicto abrirlo sentía que no era algo bueno y en si no me equivoque cuando lo abrí venían una carta escrita por Dumbledore que decía:

_Señorita Granger_

_Me han encargado que le dé una notica muy importante yo he guardado por bastante tiempo no hubiera querido dársela pero creo que es lo más conveniente a que se lo digan otras personas usted es hija de una familia de magos cuando usted era pequeña el señor tenebroso le robo de su verdadera familia la orden del fénix la encontró en una casa de un Mortifago yo personalmente me encargue de que usted se quedará con una buena familia le hicimos unas pequeñas modificaciones a su rostro para que se pareciera a sus padres adoptivos los señores Granger hace poco me entere de que sus padres biológicos la estaban buscando ellos la han buscado por años y de verdad la quieren no estoy en posición de obligar hacer algo que usted no quiera pero sería bueno que usted tuviera la oportunidad de conocerlos ellos mañana vendrán a conocerla solo usted podrá decidir si quiere seguir tratándoles o no le pido una sincera disculpa por no habérselo dicho antes pero no creía que sus verdaderos padres aparecerían estaría my complacido si viniera a mi despacho a las 4 de la tarde del día domingo_

Mi más sincera disculpa

Albus Dumbledore

No entendía nada esto sí que era una broma y de muy mal gusto la releí y me sentí fatal empecé a soltar varias lagrimas de que se trataba todo esto mis padres que yo tanto amaban no lo eran y ahora tenía otros me sentí mareada de pronto necesitaba aire ya era muy tarde pero como era premio anual podía salir tarde cogí mi túnica y salí de mi cuarto cuando vi a Draco volteo a verme y vio que estaba llorando inmediatamente se puso de pie no dijo nada solo me abrazo yo solo lo abrace con fuerza poco a poco me iba tranquilizando aun no me quería liberar de sus brazos necesitaba alguien que me consolara en esos momentosde pronto se abrió la puerta y era Edward claro era el único que se sabía la contraseña de ahí, estaba molesto se le notaba no podía ocultarlo y eso que era buenísimo con eso de ocultar sus sentimientos Malfoy lo vio y aun así no se separo de mi, pero Edward no iba a dejar las cosas así tenía que hablar

-Perdonen por la interrupción

Yo que definitivamente no estaba de humor para escenitas de celos le conteste

-No te preocupes ya habíamos terminado

-Cullen por que tan noche haciendo visitas nocturnas

- Vengo a hablar contigo

-Bueno yo me voy necesito tomar aire fresco

-Estas bien Hermione

-No- volví a soltarme a llorar

Ahora era Edward el que me abrazaba y yo no pude evitar sentirme culpable por lo que le había dicho, Draco solo me miraba con mucha curiosidad y examinando cada uno de mis gestos mientras estaba en los brazos de Edward

-Edward lo siento por haberte hablado así solo que no me siento muy bien

-Si ya lo veo no hay cuidado, ¿quieres hablar necesitas algo?

-no voy a estar bien solo necesito aire

-Si lo que quieres es aire puedo darte respiración de boca a boca – dijo Malfoy

A Edward no le hizo gracia alguna el comentario pero a mí me hizo reír

-No Gracias Malfoy hoy no tal vez después lo necesite tal vez mañana - sonreí

-Desde cuando ustedes se llevan así – pregunto Edward

-Que te lo diga Draco me tengo que ir

No quería dar explicaciones en ese momento ni en ningún otro temía que Edward se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por Draco, salí camine hasta llegar a uno de los jardines del colegio me senté en mi árbol favorito amaba leer ahí en las tardes repase paso a paso los acontecimientos del día esbozando una sonrisa cuando pensaba en Malfoy hasta que llegue a la parte donde me daban esa terrible noticia mil preguntas aparecieron en mi mente no había libro que me las contestará quienes eran mis padres, por que me habían separado de ellos, mis padres con los que crecí ¿sabrían la verdad? de pronto sentía que había alguien atrás de mí y me acariciaba el cabello tenía una sospecha acerca de quién podría ser voltee y me desilusiono un poco solo un poco ver que era Edward

-Es Tarde deberías ir a dormir Hermione

-No tengo sueño necesito despejarme créeme que no ha sido un día fácil

-Me imagino que estar con Malfoy no fue precisamente un sueño

Que equivocado estaba por que eso había sido para mí un sueño que en cuanto llegue a Howarts se vio desplomado

-No estuvo mal, pero tú por qué no estás con el no querías hablar con el

-Sí pero me preocupe y decidí salir a buscarte y el ya quería dormir

-No te preocupes de verdad estoy bien

-Claro que no la gente no llora por nada y creo que te he conocido lo suficiente para saber que no eres de las mujeres sensibles que llora por todo o sí?

-No por supuesto que no odio llorar odio demostrar mi debilidad a la gente

-Supongo que tienes razón pero hay veces que no te puedes quedar con las cosas y guardártelas las tienes que sacar

-Si lo sé pero en serio es de lo último que necesito hablar

-Está bien no hablemos de eso pero me podrás contar tu día con Draco no crees

-está bien, primero fuimos a la conferencia y a que no te imaginas a quien nos encontramos

-No sé a quien

-A Paola lo puedes creer tengo que admitir que es una mujer bellísima

-Totalmente de acuerdo

-Malfoy le dijo que yo era su prometida

Edward hizo cara de asombro

-Si yo también no lo podía creer pero bueno tuve que fingir de hecho el dice que lo hice bastante bien imagínate incluso hable mal de los sangre sucia

En ese momento algo pasaba por mi cabeza yo en la mañana era una sangre sucia y ahora existía la posibilidad de que hasta fuera sangre limpia que ironías de la vida

-Pero por que lo hiciste

-Una por que de verdad no sabes como la odio y la otra por que Greengrass era lo menos que hubiera dicho ante sus comentarios

-La odias por que por su culpa Draco te ha tratado mal todos estos años o por que es la única mujer a la que Draco ha amado

-No sé a qué te refieres con ese comentario – repuse enojada

Ese tipo de comentarios era lo que más me molestaba de Edward sabía demasiado y era bastante receptivo

-Olvídalo quieres Hermione

-ok pero eso no es todo, le conté a Draco que tú me habías contado de ella lo siento

-Como se te ocurre

-En realidad me sorprendió mucho su reacción pense que lo iba a tomar mal pero como siempre no se que esperarme de él en ese momento no se enojo pero después dijo que te haría enojar

-Claro por eso te llevo al odioso salón de café verdad?

-Si pero sabes no fue tan malo ir a ese café sobre todo por el… olvídalo

Pense en el guapo mesero en ese momento me acorde que no tenia cerrada mi mente y Edward obvio que lo había visto

-Así que te gusto el mesero

-Bueno la verdad es que estaba muy guapo pero si he de ser sincera creo que hay magos mejores en Howarts

Edward sonrío ante ese comentario y dijo

-Seguro Malfoy se enojo

-Como sabes

-Ibas con él y no le ha de haber hecho mucha gracia que el mesero coqueteara contigo

-Si ya sabes pero claro yo no tuve que decir nada cundo la mesera se lo comía con los ojos

-Y a ti en que te molestaba eso

-Como que en que me molestaba yo iba con él y acaso el no pedía lo mismo cuando vaya solo podrá hacer lo que quiera fue lo mismo que me dijo el

-Y que te dijo Draco después de que la vieran

-Pues casi no hablamos de ella es obvio que sigue sintiendo cosas por ella- dije con tristeza esperando que Edward no se hubiera dado cuenta – pero en si no hablamos mucho el no quería hablar del tema y yo por supuesto que lo entendí

-Me imagino que ha de haber sido duro para el

-Pues si pero es Malfoy y el aunque se muera de amor por alguien jamás lo demostrará y la verdad creo que está bien si así Malfoy siendo como es lo lastimo te imaginas si fuera un sentimental

-Pues si pero lo bueno es que él se casará con Astoria para navidad

Ese sí que era un golpe bajo Edward lo había dicho para ver mi reacción pero justo como se lo había dicho nadie tiene que conocer lo que verdaderamente sientes hice mi mejor actuación y solo atine a decirle

-Crees que este en la lista de invitados de honor de Astoria-dije sonriendo al parecer mi actuación había sido convincente y el rio. Aunque me encantaría ver la cara de Astoria cuando Malfoy le diga que no se casará con ella

-¿qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Que sabes tú que yo no sepa?

-Un millón de cosas querido por ejemplo que apareció Isabella

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Hoy nos encontramos a la familia Aquino en un restaurante cerca de Hosgmeade

-Como este eso de que se los encontraron, Malfoy te llevo a lovers dream?  
-Si en el restaurante y si creo que así se llama el lugar es hermoso tiene una vista increíble

-Te llevo a la mesa de su familia?

-Si

-Es que no lo puedo creer vamos ni a Astoria la ha llevado, el mismo me conto que una vez que fueron le dijo que hasta que fuera su esposa podría sentarse ahí

Solo arque la ceja que fácil me resultaba ya poder ocultar mis emociones en otro momento hubiera saltado de felicidad

-Pues no se entonces por qué me llevo ahí se lo tendrás que preguntar a el

-Si pero querrías explicarme eso de que apareció Aquino

-Mira Edward la verdad es que yo no sé mucho de eso y aparte estoy cansadísima que te parece si le dices a Draco que te cuente mañana va y mejor mientras vamos en camino me cuentas qué tal te fue con Parkinson

-Eres mala sabias, dejaste que fuera con ella, no dejo de quejarse de Zabinni

-Bueno y que querías que hiciera

-Que dejaras plantado a Draco y fueras conmigo a es salón definitivamente hubiera sido diferente ir contigo

-Tú sabías que yo ya había hecho planes con Draco y por si no te acuerdas tú la invitaste primero antes de que Malfoy me invitara

-está bien ya no quiero hablar de este día horrible

-Vaya día

Caminamos haciendo bromas sobre Parkinson en realidad Edward era la perfección andando como no me enamore de él en lugar de Draco seguro todo sería diferente no había nada que me impidiera tener una relación con él en cambio haberme enamorado de Draco era lo más ilógico idiota peligroso imposible que había hecho en mi vida le tenía que encontrar una solución antes de que esto se saliera de mis manos hoy me había permitido sentir y experimentar muchas cosas pero eso no podía repetirse de nuevo aunque me muriera de las ganas mañana pensaría en lo que tendría que hacer por lo pronto necesitaba dormir me despedí de Edward con un beso en la mejilla me metí y ahí seguía Draco con un libro en las manos me vio de una forma que nunca lo había hecho era una mezcla de enojo como con curiosidad e incredulidad y me dijo

-Te estaba esperando

-Y para que me querías- le respondí y me senté a su lado

Como era tan fácil pensar las cosas pero hacerlas era increíblemente difícil

-Por qué llorabas y ahora estas como si nada

- No me pasaba nada cosas de mujeres

-Si crees que soy tan idiota como Cullen por que seguramente se ha deber quedado satisfecho con esa mediocre excusa de "cosas de mujeres" yo no

-No quiero hablar ahora mañana lo sabrás estoy segura de eso

-Y qué diferencia hay de que me lo digas ahorita que mas al rato si no te has dado cuenta ya es domingo

-Para mí esto es muy difícil de aceptar aun no digiero esto y lo último que necesito para volverme loca es que me presiones no seas ansioso al rato lo sabrás

_**

* * *

**_

_**El proximo capitulo que se viene es de los mas esperados, Hermione conocera a sus verdaderos padres, y se viene algo que no esperan, debo de admitir que son muy intutivas y que sus teorias no son para nada descabelladas bueno les dejo no se olviden de dejar reviews ehh!! **_

_**besitoooos **_

**_bye _**

_**bye **_


	21. de confesiones y declaraciones

_**hola ya volvi este capitulo esta largo y solo espero que no me maten por lo que vayan a leer, muchas gracias por sus reviews y de verdad espero que les guste el capitulo**_

_**Disclaimer: desafortunadamente ni Edward ni Draco me pertenecen obvio tampoco los demas personajes sino a JK y SM**_

* * *

No me di cuenta que se me habían derramado un par de lagrimas él las limpio delicadamente con su mano y me brazo seguí llorando en sus brazos hasta quedarme dormida cuando desperté el sol me daba directamente a mi cara, me di cuenta en donde estaba y con quien estaba Draco aun seguía dormido se veía hermoso parecía un ángel que había estado velando mi sueño al parecer sintió mi mirada y despertó y dijo

-Ya se Granger que soy lo más hermoso que has visto por las mañanas pero podrías dejarme dormir

Esboce una sonrisa como era posible que me alegrara el día con un solo comentario me iba a levantar cuando él me detuvo

-No te vayas, aun es temprano

Como podía negarme a eso volvía a acomodarme en sus brazos no dormí pero si pense y memorice su olor y cada parte de su pecho que dejaba entreabierta su camisa nunca me habían dado tantas ganas de besarle como en ese momento tenía sus labios un poco entreabiertos los veía de reojo pero cuando ya no pude mas decidí salirme de ese abrazo él se sobresalto y solo me miro como caminaba hasta mi habitación llegue y me tire a mi cama estuve así por tres minutos necesitaba respirar aire sin su olor, su olor me estaba enfermando, me levante y tome mis cosas para meterme a bañar tome mi baño tranquilamente pude relajarme en realidad me hacia tanta falta pero inmediatamente cuando salí volví a la realidad hoy conocería a mis padres y pondría fin al jueguito de Malfoy me cambie y me arregle incluso mejor que el día anterior necesitaba dar una buena impresión a mis "padres" ellos no tenían toda la culpa pero tampoco me podían pedir que los quisiera a lo mejor ellos solo quisieran conocerme y ya al fin yo era ya mayor de edad no tenían responsabilidad alguna conmigo pensando en todas esas cosas salí de la sala común necesitaba hablar con Ron y Harry camine hasta la sala de Gryffindor y al llegar tuve una rara sensación de pronto no me sentía tan cómoda como siempre fui directo a su dormitorio suponía que estarían aun dormidos y no me equivoque por que los tuve que despertar

-¡aguamenti!

-Qué diablos!!!- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

Yo solo sonreí me iban a matar de eso estaba segura

-Lo lamento

-Hermione que te pasa es domingo- dijo enojado Ron

-Perdón pero es que ahora casi no hablamos y necesito hablar con ustedes

-Te escuchamos-dijo Harry ya más tranquilo por el agua

Como quería a Harry siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharme bajo cualquier circunstancia y era muy rara la vez que se enojaba conmigo

-Esta semana me han pasado tantas cosas yo se que incluso ustedes me conocen mejor que yo misma y que debí de acudir a ustedes antes de que todo esto se me saliera de las manos pero espero que me entiendan y no me juzguen sé que es mucho pedir pero por favor limítense a no regañarme no ahora tal vez mañana que todo esto se calme hay dos cosas importantes que les tengo que decir están listos para escucharme?- le dije

-Herms nos preocupas que es lo que te pasa – dijo Ron

-Yo sé lo que te pasa y no te he querido decir nada por que estaba esperando a que lo quisieras aceptar y contar primero me enoje mucho contigo por que creía que tú no eras de esas pero creo que tú has sido la mejor amiga que he podido tener me has apoyado en tantas cosas y sé que si te lo pidiera irías al fin del mundo conmigo esto lleva tiempo lo sabes verdad tampoco no me puedes pedir que lo acepte tan rápido por que sabes que tenemos el y yo nuestras diferencias todavía no entiendo que le viste pero algo bueno ha de tener para que te haya llegado tan hondo como nadie lo ha hecho y en tan poco tiempo sabes que siempre te voy a apoyar y que voy a estar ahí para levantarte si un día necesitas que te levante –Dijo Harry

No me di cuenta cundo empecé a llorar de verdad Harry era el hermano que nunca tuve y que siempre desee tener el me conocía tan bien como yo a él sus palabras me hicieron sentir muchísimo mejor

-Harry no sabes lo que me has dicho significa para mí tener tu apoyo incondicional aunque haya cometido la peor estupidez de todas no sé cómo te diste cuenta yo tenía tanto miedo a su reacción la de los 2 y es que no era para menos pero no

Se acerco a mí y me abrazo y me beso en la cabeza Ron seguía si decir nada al parecer el no había entendido nada pero no se atrevía a interrumpir tan conmovedora escena

-sabes cómo me di cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia a el

-No

-Día tras día veía sus caras sus ojos como se ven era tan aterrador y ayer vi que cuando te dejo conmigo y con Ginny le dejo un pesar al parecer no quería separarse de ti él ha cambiado eso se nota cuando te mira ya no lo hace con odio sino con ternura y otro dato que no se me escapo es que Cullen es todo lo que siempre has buscado en un hombre y cuando estas con el no te mueve ni un pelo por que por que estas enamorada del otro sin omitir la pregunta que nos hiciste para saber que se siente cuando uno está enamorado

Entonces Ron y ano pudo y tuvo que hablar

-De quien estas enamorada Hermione?-pregunto

-De Draco Malfoy, Ron

-Ya sabía yo que algo raro pasaba entre los 2 mira cumpliré en no sermonearte ahorita por que estas muy sensible pero mañana tu y yo hablaremos jovencita pero ese imbecil no se la va a acabar

Se estaba poniendo sus tenis iba a salir del cuarto seguramente a partirle su cara de pronto me entro un miedo

-Espera Ron no tienes por qué hacer tanto show si entre Malfoy y yo no hay nada

-Hermione como no va a existir nada entre ustedes

-El no me ama el se va a casar en las vacaciones de invierno

-Quee

-Si se va a casar con Isabella Aquino ayer selo dijeron los Aquino

-Pero ella no estaba desaparecida

-Pero apareció pero si no hubiera sido ella sería Astoria

-Olvídalo eso es lo que tienes que hacer

-Y tú crees que no lo estoy intentando esta semana no tienen idea de lo que ha sido para mí primero enfrentarme a que el Malfoy que yo creí conocer no era ese sino alguien con sentimientos y corazón después darme cuenta de cuánto me atraía y que ya lo veía con otros ojos que con odio luego me puse cara a cara con el sentimiento de que empezaba a sentir cosas por el hasta que ya no pude y tuve que aceptar que era demasiado fuerte lo que siento para no hacerle caso he cometido estupidez tras estupidez primero el beso seguirle ese maldito beso fue mi perdición me deje llevar y ve ahora como estoy por qué carajo cada vez que se acerca a mi no puedo evitar desear sus besos pero definitivamente el peor error que he cometido fue el de ayer creí que no iba ser tan malo convivir con él un día entero fuera de Howarts pero me equivoque me involucre más con él, el sabe lo que siento por él después de todo lo que paso ayer no creo que sea tan idiota para no darse cuenta

-Pense que solo era una atracción y un sentimiento un tanto superficial tal vez querer pero amar no y estas mas involucrada que nada aléjate de él es lo único que puedes hacer

-Si es lo que voy hacer me conoces y sabes que lo haré ahora me siento mejor por qué no tengo secretos con ustedes nunca me ha gustado tenerlos pero eso no es todo tengo otra cosa que contarles

-Hay más- dijo Ron

-Si es sobre una noticia que me dio Dumbledore no saben lo duro que fue para mí pero saben que lo que no me mata me hace más fuerte hoy no voy a llorar más aunque tenga el nudo en la garganta

-Habla Herms nos preocupas

-Mis padres no son mis padres al parecer soy como adoptada y hoy conoceré a mis verdaderos padres

-No puede ser pero quienes son

-No sé ni siquiera sus nombres se al rato los conoceré y les platicaré

-Pero como te sientes al respecto

-Pues mal por que amo a mis padres por qué me han querido como si fuera su hija pero también no sé cómo pudieron ocultarme algo así

-No seas dura con ellos quieres

-Tratare pero primero tengo que saber exactamente como ocurrió todo tengo derecho saben que mis padres biológicos son magos tal vez hasta los conozca

-puede ser, como has podido tener guardado todo esto para ti sin sacarlo con nadie

-Lo de Malfoy lo sabe Ginny

-Y por qué no nos dijo nada

-Porque yo se lo pedí no quería que lo supieran pero de vedad se los tenía que decir no me sentía nada bien ocultándoles esto, también por eso me aleje de ustedes sabía que si permanecía con ustedes se darían cuenta de inmediato si así te diste cuenta lo más seguro es que te hubieras dado cuenta incluso antes que yo

-Hermione es que no logro entender cómo te pudiste haber enamorado de él en tan poco tiempo, si él solo se ha dedicado a fastidiarte la vida

-Si lo sé es increíble que yo pueda estar así por el pero saben quién tiene la culpa de todo Edward si el no hubiera tratado de hacernos "amigos" todo seguiría como antes

-Entendería que te enamoraras de Cullen a pesar de ser una serpiente se ve que es buena onda

-No te imaginas lo lindo que es luego se le sale lo Malfoy y dan ganas de matarlo pero casi siempre se porta bien no saben últimamente como pienso en como serian las cosas si yo lo quisiera seria correspondida y muy feliz

-Cullen quiere contigo

-Si eso es lo peor de todo

-No sé en donde está el problema es perfecto Hermione si le dices que tu también le correspondes no creo que te sea completamente indiferente seguro estando con él te olvidas en un dos por tres de Malfoy

-Y si no me olvido de Malfoy solo jugare con él y es lo último que quiero

-Tienes que ser más egoísta y preocuparte más por ti ahorita Edward es tu salvavidas lo tomas o te hundes aparte de que Ron y yo lo preferiríamos mil veces a él cómo cuñado que a Malfoy es mas tienes nuestro permiso para andar con él ve con él y dile ahorita mismo que te gusta y que quieres intentar algo con el

-Tú estás loco como voy a llegar y decirle eso

-Pues así le dices Edward que te parece si lo intentamos y ya

-Pues se dice muy fácil tu más que nadie debería entenderme no sé si te acuerdas cuanto dudaste en decirle esto mismo a Ginny

-Vamos Hermione lo puedes hacer

-Si lo sé pero y Malfoy que va a pensar de mi le he dicho que no me interesa su primo y ahora ya voy a estar saliendo con él y luego que tal si Edward ya se arrepintió

-No creo mira que dejar escapar tan fácilmente a una mujer bellísima e inteligente es de idiotas y el se ve que no lo es

-jajaja gracias tienes razón y sabes que voy a seguir tu sabio consejo

-bueno ve y díselo antes de que te lo ganen

-Esta bien voy corriendo los veo en el comedor?

-Si ya me dio hambre

-Y tu Ron casi no has hablado

-Que te puedo decir yo Hermione dijiste que no te regañara y cumpliré hasta mañana como quiero que sea mañana pero si te puedo decir algo así me presentes al hombre perfecto siempre me va a parecer poca cosa para ti – se acerco y me beso en la frente

-Por Merlin con todo lo que me dicen van a hacer que me la crea y luego no me van a soportar eh

-Jajaja- rieron los 2

Salí de su cuarto y aun estaba vacía la sala no podía quitarme la sensación que tenia Salí de ahí y camine hacia la torre de Edward no sabía que le iba a decir yo siempre planeaba todo pero creo que en este caso dejaría que las cosas fluyeran me puse enfrente de la puerta y di un respingo dije la contraseña y entre estaba sola la sala esperaría a que bajara era demasiado temprano aun para Edward al parecer se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba y grito

-Por qué tan temprano Malfoy

-como se te ocurre confundirme de tal manera Cullen-le respondí

Salió de su cuarto con una toalla cubriéndole solo la parte de abajo lo que yo veía no podía ser real infinitamente guapo su espalda y su pecho era una copia exacta del David creo que me quede con la boca abierta

-lo lamento Granger, sé que soy irreal pero deja de verme así me intimidas- rio

-Idiota ve a cambiarte te espero aquí

-No quieres subir a ayudarme? – me pregunto inocentemente

Cuantas ganas tenia de decirle que si pero cada día creía mas en Merlin cuando le dije que

-No Cullen, aun no tienes tanta suerte tal vez otro día

-como quieras en un minuto bajo

Necesitaba ese minuto para relajarme y volver a mi color natural como no había una ducha de agua fría en ese momento bajo con una naturalidad imposible se veía tan guapo me convencía mas saber que después de todo no iba ser difícil olvidar a Draco si tenía a mi lado a Cullen me saco e mis ensoñaciones preguntando

-Y a que debo esta agradable visita en mis aposentos

-Que no puedo venir te recuerdo que tu siempre estas metido en mi sala sin tener nada que hacer

Se acerco a mí y mi corazón empezó a latir de manera desbocada al parecer el lo escucho y sonrio me dio un beso en la mejilla sentí su olor y creo que me maree

-siempre es agradable tenerte aquí pero te conozco para saber que no vienes precisamente a darme los buenos días

-Pues entonces no me conoces vine por ti para que desayunemos juntos antes de que llegue toda la gente y cada quien tenga que irse a su mesa- lo tome de la muñeca y lo iba arrastrando hasta que llegamos a la puerta se detuvo y me pregunto

-Te siente bien Hermione nunca antes habías venido por mi

-y que no puedo hacerlo – le pregunte

-Si pero es raro

-Sabes que mejor nos esperamos a que toda la gente baje

-No ahora nos vamos

Caminamos y ahora era el quien me arrastraba llegamos a l comedor y estaba vacío pero no nos decidíamos en que mesa sentarnos

-Granger n o te va a pasar nada por que te sientes en la mesa de Slytherin

-Tú que sabes a ti nada te cuesta sentarme en la de Gryffindor

-Ya se sentémonos en la de Ravenclaw no tu ni yo está bien

-Está bien Edward

Desayunamos muy a gusto hasta ya se me había olvidado lo que le iba a decir solo de pensarlo me dieron nauseas

-Estas bien Hermione

-Si solo es que estoy un poco nerviosa

-Y de que acaso mi presencia te afecta

No pude evitar ser sincera en ese momento

-Si un poco

Me golpee mentalmente por lo que acababa de decir no podía componerle al asunto

-No muerdo ni como acaso que tú quieras rio

-no es gracioso Cullen

-Algo te pasa estas muy rara el día de hoy

-Si te contará

-Te escucho pero habla odio verte así

-Al rato lo sabrás

-está bien hablemos de otra cosa y Mi querido primo

-Por favor no vamos hablar de Malfoy tan temprano o si

-está bien de qué quieres que hablemos

-De nosotros

Le sorprendió tanto como a mí definitivamente me estaba echando para atrás por que el no Merlin era bueno y hacia que el iniciará el tema y yo solo le respondía que si quería ser su novia

-Bueno no pongas esa cara me refería a que me gustaría saber más de ti y si tu quisieras preguntarme algo te respondería

Me miro un poco desconfiado pero al final me pregunto

-Que quieres saber

-No se tu que me quieras contar

-definitivamente algo te pasa este día lo que me quieras decir dilo n te apenes ni nada somos amigos no? Puedes decirme lo que quieras

En ese momento llego Harry agradecí al cielo aunque después lo odiara

-Hola Cullen- saludo

-hola- respondió- parece que los leones andan raros el día de hoy

-Hermione que haces sentada ahí ven aqui

Le hizo una seña a Edward para que se cambiara conmigo se cambio y en eso Harry dijo

-ya le dijiste- me pregunto

-Potter cállate -Lo maldice no podía ser más discreto

-Que me tienes que decir

-Nada Cullen

Mire a Harry con odio profundo

-Que no me mires con esos ojos solo intentaba ayudarte

-Pues agradecería que no lo hicieras

Salí corriendo del comedor y me encontré con Draco y me detuvo para preguntarme

-Que te pasa Granger

-Nada Malfoy no sabes cuánto te agradecería que me hicieras el favor de matar a Potter

-Que te hizo el imbecil

-Nada olvídalo

-Como que nada ve como estas

-por eso estabas mal ayer

-No es por otra cosa

-y supongo que ahorita no me lo dirás

-No pero lo hare pronto

En eso estaba llegando Ron nos vio y fulmino a Draco con la mirada aunque él no se quedo atrás

-Que le pasa a la comadreja

-Supongo que esta celoso de ti

-A poco quiere contigo

-No pero cualquier hombre que no sea Harry, sus hermanos o Neville le causa malestar y luego si eres tu pero de todos modos hoy en la mañana me dijo que a ninguno lo iba a aceptar por que ninguno me merecía

-Está enamorado de ti que no lo ves

-Por supuesto que no él está saliendo con Luna

-Seguramente por que perdió las esperanzas de que tú le hicieras caso

-No si él me lo hubiera pedido claro que hubiera salido con el

-entonces te gusta el pobretón

-No Malfoy solo que no le hubiera podido decir que no

El solo rodo los ojos y le dije

-Ve y desayuna con Cullen

-estabas con Potter y Cullen

-Sí pero ya me voy te veo al rato

No pude evitar darle un beso en la mejilla sentí que tal vez jamás podría volver hacerlo

Corrí y fui a mi refugio en el único lugar en donde podía ser yo la biblioteca ningún libro me cuestionaba nada era tan feliz podía vivir toda mi vida ahí

Entre y saque un libro donde se veían los árboles genealógicos de las familias más antiguas sin querer abrí la pagina de los Malfoy´s ahí estaban toda su familia vi ahí su nombre completo Lucius Draco Malfoy Black pase mis dedos lentamente por su nombre como si lo acariciara a él pero enseguida vi otra línea en donde decía Edward Cullen Malfoy y apenas en un susurro dije

-Edward

Al parecer lo había invocado por que apareció por la puerta de la biblioteca enseguida cerré el libro y lo puse en su lugar más tarde iría por el quise escaparme no sé porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento el se sentó mientras yo fingía leer y me pregunto

-Que lees?

-Un libro de defensa

-Por que simplemente no me lo dijiste

-Decirte que-

Estaba empezando a preocuparme

-Me hubiera gustado que me lo hubieras dicho tú en lugar de Potter hubiera sido como te explico más romántico vamos no era tan difícil de todos modos ya sabias la respuesta no?

Ahora si Potter me escucharía que le diablos le había dicho a Edward me entro un pavor que le diría

-De que me hablas

-Que ya sé por qué estabas tan rara pero Potter me lo dijo que tú no te atrevías a decírmelo por que te ponías nerviosa cada vez que lo intentabas

-Edward este yo…

-Mira Hermione yo creo que lo podríamos intentar no crees la atracción es mutua y creo que somos compatibles en muchas cosas y esto puede funcionar si los 2 ponemos de nuestra parte no crees

-Si lo sé

-Entonces que dices te gustaría andar conmigo no esa no es la pregunta está es quieres ser mi novia

Justo lo que pedía yo que el tomara la iniciativa que fácil era decir que si así

-Sabes que si Edward –le respondí

Era hermoso ver su sonrisa me atontaba era guapo por sobre todas las cosas y ahora era mi novio no sé en qué momento se acerco a mí para besarme pero cuando terminamos de besarme me quede sin aliento no es que el beso haya sido muy apasionado o haya durado mucho sino que el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca de mi hacia que me costara trabajo respirar al parecer el lo noto y se río de mi

-Cállate Cullen- le dije enojada

-está bien no te enojes te hace daño juntarte con Draco te contagia su humor

Draco pense de pronto como me olvide de él que diría que pensaría tenia tanto miedo pero él se iba a casar no, y yo podía hacer lo que se me diera mi regalada gana

-En serio que cuando te lo propones llegas a ser tan odioso como Draco en sus mejores tiempos

-jajaja, por cierto iré a contarle

-No!! – solté sin querer aun no quera que se viniera la tormenta

-Quieres mantenerlo en secreto –

-No pero quiero hablar contigo de algo al rato se lo diremos

-Está bien yo sabía que te pasaba algo y no solo era esto

-Iré al punto Edward te diré lo que se y ya resulta que mis padres no son mis padres y que soy como adoptada o algo así y que mis padres no son muggles sino magos y que hoy los conoceré

-Qué?

-lo que oíste y no se mas que eso hoy a las 2 los veré y me explicaran todo

-Pero es que no pueden llegar así como así a decirte eso es muy delicado

-Sí te das cuenta lo difícil que es para mí todo esto ahora ves por que ayer estaba tan mal

-Y quien más a parte de mi lo sabe

-Tú, Harry y Ron

-No se lo has dicho ni a Ginny ni a Draco

-No a Ginny no la he visto y a Draco se lo diré cuando sepa todo

-estaba preocupado por ti es raro que él se preocupe por alguien me dijo que te cuidara por que el tenia un asunto con Potter

-A veces es tan lindo me lo encontré en el hall y como salí toda enojado me pregunto que tenía y el dije que matará a Potter

-Por eso estaba enojado seguramente, es extraño verlo a ustedes 2 siendo amigos sin no los vieran nadie les creería

-Creo que eso te lo debemos a ti Draco es un niño lindísimo cuando quiere – de pronto me invadió la tristeza –y es muy buen amigo

-por que te pusiste triste

Eso era lo que mas odiaba de Edward era sumamente perceptivo

-Por lo de mis padres – mentí

-Herms sabes que cuentas conmigo y te voy a apoyar, no importa quienes sean tu padres lo importante es que tuviste a unos que te quieren y cuidan de ti

Me acomode en sus brazos que confianzuda me estaba volviendo era mi novio pero todavía era muy pronto para ese tipo de cosas estuvimos así un pequeño rato después salimos a ver como entrenaban los de Slytherin cuando salimos Edward me tomo de la mano y sentí cosquillas que corrían por mi mano era agradable ver como todas se morían de la envidia esto me empezaba a gustar de repente a pareció Ginny y no saludo de beso en la mejilla a los iba rodeada de sus amigas no podían ser más obvias y se lo comían con los ojos eran bastante chismosas y me caían muy mal nunca las había soportado Ginny dirigió una mirada a nuestras manos entrelazadas y me miro como preguntando qué significaba eso aproveche la ocasión y le dije

-Ginny Edward y yo somos novios

-aaaaaaaaaaaa

Sus amigas no se lo creían lo había dicho enfrente de ellas para que dejaran de ver a mi novio así se sentía realmente bien decir que aquel hombre escultural que me sostenía la mano era mío de cuando acá era yo vanidosa Edward tenía razón juntarme con Malfoy me hacia mal

-Ginny compórtate

-es que hacen una linda pareja, Edward cuídala mucho por qué Hermione..

-Ginny

-Lo siento bueno tu me tienes que contar todo

-Sí pero en la noche voy a visitarte va ahorita vamos a ver qué tal juegan las serpientes

-Está bien

Se despidió de nosotros yo solo mire a Edward estaba divertidísimo con lo que acababa de presenciar

-Ginny me cae bien

-Es mi mejor amiga y es muy linda aunque a veces se pone un poco loca como ahorita

-Es obvio que está feliz por ti es mas creo que hasta está más feliz que tu

-Que yo no grite como loca no quiere decir que no esté feliz a lo mejor todavía no me cae el veinte lo mismo paso cuando Harry y Ella empezaron a andar me puse loca de felicidad mis 2 mejores amigos juntos ahora que Ron se decida con Luna me voy a poner igual

-jajaja no te imagino me encantaría verlo

-Seguro me veras

Caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos al campo de quiditch no sentamos en las gradas y empezamos a ver su entrenamiento yo soy sincera y digo que en realidad estaba viendo a Draco era todo un arte lo que él hacía, había visto jugar a Víctor y el era demasiado tosco y agresivo cuando jugaba como él y Harry era muy veloz y hábil iba con su personalidad la forma en que jugaba pero Draco hacía arte jugaba con una exactitud y elegancia tal que por primera vez el quiditch me pareció hermoso parecía que bailaba en una escoba estaba segura que Draco podría jugar en cualquier posición lo hacía realmente bien me preguntaba como jugaba Edward y le pregunte

-Y tu por qué no estás trepado en una escoba y jugando

-Por qué no soy del equipo

-Pero vamos estoy segura que juegas mejor que Dawlish si es que a eso se le llama jugar me gustaría ver como juegas

Me miro y en seguida se paro dejo su capa y Salí de pronto cuando lo vi estaba volando en una escoba y se paraba frente a mí y me mando un beso Edward jugaba bastante bien y su estilo era muy parecido a él de Draco solo que Edward era un poco más agresivo supongo que como siempre competía con Víctor tenía que ponerse a su nivel, Draco salió del campo y se sentó a lado mío y daba instrucciones y me dio

-Esta copa será de Slytherin estamos jugando bastante bien

-están me suena a manada más bien Estarás jugando bastante bien

Sonrió de lado esa sonrisa que me mataba y no me dejaba pensar

-Tú y Edward son los que juegan mejor

-Claro Granger lo traemos en la sangre estoy pensando en cambiar a Dawlish por Edward tu qué piensas

-Que es la decisión más sabia que podrías tomar tu equipo te lo agradecería

-Jajaja

-Te gusta el quiditch

-No pero me gustan los jugadores ahí está Monnet que es Guapísimo y Víctor que es buenísimo

-Monnet solo está en las grandes por su físico no por su talento y Krum si es bueno es lo único que sabe hacer – dijo al parecer estaba molesto

Odiaba verlo enojado

-y tu por qué no te dedicas a esto eres muy bueno incluso mejor que Krum y más guapo que Monnet

Sonrió

-Es una opción sabes tú si aprecias el arte

-La verdad te voy hacer sincera a mí nunca me había gustado el quiditch se me hacia algo tosco y nada interesante

-Por que nunca me habías visto jugar

-En realidad si por eso pero como tu dijiste haces arte se ve hermoso cuando estas allá arriba en la escoba tus movimientos son tan precisos y elegantes

-Sabes que lo que más has dicho ha sido el mejor de los piropos que me han dicho

-No pero me alegra saberlo le sonreí

El siguió gritando al equipo y yo solo me limitaba a mirarlo lo amaba y me sentía tan culpable por eso, que jamás me lo perdonaría termino el entrenamiento y estaban los 2 discutiendo de una juagadas cuando revise mi reloj faltaban 5minutos para las 4 me despedí de los 2 con un beso en la mejilla y solo le dije a Edward

-Esperas a que yo llegue

-Está bien

* * *

bueno espero que les haya gustado y cualquier cosa que tengan que decirme dejen un review quiero saber su reaccion ante el repentino noviazgo de Hermione con Edward

besitooooos

bye


	22. Chapter 22

_Llegue justo a tiempo cuando entre estaba dando vueltas la gárgola de que alguien había entrado ya me dio un vuelco el corazón de pensar en lo cerca que estaban mis padres toque la puerta y cuando me abrió Dumbledore sentí que me faltaba el aire cuando vi quienes estaban ahí no podía ser ellos no podrían ser mis padres de pronto sentí como todo cobraba sentido si ayer no los habían dicho a Draco y a mí que irían a conocer a su hija como no lo pense antes ahí estaba los 2 muy elegantes sonriendo para mí de pronto Draco se me vino a la cabeza yo era Isabella Aquino y estaba comprometida con Draco no pude evitar sonreír aunque eso duro muy poco pues no podía yo tener nada con el por qué hoy justamente hoy había empezado a andar con Edward que pasaría conmigo con Draco y sobre todo con Edward como le diría que estoy comprometida con su mejor amigo y primo era demasiado para mi necesitaba muchas explicaciones las necesitaba ya y justo en el momento en que iba abrir mi madre salió disparada a abrazarme yo me asombre no esperaba ese tipo de reacciones por lo menos no de ella pero mucho menos de mi padre que casi inmediatamente fue hacia nosotras a rodearnos con sus grandes brazos era muy extraño pero de verdad podía notar que me querían y que haberme encontrado era algo que deseaban más que a nada yo solo pude darles una pequeñas palmadas nunca he sido muy efusiva y ahora entendía por qué mi padre era un Slytherin hecho y derecho pero supongo que este era un momento en donde eso no importaba me aleje con suavidad aun no se me olvidaba que necesitaba saber muchas cosas y ellos solo me las podrían aclarar entonces empezó a hablar mi madre a una velocidad que según yo solo podría tenerla Hermione Granger _

_-Quería supongo que has de tener millones de preguntas y créeme que te las responderemos pero antes quisiera que no escucharas incluso antes de juzgarnos por favor hemos cometido errores ero en serio este tiempo sin ti ha sido nuestro peor castigo el no saber si estabas viva si estabas bien fue un tormento y ahora que te encontramos y sabemos que estas bien es algo que no tiene precio tan inteligente y hermosa has crecido aunque con ese hechizo que te puso Dumbledore no te pareces a nosotros pero con el tiempo lo harás espero que eso no te moleste _

_Por Merlin si con el tiempo llegaría a ser una copia de mi madre y tener un leve parecido a mi padre no tendría ninguna objeción ella tan increíblemente hermosa y el tan apuesto¿ como eso me podría molestar? _

_-No por supuesto que no usted es tan hermosa _

_-Gracias tú también lo eres _

_Me dirigió una hermosa sonrisa de esas que si la hubiera visto Ron se desmayaría de la emoción entonces espere a que ellos decidieran hablar se dirigieron una mirada significativa de esas que no hay palabras era inevitable ver cuánto se amaban nunca había visto esa clase de amor ni siquiera con mis otros padres que también se amaban justo cuando estaba tratando de recordar si había visto en otros esa mirada de complicidad mi Padre habló su voz era exquisitamente gruesa tranquilizante, elegante estaba sorprendida ni siquiera la voz de Edward podría compararse con la de él _

_-Quisiera que te sentaras y nos permitieras contarte y explicarte todo esto es un tanto difícil para nosotros pero confiamos en que puedas entendernos hace 20 años yo estaba ya comprometido con tu madre desde que estábamos en Howarts sabes que alguna familias antiguas tienden a comprometer a sus hijos con otras familias antiguas esperando que sigan el linaje y las tradiciones de su familia algunos piensan que daría como resultado la perfección de la sangre y la magia se habla con varios personas llamadas "destinatarios" que ven con que familia tu hijo o hija puede tener una mayor compatibilidad y sus hijos que nivel de magia podrán tener así fue como tus abuelos de los dos lados decidieron que tu madre y yo deberíamos estar juntos y al parecer no se equivocaron yo me enamore de ella incluso antes de saber que ella sería la mujer que mis padres y los destinatarios escogerían para mí no todas las familias lo hacen alguna solo ven el aspecto económico y los arreglan sin saber verdaderamente si están destinados el uno para el otro solo conozco un matrimonio que ha sido enlazado igual que nosotros esto es carísimo pero el dinero nunca ha sido un problema para nosotros así que decidimos hacer lo mismo con nuestros hijos _

_Me hizo recordar a Malfoy de pronto como siempre alardeaba de su dinero aunque yo presentía quienes eran ellos _

_-Y se puede saber quién es ese matrimonio _

_-Claro seguro lo conoces es una de las mejores familias del mundo mágico de hecho ayer te vimos con su hijo que curiosamente tu y él están comprometidos desde que nacieron nosotros queríamos igual que sus padres que ustedes pudieran encontrar el amor al mismo tiempo que seguir con la costumbre familiar _

_Esto era al punto al que yo quería llegar _

_-Pero eso es imposible yo y Malfoy somos lo más opuesto el uno que el otro todo este tiempo nos hemos llevado tan mal hasta hace una semana en donde decidimos hacer a un lado nuestras diferencias aparte el está comprometido con Greengrass no conmigo y él se casará con ella y yo _

_Entonces sucedió lo inevitable me puse a llorar acaso esto no era perfecto yo y Malfoy juntos para siempre como se supone que sería no por que existía alguien más ahora en esta historia como le diría a Edward esto él no lo merecía ni siquiera yo por mucho que sintiera amor por Draco eso no hacía que me quisiera casar con él en las vacaciones de invierno no lo haría solo por que nuestros padres quieren lo mejor para su fortuna e intereses muy pocas veces había pensado en las posibilidades de casarme y siempre que pensaba en ello me imaginaba total , perdidamente y tontamente enamorada no confundida como ahora, ¿era mucho pedir tiempo? para aclarar todo este caos que se había suscitado en tan poco tiempo siempre me creí tan fuerte y ahora de que manera tan mas cruel me di cuenta que no lo era, mi madre se acerco a mí y me rodeo con sus brazos haciéndome sentir una sensación inexplicable ella solo repetía que todo iba a estar bien no, sé cómo sucedió pero ella logro calmarme y le dirigió una severa mirada a mi padre el solo dijo_

_-No te obligaremos a hacer nada que tu no quieras a parte yo no sabía que Draco estaba comprometido con La hija de Arturo esto es una humillación de parte de Lucius esto ya había sido contemplado desde hace años pero entiéndeme yo pense que había algo entre Draco y tu, ayer incluso estaba un poco molesto aparte el no dio nada cuando le dije sobre la boda_

_-A Draco le da lo mismo si se casa con Astoria o con Isabella _

_-Tú eres Isabella_

_-No yo para el no soy Isabella soy Granger y estoy seguro que al enterarse le hará la misma gracia que a mí, aparte yo ahora estoy saliendo con Edward_

_-quien es Edward?_

_-Edward Cullen es mi novio _

_-esta sí que es una sorpresa estas saliendo con el hijo de Carlisle y Esme ¿que te parece amor? _

_- me parece bien es un chico muy educado y apuesto de buena familia totalmente aprobado _

_Esto es increíblemente hermoso mis padre conocen a Edward y aparte lo aprueban otra razón para estar enojada como si no me sobraran entonces la que decía ser mi madre pregunto_

_-Y desde hace cuanto están juntos- increíblemente emocionada por mi reciente relación con Edward_

_-No mucho en realidad apenas nos conocemos como supongo que sabrán Edward estudiaba en Bulgaria y apenas acaba de llegar este año pero en si desde hoy en la mañana_

_-Bueno es muy poco tiempo y eso explica por que ayer te vimos con Draco_

_-A que te refieres con eso_

_-Bueno supongo que Draco te considera como su prima estas saliendo con su primo y por eso te llevo ahí _

_-Si, aunque el aun no lo sabe _

_-Sabes es bueno saber qué tipo de amigos tienes todos sangre limpia y de excelentes familias estoy muy orgulloso que estés en Slytherin-Dijo mi padre_

_Excelentes familias no tenía el gusto de conocer a la de Edward pero conocía a los Malfoy y no entraban en mi categoría de buena familia y mas con lo que había sucedido en el ministerio hacia 2 años con Lucius Malfoy ahora por que tenía la impresión que yo pertenecía a la casa de las serpientes estaba loco, que decepción se daría cuando le dijera que orgullosamente era una Gryffindor pero lo que definitivamente me hizo sacar a la serpiente que llevo dentro fue eso sobre los sangres limpia yo hasta hace unas cuantas horas era una sangre sucia Draco se encargaba de acordármelo cada miserable momento, estaba a punto de aclárale todo eso cuando mi madre hablo_

_-Lo siento querido pero ella pertenece a Gryffindor_

_-¿Qué? pero tú no puedes estar en esa casa toda mi familia por siglos ha estado en Slytherin y ninguna hija mía estará en otra casa que no sea esa y menos en Gryffindor pude haber pasado que estuvieras en Ravenclaw por que tu madre perteneció a esa casa pero eso si que no hablaré con Dumbledore para que seas cambiada de casa _

_Definitivamente estaba loco como se le ocurría que yo me iba a cambiar de casa una cosa era que yo últimamente me cuestionaba a que casa pertenecía en realidad y otra es que me quisiera cambiar _

_-Como se te ocurre decirle eso a la niña_

_-Está dicho y no me harás cambiar de opinión Bella, Isabella ve y prepara tus cosas nos vamos ahora mismo _

_-Que a donde vamos yo no puedo salir del colegio tengo que pedir permiso _

_-A quien, a tus padres?, no te preocupes ellos ya saben todo, lo han sabido desde el principio Dumbledore nos dio un permiso para que pudieras salir y regresaras en una semana _

_-Pero tienen idea de todos los deberes que me dejarán _

_-¿La escuchaste? parece que te estoy escuchando a ti cuando íbamos al colegio siempre tan preocupada por la escuela _

_-Como no se va a preocupar es obvio que es una alumna ejemplar, pero querida no te preocupes hable con tus maestros y les dije que te los mandaran y si tienes alguna duda yo seré tu tutora _

_Bueno la verdad eso me tranquilizaba de todas formas en este poco tiempo no iba poder hablar con ellos todo lo que hubiera querido pero tenía una semana para preguntarles todo lo que yo quisiera aparte eso me serviría mucho tenía que poner tierra de distancia con Draco era una excelente idea _

_-Está bien nos vemos en el hall hare mi maleta y les avisare a mis amigos y a Edward _

_Salí corriendo llegue a la torre y vi que estaban hablando Edward y Draco les salude_

_-como están las serpientes?- pregunte_

_Draco empezó a reír como amaba cuando se reía_

_-yo estoy bien aunque debería preguntar si la leona se encuentra bien _

_Decidí sentarme a lado de él en lugar de Edward _

_-Si estoy bien se puede saber de qué hablan? – pregunte esperando que Edward aun no le digiera nada _

_-De nada en especial pero ahora que recuerdo tú tienes algo que contarnos _

_-Si es cierto me voy chicos_

_-¿Que a dónde vas? Pregunto Edward_

_-A casa de mis padres – me levante y me senté a lado de él demasiado cerca el solo me abrazo y hundió su rostro en mi pelo me estremecí ante esto y me pregunto _

_-Cuando regresas?_

_-En una semana_

_-Es muchísimo tiempo te voy a extrañar _

_-Podrías dejar a lado el sentimentalismo Edward me das asco cuando te pones de cursi- dijo Draco_

_Omití el comentario de Draco y le dije _

_-Yo también te voy a extrañar, los voy a extrañar corregí_

_Draco solo rodo los ojos y me pregunto_

_-Y por qué te vas? Estamos iniciando el año _

_Me aleje de Edward suavemente y me senté en el piso en medio de los dos necesitaba hablar en serio con ellos y aunque inesperadamente en el momento que estaba abrazada de Edward me empecé a poner nerviosa y necesitaba estar tranquila para lo que les iba a decir_

_-Por que hasta ayer mis padres eran unos muggles dentistas pero saben ayer Dumbledore me mando una carta explicando que mis padres no lo eran y que mis verdaderos padres eran magos es por eso que ayer estaba un poco triste hoy los conocí y me voy una semana a su casa para conocerlos _

_-Queeee?_

_-Por favor no me lo hagan repetir y me voy a hacer mi maleta les escribiré _

_Me pare rápidamente y corrí a mi cuarto me di la vuelta al llegar la puerta y les mande un beso con mi mano y entre mande un hechizo para que todo se acomodará y de repente sentí como me abrazaban por atrás me sobresalte y me soltó voltee y vi que era Edward y me preguntó_

_-¿te asuste?_

_-Si _

_-Lo siento es horrible que te vayas ahora cuando esto apenas comienza aun no le he dicho nada como me dijiste ¿le diremos ahorita? _

_-si anda vamos _

_Tomo mi maleta y la bajo hasta la sala y cuando iba a empezar a hablar Draco me preguntó_

_-Quiénes son?_

_Eso si no lo había planeado decirles quienes eran ahora no les diría _

_-Como no se me había ocurrido preguntarte ¿quiénes son tus padres?- dijo Edward_

_-Si les digo que los conocen se quedaran conformes_

_-No- respondieron _

_-Por favor no lo hagan más difícil cuando llegue les diré_

_-Está bien Hermione –dijo Edward _

_-Draco hay algo que tienes que saber _

_-Así y que es- pregunto curioso_

_-Edward y yo andamos – respondí rápidamente_

_-Felicidades –dijo con indiferencia – y tu imbecil no pensabas decírmelo_

_-Ella dijo que te lo diríamos juntos_

_-claro y como no le puedes negar nada y decías que yo era el débil y cursi me decepcionas Cullen yo que quería ser como tu –rio _

_Pense que lo tomaría peor pero siempre hacia totalmente lo opuesto a lo que esperaba como lo odiaba, a él le valía que yo y Edward estuviéramos juntos cuando ayer el y yo bueno ni acordarme quería estaba demasiado enojada entonces volvió hablar _

_-Ya sé que te parece si le tomo una foto a Granger para que la veas en las noches y la pongas debajo de tu almohada espera Granger no te vayas iré por mi cámara_

_Salió disparado por su cámara no esperaba que el tuviera un artefacto muggle como ese pero bueno no últimamente me sorprendía con cada cosa, bajo con la cámara en mano_

_-no te muevas Granger _

_Me quede quieta y sonreí irónicamente _

_-Bellissima ahora tu Cullen para que la foto se la dé a Granger_

_-Y como se la vas a dar – pregunto Edward _

_-Ahora la bajo a mi Lap y la imprimo _

_-Queeee?-pregunto Edward_

_- Tienes una computadora_

_-Por supuesto espérame no te vayas que la imprimiré para dártela _

_-Está bien mientras iré a despedirme de mis amigos _

_Salí y fui a la sala común de Gryffindor y afortunadamente ahí estaban los 3 sentados Harry y Ron estaban juagando ajedrez mágico mientras que Ginny ayudaba a Harry que era malísimo jugando mientras que Ginny era tan buena incluso mejor que su hermano no era una competencia equitativa me puse detrás de Ron y moví su ficha y dije_

_-Jaque _

_-Hermione no lo ayudes quieres –dijo Harry _

_-Lo lamento Harry pero mira que tu no me tienes tan contento después de lo de la mañana _

_-No importa de todos formas me iba a ganar, pero ¿qué tal te va con tu nuevo novio?, hace rato me cruce con él y me dio la noticia _

_-Me alegra que ya lo sepan me evito tener que hablar de eso _

_-Hey tu yo tenemos que hablar no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti Herms-dijo Ginny_

_-Me encantaría pero no puedo ya me voy _

_-Pero acabas de llegar-dijo Harry _

_-Sí pero me voy a la casa de mis padres por una semana _

_-No puede ser pero de veras que hoy los conociste verdad y cuéntanos que tal estuvo ese encuentro ¿quiénes son? ¿Por qué te vas? _

_-Se irán para atrás cuando se enteren no les he dicho nada a Draco y a Edward después de que se los digo no habrá más preguntas les escribiré contándoles todos los detalles está bien y se me olvidaba no se lo digan a nadie ni siquiera a Edward _

_-está bien quienes son _

_-los Aquino _

_-No lo puedo creer_

_-Sí y sabes Ron te quedaste corto mi madre es increíblemente hermosa espero que cuando me retiren los hechizos pueda parecerme aunque sea una decima parte a ella _

_-Así que esta vez será la última en la que te veremos cómo te conocemos_

_-Si y bueno me voy me están esperando y ya tarde demasiado _

_Me despedí de cada uno con un beso y un fuerte abrazo no quería separarme de ellos y estando en la sala era como si nunca más volviera a estar ahí con ellos me puse un poco triste y se me salieron un par de lágrimas _

_Salí de la sala y me fui caminando lento hacia mi sala entre y vi ahí solo a Draco me acerque a él y le pregunte _

_-Y mi foto?_

_-La guarde en tu bolso _

_-Gracias _

_-De nada, sabes creo que Edward no va a ser el único en extrañarte _

_-así y quien más lo hará _

_-mmm... Potter, las Comadrejas _

_-Y tú?_

_-Yo? Sabes que si aunque creo que tú me vas a extrañar mas a mí que yo a ti _

_- A si mmm _

_-Si y por eso te deje un regalito _

_-Y lo puedo ver ahora _

_-No puede llegar Edward en cualquier momento _

_-Te odio Draco _

_-He perdido la cuenta de las veces que me lo has dicho cada vez me suenan menos convincentes creo que en lugar de querer decirme que me odias parece que dices que me amas y bueno obvio que sabes que yo también te odio Granger_

_Se acerco a mí y me abrazo era como decía esa canción de un cantante muggle a si ya la recuerdo casi una experiencia religiosa estar abrazada a él respirar su olor le pregunte_

_-Me escribirás _

_-No sé si tenga tiempo _

_-Por favor _

_-Sabes que deberías estar en Azkaban eres una criminal sales con Edward y ve lo que me dices no deja que me lo digas la forma en que lo haces te deberían dar cadena perpetua _

_-La aceptaría siempre y cuando en las visitas conyugales fueras a visitarme _

_-jajaja esa es buena vas aprendiendo Granger pero confórmate con Edward quieres _

_-no lo digas como si te doliera Malfoy_

_-No lo digo como si me doliera me duele Granger_

_Se daba cuenta de lo que hacía conmigo el sí que era un criminal que debería estar en alta seguridad como era capaz de desamarme de esa forma no había derecho _

_-Y dices que la criminal soy yo tu eres el mismísimo Voldemort versión mejorada como te atreves a decirme eso Malfoy _

_-jajaja _

_-mentiroso _

_-Piensa lo que quieras no me importa _

_-Claro que lo eres cuando te lo dije no hiciste nada _

_-y que esperabas que te hiciera una escenita lo siento te equivocaste de hombre jamás haría algo así una por qué Edward es mi mejor amigo dos por que una serpiente jamás demuestra sus sentimientos y emociones y tercera por qué no tengo ningún derecho en reclamarte nada por qué no somos nada _

_-Cierto _

_Volvió atraerme a sus brazos no opuse ninguna resistencia me importaba un rábano todo después de lo que me había dicho _

_-Más te vale que regreses tal y como estas ahora_

_-Que si no me regresas y que tal si regresa algo mejor_

_-Difícil superar _

_Desde cuando Merlin se volvió mi enemigo número uno ahora que yo estaba con Edward a Malfoy se le ocurría decir todo esto definitivamente en mis vidas anteriores había sido una mujer muy mala para que esto me pasará _

_-Me harías el favor de soltarme _

_-Te pongo mal _

_-Muy mal y lo sabes no respondo por lo que pueda hacer en los siguientes segundos_

_-Quiero ver hasta dónde puede llegar Hermione Granger_

_-Draco por favor quiero portarme bien y tu estando cerca no me va a ayudar mucho _

_Me soltó en realidad lo último que quería era estar lejos de él pero ahora no era como ayer que estaba sin ningún compromiso y en realidad fue buena idea por que casi al instante llego Edward no estábamos haciendo nada malo pero no quería que pensará mal me pregunto_

_- te acompaño_

_-Solo hasta las escaleras _

_Me volví a acercar a Draco y le dije _

_-Adiós Malfoy _

_-Nos vemos Granger _

_Sin pensarlo le di un beso en la mejilla y el asombrosamente me lo respondió _

_-jajaja y dices que te quieres comportar_

_-De que hablas – pregunto Edward_

_-Ella me entiende Cullen _

_Salimos y le dije _

_-Edward sabes le dije a mi nueva madre de ti y se alegro muchísimo que tu y yo estuviéramos juntos_

_-Me conoce _

_-Supongo que si por que dijo muy educado apuesto y de buena familia totalmente aprobado _

_-jajaja en serio es bueno saber que tu madre y yo nos conocemos y que soy "totalmente aprobado"_

_-Si lo se _

_-Escríbeme en cuanto llegues quieres _

_-Si lo prometo _

_Nos besamos y como era de esperarse quede sin aliento me abrace y tome mi maleta y Salí al llegar al Hall estaban mis padres esperándome mi padre estaba un poco molesto suponía que por haberme tardado tanto _

_-Tardaste mucho _

_-Si lo siento me estaba despidiendo de mis amigos- les respondí _

_-No te preocupes pero es que tu padre es demasiado perfeccionista y le molesta que la gente sea impuntual _

_-Si lo entiendo yo también odio la impuntualidad de la gente pero nosotros no acordamos a una hora especifica _

_-Tienes razón lo siento _

_Se veía cuanto trabajo le costaba pedir disculpas era de esperarse era una serpiente _

_-No importa nos vamos_

_-Si _


	23. En mi casa parte 1

_**Hola**_

_**ayer que subi el capitulo anterior me agarraron las prisas y no pude agradecerles los reviews, les agradezezco todos los que me mandaron, no tenia forma de contestar el review de Clau así que te dejo bueno les dejo mi mail a quien quiera pao _ malfoy_ cullen hotmail. com (sin espacios), ya se que se sorprenderan por que actualize muy rápido pero hay un motivo, no estoy en mi mejor momento y tal vez tarde un poco mas en actualizar, ya que no quiero que mis sentimientos influyan en la historia pero bueno en fin les dejo el capitulo y espero que les guste  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Nos fuimos y había un carruaje como el de ayer al que nos subimos íbamos a Hosgmeade suponía que de ahí nos iríamos a su casa entonces les pregunte

-en donde es

-En donde es qué? Pregunto mi madre

-En donde es su casa

-Querrás decir en donde es nuestra casa todo lo mío y de tu padre es tuyo también, nuestra casa está en el monte de Slytherin ahí viven las familias más antiguas de magos como los Malfoy, los Cullen- me miro con una especie de complicidad –los Lestrange, los Parkinson que por cierto son parientes nuestros de hecho tienes una prima de tu edad seguro la conoces se llama Pansy

-No es cierto por favor dime que no es cierto Pansy no puede ser mi prima

-Por que te llevas mal con ella?

-Mal es poco

-Tendrán la oportunidad de conocerse y se llevarán bien te lo aseguro

-No lo creo

-Pansy es hija de mi hermana y todos estos años viéndola a ella crecer me ha sido difícil que tu no estuvieras aquí de bebes estaban siempre juntas a demás eran muy parecidas aunque ahora después de que te sean revertidos todos eso hechizos no se cuanto te parecerás a ella

Una cosa era parecerme a mi madre y otra a Pansy si admitía que era muy bonita pero no me quería parecer a ella, pronto decidí cambiar de tema no tenía ganas de hablar Parkinson entonces decidí seguir con el tema de antes

-Y queda lejos de Howarts

-De pende de la forma en la que quieras transportarte

-Después de llegar a Hosgmeade como nos transportaremos

Esperando que mi madre me contestará la mire fijamente ella solo me sonrió y volteo a ver a mi padre como esperando que él me respondiera entonces él lo dijo

-Encante una cuchara par que sirviera como translador para que nos llevará a casa

-Pero como lo hiciste se supone que eso lo controla el ministerio

-Querida no te lo habíamos dicho pero yo trabajo en el ministerio solo que tome un par de años sabáticos para buscarte el mismísimo Cornelius Fudge me consiguió el permiso

-Si algo ya había escuchado de hecho uno de mis amigos su padre trabajo contigo y a ti – dije señalando a mi madre – te vio una vez que su padre lo llevo con él en el trabajo

Entonces mi padre pregunto

-como se apellida tu amigo

-Weasley

-A si trabaje con Arthur bastante tiempo una buena familia sangre limpia

No sabía si alegrarme o enojarme por lo que había comentado era demasiado pronto para enojarme con el dejamos el tema de las familias puesto que ya habíamos llegado a Hosgmeade salimos y tomamos la cuchara los tres y en segundos desaparecimos sentí horrible la misma sensación de cuando fuimos al campeonato mundial de quiditch pero eso no fue todo cuando recordé la noche en donde atacaron los mortifagos me preguntaba si mi padre estuvo ahí en ese terrible acontecimiento un miedo abrumador me recorrió toda la piel si mi padre era un mortifago si todo esto era una trampa para atraparme después de todo yo era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter una muy buena razón para que quisieran atraparme trate de no pensar en eso y tratar de tranquilizarme cuando de pronto vi que mis "padres" me veían con una tremenda curiosidad seguro querían saber que era lo que me pasaba de pronto me di cuenta que estaba enfrente de unas grandes puertas de acero de color verde oscuro era enorme y de muy buen gusto aunque el verde no fuera mi color favorito entramos y estaba en medio la casa de lo que parecía un bosque hermoso la casa o más bien la mansión era de un color blanco caminamos hacia la entrada de la mansión mi madre tomo mi mano y entramos juntas era increíble como cuando entre todo me resulto tan familiar nada a lo que yo esperaba, yo esperaba sentirme incomoda pero no pronto mi madre me condujo a una pequeña sala en donde estaba la chimenea mi padre se sentó y mi madre hizo lo mismo yo sin esperar a que me dijeran que lo hiciera lo hice me senté entonces mi madre me pregunto

-Tienes hambre?

-Si un poco –admití

Entonces ella llamo

-Loli

Y se aprecio una elfo que hizo una reverencia a mi madre esto era más de lo que podía aguantar mi familia con un elfo yo que tanto peleaba por los derechos de estos entonces inesperadamente estaba de tan mal humor como no se me había ocurrido traerme un par de gorros pero lo que definitivamente me sorprendió es que la elfo empezará a gritar de alegría diciendo

-es ella, es ella ¡¡¡

Mi madre río y dijo

-Si Loli es ella verdad que es hermosa

-por supuesto que lo es ama si usted es su madre

-gracias Loli esta demás decirte que ahora ella también es tu ama y ahora ella tiene hambre

Entonces la elfo se inclino hacia mí preguntándome

-Señorita que le gustaría de comer

-no te preocupes por qué no me muestras la cocina y te ayudo a preparar algo

Mi padre me miraba perplejo como si yo hubiera dicho alguna tontería y casi igual me miraba la elfo mientras que mi madre se limitaba a sonreír y dijo

-qué tal si hoy lo prepara ella sola ya después en otra ocasión le podrás ayudar tu, quiero mostrarte la casa

Yo entendí perfectamente lo que mi madre quería decir era una forma muy sutil de decirme que no permitiría que pusiera un pie en la cocina pero ella casi inmediatamente supo lo que estaba pensando entonces añadió

-A veces yo también suelo hacer de comer podrías ayudarme si no te molesta claro

-oh no por supuesto que no será un placer ayudarte

Se levanto élegamente algo que me dio tantos celos es que ella simplemente perfecta ahora podía entender por qué a mi padre estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella en cambio el, bueno admito que es guapísimo pero aun así pensaba que era poca cosa comparado con ella sin duda tendría que conocerlo mejor entones ella me ofreció su mano y yo se la tome era tan delicada y suave y las mías simplemente están llenas de callos por tanto escribir y enseguida me dijo

-mañana haremos una cita para que te hagan un buen manicure y un tratamiento en esas manos yo solo asentí con la cabeza me pare y mi madre le pregunto a mi padre

-vienes con nosotras

-aquí las espero

No es que me incomodara su presencia como yo lo había paneado y sabía la razón aun no podía aceptar que él fuera un Slytherin pero por Merlín en que cosa me fijaba si yo misma a veces me comportaba como una serpiente y gracias a sus genes si decir que estaba enamorada de una serpiente el rey de las serpientes para ser exactos y mi novio que no era el mismo también lo era que contradictoria podía ser yo a veces cuando no pensaba pero aun así prefería a mi madre era más cálida que él y más simpática me enseño cada rincón de la casa tenía un gusto exquisito era increíble jamás había estado en una casa tan elegante y sofisticada como lo hacía ahora y aparte era mía pero lo que más me gusto de la casa antes de ver mi cuarto fue la biblioteca incluso era más grande que la de Howarts esto era el paraíso iba ser muy difícil que me sacarán de aquí en esta semana mi madre cuando vio mi cara al entrar me dijo rápidamente como yo cuando me ponía nerviosa y necesitaba explicar algo

-si ya se que es enorme incluso es la habitación más grande de la casa pero es que la lectura es un gusto que nos apasiona tanto a tu padre como a mi

¿Que le pasaba? no tenía por qué darme explicaciones si alguien los entendía esa persona era yo solo sonreí me mostro cada uno de los pasillos diciéndome de que temas podía encontrar no me sorprendió en absoluto que hubiera un montón de magia oscura lo cual a mi madre le sorprendió había tantos libros interesante que le dije si cuando me fuera me los podía prestar ella solo dijo que esos libros eran míos creo que esa parte fue la que más me gusto de todo esto después me dijo

-es hora de que conozcas nuestros dormitorios

Primero me mostro el de ellos era hermoso solo lo mostro por fuera ya que al que ella quería llegar era al mío, estaba casi al final del pasillo y cuando lo abrió sentí que casi me moría del infarto era alucinante si adoraba mi cuarto en Howarts este lo amaba era increíblemente perfecto mi madre no sabía a que s debía mi impresión pero por lo que dijo supuse que pensó que no me agradaba y dijo otra vez rápidamente

-si no te gusta podrás decorarlo como tu quieras si quieres podemos contratar a un diseñador de interiores para que te ayude …

Entonces la corte inmediatamente

-Bromeas verdad es increíble perfecto yo no lo hubiera decorado mejor esta hermoso

Sonrió ampliamente, tranquila de que me hubiera gustado el cuarto

-que bueno que te guste yo misma lo decore pero vamos entremos no vamos a quedarnos paradas aquí en la puerta o si?

-claro que no

* * *

_**bueno ya saben cualquier cosa me dejan un review, tardara un poquito mas en que Edward y Draco se enteren de quienes son sus padres no se desesperen pliis**_

_**nos leemos**_

_**besos**_

_**bye**_


	24. En mi casa parte 2

_**Hola chicas **_

_**Antes que nada quiero agradecerles todos sus reviews muchisismas gracias y por esperarme por eso prometo que subire mas pronto de lo que acostumbro hacerlo, aunque ahora que entre de nuevo a la escuela se me vendran los examenes en cima tratare de hacerlo muy seguido, afortunadamente ya estoy mejor casi como nueva, voy a empezar una nueva historia de Scorpius y Rose de un minific que hice que se llama Venganzas que es un Dramione así que las invito a pasar por ahi aun no me decido por el nombre así que tal vez se llame Venganzas II, si se que no es nada original pero como se habran dado cuenta no soy buena para ponerle titulos a los capitulos ni a las historias, otra vez les pido mil disculpas por las faltas de ortografía necesito encontrar a una beta urgente!! si saben de alguien que preste sus servicios les agradeceria que me lo dijeran,en fin, este capitulo esta corto pero es que decidi dividirlo por que sino seria enorme, las dejo pasra que lo lean**_

**_Disclaimer: Lamentablemente si muy lamentable ni Edward ni Draco me pertenecen (sino haria muchas cosas con ellos que no fueran escribir) ya saben son de JK y EM _**

* * *

Pasamos por la alfombra blanca impecable hasta me daba no se que pasar encima de ella, quería quitarme los zapatos, el cuarto era rosa en diferente tonalidades mi color favorito, era el único lugar de la casa en donde el negro el azul y el verde brillaban por su ausencia tenía un gran ventanal con cortinas blancos con pequeñas líneas doradas horizontalmente mi cama era enorme la cabecera era como de esas en donde dormían los de la realeza de cada lado se encontraban las puertas la de lado izquierdo era la del baño abrí la puerta y era lindísimo con jacuzzi y toda la cosa y cuando me disponía a abrir la del lado derecho me dijo entonces me dijo

-espero que no te moleste que haya comprado un par de cosas-

Lo abrí y era sorprendente maravilloso increíble encantador de ensueño mi vestidor era tan grande como la misma recamara estaba repleto de ropa pantalones faldas blusas playera sacos suéteres sudaderas pants abrigos vestidos de noche zapatillas cinturones bolsos lentes de sol joyería era un sueño me acerque con cuidado pensando que tal vez fuera un sueño y podría desaparecer al instante en el que toca algo y que todo aun traía etiqueta mire una cuidadosamente era increíble era mi talla no sabía como ella sabría de mi talla entonces empecé a ver las etiquetas de la ropa era increíble las mejores marcas del mundo se encontraban en mi vestidor Prada, Louis Vuitton, Fendi, Gucci, Armani, Carolina Herrera, Oscar de la renta, Salvador Ferragamo, Marc Jacobs, Manolo, Jimmy Choo, Chanel, Burbery, Tiffany Co.y Dior voltee a ver a mi madre y le pregunte

-Dime por favor que esto no es un sueño

Rio disimuladamente y me dijo

-por supuesto que no cariño es todo tuyo me encargue de averiguar tu talla y el no. De tu calzado

Nunca había estado tan feliz como en estos momentos entonces le dije rápidamente

-no tenias por que hacerlo, es maravilloso muchas gracias todo es divino no hay forma en que te pueda agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí y como me has recibido

A mi madre después de esas palabras que de verdad me salían del corazón se le humedecieron los ojos pero ella una mujer de su clase y categoría no iba a llorar o eso esperaba yo pero claro me equivocaba porque estaba llorando y yo no tenía la más remota idea de qué hacer ante esos casos dudaba que en algún libro de la inmensa biblioteca existiera alguno que me dijera como consolar a mi recién conocida madre solo hice la más normal que se me ocurrió que podría hacer abrazarla error lloró aun mas si eso era posible ya no sabía qué hacer así que solo le pedí que dejará de llorar por favor ella a penas pudo contestarme

-es que no sabes lo difícil que ha sido este tiempo sin ti Isabella sin saber si has estado bien si habías estado viva si te cuidaban si estudiabas y ahora que estás conmigo es increíble tu padre y yo hemos sufrido tanto te hemos extrañado muchísimo no te imaginas lo que ha sido y ahora tú me dices todo esto cuando es algo que tu siempre debiste de haber tenido estar con nosotros viéndote crecer

Sentía horrible viéndola llorar se veía tan frágil y tan hermosa que pronto yo también estaba llorando yo también hubiera querido haber estado con ella inconscientemente la abrace de nuevo ahora yo quería que me consolarán al parecer ella lo entendió y me acurruco en sus brazos se sentía tan bien que pensé que no me separaría nunca vi a mi padre que estaba en la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro se veía tan guapo cuando sonreía que pensé que mi madre le tendría que prohibir sonreír a las demás mujeres, entones el nos dijo

-lamento interrumpirlas pero la mesa esta puesta y yo tengo mucha hambre ¿bajamos?

-por supuesto cariño bajamos contigo

Limpio mis lagrimas y las suyas me tomo de la mano y bajamos, comimos delicioso entonces entro otro elfo y le dijo a mi padre

-el señor Malfoy ha dio que viene en camino y que quiere hablar con usted

Al escuchar el apellido Malfoy hizo que me estremeciera que hacía el padre de Draco aquí no podía verme quería salir huyendo me puse tan nerviosa que mis padre lo notaron, entonces el dijo

-cuando llegue llévalo a mi despacho y dile que en un momento estoy con el

No pude evitar preguntarle la razón de la visita de Lucius Malfoy

-y a que viene el aquí pregunte disimuladamente

-hace rato le mande una lechuza explicándole que ya te habíamos encontrado y que nos habíamos enterado del compromiso de Greengrass con su hijo y que se iban a casar en diciembre y que estaba indignadísimo por que antes el y yo ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo y que solo quería informarle que obviamente tu compromiso con Draco Malfoy estaba cancelado pero supongo que no está conforme con eso ya que estoy seguro que prefiera que su hijo se case contigo que con Greengrass

-yo también

-¿Perdón?

-nada solo pensaba que me encantaría ver la cara de Astoria cuando se entere que yo estoy viva y me prefieren que a ella solo por eso aceptaría casarme con Malfoy

Que me paso como pude caer era obvio que Malfoy fuera mi prometido y no de Astoria pero eso de hablarlo públicamente era otra cosa, ¡que estupidez había cometido! mi padre estaba encantado por mi comentario al parecer no se llevaba muy bien con la familia Greengrass en cambio mi madre podría jurar que ella no me creyó nada entonces mi padre me dijo

-Tienes problemas con Astoria Greengrass?

-No exactamente solo que desde la primera vez que nos vimos nos hemos tenido un aprecio muy especial ella no es como todas ella es inteligente y arrogante tanto como yo incluso Draco me ha dicho que somos bastante parecidas y que por eso es que chocamos bastante

-Al parecer tienes bastante contacto con los Slytherins del colegio dijo orgulloso

-casi todas la clases las comparto con Slytherins pero en realidad no me llevo con nadie excepto por Malfoy y Cullen por que los tres somos premios anuales y es indispensable tratar con ellos a los 2 los he tratado esta última semana aunque cabe decir que Malfoy y yo nos odiábamos y digamos que ahora nos soportamos bastante y nos llevamos relativamente bien

-Y por qué te llevabas mal con él y ahora te llevas bien

-Bromeas ¿verdad? supongo que tú debes conocer cómo funciona esto yo era una sangre sucia y como podrás imaginar yo no tenía ni siquiera derecho a que Malfoy me hablará ya te podrás imaginar cómo me ha tratado todo este tiempo también no es que yo me haya portado lindísima con él, pero después hablamos que teníamos que sobrellevar la situación después de todo somos premios anuales sin dejar de mencionar que tengo que compartir la torre con él , Dumbledore nos hizo eso para que la tontería de la unión de las casas, si él una serpiente en la máxima exposición se llevaba con una leona todo el mundo podría llevarse sería tan desgastante que nos estuviéramos peleando todo el tiempo al fin logro su cometido y algo mas

-Bueno es entendible la actitud de Malfoy pero supongo que ya se habrá disculpado contigo por todo ¿no?

-Si claro Draco Malfoy disculpándose, no lo ha hecho por que no le he dicho nada creo que se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida al enterarse

-y a Cullen se lo dijiste

-No a él tampoco creo que necesitaba tiempo para explicarles y creo que es mejor que se enteren cuando haya llegado al colegio

-me parece bien, bueno creo que ha llegado Malfoy me voy compromiso

No pude evitar decirle

-Que no te convenza, no me casaré con Draco

-ya te dije que no te casaras con alguien que tu no quieras y no creas que voy a perdonar a los Malfoy tan fácilmente

Mi madre y yo enseguida que se fue mi padre nos fuimos a la salita donde habíamos llegado y me pregunto sin rodeos

-¿que sientes por Malfoy?

-No sé a qué te refieres con eso madre

Si era mala lo se le dije madre porque sabía que eso la distraería de la pregunta no quería mentirle a ella no pero no me dejaba otra opción y tal y como lo preví me dijo

-¿Como me dijiste?

-Lamento haberte dicho madre – me disculpe aunque sabía que no le había molestado en lo absoluto

-Por supuesto que no me molesta solo que me asombro me encanta que me digas así pensaba que tal vez te tomaría más tiempo llamarme así

-no sé yo también pensé lo mismo pero es que no se siento como si te conociera y estar contigo y platicar me resulta demasiado fácil y cómodo y me das confianza incluso más que mi otra madre es raro porque a pesar de que la quiero y mucho nunca pude llevarme tan bien con ella como hubiera querido simplemente somos tan diferentes y ahora entiendo, también aparte que no le perdono que no haya hablado conmigo la verdad

Lo que le decía era verdad me sonrió mientras me tomaba de las manos después le dije

-te importa si me retiro le prometí a Edward escribirle en cuanto llegará

No claro, ve por cierto aquí no hay lechuzas solo águilas y halcones son más rápidos cuando termines de escribirle abre la ventana y cualquiera de ellas vendrán por tu carta

-Está bien gracias

* * *

_**espero que les haya gustado, chicas a quien no le gustaria tener un vestidor así??, a mi me encantaria, ya saben cualquier cosa que me quieran decir dejen un review que me encanta leerlos y responderlos **_

_**nos leemos**_

_**besitoooos**_

_**bye**_


	25. En mi casa parte 3

_**hola!**_

_**si no se que me dio que actualize muy pronto, no se podran quejar, tal vez actualize mañana si me encuentro con varios reviews mas jejeje, en este capitulo como mas adelante se podran dar cuenta Hermione conocera que es el regalo de Edward y su madre le hara una pregunta que la desconcertará, muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que les guste el capitulo **_

_**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece desafortunadamente ni gano dinero sino creanme que ya les hubiera regalado un Vestidor como el de Hermione **_

* * *

Salí y fui a mi cuarto no me había dado cuenta que todas mis cosas estaban ya acomodadas saque una hoja de pergamino no quise usar las otras que había ahí ya que tenía el escudo de mi familia y no quería que se dieran cuenta y empecé a escribir

_Querido Edward _

_Aquí estoy como te prometí escribiéndote en cuanto me desocupe ya sabes me mostraron la casa no sabes la biblioteca es grandísima todo es increíble ellos son muy buenos conmigo en especial mi madre es encantadora no te imaginas, estoy bien escríbeme ¿quieres? Te extraño un montón te mando un gran beso y abrazo _

_Con cariño _

_HG_

Ya había terminado la carta y me disponía a abrir la ventana cuando me acorde de Malfoy y su regalito me apresure a sacarlo de mi bolso cuando vi que estaba en un marco plateado con una serpiente alrededor y tenía el escudo de los Malfoy suponía que ese era su regalito pero dentro del portarretratos venia la foto de Edward no creía que el me regalaría eso para tener una foto de el se veía guapísimo como siempre entonces se me ocurrió quitar la foto de Edward y ahí estaba el regalo al revés de la foto de Edward estaba una suya no pude evitar sonreír quería que hasta cuando viera a Edward pensara en el era increíble Malfoy y sin pensarlo voltee la foto para que en el portarretratos estuviera Malfoy mirándome lo puse en el escritorio entonces pensé en escribirle a Draco y me puse a escribir

_Draco:_

_Hola te escribo para agradecerte el regalo ya lo vi y no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste ¿cómo sabias que no iba a poder sobrevivir sin ver tu foto?, eres tan lindo y considerado _

_El marco es hermoso, gracias, pórtate bien recuerda que debes poner el ejemplo _

_Te mando un beso y un abrazo _

_HG_

Era corta pero por más que quisiera escribirle un montón de cosas no podía me debía comportar abrí la ventana y enseguida se posaron dos águilas blancas hermosas le ate a cada una las carta esperaba que llegaran a sus respectivos destinatarios se fueron volando y empezaba a oscurecer me acosté y me puse como tonta a ver la foto de Draco sonreía como imbécil que me sucedía puse el marco debajo de mi almohada y baje a la biblioteca mi madre estaba allí sentada leyendo se veía que estaba tan enfrascada en su lectura que no la quise interrumpir así que me puse a buscar un libro era difícil decidirme por cual así que solo saque un libro sobre hechizos de defensa me senté enfrente de ella y creo que no lo noto empecé a leer no tenía ni idea del tiempo que pasaba, llevaba casi medio libro era hermoso estar ahí con el aroma a madera y libro era confortante entonces mi padre entro y se sentó a mi lado y pregunto qué libro leía le enseñe la caratula sin hablar entonces fue cuando mi madre se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí y me pregunto

-Desde cuanto estas aquí

-Hace ya un rato pero te vi tan entretenida que no te quise interrumpir

Mi madre dejo su libro en una mesa y me dijo

-que te parecería si empezamos a quitarte los hechizos -

-Cuales?

-Los de tu físico claro lo iremos quitando poco a poco para que no sufras una conmoción

-aaa si quieren

Deje mi libro y mi padre nos tendió la mano para ayudarnos a levantarnos a mi madre y a mí

Nos dirigimos a un salón en donde no había muebles ni nada entonces mi padre saco su varita y me lanzó un hechizo no supe cual era pero no me hacía sentir nada extraño cada quince minutos lanzaba uno después de una hora y media ya habíamos terminado no sentía nada fuera de lo normal y le pregunte

-No ha pasado nada ni he sentido nada eso está bien?

-Si mañana veras la diferencia

-Ahh

Entonces llego una águila cuando la vi supe de inmediato de quien era apare de que vi el sello era de Malfoy lo malo es que no solo yo la había identificado sino mis padres también mi padre me preguntó

-por que te escribe Draco Malfoy

-No se no tengo la más remota idea supongo que por asuntos escolares – mentí

Salí del salón y fui a mi habitación a leerla

_Hermione:_

_Sabía que te iba a encantar mi regalo espero que estés bien, Cullen estuvo a punto de leer la carta me alegra saber que tu nueva familia pertenece a una de las mejores lo sé por las águilas no todos tienen ese privilegio me encantaría saber quiénes son tus padres ¡dímelo!, Edward y yo estamos intrigados sobretodo el que me dijo lo que opina tu madre de él estaba tan feliz hubieras visto su cara cuando me lo contó, se que serás niña buena y no los contaras en la siguiente carta te prometí escribir y aquí me ves utilizando mi tiempo en lugar de estarlo aprovechando en otras cosas, cuéntame si encuentras algo interesante tal vez te pueda ayudar, por cierto no es necesario que me digas que me comporte soy Draco Malfoy¿ lo olvidabas? eso del beso y abrazo no me gusto prefiero que me los des en persona trata de sobrevivir sin mí se que podrás no intentes nada malo se prudente Granger _

_Mis mejores deseos _

_DM_

Era increíble lo feliz que me hacía ese miserable hombre lleno de su ironía y sarcasmo era encantador no había pasado ni medio día y ya lo extrañaba como loca saque su foto de mi almohada para contemplar su hermoso ser de pronto llegue a la realidad cuando vi otra águila esa estaba segura que era de Edward abrí la ventana y me dispuse a leer la carta

_Querida Hermione_

_No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés en perfectas condiciones me alegra mucho que tu madre y tu se estén llevando bien me encantaría conocer lo más pronto posible a tus padres aunque tal vez ya los conozca ¿les has hablado de mi? Y si es así solo espero que bien, no sé cómo voy a poder estar sin verte toda una semana yo también ya te extraño estoy pensando seriamente comprar 2 celulares para que por lo menos pueda escuchar tu voz Malfoy me dio la foto sales increíblemente hermosa aunque no tanto como en persona ya sabes que si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo sé que esto es difícil para ti nueva casa nuevos padres nuevo novio¡¡ por favor no dejes de escribirme yo también lo haré por cierto bonitas las águilas ¿me dirás quiénes son tus padres? O me tendrás con la duda hasta que regreses no seas mala puedes confiar en mi espero que esta maldita semana se pase rápida y te pueda tener cuanto antes entre mis brazos te mando muchos besos que me encantarían dátelos personalmente _

_Te quiere y mucho_

_Edward Cullen_

Termine de leer la carta y sentía que me faltaba el aire Edward era tan lindo no podía tener un novio más perfecto que el cambie inmediatamente la foto y puse a Edward lo quería muchísimo no sé cómo empecé a quererlo me sentía tan culpable por lo que sentía respecto a Malfoy me iba a portar bien Edward se lo merecía eso y más, mi madre toco la puerta para darme la buenas noches y me pregunto si podía entrar obviamente yo le dije que si se sentó en mi cama e inmediatamente vio la foto de Edward junto a la carta que me escribió afortunadamente yo ya había guardado la de Malfoy y dijo

-definitivamente este niño es muy guapo

Yo solo reí y le conteste

-Guapísimo pero no solo es eso es súper lindo, inteligente es perfecto quieres leerla?- señale la carta y mi madre asintió y la empezó a leer cuando termino solo me dijo

-Edward es tan encantador siempre me ha caído bien se nota que se preocupa por ti estoy segura que se llevará una sorpresa cuando se entere quien eres el te quiere mucho pero tú a él lo quieres?

A donde quería llegar con esa pregunta era obvio que lo quería sino que hacía yo con el

-por supuesto que lo quiero ¿por que lo preguntas?

-no se es simple curiosidad y Malfoy?

Mi madre de verdad que era intuitiva y muy inteligente

-Malfoy-suspire- que quieres saber de el

-No sé que me quieras contar

-no sé cómo empezar que tal si me preguntas y yo respondo

-por qué no empiezas por ayer cuando los vi pense que Draco y tu eran novios o algo por el estilo

-Ayer bueno todo empezó por que el me invito a una conferencia de un escritor que es mi favorito y también el de el entonces yo acepte era algo a si como para limar las asperezas que hemos tenido a parte le prometimos a Edward que trataríamos de llevarnos bien por el, entonces fuimos los 2 aparte de que habíamos hecho un plan para que nos cambiaran de torre ya que es demasiado tenerlo ahí en la misma torre si Dumbledore pensaba que Draco y yo nos llevamos relativamente bien y le damos a entender que tal vez hay algo mas inmediatamente me cambiaria aunque ahora que todo el colegio sabe de lo mío con Cullen lomas probable es que me quede en donde estoy, era parte del plan así matábamos a 2 pájaros de un tiro me la pase increíble aunque hubo varios inconvenientes después Draco quería molestar a Edward por que el sabia que Edward quería conmigo yo la verdad me costaba trabajo creerlo por que él es tan perfecto que no creía eso, y pensaba que él estaba jugando conmigo así que fuimos al salón de Madame puppie obviamente Edward hizo el coraje de su vida pero que creía si él había salido con Parkinson

-Por eso te cae mal tu prima

-Me sobran motivos y créeme que ese no es uno de ellos, entonces después de que salimos de ese horrible lugar fuimos a comer y bueno ahí los encontramos

Omití decirle de que nos besamos no sé cuantas veces perdí la cuenta y que fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida por que estuve con el

-tal vez pensaras que son ideas mías pero te voy a decir algo no quiero que lo tomes a mal ni nada por el estilo solo que ayer estaba plenamente segura de que eras novia de Draco por varias razones: una por que nadie lleva a cualquier persona a ese lugar y menos al reservado, dos él te comía con los ojos bueno no lujuriosamente pero si te miraba intensamente como si fueras lo más interesante del mundo y bueno tu a él ni se diga, tercera se sentía una vibra muy raro entre ustedes dos como si estuvieran enamorados o no se pero lo que si me hizo saber que tu lo querías es que cuando le dijo tu padre sobre la su boda aunque en ese momento no supieras que era contigo con quien se debía de casar

En serio se veía todo eso de verdad era tan transparente me quede callada no podía decir nada ante todos esos argumentos que eran ciertos

-Cariño ¿que sientes por Malfoy?

* * *

ustedes que le responderián? ¿que creen que le diga Hermione a su mama? le dira la verdad?? bueno chicas espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo como yo disfrute escribirlo, no se olviden de djar reviews que ya solo faltan 10 reviews para llegar a 100 !!!

nos leemos

besooos

bye


	26. en mi casa parte 4

_**hola!! **_

_**que les puedo decir chicas ¿que son lo maximo y que son las lectoras que cualquier escritor quisiera? mmm eso ya lo saben muchas gracias por sus reviews no se imaginan la emocion que me dio ver los 102 reviews!! en fin las quieroooo y por eso subi hoy, ya se que quieren saber que le dijo Herms a su madre asi que las dejo para que lean **_

* * *

Pense en decirle todo a mi Madre, que esa no es la pregunta la pregunta correcta sino que era lo que no siento por él, la mire y no estaba asombrada ni nada esperaba que yo le respondiera siento odio atracción temor, desprecio miedo amor cariño deseo. Odio por todo lo que nos hemos hecho por que hasta hace una semana yo lo odiaba tanto y ahora no lo odio menos por que él tenía que ser el primer hombre que me gustará de veras, atracción por que es increíblemente guapo y sexy temor por qué no sé hasta dónde puedo llegar cuando estoy cerca de él, desprecio por que es la persona más ruin que he conocido miedo por que sentir todo lo que siento por él, amor por qué increíblemente y no sé por qué lo amo demasiado, desafortunadamente como para olvidarlo, cariño por que lo he aprendido a conocer y me hace quererlo como quiero a mis mejores amigo de años como quiero a Edward y deseo ese sin duda es el más peligroso por qué me encanta todo de él sus ojos su cuerpo su sonrisa sus besos aaa! Esos malditos besos que se han convertido en obsesión pero al final decidí que no podía decírselo que ese era algo que no se lo contaría a nadie que ya no lo supiera, al final le dije:

-Siento cariño por él, no sé cómo pudo suceder pero me cae bien

-y nada más es eso o hay algo que no me quieres contar bueno no quiero que te sientas presionada para contarme algo que no quieres que sepa

-pues no, eso es todo, no tendría ¿por qué ocultártelo?

-Bueno te dejo por que mañana tendremos un día larguísimo

-porque qué vamos hacer

-tenemos que organizar tu fiesta

-mi fiesta si mi cumpleaños ya pasos

-si lo sé pero me refiero a la fiesta en donde todas nuestras amistades y familiares te conocerán

-No por favor no quiero una fiesta de presentación a la sociedad, si no quise fiesta de quince años

-jajaja cariño por favor quisieras darnos ese gusto no te hemos podido hacer ninguna fiesta y esta es muy importante para nosotros

-y que tal si me organizan mi boda después

-bueno esa también pero queremos hacerte una fiesta antes de tu boda

-Madre le tengo pavor a las fiestas nunca me han gustado y menos cuando soy el motivo de las fiesta

-Todo va a salir excelente vas a ver

-Está bien

-Bueno descansa,

-hasta mañana

Dormí plácidamente la cama estaba deliciosa pero aun así eso no me impidió despertarme tempranísimo me metí a bañar y me tarde bastante tiempo, cuando estaba observándome en el espejo casi suelto un grito pero me contuve no me acordaba haberme tenido el cabello más oscuro ahora me acordaba lo que mi padre había dicho que iba a empezar a notar los cambios el día de hoy aparte que estaba un poco más dócil mi alborotado cabello incluso estaba un poco lacio fui a mi amado vestidor y me puse unos jeans y un saco con unas botas era mi imaginación o me veía más bonita que los últimos días sin duda mi cabello se parecía más al de mi madre, me fui a la biblioteca era demasiado temprano para desayunar pero para mi sorpresa cuando abrí la puerta me encontré a mis padres perfectamente arreglados leyendo, entre cuidadosamente pero aun así mi padre lo noto y me dijo

-Buenos días hija ¿qué tal dormiste? espero que bien

Mi madre volteo a verme y sonrió se levanto y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-buenos días y dormí Excelente gracias

Mi madre me dijo

-Tu pelo ya cambio

-Si me di cuenta mientras me bañaba

-te gusta

-si es más fácil de peinar y está muy suave y brilloso

-te despertaste temprano

-Si bueno más tarde que ustedes

-Bueno es que antes nosotros no podíamos dormir en las noches bueno tu sabes porque, pero ahora que estas con nosotros creo que nos acostumbramos y no pudimos evitar despertarnos temprano

-les molestaría que leyera aquí con ustedes

-Por supuesto que no, ven

Tome mi libro que había empezado a leer el día de ayer y mi madre me hizo un lugar entre los dos iba a protestar pero creí que era mejor así pasamos horas leyendo era muy cómodo estar así con ellos sin interrupciones tranquilo ¿se podía pedir más? no lo creo mi madre se paro y nos dijo

-Voy a ver cómo va el desayuno enseguida vengo por ustedes

Nos quedamos mi padre y yo leyendo pero después el cerro su libro y me dijo

-Isabella o prefieres Hermione

-No se Hermione nunca me agrado del todo pero le he tomado cariño se podría decir que ahora me gusta, aunque Isabella es mi autentico nombre y me agrada así que supongo que Isabella o Hermione está bien

-Me alegra que te guste el nombre de Isabella, pero sabes ¿por qué decidimos ponerte así tu madre y yo?

-No

-te pusimos así por muchísimas razones una de ellas es por qué bueno es un nombre italiano como Aquino la otra por que tu madre se llama así pero no es solo por eso implica muchas otras cosas como por ejemplo el parecido que tienes con ella aparte soy un nombre que cree que los nombres influyen mucho en la vida de las personas yo quería que tú fueras como tu madre, inteligente decidida segura de sí misma noble cariñosa con el carácter fuerte y bueno hermosa pero eso ya lo eras cuando naciste aun no estábamos seguros pero cuando te vi supe que no podías tener un mejor nombre que ese

Casi quería llorar por lo que me había dicho pero él quería que fuera fuerte como mi madre y eso se lo iba a demostrar me encantaba ese nombre y desde ahora en adelante el Hermione Granger iba a acabar, estaba completamente segura de que mi padre no era precisamente cariñoso y por eso me sorprendió tanto cuando me abrazo se sentía bien, era como cuando mi madre lo hacía yo solo me deje querer sabía que era algo que no iba a suceder muy seguido, de eso si que estaba segura , mi madre cuando nos vio abrazados estuvo a punto de soltar sus lagrimas pero se contuvo y solo dijo que el desayuno estaba listo, entramos al comedor y ya estaba todo puesto desayunamos y cuando terminamos le pregunte a mi madre

-¿qué vamos hacer hoy?

-¿quisieras hacer algo en especial o hacemos lo que yo tengo planeado hacer?

-hacemos lo que tienes planeado hacer pero¿ que es?

-vamos a ver a mi hermana ya que ella me estaba ayudando a elegir todo para la fiesta

-Ahh y cuando es la fiesta ayer olvide preguntártelo

- El viernes

- ¡Tan pronto! Entonces vamos a ver cómo están los preparativos

- Si a parte Alessandra está deseosa de conocerte

-Supongo que Alessandra es tu hermana la madre de Pansy ¿no?

-Si ella es

Me daba un poco de miedo conocerla si se enterara de mi relación con su hija seguro que no tendría ganas de conocerme

-Yo espero que se diviertan iré al ministerio para ver cómo van las cosas espero reintegrarme la próxima semana – dijo mi padre dándonos un beso a cada una en la frente

-Isabella alístate que nos vamos en quince minutos nos vemos en la sala ¿está bien?

-Está bien

Salí hacia mi habitación por mi bolso tenía mucho de donde elegir escogí el que más me había gustado y el que me combinaba mejor estuve cinco minutos antes de que fuera la hora acordada y por supuesto mi madre estaba ya ahí nos metimos a la chimenea cogimos polvos flu y una llama verde salió y cuando abrí los ojos ya habíamos llegado a una sala suponía que estábamos en la casa de los Parkinson vi una mujer hermosa sentada con el rostro severo pero inmediatamente cuando vio a mi madre su rostro se suavizo suponía que ella era Alessandra la madre de Pansy, era muy bella pero definitivamente mi madre era muchísimo más, se levanto para recibirnos y me volteo a ver examinándome cuidadosamente era raro sentirme observada así pero ese detalle me recordó tanto a Pansy que no pude evitar soltar una risita las 2 se me quedaron viendo como si yo estuviera loca entonces ella me dijo

-Isabella me da muchísimo gusto que ya estés con tus padres ellos te han extrañado mucho en especial mi hermana como ya debió de habértelo dicho yo soy tu tía Alessandra Parkinson

-Gracias y si ya me han hablado de usted

-Por favor no me hagas sentir tan vieja somos familia puedes hablarme de tu

-Está bien

-ahora me puedes contar por que te reías

-Perdón es que solo me resulto un poco gracioso por qué me hizo recordar a Pansy inmediatamente

-Así que conoces a mi hija

-Sí, solo que no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos

-Tonterías ustedes dos se tiene que llevar muy bien, estoy segura que serán grandes amigas

Eso sí que lo veía muy difícil Parkinson y yo amigas eso si no podía suceder pero bueno me había enamorado de Malfoy así que empezaba a creer que todo y mas en este mundo era posible pasamos casi todo el día escogiendo cosas para la fiesta; los colores, la servilletas, los platillos, las invitaciones ya habían empezado a ser enviadas entonces se me ocurrió abrir una de las ultimas curiosamente la de los Malfoy en lugar de boletos estaban los nombres de los invitados en donde incluí el nombre de Draco e inmediatamente le pregunte a mi madre de una forma muy sutil

-Madre quisiera preguntarte algo

-Dime

-por ejemplo Pansy que es obvio que está en la lista de invitados va a venir a la fiesta

Pero no fue mi madre la que me respondió sino mi tía

-Por supuesto que va a venir no solo ella los hijos de las mejores familias van a venir los sacarán del colegio para que vengan

Era bueno saberlo

-Y por que tendrían que venir

-En serio que tu hija no sabe nada verdad, pero no te preocupes cariño te lo explicare yo hasta en las familias de sangre pura hay niveles y tu familia tanto como la mía como los Malfoy, Zabinni, Cullen, Lestrange pertenecemos a lo más selecto y puro así que si son invitados a una fiesta que den alguna de estas familias lleve a cabo o no van todos los invitados que invitan es una falta de cortesía tremenda y jamás vuelven ser invitados por ejemplo por ejemplo si a ti te invitan los Parvatti puedes darte el lujo de no ir pero ellos no pueden dárselo de no ir a una fiesta que tu des

Eso de la familias me empezaba a gustar, !¿qué estoy diciendo?¡ me hace daño estar en la casa de los Parkinson era mejor bajar los pies a la tierra

-Y quienes fueron invitados

-No te preocupes solo las mejores familias vendrán serán pocos invitados

Eso me gustaba odiaba las multitudes y entre menos gente mejor

Nos despedimos de ella era raro a pesar de todas sus platicas de la sangre y pureza, de bailes cenas fiestas me había caído bien y eso si que no lo esperaba aparte me había enseñado mucho ese día sobre cómo me tenía que mover en este pequeño círculo social, comimos en su casa era increíble había fotos de Pansy por doquier era evidente que era la princesita de la casa no podía culparla por comportarse así si ella estaba acostumbrado a eso, en eso pense en mandarle una carta a ella iba a ser divertido de seguro no le caería en gracia saber que yo era su prima nos fuimos de la misma forma que llegamos al llegar estaba Loli y me informo que ya habían llegado mis deberes, me encanto saber eso inmediatamente fuimos a la biblioteca mi madre me enseñaba como hacerlo e inmediatamente yo lo hacía habíamos terminado en 2 horas fácil y nada complicado pero lo que me había sacado mucho de onda era que el profesor Severus Snape había adjuntado una nota

_**

* * *

**_

_**mmm que les puedo decir este capitulo me fue dificil escribirlo, se que muchas hubieran querido que Hermione se confesara con su madre pero si lo hacia ya todo lo iba a tener muy fácil y se acabaria la historia en unos capitulos mas y aun nos faltan un par de capitulos mas para ir a la mitad asi que esto ira para largoo, yeah!! habra fiesta, quiero saber que opinan ¿creen que Hermione se pueda llevar bien con Pansy? ¿que habra escrito Snape en la carta? ¿Sus amigos de Herms como tomaran esto?, todo esto y mas en el proximo capituloooo , no se olviden de los reviews!! **_

_**nos leemooos**_

_**besoooos**_

_**bye **_


	27. Cartas I

_**Hola**_

_**actualizo de rapidito por que voy a salir espero que muchas de sus dudas se despejen en este capitulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, por cierto Maria**_ _**claro me puedes agregar, bueno chicas las dejo**_ _**para que lean**_

* * *

Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que decía ahí, así que la leí

_Antonio e Isabella:_

_No saben la alegría que me dio al saber que por fin pudieron encontrar a mi querida ahijada Isabella y pensar que ha sido alumna mía todo este tiempo y brillante por cierto siempre ella me recordaba a ti Isabella una enciclopedia andando les mando un gran abrazo y gracias por la invitación nos veremos ahí _

_SS_

Yo aun seguía asombrada vaya era lo último en lo que yo pensaba Severus Snape mi padrino eso si que era más de lo que yo podía soportar mi madre empezó a reír cuando le mostré la carta la mire confundida yo no veía el chiste en esa carta

-Severus siempre tan lindo

-¿Lindo?

Podría decir muchos adjetivos que calificaran a la perfección al profesor Snape pero lindo ese sí que no lo era

-Claro es amigo de la familia de hecho es tu padrino bueno de hecho tienes más padrinos siempre ha estado ayudándonos a buscarte y sé que su alegría es sincera no como muchos otros

-¿En serio crees eso?

-Por supuesto que por que tú no te llevas bien, ¿no confías en él?

-Pues digamos que he estado todo este tiempo en Gryffindor y como supondrás no le caigo muy bien

-Bueno eso es verdad me han dicho que tiene preferencia por Slytherin pero no te preocupes en cuanto llegues a Howarts estoy segura que las cosas habrán cambiado y te tratara bien no te preocupes

Ya no pensaba discutir ese punto con ella me fui a mi habitación a escribir necesitaba contarles lo de mi fiesta a Ron y Harry y quería escribirle a Pansy, empecé por la de Parkinson

_Pansy _

_Hola soy Isabella Aquino no sabes el gusto que me da escribirte se que eres mi prima y no sabes el gusto que me da eso se que nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien pero ahora que somos familias es conveniente que reconsideremos eso y tengamos una buena relación hoy conocí a tu madre una mujer encantadora, nos vemos el viernes _

_Con cariño_

_Isabella Aquino_

Me daba tanta risa saber lo que pensaría Pansy sobre esto ¿me respondería? Mi madre me había pedido de favor que tratara de arreglar las cosas con ella mi madre la adora y estaba completamente segura de que nos llevaríamos excelente y en verdad no es que tuviera muchas ganas de ser intima de ella pero era algo que no le podía negar a mi madre aparte si ella no quería no quedaría por mi sino por ella terminando fui a abrir mi ventana y ahí estaba otra vez una hermosa águila le amarre a la pata la carta y se fue inmediatamente me puse escribir una a Edward había pasado bastante tiempo pensando en el no sabía la razón pero prefería pensar en el que en Malfoy, mil veces

_Querido Edward_

_Pensaba escribirte mañana pero como no aguante más preferí hacerlo hoy no tienes idea de cuánto he pensado en ti ¿estás bien? Espero que sea así creo que es momento que te diga quienes son mis padres se que al hacerlo te llevarás una gran sorpresa y mil dudas y preguntas tendrás pero quiero que sepas que no importa nada de eso por qué no imaginas cuanto te quiero, no importa que cuando me veas tal vez no seré físicamente como me conociste pero seré la misma persona, tenía miedo de decírtelo pero bueno ahí va mis padres son Antonio e Isabella Aquino ¿sorprendido? Con esto me quito un gran peso por que ahora no te oculto nada _

_Con Amor _

_IA_

No sé de donde saque el valor para decírselo pero si ya se lo había contado a él ahora tenía que decírselo a Malfoy si tenía miedo de decidírselo a Edward tenia Pavor de decírselo a Draco pero como dicen al mal paso darle prisa como se lo diría ¿me creería? suponía que si, ¿se enojaría? ¿cómo lo tomaría? era algo inevitable no podía seguir así ocultándole algo tan importante para el si yo hubiera estado en su lugar hubiera querido que me lo dijeran y ahí iba yo a decirle todo como si fuera la cosa más fácil

_Querido Draco_

_Espero que por lo menos uno de los 2 este bien aunque después de lo que te voy a decir lo dudo mucho no sabía cómo decirte eso y creo que tu más que nadie tenía derecho a saberlo me es extremadamente difícil pero es algo que solo yo te podía decir; quiénes son mis padres si los conoces de hecho los vimos el sábado ya sabes quienes son verdad pues bueno si aun no conectas todo esto te lo diré son Isabella y Antonio Aquino se que te costará trabajo aceptarlo como a mí ahora ya no soy Hermione Granger como sabrás ahora soy Isabella Aquino y sabes lo que conlleva todo esto verdad?, pero no te preocupes que hable con mi padre y ahora ya arregle todo no tendremos que casarnos no te hace feliz la noticia? Quisiera decirte un montón de cosas pero prometí portarme bien y aparte creo que no es conveniente decírtelo por carta nos vemos el viernes _

_Un beso y abrazo _

_IA_

_Fue tan difícil escribir esas líneas pero lo conseguí y antes de que cambiara de opinión mande las cartas, después empecé a escribir a Harry, Ron y Ginny_

_Queridos Harry, Ron y Ginny:_

_No tienen idea lo mucho que los he extrañado le escribo para contarles lo que me ha pasado estoy bien mis padres son súper lindos conmigo creo que dentro de todo lo malo me toco lo mejor termine mi compromiso con Malfoy supongo que estarán más tranquilos en ese aspecto el viernes se llevará a cabo mi fiesta de presentación ya se imaginarán puse el grito en el cielo me encantaría que estuvieran ese día conmigo pero sé que tengo que ser prudente vi la lista de invitados y ya se imaginarán toda esa gente "bien" desde los Malfoy hasta los Lestrange así que no creo que a Bellatrix Lestrange le encante verte Harry por su seguridad no les mando invitación no se preocupen que yo estaré bien quédense tranquilos Malfoy y Cullen vendrán así como mi querida prima Pansy, lo sé esta de miedo pero hay que verle el lado positivo a todo esto que tal si saco información para la orden, ¿tienen dudas? quieren que les ayude con sus deberes pueden mandármelos _

_Les mando miles de besos y abrazos los quiere muchísimo_

_HG ahora IA_

En esta carta me tarde un montón no sabía cómo contarles todo esto sin que se preocuparán los conocía tan bien quise hacerlo divertido para que no notarán mi preocupación aunque en realidad no estaba preocupada dormí como dos horas y llego la primera carta era de mi adorada prima Pansy

_Querida prima Isabella_

_No sabes el enorme gusto que me da al saber que ya te encuentras con mi tía ella te ha extrañado tanto y no sé quién has sido en realidad me encantaría saberlo y por qué es la razón de que tu y yo nos llevemos mal pero no importa por qué podemos hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada y ser amigas ¿te parecería? a mi me encantaría sobre todo por qué haríamos a nuestras madres inmensamente felices me agrada saber que ya conoces a mi madre es un poco difícil pero es bueno que te haya caído bien quizás nos veamos antes del viernes por que quiero escoger un vestido que sea hermoso tal vez podamos ir de shopping juntas ¿te gustaría? Si es así házmelo saber nos vemos el jueves _

_Besos _

_Pansy_

Fantástico ahora Pansy hasta me mandaba besitos tal vez no fuera tan mala como yo pensaba después de todo no conocía a ningún Slytherin que se portara bien conmigo por que fuera sangre sucia pero ahora podía ser que fueran diferentes, le contestaría enseguida ¿que pensaría de que fuera yo?

_Querida Pansy _

_Antes que nada quiero decirte quien era y que seguramente te sorprenderás soy Granger bueno era y creo que las circunstancias han hecho que tu y yo nos llevemos mal por la distintas casas el origen y miles de cosas mas pero quiero que sepas algo jamás pense en aventarte esa maldición solo quería asustarte y si tu olvidas todo lo que nos hemos hecho yo también lo haré me encantaría ir de shopping contigo _

_Saludos _

_Isabella_

Mi madre no podía negar que yo la quería por que esto lo hacía por ella y por nadie más por cuarta vez abrí mi ventana y en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba estaba un águila postrada en mi escritorio era de Edward no sabía si abrirla o no después de veinte minutos la abrí

_Querida Isabella:_

_Me sorprendí aunque había pensado mucho en el tema había considerado esa posibilidad que ellos fueran tus padres, aunque saberlo me hizo preguntarme muchas cosas tal como lo habías previsto una la que más me ha rondado por la cabeza es ¿qué pasará contigo y con Malfoy? ¿Te casarás con él? Quisiera que fueras sincera conmigo y me dijeras toda la verdad sea cual sea no importa creo que las demás las tendremos que platicar cuando nos veamos en persona no tengas miedo por lo que sientes te lo digo yo que acabo de pasar por esa etapa no importa lo que pase sabes que te quiero y eso no cambiará para nada, le das mis saludos a tus padres en especial a tu madre _

_Con amor _

_Edward Cullen_

* * *

_**esero que les haya gustado, este capitulo estuvo lleno de cartas y el proximo lo estara tambien en fin me voy **_

_**nos leemos **_

_**besooos**_

_**bye**_


	28. Visita Inesperada

_**Hola!!**_

_**bueno este capitulo me encanta es uno de mis favoritos la interaccion que tienen Draco y hermione me encanto, espero que les guste el capitulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews **_

_**Disclaimer: los personjes y los lugares le pertenecen a Jk y Edward C a S Meyer**_

* * *

Como se le ocurría semejante disparate no me casaría con Draco el y yo estábamos juntos pero eso se lo tendría que aclarar

_Querido Edward:_

_Antes que nada quiero que sepas que te adoro y que eres un tonto como crees que yo me casaría con Draco hable con mi Padre y el está de acuerdo con que no me casaré con alguien que yo no quiera creo que ni Draco ni yo quisiéramos casarnos de eso estoy segura de hecho vino Lucius Malfoy a hablar con el y creo que se han arreglado las cosas y por cierto vamos a asistir a una boda en navidad creo que ahora si estoy en la lista de honor de Astoria jajaja iras conmigo? No te oculto nada Edward me crees verdad? Ya quiero que sea viernes para que nos veamos y platiquemos _

_Te mando miles de besos _

_Con amor _

_Isabella_

_Pd: Claro tú me puedes decir como quieras _

Mande mi carta y baje a cenar mis padres aun no cenaban suponía que estaban en la biblioteca los vi estaban leyendo entre y dejaron los libros a un lado yo inmediatamente les dije

-no por favor sigan leyendo

-no te preocupes pero tu padre quiere hablar contigo-dijo mi madre

-te escucho-le dije

-Isabella sé que esto no te hará mucha gracia pero es algo muy importante para mi si no lo fuera no te lo pediría

-Dime

-Quiero que te cambies de casa

-Ya me lo habías dicho pero no entiendo por qué si me das una razón convincente para que deje de ser Gryffindor para ser Slytherin me cambio

-Te explicaré tu piensa que los de Slytherin son ególatras, astutos viles y crueles y demás adjetivos

_-_ y no es cierto?

-Algunos son así otros no crees que yo sea así

-No lo creo

-Como en todos hay gente buena, mala y regular dependiendo de lado en que lo mires piensa en lo que te estoy diciendo

-Si te entiendo pero que quieres toda mi vida me han dicho que los Gryffindor somos los buenos y los malos son los Slytherins

-Si lo se y por eso es una de las razones por las que quiero que te cambies créeme que seas de la casa que seas yo te quiero igual no me importa pero quisiera abrirte los ojos a parte estas en peligro y lo sabes tu madre y yo lo último que queremos es que te pase algo por ser amiga de Potter nosotros no te vamos a decir de qué lado estar solo que seas inteligente creo que eso no te costará trabajo las serpiente siempre hacen lo que les conviene y tal vez a ti te convenga estar en Slytherin por que aprenderás un montón de cosas que en ningún otro lado aprenderás conoces a la gente con la que tu madre y yo tenemos relaciones y si sabes lo que te conviene sabrás que lo optimo sería que te cambiaras por seguridad podrás seguir estando en el lado que prefieras pero teniendo el conocimiento que es necesario para sobrevivir en este mundo que esta en guerra

Genial no me había dado una sino muchísimas razones para cambiarme de casa y lo haría cumpliría por qué me moría de la curiosidad por aprender esas cosas que no aprenderé en ningún lado

-Está bien me cambiare de casa

-Es lo mejor y lo sabes por eso lo haces

En eso llego un vociferados y se abrió inmediatamente

_**-Hermione, voy en camino a tu casa necesitamos hablar abre tu chimenea**_

Sabía perfectamente de quien era la vozcorrí hacía la sala donde se encontraba la chimenea la abrí y mis padres ya estaban atrás de mi, espere un minuto y Salí Draco se veía tan guapo traía el uniforme del colegio no habían pasado ni siquiera tres días y yo lo había extrañado un montón cuando se incorporo no paso ni un instante y estábamos abrazados cuanto había extrañado su olor en fin todo su ser pronto recordé en donde estaba y con quien ¿qué pensarían mis padres? eso me preocupo creo que a Draco también por que él se me miro con una cara que nunca la había visto como de que había cometido un error y el aunque lo s cometiera nunca dejaba ver que se arrepentía el siempre firme en sus decisiones me alegraba saber que no era la única ahora el problema era ver a mis padres afortunadamente Draco salvo un poco la situación

-Isabella Antonio un gusto verlos perdón que haya llegado así inesperadamente es que pasaron varios infortunios con los prefectos y necesito la ayuda de su hija solo tardare pocos minutos para hablar con ella

Por favor quien se creía era tan bueno fingiendo y hoy había sido su peor actuación tal vez se lo hubieran creído de no haber sido por el efusivo abrazo que nos dimos

-Claro Draco no te preocupes sabes que siempre eres bienvenido es tu casa-dijo mi madre

-Gracias

-Bueno Malfoy ven por aquí

Lo conduje hasta el jardín necesitaba aire para tranquilizarme así que empecé a molestarlo era más fácil sino me quedaría como boba viéndolo nos sentamos en el pasto y le dije

-Sabias que me has desilusionado

-así y por que

-yo que creí que eras el mejor actor que había conocido y me he equivocado

-un error imperdonable lo sé-me empezó a acariciar mi cabello

Como se le ocurría hacer semejante cosa acaso no sabía lo que eso provocaba en mí, seguramente si y por eso lo hacía entonces para distraerme le pregunte

-Te gusta mi cabello?

-Te queda bien

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio yo esperaba a que el me preguntará algo y suponía que el esperaba que yo le dijera algo así que decidí empezar yo

-pregunta

-No vine precisamente a preguntarte

-Entonces

-Vine a platicar con una amiga externa a todo lo que me sucede me podrías ayudar?- dijo como niño bueno chantajista que sabe que poniendo esa cara no le iba a negar nada

-Externa?

-Si vengo hablar con Hermione no con Isabella

-ok, te escucho

-No sé si tengas idea de lo difícil que ha sido para mí todo esto a veces siento que estoy en un sueño y despierto rápidamente para entrar en una pesadilla lo has sentido alguna vez?

-Últimamente ya no sé cuando estoy despierta

-lo mismo me pasa a mí , no es fácil descubrir quién eres en realidad y actuar así mucho menos cuando creaste al personaje perfecto y lo actuaste magníficamente un óscar es un premio tan mediocre merezco mas jajaja, no lo crees?

-Te lo he dicho me decepcionaste el día de hoy es mas ni siquiera mereces ser llamado actor

-por una cosa mala que hago me catalogas cuando desde que te conocí he empezado a ser el actor más grande?

-Tienes razón te he juzgado mal aunque sabes creo que nadie te puede entender más que yo, te imaginaras por todo lo que estoy pasando

-Si lo se tu también tienes graves problemas

-pero no es que piense que tus problemas son graves pero no creo que se comparen con los míos vamos te casaras y si bien se que no la quieres pero de ahí no pasará ya estabas preparado ante esa situación en cambio yo tengo que aceptar que mis padres no son mis padres el viernes se dará una fiesta no te imaginas como las odio, me cambiare de casa

-Te mudas?

-No precisamente digamos que si me mudo mi padre me pidió que me cambiara a Slytherin

-En serio

-No bromeo Draco

-Te acuerdas lo que una vez me dijiste de que el día que te enamoraras de una serpiente te cambiarias a Slytherin

-Por favor Malfoy no me lo recuerdes ese día tenia voz de profeta

-jajaja me imagino lo que dirán tus amigos cuando te vean con el uniforme de Slytherin

-no quiero pensar en lo que dirá Harry

-Potter te quiere y no creo que dejará de hacerlo por que vayas a esa casa a parte es solo un año y no creas que es tan malo estar ahí claro si te juntas con la gente correcta

-Así y quién es esa gente

-Yo por supuesto, Cullen Parkinson, Zabinni

-Tu el rey de las serpientes como no lo pense

-puedes reclamarle el trono a Parkinson

-jajaja a poco ella es tu reina

-no pero es la reina de las mujeres es la de mejor familia, todos los hombres quieren con ella

-y por que tu y Cullen se dan el lujo de despreciar a mi queridísima prima

-Cierto ahora lo recuerdo tu y Pansy son primas, mira Pansy es una amiga nuestra desde que tengo uso de razón hemos convivido con ella pero ella tuvo la des fortuna de ser mujer su padre hubiera preferido tener un varón ya sabes para que el apellido perdure y todo eso no es tan mala como crees solo que a veces es un poco posesiva con lo que a mi corresponde por eso lo del otro día pero no sabes después se arrepintió en realidad no quería hacerte daño solo se enojo de que yo estuviera con una sangre sucia

-Entonces quieres decir que no tiene ningún interés en ti

-Exactamente

-No te creo

-Mira es como tú y Potter el tiene algún interés en ti

-Claro que no

-Pues pasa lo mismo con decirte que el día que le lanzaste la maldición me dijo que prefería mil veces que me casará contigo que con Astoria, a ella si que la odia no la soporta creo que por que siempre le ha querido quitar su lugar pero ahora vendrás tú y todo se normalizará

-jajaja claro Malfoy tú crees que por que yo llegue ya todos se van a poner a mis pies

-Si

-No lo creo

-imagínate ante los ojos de todos ahora eres Isabella cualquiera daría lo que fuera para ser tu esposo puedes elegir, después hasta que los 2 seamos mayores de edad podemos romper nuestro compromiso traducido sigues siendo mi prometida hasta diciembre después andas con Cullen

-Haber espérate soy tu prometida y ando con Cullen que bien que moderno es todo esto yo andando con tu primo perfecto

-No seas irónica pero si básicamente es así

-Pero eso está mal

-Si así que Cullen y yo ya lo platicamos lo mejor es que ustedes 2 anden a escondidas o terminen hasta que el compromiso sea disuelto

-pero ¿como? Edward que fue lo que te dijo

-Está muy enojado por todo esto pero sabe perfectamente que no es cosa mía ni tuya somos simples victimas de toda esta situación

-si claro

-entonces dice que lo mejor es que terminen por que él no quiere quedar como el malo de la película que por el nosotros disolvamos el compromiso y que si al terminar el tiempo tu y el todavía lo quieren intentar pues ya podrán andar

-Perfecto –dije enojada

-Estas enojada

-Me acaban de cortar y me preguntas si estoy enojada y sabes que es lo peor que no me lo dijo él, le mande una carta hace rato

-Si después de que la vimos hablamos y por eso decidí venir a contártelo a parte sabes que él se está muriendo de miedo

-Y por que

-Por que siente cosas por ti cosas que supuestamente no había sentido por nadie

-Cuentos y sabes que por favor no quiero seguir hablando de Cullen

-Está bien

-Tengo un pregunta que desde hace rato me muero por hacértela

-Dime

-¿Que ha dicho Astoria de todo esto?

-Vamos ni siquiera quiere verme para que rompa el compromiso con ella

-jajaja me encantaría ver su cara

-eres mala

-un poco, te invito a cenar

-que! no creo que sea conveniente

-¿Por qué no que tiene de malo eres mi prometido o no?

-Pues si pero que les vamos a decir tus padres

-Que quieres que les diga no es tan malo Draco no por qué cenes aquí quiere decir algo no crees?

-Pues no se pero la verdad es que tengo hambre y supongo que la cena en Howarts ya se termino

-Otra razón para que te quedes a cenar te quedarás? por favor

-No me hagas esa cara Granger que si me voy a quedar

-OK

Nos levantamos y hablamos de cómo me había ido los últimos días, de los preparativos de la fiesta, de las clases que me había perdido y casi cuando llegamos al comedor le pregunte?

-Como llegaste aquí

-Hermione como preguntas eso a caso no me viste llegar por la chimenea

-Pues si Malfoy pero me refiero como por cual chimenea

-Pues por la de Snape por cual mas podría ir por cierto te manda saludos

-No bromees con esas cosas

-No bromeo es en serio le dije que necesitaba verte y pues me hizo el favor de cubrirme

Era tan hermoso sentí mil mariposas dentro de mi cuando dijo "necesitaba verte" definitivamente era inmensamente feliz cuando me decía ese tipo de cosas

-Pues mándale saludos de mi parte entonces

-En cuanto le vea

Mis padres estaban sentados con la mesa puesta pero aun no probaban bocado suponía que me estaban esperando cuando nos vieron llegar mi madre esbozo una sonrisa enorme, no me había dado cuenta pero había un plato de mas en la mesa cuando mi madre dijo

-Draco cenarás con nosotros verdad?

-Si no les molesta- contesto

-Por supuesto que no- contesto mi padre

De pronto me puse muy nerviosa mi madre y mi padre veían a Draco un poco inquisitivos después de verlo a él volteaban a verme en esos momentos pense que era como si trajera a mi novio a conocer a mis padres definitivamente quería que eso se acabará ya hasta el hambre se me había quitado pero Malfoy estaba como si nada entonces cuando mis padres estaban cerca el uno del otro discutiendo de lo delicioso que estaba todo Draco tomo mi mano y me dijo

-Tranquila yo estoy contigo

Me perdía cada vez que miraba sus ojos y de pronto le dije

-Si lo se

A mis padres no se les escapo ese detalle y aunque ahora se mostraban más curiosos ya no me importaba saber que él estaba tan nervioso como yo me hacía feliz como cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con el de vez en cuando volteaba a verlo me encantaba verlo reír y cada vez que volteaba a verme me reía y viceversa lo amaba y estaba completamente segura que eso ya no era mi secreto era evidente que mis padres se habían dado cuenta que estaba enamorada y si era sincera no me importaba no había nada que ahora me impidiera estar enamorada de él cuándo se fue me sentía muy feliz y triste a la vez hubiera preferido que se quedará conmigo pero feliz por todo lo que me hacía sentir cuando estaba cerca fuimos a la biblioteca y yo no podía concentrarme mi madre lo noto y me dijo que la acompañará a caminar me despedí de mi padre y salí con ella, sabía lo que me esperaba una serie de preguntas que quizás no le respondería o quizás si, si ella sabia como sacarme información

* * *

**_bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, me quedo sin palabras no soy muy objetiva en cuanto a este capitulo jajaja y ya saben no se olviden de los reviews _**

**_nos leemos _**

**_besooos_**

**_bye_**


	29. conociendo a mi Papa

_**Hola!!** _

_**ahora me tarde un poco mas en actualizar, pero desde ahora me voy a tradar un poco mas en hacerlo ya que tengo varias historias en proceso pero por lo menos tratare de subir una vez a la semana, en fin les dejo aqui un capitulo mas, espero que les guste ya se acerca la fiesta, muchas gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy feliiiz!! **_

_

* * *

_

_-Y_ a que vino Draco

-¿Quieres la versión oficial o la verdadera?

-No sé qué tal si me dices las 2

-la versión oficial es que hay problemas en Howarts con los prefectos y es real pero jamás el aceptaría que algo se le salga de las manos y menos vendría a pedirme ayuda pero la verdadera razón es que la verdad en la está pasando mal y cree que yo más que nadie podrá entenderlo y en cierta parte si a parte que pues ya sabes teníamos que aclarar un montón de cosas

-y las aclararon

-sí , sabes Edward y yo cortamos

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo de mi compromiso con Draco

-y tu ¿cómo te sientes?

-Pues bien la verdad es que no llevábamos mucho así que bueno no fue algo muy fuerte

-Y que pasa con Draco

-jajaja ¿tú qué crees que pase con él?

-No se pero es obvio que se quieren

-No sé si él me quiera a mí pero yo a él si sería muy tonto que lo negará cuando estoy segura que se nota a millones de kilómetros de distancia

-Estoy segura que es de las dos partes hasta tu padre que no es muy perceptivo se dio cuenta

-No quiero hablar más de eso por favor madre

-Está bien vamos a quitarte esos hechizos

_-_Vamos

Empezamos solo mi madre y yo y esta vez me empecé a sentir mal todo me daba vueltas y me desmaye cuando desperté era de día estaba en mi cuarto me dolía un poco la cabeza me di la vuelta un poco y mi cabello quedo frente a mis ojos estaba muy oscuro casi negro lacio con excepción de las puntas ya que estas tenían rulos se veía hermoso rápidamente me levante y fui hacía el espejo cuando me vi por poco y me desmayaba de nuevo era increíble lo que veía me encantaba estaba sin palabras para describir mi belleza me parecía muchísimo a mi madre pero también a mi padre era la combinación perfecta de los 2 mi ojos me encantaban eran idénticos a los de mi madre pero mi nariz era como la de mi padre había sacado lo mejor de cada uno pronto me fui al baño a bañarme y seguí estando muy feliz me bañe y me puse ropa hermosa, me arregle nada podía salirme mal estaba fascinada con mi nuevo yo, baje a que mis padres me vieran y al entrar a la biblioteca solo sonrieron

-Te ves hermosa-dijo mi madre

-Gracias

-te gusta cómo te ves

-¿Bromeas verdad?, me encanta

_-_que bueno te estábamos esperando para desayunar

-desayunamos y entro una lechuza era de Pansy

_Querida Prima Isabella:_

_Yo odio a Hermione Granger pero no a ti y tú, eres Isabella así que olvidemos todo como dicen los muggles borrón y cuenta nueva nos vemos mañana para ir de Shopping _

_Con cariño _

_PP_

Después de todo tal vez Malfoy tenía razón y Pansy no era como yo creía, pensando en Malfoy se me ocurrió algo para devolverle la bromita que me hizo

-Madre tenemos cámara fotográfica

-Si querida esta en tu cuarto en uno de los cajones de tu escritorio

-Y marcos con el emblema del apellido

-Por supuesto están en el ático toma el que más te guste

-Ok gracias ahora estoy con ustedes

Salí con mi carta y fui a mi cuarto por la cámara me tome varias fotos y escogí una en donde verdaderamente me veía como una serpiente sabía que eso le daría risa la imprime después fui al ático a buscar un marco encontré uno muy parecido al de él solo que en lugar del escudo de los Malfoy estaba el de los Aquino igual tenia la serpiente le quite el polvo y lo pulí con un hechizo se veía hermoso después iba a poner la foto y decidí escribirle algo

_Querido Draco_

_Sé que también para ti es muy difícil estar alejado de mí pero espero que con esta foto puedas dormir tranquilo y pensar aún más en mí _

_Con cariño tu prometida (jajaja)_

_Isabella Aquino_

Abrí mi ventana y apareció por primera vez un halcón estaba increíble intimidaba un poco le di el paquete para que lo llevará baje a reunirme con mis padres y en cuanto mi padre me vio me preguntó

-¿te gustaría ir conmigo a mi oficina?

-Me encantaría

-Pues entonces vámonos

Me despedí de mi madre y nos fuimos en la chimenea llegamos a una gran y hermosa oficina y me pregunto

-¿Qué te parece?

_-_Hermosa de muy buen gusto

-Si tu madre la decoro

-Lo suponía

-Ven te quiero presentar a unos cuantos amigos míos

-Claro vamos

Salimos de ahí y era como si mi padre se hubiera puesto una mascará se veía tan serio y estricto pasamos por un pasillo con varios cubículos y de pronto vi al señor Wesley me encantó verlo fui rápidamente a saludarlo

-Buenos días señor Wesley

-Buenos días señorita puedo ayudarla en algo

Claro no me reconocía en eso mi padre iba hacia nosotros

-Arthur buenos días ella es mi hija Isabella

-Encantado de conocerla señorita Aquino

-Si usted ya me conoce soy Hermione Sr. Wesley mis últimos dos veranos los he pasado en su casa solo que ahora luzco diferente

- Claro Hermione estas cambiada como has estado

-Bien Gracias espero que Ron les cuente bien como esta todo nos vemos Sr. Wesley me saluda a Molly por favor

-Claro que si

Salí con mi padre y nos paramos en la oficina de Lucius Malfoy su secretaria le aviso que estábamos ahí

Cuando entramos a la oficina me di cuenta que era muy parecida a la de mi padre estaba el sentado con una gran sonrisa en cuanto me vio se paro y me dio un beso en la mano

-Isabella es un placer conocerte al fin

Me limite a sonreír no diría nada que me pusiera en riesgo con mi "suegro" nunca antes lo había visto con tal detenimiento se parecía muchísimo a Draco era muy guapo aun así creía que Draco era mil veces más guapo y agradable que su padre

-Cuéntame que te parece estar con tus verdaderos padres

-es excelente

-Draco me contó que ceno ayer en su casa

-A sí, es encantador su hijo-le conteste

Sonrió esa era una verdad pero ya me quería ir voltee a ver disimuladamente a mi padre y al parecer me entendió

-Lucius como siempre un placer saludarte pero Isabella y yo tenemos un montón de cosas por hacer

-Te entiendo, Isabella un placer conocerte nos veremos el viernes

-Igualmente, hasta entonces

Salimos de la oficina y nos fuimos a su oficina ahí me explico detalladamente que era lo que hacía era increíble su trabajo y se lo tenía que decir

-Es increíble lo que haces

-Si es interesante y a ti que te gustaría estudiar

-mmm te vas a burlar

-no lo creo anda dime

-bueno había pensado en eso aunque en realidad no estoy muy segura de que eso sea lo que verdaderamente quiera

-dime tal vez te pueda ayudar en tomar una decisión

-pensaba en ser auror

-y por qué crees que me iba a reír

-Pues no se una simple impresión

-Sabes que estudie en la academia de aurores y ejercí

-En serio

-sí pero después me di cuenta que no era lo mío era muy bueno pero lo que hacía no me hacía feliz ni a mí ni a tu madre y lo deje al año que me gradué después empecé a trabajar en el ministerio y pues ya vez aquí sigo pero no importa lo que decidas siempre podrás contar con mi apoyo y el de tu madre para que hagas lo que quieras

-Gracias es bueno saberlo creo que todavía tengo que pensar en muchas cosas para poder elegir bien

Pasamos toda la mañana hablando de política y de cosas que pasaban en el mundo actual evitando a toda costa el tema del evidente regreso de Lord Voldemort a mi padre le encantaba cuando le daba mi opinión y cada tanto repetía

-Inteligente y hermosa, no podría tener una hija más perfecta

Y para ser sinceros a mí me encantaba que me lo dijera al poco rato poco más del medio día me llego una carta pense en mis amigos pero no me decepciono saber que era de Draco después de todo ya se había tardado en responderme a mi pequeña broma

_Querida Isabella:_

_No sabes lo feliz que me hizo recibir tan ansiado detalle aunque no tanto como a Edward ya te imaginaras como se puso, pocas veces me equivoco y esta ha sido una de esas veces creí que algo mejor no podía volver a Howarts pero como sabes es de sabios cambiar de opinión te ves increíble nos vemos cariño _

_Besos y abrazos _

_DM_

Empecé a reír y mi padre se dio cuenta solo lo mire en gesto de disculpa pero al parecer no le importaba él siguió en lo suyo en el momento en el que pense en mandarle la foto a Malfoy no pense en lo que él pudiera pensar a cerca de mi nuevo cambio de look. Al parecer Edward s había enojado pero no podía hacer nada él había cortado conmigo, él era el culpable de que Draco y yo ahora nos lleváramos así no se tenía porque enojar todo eso había sido obra suya guarde mi carta en mi bolso esperando a que mi padre dijera cuando nos íbamos de ahí tardo ya que le solicito el ministro un informe detallado de los avances que se habían dado desde el mes pasado hasta el día de hoy con respecto a los incidentes que habían sido suscitados por los Mortifagos recopilamos la información y yo lo hice mientras que el iba a hablar con la persona que lo había suplido todo este tiempo el informe era fácil nada complicado cuando mi padre lo leyó me felicito y dijo que tal vez me gustaría para trabajar en el profeta yo solo me reí y le dije que esa era una de mis tantas opciones, se lo entrego y nos fuimos a la casa dijo que ya no regresaríamos la verdad es que tenía un montón de hambre cuando llegamos mi madre estaba un poco molesta por la tardanza pero fue algo que no estaba en nuestras manos al fin se en contento y comimos delicioso mi madre dijo que teníamos que hacer tarea, mucha tarea porque ayer no había hecho nada y mañana tampoco haría mucho por qué me iba de shopping con Pansy así que toda la tarde me la pase estudiando y no me molestaba de hecho lo extrañaba un poco aunque me distraía un poco por que no podía evitar pensar en mis amigos los extrañaba qué pensarían de mi cuando llegará mi yo nuevo pero no podía dar el lujo de distraerme nunca había sido distraída en lo que respectaba a mis estudios y ahora no sería la excepción fuimos a la biblioteca a leer esa siempre era mi parte favorita de día cuando los 3 no poníamos a leer eran las únicas personas que conocía que no me hacían preguntas estúpidas en general no preguntaban mientras leían ya que para los 3 ese tiempo era sagrado sin duda era lo que más extrañaría de ellos cuando me fuera al colegio la verdad pensaba que lo extrañaría pero en realidad no lo extrañaba tanto aunque sería esto casi perfecto si Draco estuviera aquí me recriminaba yo misma mientras pense eso volví a concentrarme estaba muerta quería dormir les dije que me disculparán y fui a dormir cuando desperté o más bien me despertaron sentí que apenas había dormido 10 minutos

-Isabella despiértate que se nos hace tarde pense que por lo menos ya estuvieras bañada apúrate ándale me estas obligando a lanzarte un agua mentí

Pero quién diablos era, mi madre jamás había entrado a despertarme no creía que fuera tan tarde poco a poco me fui incorporando cuando abrí los ojos vi a Pansy perfectamente arreglada y le pregunte

-Qué hora es

-Las 9 tardísimo apúrate

Me levante y ella solo me veía

-Buenos días Pansy

-Buenos días pero vamos apúrate

_-_Ya voy

Me bañe rápidamente y Salí con mi bata y aun seguía ella ahí no sabía por qué pero no me incomodaba estar con ella antes ni siquiera podía verla

-A qué hora llegaste – le pregunte mientras sacaba mi ropa

-¿a mi casa o a la tuya?

-A las 2

-Ayer a las 10 llegue a mi casa y hoy a las 8:30

-y a donde vamos a ir

-Tengo pensado ir a un montón de lugares quisieras ir a una tienda en especial?

-No, confió en ti

-perfecto te dejo para que te vistas mientras le ayudo a mi tía a preparar el desayuno no tardes

Me vestí y arregle muy rápido todavía me causaba shock ver a la extraña del espejo baje y estaban mi padres y Pansy esperándome para desayunar desayunamos en silencio y cuando terminamos mi padre le preguntó a Pansy a dónde íbamos a ir

-Cariño a donde van a ir?

-Aún no lo sé tío pero no te preocupes la cuidare

-Y a ti quien te cuidará

-Tío te entendería si fuéramos muggles pero somos brujas podemos cuidarnos Isabella es una gran bruja no creo que tengamos problemas

-Es cierto Papa no creo que tengamos problemas

A mis padres no se les escapo el detalle en especial a mi madre ya que a él nunca le había dicho padre así que papa resulto ser toda una sorpresa en especial por que mi madre no era mama sino madre después de todo pasar ayer tiempo con mi padre resulto muy bueno por que lo conocí un poco más aún así no pude evitar el notar que mi madre estaba un poco contra decida por que por una parte estaba segura que le encantaba que diera el paso con mi padre pero por otra parte le daba un poco de celos que ella seguía siendo "madre" para mí pero Pansy al parecer no se dio cuenta y se le hizo muy normal , entonces ella le pregunto a mi madre si iba con nosotras

-Tía ¿iras con nosotras?

-por supuesto que no tienen que conocerse y creo que mi presencia no ayudará mucho

-tal vez tengas razón tía pero en fin creo que nos vamos de por si Isabella ya se tardo un montón

Me despedí de los 2 con un beso y cuando ya me iba mi madre empezó a reírse y mi padre dijo

-Isabella con qué dinero piensas ir de compras

Que tonta como no se me había ocurrido Pansy empezó a reír también yo solo sonreí

-Ven acá hija

Saco de su billetera una tarjeta de crédito dorada con mi nombre fue amor a primera vista la tome y la guarde en mi cartera y le dije

-Gracias papa

* * *

_**¿quien no quiere un papa asi? mm se que ha muchas no ha sido santo de su devocion pero en lo personal a mi el señor Aquino me cae muy bien jijiji, el proximo capitulo estara el dia de shopping de Pansy e "Isa" la verdad es que yo no queria cambiar mucho el aspecto de Hermione pero es muy necesario para el desarrollo de la historia espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen reviews pliiis**_

_**nos leemos **_

_**besoos**_

_**byee**_


	30. De shopping con Pansy

_**Hola!!**_

_**este capitulo esta muy cortito pero no se a mi me gusta muchas gracias por sus reviews, todos los capitulos que estuve subiendo ya los había escrito y ahora voy sobre la marcha así que espero que comprendan si me llego a tardar un poco tengo escrito un par de capitulos mas pero aun estan en el cuaderno y no los he pasado a la compu pero en eso estoy en fin chicas ya las dejo para que lo lean **_

**_

* * *

_**

En la entrada estaba un carruaje esperándonos subimos y Pansy empezó a preguntar

-¿Cómo te cayó la noticia?

-Pues ya sabes al principio no es algo que te esperes pero creo que lo he tomado bien es parte de un proceso pero pues ahora estoy conociéndolos y me siento muy bien con ellos

-Claro ellos son lindísimos y te quieren mucho y ¿cómo te cayó la noticia de que eres prometida de Draco?

-Creo que eso ha sido lo más difícil de todo ya te imaginaras después de todo lo que nos hemos hecho es imposible creer que entre él y yo pues bueno ya sabes

-si jajaja harán una lindísima pareja

-jajaja si sobre todo lo único bueno es saber que Astoria no se casará con él

-Definitivamente eso es lo mejor no tienes idea d cuanto la odio desde que arreglaron su compromiso con Draco se cree la reina cuando no es más que una arribista

-tienes razón

-Claro que la tengo tú por qué no has estado en Slytherin pero es insoportable afortunadamente Draco ya me informó que te ahora estarás en Slytherin y ahora todo se normalizará

Otra que pensaba que por que yo estuviera en Slytherin ya todos iban a estar a mis pies tal vez hubiera un poco de razón en esto aunque no me imaginaba que Greengrass se pusiera a mis órdenes eso si lo tenía que ver con mis propios ojos

-y ¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer?

-Créeme que no hay una guía o un manual para como tienes que comportarte cuando llegas por primera vez a Howarts todos los que fuimos seleccionados a Slytherin veníamos muy consentidos y mimados siempre nos hablaron que éramos parte de la mejor elite de este mundo y siempre hemos conseguido lo que hemos querido bueno esto último en lo que a mí respecta pero en la mayoría de los casos es así se que a veces pensarás que muchos Slytherin somos idiotas y sabes que la verdad nos es así una cosa es fingir ser idiotas y otra cosa es serlo la prudencia es algo que cualquier Slytherin tiene que aprender tienes que actuar como mejor te convenga creerás que Crabbe y Goyle son unos completos imbéciles pero si te dijera que no es así ellos no se pueden dar el lujo en sacar mejores calificaciones que Draco o que Blaise

-En serio

-Pues claro no has oído eso de que en Slytherin están los astutos

-pues si pero no creía que fuera tan así es …

-Es como tiene que ser y nadie se queja mírame a mi tú crees que a mí me encanta estar detrás de Draco o de Cullen

-mmm

-Por supuesto que no vamos eres Granger se supone que eres inteligente no? A los dos los quiero en especial a Draco, el y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños es como mi hermano pero eso a que quiera una relación con él hay mucha diferencia pero que quieres son ordenes de mi querido padre Draco lo sabe y por eso se porta bien conmigo sino creo que me odiaría a veces fingimos que entre los 2 pasa algo pero pues nada es cierto

-No puedo creerlo

-Pues créelo por qué esa es mi cruda realidad

-y ¿tú tienes interés por alguno chico?

- A Qué tipo de interés te refieres

-Pues a alguno que en realidad te guste por cómo es

-Pues claro soy una chica que esperabas

-se puede saber quién es?

-Te lo diré si tú me dices que sucede entre Draco y Tú

-jajaja tú qué crees que pase?

-No lo es por eso te lo pregunto

-Te diré algo Draco es muy guapo y me gusta eso es todo

-Solo te gusta o pasa algo más en Howarts se rumora que dejaste a Cullen por el que hay de cierto

-Para empezar el idiota de Cullen fue el que me dejo a mi ya sabes por lo del compromiso no quería quedar como el malo de la película

-pues ahora que regreses todo esto será increíble por que se volverá un caos tu cambiándote de casa ahora serás la prometida de Draco y súmale que tendrás que compartir la sala con Draco que dará pie a que hablen a cerca de su relación a lo mejor Dumbledore los cambiará

-No lo creo sinceramente seguirá firme con su decisión pero no te salgas por la tangente ahora contesta tu mi pregunta Pansy

-es Blaise

-pues no es feo

-Por supuesto que no es guapísimo más que Draco

-En eso si no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo Draco es muy guapo

-Sí pero no tanto como Blaise

-No estás siendo objetiva

-Ni tu tampoco

-No vamos a seguir hablando de eso por que nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo

Llegamos a una tienda y todo era lindísimo nunca había sido una compradora compulsiva pero ahora eso estaba cambiando fuimos a la parte de los vestidos de gala íbamos a comprar para mañana no tenias ni idea de que era lo que quería vi 3 vestidos que me encantaban uno era azul rey e otro era verde muy Slytherin para mi gusto a Pansy le encantó y el ultimo era rosa no decidía aun cual llevar cuando Pansy vio que no me decidía me dijo

-Por Merlin Isabella eres una Aquino llévatelos 3 como si no tuvieras suficiente dinero para comprar toda la tienda

Me lleve los 3 a probármelos se me veían hermosos Pansy optó por uno rojo y se le veía divino la verdad es que nos parecíamos mucho tomamos varias fotos probándonos los vestidos me estaba divirtiendo decidí que el ultimo que me probaría sería el verde ya que era de los 3 el que menos me gustaba ella me seguía esperando con el vestido puesto y cuando me l vi puesto de pronto se convirtió en mi vestido favorito cuando salí a mostrárselo me dijo

-Definitivamente el verde es tu color mañana usaras ese

-Me encanta

-te ves increíble

Me cambie y salimos con media tienda regresamos y eran las 4 el día se me había pasado rapidísimo llegamos y nuestras madre estaban tomando el té nos sentamos a su lado y les mostramos nuestras compras ninguna de las 2 parecía asombrada por todo lo que habíamos comprado, mi madre dijo

-Mañana vendrá el estilista y peinador arreglarnos

-¿Porque no te quedas Pansy?-pregunte

-Me encantaría

* * *

_**¿que les parecio? quiero saber sus opiniones asi que pliis dejen un review, espero que les haya gustado**_

_**nos leemos**_

_**besooos**_

_**bye**_


	31. Before the party

_**Hola!!**_

_**pues aqui estoy otra vez con un nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews me hicieron muy feliz me he tardado un poco lo siento pero estoy tratando de subir lo mas rápido que puedo, espero que les guste el capitulo**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes y los lugares le pertenecen a JK y Edward Cullen a Stephanie Meyer **_

* * *

Definitivamente me estaba cayendo bien mi prima realmente la había invitado porque quería conocerla más y saber el porqué de su actitud eso me intrigaba mucho a parte iba ser una especie de pijamada mi madre se veía contenta por la invitación hacía mi prima estaría pensando en que Pansy yo nos estábamos llevando bien y no se alejaba mucho de la realidad, mi tía Alessandra y Pansy fueron a su casa, Pansy por su ropa para quedarse mientras había pensado en adelantar mis deberes mientras que ella llegaba y la verdad me estaba empezando a desesperar por un hechizo que no me salí por lo regular siempre me salían al primer intento entonces después de que ya había pasado media hora Pansy llego y me dijo

-No se hace así

Tomo mi mano y agito la varita, pronuncio el hechizo y Salí una luz azul salió por la varita

-El secreto en hacer el movimiento de lento a rápido –dijo

-Que tal han estado las clases- le pregunte

-Ya sabes muy fáciles como siempre lo más complicado ha sido realizar el veritaserum

-Lleva varios días realizarla ya quiero regresar al colegio

-Como puedes decir semejante cosa, ¿Qué te aburres estando aquí? Si ya sé que es muy interesante y todo estar en el colegio pero yo preferiría estar en mi casa que en el colegio

-Por supuesto que no me aburro pero quiero saber qué harías tú si Zabinni estuviera en el colegio y tú en tu casa

-Obviamente moriría por regresar pero entonces quiero suponer que te urge regresar por un hombre no es así?, ahora la pregunta es quien será en una esquina esta el guapo millonario caballero y ex novio tuyo Edward Cullen mientras que en la otra esquina esta él sexy y también guapo y millonario de tu prometido Draco Malfoy ¿Quién Isabella, quien es la razón por la cual mueres por regresar al colegio?

-jajaja que dramática eres, tú por ¿quién crees?

-No se la verdad es que los dos están como quieren no andas tan perdida, pero por lo que me dijiste creo que es por Malfoy

-Si fueras yo tú qué harías

-Mira sinceramente Malfoy como una aventura está perfecto para aprender y todo eso no sé se diría vulgarmente "para un a costón" y es que tiene una reputación para asuntos de cama que qué bárbaro

-Una reputación que si mal no recuerdo tú has alimentado muy bien

- No te enojes pero que quieres he sido de las afortunadas, aparte como dice ese dicho así ahora lo recuerdo más vale que todo quede en familia, no te preocupes no fue nada serio es mas tratamos él y yo no hablar de ese tema

Sí que me estaba volviendo loca por que era para que me volviera loca de los celos pero solo hizo que me riera

-jajaja no sé tal vez alguna vez en la noche vaya a la sala común de Slytherin para hacerle una visita nocturna a Blaise sería una buena forma de vengarme así estaríamos a mano

-Ni se te ocurra Isabella acercarte a Blaise – me tiro una almohada en la cabeza

-Cálmate que a mí me gustan los hombres blancos con el cabello platino y ojos grises

-Más te vale

-Bueno regresando al tema te irías por Draco?

-Espera que no he terminado en que me quede a sí Malfoy como un amor de una sola noche mientras que Cullen no sé es mas como el yerno que todos padres quieren para sus hijas, sería como el esposo perfecto bueno pero conociendo a Draco no me lo imagino como esposo

-Entonces lo que quieres decir es que Draco sería el amante perfecto mientras que Edward sería el esposo perfecto

-Exactamente

-Que ironía creo que sus papeles están invertidos ahora

-Cierto lo que yo no consigo entender aun es, como es posible que entre y Draco y tu no haya pasado nada

-A que te refieres con nada

-Te has acostado con el?

-Aun no

-Eso quiere decir que lo harás pero no te culpo es tu prometido podrás hacer lo que se te dé la gana con el

-solo por curiosidad Draco es bueno para ya sabes…

-Bromeas verdad? Malfoy es el dios del sexo

-Pansy¡¡¡ Estás hablando de mi prometido jajaja-lo dije fingiendo indignación

-Si ya lo se pero querías saber no? Aun así tengo una pregunta

-Hazla

-Que sientes por Draco? Amor o atracción

-No se siento muchas cosas por él y creo que las dos están incluidas en mi larga lista

-Qué asco¡¡ el amor ¡aléjate¡ que es contagioso estás loca no lo puedes decir así como así no dejes que se convierta en una debilidad manéjalo como deseo y nada más y sobretodo no dejes que Draco se dé cuenta de lo que sientes por él pero no te preocupes que guardare tu secreto si tu guardas el mío

Era increíble Pansy sabía ya mis sentimientos hacía Draco y eso si que era preocupante quien diría que ella y yo tendríamos este tipo de platicas ella apareció un cama enfrente de la mía ya habíamos apagado la luz y me dijo

-Siento haberte lanzado esa maldición

-Dijimos que lo olvidaríamos pero yo también quiero decirte que aunque ya te lo había dicho en la carta que yo también lo sentía nunca quise decirlo solo quería asustarte no me importo que me la quisieras mandar sino que eso hizo que Draco se lastimará y como sabrás me molesto

- tocando ese tema Draco nunca hubiera ayudado a nadie muchisisimo menos a ti, así que pues fue una sorpresa nunca se molesta conmigo, no puede pero esta vez si lo hizo y sabes por qué aunque lo niegue, yo se que desde ese momento ya no eres una sangre sucia para el

-jajaja

-¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso?

-Pansy no te das cuenta estamos hablando como de mis sentimientos hacia Draco eso si que es preocupante de por si y contigo pues es no se raro después de que tu y yo no nos tragábamos

-Tienes razón ironías de la vida creo que es necesario que ya nos durmamos mañana será un largo día

-Si aparte me estoy muriendo de sueño buenas noches

-Buenas noches Isabella

Dormí tranquilamente mejor que ayer sin duda ahora yo me había despertado antes que Pansy así que me tocaba vengarme por lo de ayer

-Pansy despierta que ya es tardísimo ándale apúrate!!

Y ella no se despertaba decidí no ser tan mala y meterme a bañar así le daría tiempo a que ella se levantara por sus propios meritos me duche y me lave los dientes, salí y la señorita aun estaba dormida fui al vestidor y me puse un pans

-Pansy ya despierta ¿quieres?

La moví, le quite las cobijas y creo que eso surtió efecto

-que te sucede Isabella hace muchísimo frio

-ya levántate

-Ya voy no me regañes quieres

Con un hechizo hice mi cama y con otro desaparecí la de Pansy que se había metido a bañar, mientras tanto yo baje a la biblioteca a saludar a mis padres

-Buenos días

-Buenos días ¿y Pansy?

-se está bañando- respondí

Me hicieron lugar en medio del enorme sillón y mi madre me preguntó

-¿Estas nerviosa?

-no, creo que ya supere los nervios

-Me parece perfecto

-hace frío- les dije

Mi padre me abrazo el olía tan bien y se sentía igual estar en sus brazos, yo solo me acomode en él y leímos por un rato más hasta que Pansy bajo

-Buenos días-saludo

-Buenos días- respondimos

Nos paramos y fuimos a desayunar había demasiado movimiento en la casa así que ahora nos había tocado desayunar en el jardín todo estaba hermoso no recordaba que fueran tan grande

-tía sabes a ¿qué hora viene mi madre?

-no creo que tarde seguro que en cuanto tu padre se vaya a la oficina

-Por cierto tía ¿de qué color es tu vestido? aun no nos lo has mostrado

-Azul ya lo verán y tu Isabella ¿Cuál de los tres que trajiste te vas a poner?

Voltee a ver a Pansy y le dije

-Dice Pansy que el verde pero no lo sé aun

-Tía es que de verdad el verde es su color, los otros dos se te ven divinos pero el verde te queda magnifico tienes que usar ese

-Entonces usare el verde por cierto ¿a que ahora llegan los maquillistas y los peinadores?

-a las tres de la tarde

-y a ¿qué hora empieza la fiesta?

-a las seis

-y mientras ¿qué haremos?

-Iremos a Roma

-a ¡¿Roma?!

-si iremos a un spa-contesto Pansy

-¿Cómo a qué hora regresaremos?

-como a las dos, dos y media

En eso llego una carta de mis amigos la leí enfrente de ellas no quería esperar para leerla

Querida Herms:

Nosotros estamos bien, no hemos podido escribirte antes por qué tenemos un montón de deberes, ya falta menos para que regreses, cuídate hoy es un día de mucho peligro

Te queremos y te extrañamos

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna

Pd: Luna y ron ya son novios!

Esa sí que era una buena noticia guarde la carta en mi bolso y en cuanto llego mi tía nos fuimos, tomamos un translador en forma de peine llegamos a Roma, más bien en las afueras de Roma, nos metimos al lugar y nos dieron toda clase de masajes, mascarillas y tratamientos

-esto es increíble-dije

-si verdad, venimos una vez al mes mi madre pide permiso en Howarts para que venga con ellas-dijo Pansy

Ya casi eran las dos y aun no nos retiraban las mascarillas, después de que nos la retiraron todas estábamos muy relajadas y listas para irnos pero mi madre dijo que fuéramos a tomar un pequeño refrigerio, fuimos a ese lugar del que tanto habían hablado en el camino, era lindo pequeño y lo que ingerimos estuvo deliciosos, entramos en el callejón y tomamos el peine, llegamos a las 2:50 y aun no llegaban las personas encargadas de peinarnos y maquillarnos, ofrecí mi cuarto para que ahí nos arreglaran, mi madre entro y desapareció mi cama y aparecieron cuatro espejos con sus sillones, mi madre bajo a recibirlos de pronto mi cuarto estaba lleno había doce personas, tres mujeres y cinco hombres se dividieron en parejas, un hombre alto y moreno pregunto

-¿Quién será la estrella de la noche?

-yo- conteste riéndome

-a ver linda ven acá- toco mi cabello y reviso mi cutis

-es perfecto que envidia me das pareces una princesa

-soy una princesa-conteste

Pansy y mi madre rieron mientras que mi tía solo sonrió

-Jules ven a ayudarme

Otro hombre solo que era rubio acudió a su llamado

-Ve que belleza de cutis

-pareces de porcelana –coincidió Jules

-bueno yo soy Alfred y soy el que te peinara mientras que Jules te maquillara

-perfecto-conteste

Todos empezaron a trabajar, con mi tía terminaron muy rápido de peinarla ya que ella tenía el cabello corto mientras que Pansy, mi madre y yo lo traíamos larguísimo, nuestros cabellos se parecían mucho lacio y la final con pequeños rulos solo que el cabello de Pansy era negro y totalmente lacio mientras que el mío y el de mi madre era castaño oscuro, la primera en terminar fue mi tía Alessandra se veía muy bella, después terminaron con mi madre, ella y mi tía seguían viendo los últimos detalles de la fiesta y Pansy y yo éramos las ultimas ella también se veía increíble mientras observaba su peinado ella me pregunto

-¿Qué tal me veo?

-No creo que Blaise sea tan idiota para dejarte ir si te ve hoy

-gracias tu también estas quedando estupenda me voy al rato nos vemos

-nos vemos

Me estaba empezando a poner sumamente nerviosa intente tranquilizarme, cuando por fin terminaron y dejaron que me viera me quede sin palabras era lo más bello que había visto claro aparte de Draco cuando dormía, de verdad me estaba volviendo muy vanidosa yo antes no era tan así , mi cabellos estaba rizado solo que tenía una coleta de lado con los rizos cayendo y mi maquillaje estaba perfecto mis ojos se veían increíbles, me agrado ver que aun quedaban rastros de mi anterior yo

-gracias

-de nada es un placer trabajar con mujeres tan bellas como ustedes nosotros nos vamos

-hasta luego

Mi madre entro y se quedo sin palabras desapareció las sillas y los espejos y apareció mi cama abrió mi vestidor y coloco el vestido sobre mi cama

-te ayudo a ponértelo-me pregunto

-por favor- le pedí

Ella ya estaba vestida y se veía espectacular cualquiera pudo haber jurado que parecía mi hermana

-Mama ¿Qué hora es?

Sonrió y me contesto

-Las cinco, tenemos que darnos prisa por que habrá una sesión de fotos

-¿mi papa ya está listo?

-sí , se ve muy guapo

-Es muy guapo

Me puse el vestido y ella subió el cierre cuando me vi frente al espejo mi madre dijo

-te ves hermosa

-Gracias tu también

Me puse perfume y salí de mi cuarto fuimos al jardín y ahí ya estaba mi padre, nos recibió con una gran sonrisa y nos beso en la frente

-Están hermosísimas

-Gracias-contestamos

Nos tomamos muchas fotos los tres ellos dos y yo sola. Casi eran ya las seis y mi madre me ordeno que subiera a mi cuarto y que Loli me avisaría en el momento en el que tuviera que bajar, estaba en mi cuarto y se me ocurrió sacar mi cámara me tome varias fotos para enseñárselas a mis amigos vi el reloj y ya eran las 6:20 en eso apareció Loli y me dijo

-señorita Isabella sus invitados la esperan

Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago pero salí de mi cuarto y fui hacia las escaleras

* * *

_**si se que soy una persona horrible para dejarlo ahí se que muchas ya esperan con ansia la fiesta pero el proximo capitulo la leeran sera un capitulo largo así que no se me desesperen pliis, ya saben chicas no se olviden de dejar reviews **_

_**nos leemooos **_

_**besooos **_

_**bye **_


	32. fiesta parte I

_**Hola!! **_

_**Se que había dicho que subiria el capitulo completo, pero aun no termino de transcribirlo y si lo hacia hasta que lo terminara probablemente lo subiria hasta dentro de una semana por eso decidi dejarlo hasta ahí espero que lo entiendan voy a estar en examenes pero ire transcribiendolo en los momentos que pueda y subir lo mas pronto posible, no se si me guste o no el capitulo así que espero sus opiniones, muchas gracias por sus reviews y alertas y tambien a todas las personas que leen la historia, bueno les dejo, nos leemos abajo**_

* * *

Todos esperaban a que yo bajara vi a Pansy, la ubique rápidamente por el color del vestido y a lado de ella estaba Edward mi corazón latía demasiado rápido sentía que de un momento se me iba a salir, se veía tan guapo empecé a bajar y todo el salón se lleno de aplausos quería desaparecer en ese momento no se cómo acepte ser el centro de atención de semejante fiesta, busque con la mirada a mis padres se veían realmente felices no pude evitar pensar que seguramente la dichosa fiesta valdría la pena si ellos mostraban esa sonrisa, cuando los encontré vi que a lado de ellos se encontraba la familia Malfoy e inmediatamente vi a Draco tenía esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba termine de bajar las eternas escaleras y todos empezaron a formar parejas el pánico me inundo ¿Qué iba hacer? Pero en eso la mano de Draco tomo la mía, empezó la música y comenzamos a bailar

-¿Qué se supone que hacemos Malfoy? –pregunte

-Bailar querida –me respondió muy tranquilamente

En eso pude vislumbrar que Pansy bailaba con Edward

-te ves espectacular Isabella

-lo sé –enrojecí-tu también te ves muy guapo

-lo sé- respondió

Dábamos vueltas por toda la pista y vi a Greengrass con Zabinni, Pansy en esos momentos debería estar furiosa

-el verde te queda bien

-Si verdad quién lo diría

Por fin termino la canción y todos empezaron a acomodarse con sus familias, Draco se separo e mi y dijo

-Ahora nos vemos

Mis padres me presentaron con medio mundo hasta que llegamos con los Cullen

-Carlisle, Esme es un placer que estén aquí, ella es nuestra hija Isabella –dijo mi padre

E l padre de Edward era como una estrella del cine muggle guapísimo sin palabras y su madre no se quedaba atrás era muy bella

-es un placer-dije

-igualmente Isabella- respondió el padre de Edward- el es mi hijo creo que ya se conocen

-en cierto modo-dijo Edward-buenas noches Isabella

Cuando beso mi mano sentí que todo se me movió cuanto lo odiaba, no era justo sentir eso cuando el ya no era mi novio

-Buenas noches Edward

Nos despedimos de los Cullen y fuimos hacia donde se encontraban los Lestrange, de verdad no tenía muchas ganas de ir para allá tenía mucho miedo

-Rodolphus, Bella es un placer que estén aquí-decía mi padre

-El placer es todo nuestro Antonio- dijo Bellatrix

-tienen una hija hermosa- dijo el señor Lestrange

-gracias –contestaron mis padres

-¿Cuando es la boda con mi sobrino?-pregunto Bellatrix

En eso llego Draco y le dijo

-Tía no te apresures, Isabella y yo apenas nos estamos conociendo

-Querido es que será la boda más esperada en mucho tiempo

Mis padres no dijeron nada y yo me sentí con la obligación de decir algo al respecto

-A parte aun no salimos del colegio

Bueno en eso coincido aparte de todas formas Draco tiene que unirse antes de que se casen

-Tía por favor –le dijo

-está bien Querido no digo nada mas

Yo solo lo mire esperando que volteara y me desmintiera lo que acababa de decir su tía, no volteo, mis padres se empezaron a incomodar, mientras tanto los Malfoy se acercaban

-Isabella-beso Lucius Malfoy mi mano-al parecer ya conoces a mi hijo Draco, ella es mi esposa Narcisa

La salude con un beso en la mejilla era una mujer muy hermosa y tenía mucha elegancia

-Isabella ¿Cómo estás? –me preguntó

-muy bien gracias-le respondí- espero que este siendo de su agrado la fiesta

-totalmente querida

-Les voy a robar a Isabella unos momentos en seguida regresamos-dijo Draco

Tomo mi mano y nos fuimos de ahí hacía el jardín que minutos más tarde estaría llenos mientras tanto estaba para nosotros solos

-¿Cómo estás?-me pregunto

–No oíste lo que le respondí a tu madre-le conteste

Estaba enojada pero no podía permanecer mucho tiempo así si me miraba de esa forma

-conozco muy bien ese tono para saber que estas molesta conmigo- sus ojos me miraban suplicantes pero aun así no perdían ese brillo de superioridad

-no estoy molesta-mentí –tal vez son los nervios de haber estado muy cerca de tu tía

-y que tal cerca de mi padre eh?

-la verdad tu padre no me da miedo por cierto ¿cuando me pensabas decir que te ibas a unir a los mortifagos?

-ves como si estas molesta

-no contestaste mi pregunta

Ni siquiera se atrevió a verme y yo solo deseaba que me viera a los ojos y que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien, se hizo un molesto silencio hasta que el respondió

-cuando el señor lo diga

Sentí un hoyo en mi pecho y sentí la necesidad de abrazarle, no pude evitar hacerlo y le abrace el solo correspondió a mi abrazo, tenía miedo por él tenía ganas de llorar, al parecer volteamos al mismo tiempo para vernos y vi mis intenciones de llorar, no me esperaba que me besara, lo hizo suavemente me separe sin muchas ganas de hacerlo y le dije

-ni creas que vas a hacer que se me quite el enojo con un beso Malfoy, ven regresemos

-espera

Volvió a besarme esta vez ya no pude separarme de él pero lamentablemente el sí pudo

-vamos-dijo

-Espera

¿Qué creía que lo detendría para volver a besarlo? Reí y le quite los rastros que habían de mi brillo labial sobre su boca le sonreí mientras él me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados tal vez un poco decepcionado por mi reacción

Nos fuimos y Pansy se atravesó en nuestro camino e inspecciono a Draco con la mirada

-Draco te ves muy bien

-Gracias Panss tu también

-A ti te estaba buscando- se dirigió hacia mí

-¿a mí?-pregunte

-sí, seguro que vieron a la estupida zorra de Greengrass con Blaise

-si-contestamos

-la odio es una…

-Pansy cálmate-le dije

-quisiera verte a ti si estuviera bailando con Draco

Me quede callada por que estaría igual que ella o tal vez peor

-pero en fin no quería hablar de eso contigo

-¿entonces?

-Draco si no te molesta quisiera hablar con mi prima a solas

-por supuesto, nos vemos

Draco se fue y yo solo seguí el camino que había andado con la mirada

-se puede saber ¿por que tanto misterio para que no lo pueda escuchar Draco?

-Edward quiere hablar contigo

-y en donde está

-Está ahí

-y de que quiere hablar

-no sé, eso se lo tendrás que preguntar tu

-pues no quiero hablar con el

-¿Por qué?

-creo que a ti se te olvido que Cullen me corto y no solo eso sino que ni siquiera tuvo el valor para decírmelo

-como si eso te haya afectado mucho-hizo un gesto de dramatismo-no creas que no vi como Draco y tú se andaban besando

-Bueno si tal vez…Pero por cierto tú ¿desde cuando eres la lechuza de Edward?

-desde que me dijo que alejaría a Astoria de Blaise

-Si claro y le avientas a la arpía de Astoria a Edward ¿no?-dije molesta

-Era él o Draco y como te vi muy ocupada con él, pero eso si que se aleje de Blaise

-perfecto Parkinson

Quise terminar esto muy rápido, fui hasta donde se encontraba Edward trate de que mi voz sonará tranquila pero creo que sonó muy golpeada

-De ¿qué quieres hablar conmigo Edward?

-No te pongas así Isabella

-¿Qué quieres Edward? De verdad que no tengo mucho tiempo mis invitados me esperan

-yo soy uno de tus invitados

-sí pero no por eso te daré exclusividad así que vayamos al grano

-Estas enojada conmigo verdad

-Por supuesto que no Cullen, bueno ¿sabes qué?, si estoy enojada contigo ¿y? ¿Quién me impide que me enoje? O tú no te enojarías si de pronto llega alguien por tu chimenea y te dice que acabas de cortar con tu novio pero sabes tal vez no me hubiera molestado el hecho de haber cortado después de todo no llevábamos mucho tiempo es mas no sé si de verdad eso cuenta como relación pero lo que me enojo y mucho fue que ni si quiera tuviste el valor de venir a decírmelo tu, sino que mandaste a Draco

-tal vez tienes razón pero…

-¿tal vez? Obviamente que tengo razón

-Déjame terminar ¿quieres?

Trate de controlarme después de todo creo que era necesario escuchar lo que tenía que decir

-lo lamento, siento no haber sido yo quien te lo dijera se que era lo mínimo que tu merecerías pero yo sabía que yo no iba a poder hacerlo tal vez iba a mandar todo al carajo por eso le pedí a Malfoy que te dijera, perdóname

Sabía que estaba siendo sincero pero aun así no podía permitirme permanecer mas ahí, por lo pronto seguía un poco molesta pero sabía que se me pasaría

-bueno aclarado este asunto creo que por ahora no hay más que decir nos vemos Edward

Me acerque a él y le di un beso en la mejilla muestra de que estaba perdonado pero él me jalo suavemente de la muñeca y me dijo

-Aún no te vayas-me pidió- te ves increíble esta noche

No pude evitar sonrojarme no era bueno estar ahí muy cerca de él, sentía muchas mariposas en mi estomago yo solo me aleje de él y le dije

-Gracias también tú te ves muye bien, me voy esto está siendo difícil para mi

-¿es difícil para ti? –mostro una de sus mejores sonrisas

-no sabes cuánto por eso me voy

Me fui estaba empezando a decir cada cosa, me reuní con mis padres que ya estaban en el jardín, volvió a sonar la música y empecé a bailar con mi padre

-¿Cómo te sientes-me pregunto

-excelente, gracias

-De nada Isa

Después cuando estaba más distraída pensando en mis amigos fue Draco por mí para bailar, mi padre le dio mi mano y fue por mi madre a bailar, cambiaron la canción por una muy romántica para mi gusto, la verdad es que no me agradaba mucho que digamos y menos por qué empezábamos a bailar muy juntos y eso me alteraba un poco los nervios, no había probado mi resistencia ¿y si lo besaba? No creía que fuera adecuado hacer eso enfrente de todo el mundo

-Draco ¿Por qué no dejamos de bailar?

-¿no te gusta bailar?- pregunto

-Sí pero…

Note que me estaba poniendo más nerviosa como si fuera posible

-¿pero qué Isabella?

-que me quiero portar bien y tu no me ayudas en nada

-¿te pongo nerviosa?

-Mucho y lo sabes, no me importaría pero ahora todos los invitados nos ven

-¿y que tiene? Te preocupas por cosas sin importancia acuérdate que para todos eres la futura señora Malfoy

Me estremecí ante ese comentario ¿Qué podía hacer? Si la idea me encantaba más de lo conveniente

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, este capitulo se me hizo muy dificil ya que muchos lo esperaban y temia y temo que no sea de su completo agrado, así que como ya les decia nates espero sus reviews ya sea para que me digan si les gusto o que de plano esta horrible, aun no se termina la fiesta todavia falta, por cierto que los Lestrenge hayan estado ahi no es coincidencia, ellos fueron ahi por algo me encantaria leer sus teorias **_

_**nos leemoos **_

_**besooos**_

_**bye **_


	33. Fiesta parte II

_**Hola!**_

_**Por fin he terminado mis examenes y ya estoy mas tranquila, antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que me mandaron reviews por lo regular casi siempre los respondo pero no tenia tiempo así que les agradezco en general a todas muchas gracias!!, bueno ya esta aqui la segunda parte de la fiesta espero que les guste **_

_**

* * *

**_

De pronto se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Draco con la capucha de los mortifagos luchando conmigo siendo parte de la orden, al parecer Draco noto que me ponía tensa y me pregunto

-¿Qué paso? No te gusta la idea de ser la señora Malfoy

-No es eso solo que me imagine estando tu y yo casados y cada uno en un bando diferente tu con ellos y yo con la orden

Ahora el que se puso tenso fue él

-No hablemos de eso ahora ¿quieres?

-Si lo sé no es el momento, es mas ni siquiera es seguro que nos casemos claro a menos que nos obliguen y aun así estoy segura que no lo haríamos aunque…

-Seas mi prometida o esposa o no, no te haría daño, a parte no creo que tu padre permita que sigas con la orden, o más bien la orden no permitirá que sigas ahí

-Draco quiero hacerte una pregunta que desde que me entere de todo esto viene rondando en mi cabeza y te voy a pedir que seas sincero no importa cuál sea la verdad ¿mi padre es Mortifago?

El solo se quedo en callado y no contesto

-Tú silencio lo dice todo

Me dieron ganas de llorar, sabía que lo era solo necesitaba que alguien me lo confirmara y en este caso fue él, al ver que ya no podía contener las lagrimas me saco de la pista y me llevo a un lugar más apartado para que la gente no nos viera

-Cálmate, no soporto verte así por qué no se qué hacer, créeme que estoy seguro que tu padre no escogió esto, pero es así yo tampoco lo escogí sin embargo ya oíste a mi tía y no solo yo Cullen lo hará todos los sangres limpia de Slytherin lo harán incluso varias mujeres, no podemos hacer nada es eso o morir y aunque no estoy muy seguro que una vida sirviendo a el señor tenebroso sea vida lo tenemos que hacer por nosotros y por nuestras familias

-Es que-suspire-si antes era muy difícil para mí esta situación ahora lo es más antes sabía dónde me correspondía estar, estaba donde están las personas que quiero y que son importantes para mí Harry es como mi hermano, pero ahora es peor por que están tú, Edward vamos hasta Pansy que hace apenas unos días no la soportaba y sobretodo esta mi Padre y por supuesto no quiero que les pase nada

-Si sé que para ti esto es más de lo que podrías soportar pero tienes que ser fuerte y pensar muy bien lo que vas hacer y sobre todo no juzgues a tu padre ¿quieres?

-No soy nadie para hacerlo pero no puedo evitar sentir mucho miedo por él, por que a pesar de que he estado muy poco tiempo con él y con mi padre conviviendo, los quiero y no sabes cuánto me aterra que alguno de la orden le pueda hacer daño o viceversa

-No te preocupes, ven tomemos un poco de aire y no hablemos más del tema por hoy

-Ya me tranquilice, seguro estoy horrible mi maquillaje ha de estar hecho un desastre

-Nunca has estado más hermosa

-No seas mentiroso

-No miento ven

Nos acercamos a la fuente y no vi nada malo en mí, tal vez mis ojos estaban un poco rojos, pero no demasiado para que la gente notara que había llorado

-Ves

Veía a Draco y sus labios estaban un poco rojos al parecer era por que no había dejado de pasar su lengua por ellos desde que empezamos a hablar del inquietante tema, tenía muchas ganas de besarlo no sabía por qué, tal vez estaba usando legeremancia conmigo en esos momento o tal vez lo veía como idiotizada, sonrío de lado que me volvía loca, el solo me dijo

-nadie te está impidiendo que lo hagas

No aguante mas y lo bese era un maldito engreído pero le podía perdonar todo cuando me besaba de esa manera a pesar que ya en varias ocasiones nos habíamos besado mi corazón aun no se acostumbraba y latía desenfrenadamente y si a eso le sumábamos que por el beso me estaba haciendo falta el aire en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar, afortunadamente no era la única que le faltaba el aire, nos separamos y gracias a Morgana que nadie nos había visto no sé por qué pero no quería que la gente se diera cuenta que había algo entre Draco y yo mucho menos quería que Edward se diera cuenta

-Te digo Malfoy que quiero portarme bien y tú estando cerca no me ayuda mucho

-¿entonces quieres que me aleje de ti?

-No!

Le grite le hice un puchero, si era un poco egoísta quería a Draco para mi solo para mí, me molestaba pensar que él se pudiera alejar de mi no quería me sentía demasiado bien estando con él para que se fuera, al parecer le causo gracia mi pequeño berrinche y me pregunto

-¿Cuándo regresa al colegio? He estado extrañando a Granger pero es un secreto no se lo digas

¿Había escuchado lo que creí oír? Merlín como no tenía una grabadora para grabar semejante confesión ¡Draco Malfoy me extraño! Mañana le hablaría al profeta

-jajaja , el domingo en la mañana estará ahí, oye para eso te dio la foto para que no la extrañaras

-Sí pero la foto no platica conmigo, ni hace berrinches ni se enoja conmigo ni da saltitos en la clase para contestar una pregunta ni mucho menos besa como ella, tal vez si te tuviera ahí conmigo no la extrañaría tanto

-Así que la has besado

-Puede ser creo que en la noches ya ves que soy sonámbulo

-jajaja

-Y no sabes si Granger me ha extrañado?

-De repente le dan sus momentos de debilidad y te extraña pero se recupera pronto, supongo que ella también extraña discutir contigo no sé cómo es posible que les guste la mala vida-dije asiendo una mueca de desaprobación

Draco solo rodo los ojos yo lo tome de la mano y le dije

-Ven vamos a dentro si me les desaparezco a los invitados un rato van a pensar mal

Me empezaba a importar muy poco lo que la gente pudiera decir de Draco y de mi, a él tampoco s ele veía que le importara mucho, pero me acorde de Cullen y lo solté sutilmente para acomodarle el cuello de la camisa al parecer no lo noto di gracias a Merlin de que fuera así, empezábamos a bromear sobre Snape y al parecer lo invocamos por que apareció de pronto

-Padrino-dijo Draco

-Draco, Isabella buenas noches, espero no haber interrumpido nada

-oh no por supuesto que no profesor-dije

-Profesor solo en Hogwarts afuera tal vez podrías llamarme padrino ¿te parece?

-Es un placer tenerlo aquí

-Isabella ya te dije no estamos en el colegio háblame de tú, por cierto ¿Cómo has estado?

-Excelente

-Por cierto aunque seas mi ahijado quiero ver tu veritaserum a fin de mes sobre mi escritorio

-Por supuesto que lo tendrás padrino, aprovechando la ocasión, mi padre me ha sugerido que me cambie de casa para ser más precisa a Slytherin ¿crees que puedas hacer algo?

-Claro, será un placer tener a alguien tan inteligente como tú en Slytherin, siempre dije que deberías haber pertenecido ahí y al parecer no me equivoque te pondré con el sombrero seleccionador tu sangre influirá y solo piensa en Slytherin estoy seguro que te reivindicara

-Está bien gracias

-De nada ahora si me disculpan iré a saludar a los demás invitados tal vez me pase de largo cuando vea a tu tía-dijo refiriéndose a Draco-el verde te queda bien Isabella

-Sí, no lo hubiera imaginado

Se fue tal como apareció

-tendré que comprar mi uniforme mañana, acompáñame

-No puedo hay reunión en mi casa mañana ya te imaginaras de que tipo y tengo que estar presente

-Está bien iré con Pansy

-Otra cosa que jamás me imagine tú y Pansy llevándose bien si no lo viera no lo hubiera creído

-Mira Draco desde hace dos semanas deja de creer en la palabra imposible sabes a pesar de todo pronóstico tengo que aceptar que Pansy me está cayendo bien

-Que bueno después de todo son familia

-Estoy muerta ¿a qué hora crees que acabe todo esto?

-No lo se pero algunos invitados están empezando a retirarse al parecer se le hizo tarde a Snape

-mmm lo dudo mas bien no quiso llegar temprano pero en fin gracias a Merlin que ya se van

Me despedí de todos los invitados por fin se había terminado el suplicio aunque la verdad no la pase tan mal como pense pues me la pase con Draco casi todo el tiempo y quitando el hecho de que me entere que mi padre era un Mortifago y que próximamente Draco sería uno también no quería pensar en eso tal vez mañana_,_ tenía que hablarlo con mi madre

_**

* * *

**_

_**La visita de Snape es importante eso se vera en el proximo capitulo, espero poder actualizar pronto, muchas gracias por su paciencia nunca me había tardado tanto en actualizar (bueno en esta historia), espero sus reviws **_

**_nos leemos _**

**_besooos_**

**_bye _**


	34. Cambio de Posicion

_**hola!! **_

_**este capitulo en lo personal me gusta mucho esta cortito pero hay una segunda parte espero que les guste, muchas gracias por sus review he decidido que la spersonas que no esten sucritas al fanfiction les contestare y bueno a las que si como si estara como siempre **_

**Amia:** _muchas gracias por desaerme suerte en mis examenes bueno aqui viene una parte de lo que hara muchas gracias por tu review_

**Maria:** _mas vale tarde que nunca bueno ya sbes mas o menos lo que pasara no te puedes quejar jiji ahh espero que me ayudes hacerle la vida de cuadritos a As ya que no se la puedo hacer a Jade minimo a esta serpiente jajaja gracias niña por tu review_

**Valblack:** _muchas gracias por tu review pasado y este si tal vez no me deba de importar mucho pero no se siempre espero que les guste el capitulo _

**PoOtt:** _al parecer eres nueva por aqui bienvenida!! muchas gracias por tu review_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes y los lugares le pertenecen a JK**_

* * *

Se le veía cansada como si en cualquier momento estuviera a punto de derrumbarse, al parecer estaba esperando a que mi padre terminara de conversar con Robert Parkinson, me acerque hasta donde estaba ella y me dijo

-Deberías de estar dormida ya ¿por qué no subes y descansas?

-si lo hare solo que quería platicar contigo

-¿y eso no podrá esperar mañana?

-es importante por favor ¿sí?

-está bien te escucho

Suspire sonoramente decirle lo que le tenía que decir no iba a ser nada fácil buscaba en mi cabeza las palabras exactas, ella se veía un poco desesperada así que decidí decírselo tal cual me salieran las palabras en ese momento

-No se últimamente me he preguntado muchas cosas y hay algo que no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza, pero antes que nada quiero que sepas que lo que me respondas no influirá en la opinión ni mucho menos en el cariño que le tengo a mi Padre, los quiero mucho a los dos solo quiero más bien necesito saber si mi padre es Mortifago

Ya lo sabía pero necesitaba que ella me lo dijera y de ser posible mi padre también, al parecer mi madre no le sorprendió lo que le dije más bien era como si hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta y por fin la iba a responder

-Cariño creo que has estado aquí el suficiente tiempo para que te hayas dado cuenta a qué tipo de familia perteneces y también creo que con la fiesta de hoy te diste cuenta que tipo de invitados vinieron, no hay que ser adivino esperaba que te dieras cuenta y no tuviera que responderlo aunque sabía que mil dudas tendrías y bueno creo que más que una pregunta tu quisieras que te reafirmara lo que ya sabes, si lo es pero te pido que no saque conclusiones antes de que el te cuente un poco sobre su historia, eso te lo tendrá que contar él , lo único que te puedo decir es que no tuvo elección no sé si sepas como funciona esto

-Creo que se lo suficiente y no sé si quiera saber mas

-No lo juzgues ¿quieres?, se que tal vez te estoy pidiendo demasiado, nosotros sabemos que tu perteneces a la Orden del fénix y que esto es muy difícil para ti, de verdad a veces pienso que te hicimos un daño cuando fuimos a decirte que éramos tus verdaderos padres, seguramente ahora no pasarías por esto y sabes que es lo peor de todo que ni siquiera puedo arrepentirme porque el hecho de que estés otra vez con nosotros me hace muy feliz sé que soy egoísta y espero que no me guardes rencor

-Por supuesto que no Mama yo también estoy feliz de haberlos conocido siempre es mejor saber la verdad yo quiero mucho a mis papas pero también siempre sentí que algo me falto no se no me identificaba con ellos éramos diferentes mucho tiempo pense que era por que yo era bruja y ellos no y después que supe la verdad pude entender muchas cosas acerca de mi de mis gustos mis actitudes, preferencias en fin de muchas cosas, no soy nadie para juzgar a mi padre ni a ti, y si tal vez ahora las cosas se complicaron pero tal vez es el precio que se tiene que pagar por haberlos conocido, ahora tendré que considerar mucha cosas para seguir ahí

Mi madre sonreía tenia la mirada cristalina sabía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar pero rápidamente recobro su compostura y me acaricio la mejilla

-me encantaría que lo hicieras, no te imaginas lo que significaría para mi, por lo menos yta no me preocuparía por los dos

-No te preocupes, me gustaría que le dijeras a mi Padre que ya lo sé y que no me importa

-El todos los días me pregunta si tu ya me comentaste algo al respecto, se que tal vez no lo quería reconocer pero le daba un poco de temor tu reacción

-y el que piensa de que yo esté en la orden

-Al principio le causo gracia saber que pertenecías a la orden pero casi inmediatamente le dio miedo de que en algún momento tu y él se pudieran encontrar en algún duelo que alguno de los mortifagos te causara algún daño, ahora está decidido hacer todo lo posible por qué no estés ahí tal vez de otra forma pero no luchando

-¿me estás diciendo que mi padre acepta que yo esté en la Orden?

-creo que lo más conveniente es que hables con él

-si eso será lo mejor, cambiando de tema mañana tendré que ir por mi nuevo uniforme estaba pensando pedirle a Pansy que me acompañara ¿crees que quiera acompañarme?

-supongo que si mañana pasas por ella

Fui a dormirme después de todo era lo único que tenía ganas de hacer

"Dormí" o eso trate de hacer me desperté a regañadientes ya que Loli había ido por mí a mi cuarto ni siquiera dejo que me bañara solo me dio tiempo de lavarme la cara y los dientes y ponerme mi bata para salir, baje a reunirme con mis padres que me estaban esperando, había creído que tal vez me darían un poco más de tiempo para dormir debido al pesado día que habíamos tenido el día anterior, era increíble como ellos podía lucir como si hubieran dormido sus ocho horas cuando ni siquiera habían pasado de las tres ni siquiera me esperaron a que terminara de bajar las escaleras cuando ellos ya se dirigían al despacho de mi Padre, apresure mi paso oí una tercera voz ahí adentro la conocía a la perfección ya que desde que había entrado a Howarts me había dado clase era la de Snape, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hacía aquí y tan temprano, Loli me anuncio y entre los salude y me senté en el sillón que me ofrecía mi padre el sin más empezó a hablar

-Como te habrás dado cuenta ayer supongo que sabes lo que soy así que hay cosas de las cuales tenemos que hablar ya mañana regresaras al colegio y no podemos postergar mas esta plática, te había hablado acerca de mis deseos de que ahora que tuvieras que regresar al colegio cambiaras de casa y quiero pensar que seguimos en lo acordado ¿cierto?

Asentí moviendo la cabeza

-Cuando te trajimos acá ya habíamos hablado con Dumbledore acerca de lo que haríamos al respecto, se que igual que Severus perteneces a la Orden y ahora corres mucho más peligro que antes, no te puedo pedir que la dejes por que eso significaría dejar a uno de tus mejores amigos según Severus y obviamente sé que no lo harías, pero si puedo pedirte que al menos cambies de posición en el juego ¿me entiendes?

-creo entender lo que me dices

_**

* * *

**_

_**bueno chicas espero que no me maten por haberlo dejado ahí, espero sus reviews **_

_**nos leemos **_

_**besoos**_

_**bye **_


	35. Chapter 35

_**hi!!**_

_**no es el capitulo mas largo pero aqui lo tienen, subire el siguiente capitulo el sabado o el domingo gracias por sus reviews!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

-Mira cariño de algo debes estar muy consiente Hermione Granger murió, esa persona ya no existe y debemos crear una mentira acerca de donde esta tal vez tu gente más allegada pueda saber la verdad pero nadie más tendrá que saber que Isabella Aquino y Hermione Granger son la misma persona

-Bueno creo que de eso no tenía ninguna duda al respecto sabía que tendría que ser así

-Ahora cuando hablaba que era conveniente, más bien necesario que cambiaras de posición me refiero a que no te involucres en las luchas a las que nos enfrentamos los mortifagos contra ustedes sino mas bien que puedas actuar como espía, esa es la razón por la que tu padrino esta aquí con nosotros no hay nadie mejor que él para que te ayude en todo este como sabrás el actúa de espía doble, pero tiene muy claro en donde está su lealtad, mi lealtad esta con mi familia y con las personas a las que les tengo estima, espero que la tuya la tengas clara y puedas hacer un buen trabajo

En ese momento sentí un gran peso en mi pecho Snape que hasta el momento no había hablado tomo la palabra

-Isabella ser espía no es fácil debes de tener mucho temple, sangre fría, inteligencia, serenidad para ser muy bueno solo ellos pueden sobrevivir en esto por qué sino cuantas con las características que te acabo de mencionar pueden descubrirte y será tu fin, pero estoy seguro que tú harás un excelente trabajo claro si es que aceptas la proposición, ayer te estuve observando y te desenvuelves demasiado bien en este círculo, eres bella, talentosa y de muy buena familia tres cosas que son muy difíciles de encontrar y por eso precisamente se te abrirán todas las puertas en cualquier lado, en estos momentos el Señor Oscuro ya sabrá sobre ti y por la familia de la que vienes te querrá para él, hoy habrá reunión, ayer los Lestrange vinieron a verte para comprobar que fueras una buena candidata para convertirte en Mortifaga y le dijeron a tu padre que te trajera a la reunión

-y de ¿Qué se hablara en esa reunión?-pregunte fingiendo una tranquilidad que no tenía

-Varios compañeros tuyos aun no se unen a las filas, así que hoy darán los avisos de cuando se harán las iniciaciones

Ahora sí que tenía miedo y no me importaba si Snape y mi Padre se daban cuenta o no como empezaban a temblar mis piernas, pero al parecer lo logre disimular ya que no encontré en su cara algún gesto de desaprobación

-No te preocupes Isabella de ahora en adelante tú y yo tendremos que trabajar en equipo y te ayudare en todo cuanto me sea posible

-A ¿qué hora es?

-a las siete de la noche

-perfecto me da tiempo de ir por mi uniforme

Mi padrino me empezó a mirar con demasiada atención supuse que quiso entrar en mi mente al final solo dijo mostrando una media sonrisa

-Perfecto tienes un excelente control de la oclumancia, ya se lo había comentado a tus padres

-Tú me enseñaste no se qué te sorprende

-Cierto pero eso es también gracias a que tu padre es un excelente legermenancista y tu madre una de las mejores Oclumanta que conozco, la genética hizo buen trabajo contigo, nos vemos al rato Isabella y por favor serénate sino no llegaremos a ningún lado

-Nos vemos

Desapareció y mi madre que hasta el momento se había abstenido de omitir palabra alguna comenzó a hablar

-Cariño como ya te lo había dicho antes se que para ti es una gran responsabilidad aunque estoy segura que lo harás muy bien, créeme que si hubiéramos encontrado alguna alternativa lo hubiéramos preferido a esto pero lo único que queremos tu padre y yo ahora que te encontramos después de tanto tiempo es que estés viva sea al precio que sea

-Yo hare todo cuanto me pidan y lo hare lo mejor que pueda

Salimos del despacho de mi padre y antes de que pudiera dar otro pasó más me detuvo

-Isabella quisiera hablar algo más contigo

-si te refieres a que eres un Mortifago, no me importa te quiero de igual forma y eso no va a cambiar, no soy nadie para juzgarte

-y ya pensaste ¿qué le diremos a toda la gente?

-No

-pues he pensado en que Hermione Granger se haya ido de viaje con sus padres por tiempo indefinido y que entrara al colegio una nueva alumna que llega de un reconocido colegio de Italita, te adoptaron unos magos sangre limpia y te han educado como tal todos estos años pero que has encontrado a tus verdaderos padres y ahora que "vives" con ellos decidieron mandarte a Hogwarts

-y tendré ¿que dormir en las mazmorras?

El frio y todo lo que se decía de ahí no me importaba solo quería seguir teniendo un cuarto para mi sola

-supongo que eso cuando llegues lo tendrás que hablar con Dumbledore estoy seguro que no le importara mucho que te quedes en la torre de premios anuales

-Más le vale

Mi Padre sonrío le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui a bañar, salí para cambiarme y me arregle eran las siete de la mañana faltaban doce horas, era muy temprano no había podido dormir ni tres horas tenía muy poco sueño buscaría una poción revitalizadora que me quitara el poco sueño que tenía, me di cuenta de una cosa no sabía dónde se encontraba el lugar en donde se realizaban y guardaban las pociones así que mejor llame a Loli

-¿deseaba usted algo señorita?

-si quisiera que me trajeras una poción revitalizadora tengo un poco de sueño pero mi intención no es dormir ¿podrías…?

No dejo que terminara la frase por que había desaparecido y a los pocos segundo ya había regresado con un frasquito de color blanco tome un par de gotas y me sentía como nueva esta poción sabía deliciosa no como la que yo preparaba que te quedaba el sabor amargo en la boca tenía que pedir los ingredientes de la poción

-Loli su sabor es muy agradable sabe a vainilla ¿quien la prepara?

-El señor por supuesto no deja que nadie que no sea el prepare las pociones

-le preguntare en cuanto pueda que le debo de añadir para que sepa así, me servirá mucho ahora que regrese a Hogwarts

-La extrañare señorita

-Yo también te extrañare Loli

-bueno si no necesita nada más me retiro

-no espera aun no te vayas me, sé que estoy abusando mucho de ti pero…

-oh no ama por supuesto que no

-Loli te prohíbo que me vuelvas a llamar ama es una orden

-está bien señorita como usted diga

-¿podrías ir con la señorita Pansy y decirle que iré a comprar mi túnica al callejón Diagon? y que si fuera tan amable de acompañarme que te de la respuesta y que si acepta ir que la esperare en el vestíbulo de mi casa a las 10, pero déjala dormir unos minutos más, se despierta de muy mal humor y no quiero que algún hechizo te llegue a dar

-por supuesto-hizo una reverencia y desapareció

Le escribí a mis amigos donde les contaba todos los detalles de la fiesta y aprovechaba a explicarles mis planes ellos serían los primeros en saberlo necesitaban saber que me alejaría de ellos por un tiempo y que su amiga Hermione se iría de viaje con sus padres y que una nueva alumna de un colegio de Italia vendría a estudiar con ellos, sabía que pegarían en grito en el cielo y que lo más seguro es que se opondrían pero yo ya había tomado una decisión y nadie me haría cambiarla me acerque hasta la ventana para abrirla contemple el hermoso paisaje que había alrededor podía vislumbrar a lo lejos algunas casas enormes y muy hermosas me sorprendió un poco ver al halcón que me tendía una de sus patas para que amarrara ahí la carta, se fue mientras yo me ponía a leer de pronto apareció Loli, no fue muy sutil ya que me sobresalte me pidió perdón como unas siete veces una vez que me asegure que no me volviera a pedir perdón tantas veces y de que no apareciera así me dijo que Pansy había aceptado mi invitación y que a las 10 en punto estaría ahí, baje a avisarle a mi madre que iría con ella y que no se preocupara en acompañarme pero me advirtió que antes de que siquiera pensara en irme tendría que desayunar así que lo hice sin poner peros no me había dado cuenta cuanta era el hambre que tenía hasta que me termine todo lo que habían puesto en mi plato en cuanto termine fui por mi bolso al bajar ya estaba Pansy esperándome

-te advierto Isabella que tengo que llegar antes de las siete

-si Pansy buenos días dormí excelente y tú?

Ella solo rodo los ojos y yo le dije

-No eres la única que tiene que estar aquí antes de esa hora ¿sabes?

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente pero inmediatamente compuso su expresión

-Así que tu también iras a que te fijen la fecha de tu muerte

-Si

-¿Y no tienes miedo?

-Un poco

Me estaba volviendo muy mentirosa tenía pavor

-no entiendo Isabella tu eres amiga de Potter, ahora por que estas a punto de cambiarte de bando creo saber por qué estas planeando hacer la estupidez que vas hacer aun así confírmamelo

Suspire pense en decírselo no sabía cómo se lo tomaría pero quería confiar en ella, sabía cuánto quería a mi madre y podía jurar que no diría nada a nadie

-Estoy de espía

-Merlin mío ¿estás loca? Eso es peligrosísimo ¿Qué no sabes lo que te puede ocurrir si el señor tenebroso se da cuenta? ¿Sabes lo que el señor tenebroso le hace a los traidores? Mi padre me ha contado cientos de historias y créeme que no hay finales felices para todos aquellos que le traicionan

-Lo sé pero ahora es lo único que puedo hacer creo que no hace falta que te diga que no se lo puedes decir a nadie estoy confiando en ti Pansy, por tu propia seguridad me temo que es lo único que puedo decirte

-no debiste de habérmelo dicho en Slytherin aprenderás que no debes confiar en nadie sobre todo por que tienen métodos muy efectivos para sacarte información, sabes mi Padre siempre ha dicho que lo más importante es tú familia y creo que hasta ahora lo entiendo no diré nada y tienes mi apoyo, no sabes cuantas veces le he rezado a Merlin para que Potter acabará con esto y yo no tuviera que llegar a ser parte de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro, pero al parecer creo que tendré que terminar haciéndolo mi sangre y mi apellido me obligan hacerlo, no estaré por convicción pero si por obligación, solo espero que todo nos salga bien

-yo espero lo mismo

Ya íbamos de salida tardaríamos bastante si no ibas por algún medio terrestre así que decidimos usar la Red Flu, llegamos a la tienda de Madame Malkin, y la encargada se apresuro a atendernos, pedí mis túnicas y el uniforme con las mejores telas, una cinta métrica empezó a volar por el aire tomando mis medidas, cuando termino de apuntar las medidas yo desvié mi vista hacía el aparador había visto una túnica color purpura que me había gustado pero de pronto vi algo que me gustaba más: Draco, no pude evitar emocionarme al verlo no esperaba verlo ahí, entro con todo el porte y elegancia que solo él podía tener llego hasta nosotras y saludo primero a Pansy y luego a mi quise protestar pero me calle de pronto pregunto muy coquetamente

-¿Qué hacen dos mujeres tan bellas solas?

Iba a contestarle pero al parecer Pansy me vio incapaz de poder hilar más de dos palabras teniendo a Draco tan cerca

-Venimos a comprar el uniforme de Isabella ¿y tú? Creo que es mucha coincidencia que tú estés por estos rumbos

Definitivamente la cabeza de esta mujer iba rapidísimo

-Lamento decirte Pansy que yo fui invitado primero a acompañar a tu prima

Le conteste antes de que Pansy pudiera responder algo

-Sí y dijiste que no podías ¿cambiaron tus planes?

-No solo que estaba muy aburrido en mi casa y vi que me daba tiempo, solo espero que no se tarden mucho, sino mal recuerdo la última vez que te acompañe Pansy no regresamos hasta las diez

-No te preocupes, que estamos invitadas a la reunión que se celebrara en tu casa Draco y como sabrás no podemos darnos el lujo de llegar tarde y mucho menos de no ir

Draco se tenso de inmediato esa no se la esperaba quería golpear a Pansy pudo ser más sutil esperaba podérselo decir yo, el solo nos miraba preocupado, sin agregar ningún comentario más espero a que nos entregaran las compras era peligroso hablar de esos temas en público y también en privado, caminamos por las calles con un incomodo silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper ya hasta que nos íbamos a separar para que cada uno tomara su chimenea Draco volteo hacia los lados y abrazó a Pansy y le dijo

-Nos vemos Pansy-la beso en la frente, mientras que ella lo volvía abrazar y le decía

-Cuídate Draco –él le sonrió seductoramente y ya después se dirigió a mí y me dijo

-Espero que sepas lo que haces una cosa es cambiarte a Slytherin y otra unirte a ellos- apenas si rozo mis labios, el miedo que me transmitió en sus besos y en sus palabras me hizo necesitar más de él, la desesperación que sentía se la emití en el beso ahora no puso ninguna resistencia como al principio que se mostraba renuente, solo me atrajo mas hacía él, aun no terminaba de clamar mis ansias pero termine de besarlo necesitaba respira.

Pansy miraba hacía una tienda de quiditch poniendo un inusual interés en la nueva adquisición de la tienda le agradecí mentalmente por darnos privacidad, Draco se fue mientras que veíamos como desaparecía tras las llamas verdes yo le pregunte a Pansy

-¿Sabes que es lo apropiado para vestir en este tipo de reuniones?

Sonrió y me contesto

-Conozco un lugar perfecto en donde venden ropa apropiada para la ocasión esta muy cerca de aquí ¿vamos?

-Vamos

* * *

_**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo **_

_**besooos **_

_**bye **_


	36. Malfoy Manor parte I

_**Hi!!!**_

_**Vieron como si actualize rápido no se pueden quejar pero yo si mmm empezare a volverme mala quiero reviews muchos reviews, me voy de vacaciones el 24 de junio y muy probablemente no podre actualizar muy rápido pero claro siempre se podra hacer una excepcion si hay muchos reviews en mi bandeja de entrada se que probablemente me querran matar por dejarlo así pero ya saben la solucion chicas, pasando a otro tema en lo personal me gusta mucho este capitulo podran ver a Draco como el eterno seductor en todo su explendor bueno las dejos **_

_**Maria: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo, lo prometido es deuda aqui esta la conti mmm no me mates quieres promto q si te encuentro por el msn te cuento va?? besitooos bye **_

* * *

Caminamos por cinco minutos y Pansy se detuvo enfrente de una tienda donde se exhibían vestidos y trajes de luto entramos y yo ya me estaba muriendo de la risa

-no pudiste escoger un lugar más apropiado Parkinson

Solo sonrió inocentemente, entramos y cada una por su lado empezó a buscar algo que nos gustara para comprarlo yo rápidamente encontré lo que buscaba en si no sabía que estaba buscando algo en especial solo que en cuanto lo vi lo supe, no espere y fui a probarlo era un vestido hermoso negro plateado que iba descubierto de los hombros tenía botones por delante que empezaban por el lado izquierdo y terminaban por el lado derecho y se ceñía perfectamente al cuerpo llegaba justo a la rodilla me veía desde todos los ángulos viendo que se viera bien en eso llego Pansy y me dijo

-¿no pudiste escoger otro?

Yo solo puse cara de desconcierto y me dijo

-espera no te muevas

La espere mientras seguía viendo como se veía el vestido, salió Pansy con un vestido muy parecido al mío solo que el de ella llegaba más arriba de la rodilla aunque no mucho y los botones estaban totalmente y el color era negro opaco nos los quitamos y fuimos a pagarlo sería nuestra broma privada llegamos otra vez hasta donde se encontraban las chimeneas nos despedimos y cada una tomo la suya

Les avise a mis padres que ya había llegado, le mostré a mi madre el vestido que había comprado y le gusto muchísimo, omití decirle la parte en donde lo había comprado, estaba demasiado nerviosa los momentos de tranquilidad que había pasado viendo vestidos en aquella tienda se habían esfumado al poner un pie en mi casa y lo peor no era la única mi padre lo disimulaba bastante bien si no fuera por que todos estos días lo había estado observando me pudo haber engañado y bueno mi madre sentía que ante cualquier provocación se desplomaría y no la podía culpar si yo moría de nervios por mi Papa, Draco, Edward y Pansy, ella tenía a su marido y a su hija que entrarían a la boca del lobo, tome un libro de Runas y empecé a leerlo casi cuando terminaba de leerlo cuando una Bellísima lechuza blanca: Hedwin se poso sobre mi ventana, la acaricie, ella solo se dejaba le quite la carta pero aun traía otra, el ave no me dejo ver para quien era no insistí mientras le puse un poco de agua en un botecito para que tomara, estaba retrasando el momento de abrirla Harry y Ron no iban a reaccionar bien, la abrí

_Hermione:_

_¿! Estas loca?! ¿Haber respirado el mismo aire que Bellatrix hizo que te contagiaras de su locura? ¡Como se te ocurre pensar en hacer eso que quieres hacer! ¿Acaso me crees tan mal hermano para permitir que te expongas de esa forma? Jamás lo permitiré señorita eso si que no ¿Dónde quedo mi amiga, la bruja más inteligente de todo Hogwarts? debiste de haber pensado en todo el peligro que corres y no me vengas otra vez como en la carta que Malfoy y Cullen estarán ahí para ayudarte que no estoy muy seguro de sus verdaderas intenciones lo sabes son unas serpientes!! Si te pasara algo Herms jamás me lo perdonaría eres mi hermana lo sabes, no lo hagas ¿sí? Tenemos que irnos para prepararnos lo haremos, Ron y yo ya tomamos la decisión y nos iremos de Hogwarts y tu iras con nosotros ¿verdad? _

_Esto es muy peligroso de verdad no quiero que te expongas de esa forma no importa que según tu Snape y Malfoy estarán ahí mientras que tú te unes a ellos ¿y si se enteran quien eres?, aun sigo sorprendido y muy agradecido de que sigas viva después de esa fiestecita tuya, no hagas ninguna estupidez por favor en cuanto regreses al colegio nos iremos ¿está bien? _

_Cuídate _

_PD. Otra vez no hagas ninguna tontería, espera a que Ron te vea está furioso _

_Te quiero _

_HP _

Sabía que era mucho pedir que se lo tomaran bien pero que le iba hacer ni siquiera yo podía dejar de preocuparme, no es que me arrepintiera de la decisión que había tomado pero aun así tenía miedo de todo lo que con llevaba

La hora se acercaba mi madre le había ordenado a Loli que viniera a avisarme que bajara a comer pero no tenía ganas traía unas nauseas horribles de los nervios, empecé a arreglarme escogí para el vestido unas zapatillas verdes con detalles en color plateado empezaba a gustarme es combinación recordar por qué me hizo enrojecer Draco se veía extremadamente bien con esos colores, no tarde mucho empezaba a caminar de un lado para otro hasta que Loli llego por mí para decirme que era hora de que me reuniera con mi padre para irnos me aparecí en el vestíbulo donde mis padres me esperaban, el iba vestido todo de negro al parecer había acertado en vestir de ese color y en traer una túnica larga del mismo color con los botones con el escudo de la familia que me llegaba hasta los tobillos, dejando solo al descubierto las zapatillas, mi padre me tomo de la mano y la apretó con fuerza, le dio un beso en la frente a mi madre, después yo también me despedí de ella y de Loli, mi padre no dejaba de tomarme la mano de pronto la misma sensación que había tenido minutos atrás me volvió a invadir, abrí los ojos en cuanto sentí tierra firme en mis pies, el bosque era hermoso salido de un cuento de Hadas, hubiera podido permanecer ahí toda mi vida, caminamos durante unos minutos y pronto vimos una imponente mansión me quede sin palabras, mi padre al ver mi expresión me dijo

-Estamos en Malfoy Manor, tal vez te gustaría pasar un par de días en vacaciones aquí estoy seguro que a Draco le agradara la idea

Solo sonreí, no quería hondar más en esa conversación.

Al llegar a la puerta parecía que había alguien custodiando la entrada mi padre solo se arremango la camisa del lado izquierdo y mostro la marca tenebrosa jamás había visto una salvo en los libros de magia negra, era más impactante de lo que las imágenes de los libros mostraban, ver como la serpiente se movía como si tuviera vida propia, no hacía falta decir que me estaba muriendo del miedo ¿Dónde había quedado mi lado Gryffindor?, creo que externe demasiado mi temor por que mi padre me miro recriminatoriamente pidiéndome que cambiara mi expresión, inmediatamente lo hice y puse una mueca que seguramente Draco me la envidiaría al parecer eso lo tranquilizo, nos dejaron pasar y caminamos hacia la entrada de la casa miraba a los lados no queriéndome perder detalle alguno de la divina mansión, pude ver a la Señora Malfoy que estaba entretenida cortando las hojas secas de sus narcisos no pude evitar ir hacia la dirección en donde ella se encontraba mi padre entro al interior de la casa seguía caminando era como si hubieran aplicado un hechizo que me guiara hasta el preciso jardín de narcisos, me agache e inhale su delicioso aroma la Señora Malfoy me sonrió y me dijo

-Es un placer que estés aquí Isabella

-El placer es todo mío, Draco tenía razón el dijo que me encantaría su jardín y no puedo estar más de acuerdo con él es hermoso

-Gracias, el primer narciso que plante fue el día que me entere que estaba embarazada de Draco, creía que sería mujer pero al parecer me equivoque y nació Draco, quería que mi hija usara alguna fragancia que oliera a narcisos es una lástima que mi hijo no pueda hacerlo

-Draco huele a menta y café aunque también tiene un suave olor a brisa marina

-si lo se Lucius también huele a café y menta al parecer te has percatado muy bien del olor de Draco

Trate de no sonrojarme pero me fue imposible ya hasta su madre se había dado cuenta de mi particular interés por su hijo, ella me sonrió y me dijo en forma confidente

-El está ansioso ya quiere verte no le retrases mas el gusto a mi hijo que en cualquier momento hará un hoyo en su habitación, no ha dejado de dar vueltas desde que regreso de su paseo en la mañana

-fue un placer señora

-igualmente, toma-me tendió un narciso en miniatura-huélelo te relajara después podrás plantarlo en donde quieras claro tiene que ser un lugar muy especial para ti, háblale para que se desarrolle más rápido les gustan que les digan lo hermosos que son

-lo hare muchas gracias

Lo olí profundamente y lo metí en mi bolsa muy cuidadosamente, me dirigí hacia el interior de la casa me esperaba un elfo domestico y me dijo

-Señorita Aquino hágame el favor de acompañarme, el Sr. Malfoy le espera

Subimos por las escaleras cruzando un grandísimo corredor, casi al final había una puerta de color negro ante la cual nos detuvimos de pronto el elfo toco tres veces la puerta y se escucho un

-pasa

El elfo no entro y me dejo pasar a mí, lo vi estaba parado tocándose el entrecejo con los dedos, era extraño verle así nervioso mas pálido que de costumbre y aun así se veía irresistible, sabía la razón por la que se encontraba así me acerque a él muy lentamente quería seguir contemplándolo sin que se diera cuenta parecía que habían pasado días desde que nos habíamos visto y no horas después de varios segundos sin siquiera voltear dijo

-¿madre?

Dude en responderle pero lo hice se veía tan vulnerable que seguramente me contestaría de mala manera, pero después de todo me había mandado a buscar y su madre había dicho que quería verme así que lo hice

-No ella está en su jardín ¿necesitas hablar con ella? Puedo ir a buscarla

-estuviste con ella, hueles a narcisos pero no es el mismo olor

Se acerco a mi peligrosamente hacía mi no era buena idea tenía una sonrisa maligna dibujada en su rostro, me empezaban a temblar las piernas maldije la hora en que pense en usar unos tacones tan altos, inconscientemente me iba haciendo hacia atrás de pronto me sobresalte por que me ordeno

-No te muevas

Yo le hice caso inmediatamente no supe por que estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de auto controlarme para no lanzarme a sus brazos, seguía con su sonrisa y eso no hacía más que perturbarme más, respire profundamente y le dije

-Linda tu habitación

No me había percatado de lo elegante y hermosa que era

-¿Te gusta?

-si

No sabía a qué se refería sí que me que gustaba su habitación o que su perfecta nariz delineara con su punta la parte del cuello que estaba muy cerca de mi oído

-Si ¿Qué?- pregunto

-si me gusta tu habitación

Tuve la sospecha de que se estaba riendo, empezó a besar mi cuello mis piernas ya estaban fallando y al parecer lo noto por qué me abrazo por la cintura sosteniéndome fuerte yo ya no podía mas, le susurre ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para gritarle

-Draco para por favor- le suplique

-por qué habría de hacerlo ¿Qué me darás a cambio? Tiene que ser muy tentadora tu propuesta ya que me estoy divirtiendo mucho por aquí

Me modio suavemente no tenía ni cabeza para pensar ¿Qué le podría dar a cambio? Tenía todo y tampoco lo podía chantajear como a Harry y a Ron diciéndoles que haría su tarea, si había alguien en Hogwarts que disfrutara hacer su tarea como yo era Draco Malfoy

-Voy a pensar que en verdad no quieres que deje de hacer esto –volvió a morder mi cuello a estas alturas ya traería yo una marca-sabes juntarme contigo me ha vuelto un poco más accesible, te daré otra opción –se separo de mí y me giro suavemente para que quedara frente a él, su voz anteriormente era divertida y podía jurar que su rostro estaba igual pero ahora su rostro estaba serio ¿tan grave era lo que me iba a proponer? Me abrazo fuertemente y lo correspondí sabía que ninguno de los dos estaba pasando por su mejor momento trate de separarme lo suficiente para verle a los ojos sin embrago el rehuía de mirarme suspiro tenía la intención de hablar

* * *

_**No me maten ¿quieren? mmm ahh que creen que le vaya proponer Draco, quiero saber lo que piensan, ya saben no se olviden de los reviews **_

_**nos leemos **_

_**besoooos**_

_**bye **_


	37. La reunion

_**Hi!! **_

_**Lamento haber tardado tanto pero estoy de vacaciones y casi no me dejan estar en la compu y los momentos en los que me dejan les juro que me la paso escribiendo, bueno en lo particular me gusta mucho el capitulo es largo no se pueden quejar por cierto ya casi llegamos a los 200 reviews ahh estoy muy emocionada!!**_

**_Arianna Malfoy: muxas grax por tu review que bueno que te guste el fic y bueno aqui esta el sig cap espero que te guste_**

**_Angie: en fin ya veras que le dice espero q t guste el cap muxas grax por tu review _**

_

* * *

__-_Lo que te voy a decir es enserio muy enserio

-Draco ya me estas asustando tu nunca te andas con cosas

-Te asusta verme serio pero no el venir a la reunión ¿sabes que eres una bruja muy rara?- dijo irónico

-Y ¿quién te dijo que no estoy asustada?

-¿lo estás? –pregunto cambiando completamente su tono irónico a uno dulce y preocupado

-Claro que lo estoy y no te desvíes del tema quieres

Se paso las manos por su cabello dejando que cayeran los mechones libremente por su rostro

-Vete- me ordeno

-¿qué?

Estaba a punto de reclamarle por haber usado ese tono conmigo no es que nunca lo haya usado pero ahora no me gustaba mucho y más cuando antes había usado uno dulce y preocupado, pero me distrajo ver como sacaba de tu bolsillo del pantalón un pasador y me lo tendía para que lo tomara

-Quiero que te vayas-esto tomo mi mano bruscamente y la abrió para dejar dentro de ella el pasador-te llevará a Hosgmeade con Potter y Weasley

-¿Cómo….

-No hagas preguntas solo márchate

-Sabes que no me iré, no puedo hacerlo ni aunque quisiera –le ofrecí el pasador pero ni siquiera volteo a verme

-¿Podrías ser un poco egoísta por esta vez? Estoy seguro que tus padres te entenderán y yo te estoy pidiendo que te vayas

-lo siento Draco pero tú más que nadie sabes lo que significa que huya, si por que eso es lo que voy a ser si tomo este translador-lo deje en su escritorio- y yo no soy una cobarde no dejaré a mis padres en las manos del Señor tenebroso

-No los puede tocar si eso es lo que te preocupa, Pansy, Cullen y yo estaremos bien

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no los puede tocar?

-No puedo hablar de eso

-Digas lo que digas no los dejaré

-¡Deja que te proteja esta vez por favor!

Su mirada era suplicante pero su voz era de enojo, si lo seguía mirando a los ojos tal vez accedería, desvié mi mirada hacía su escritorio color ébano donde antes había dejado el pasador al lado estaba una carta arrugada suponía que Draco la había hecho bolita la tome entre mis manos y la empecé a leer mientras que Draco se acostaba en su cama

_Malfoy _

_solo espero que no hayas tenido absolutamente nada que ver en que Hermione se convierta en mortifaga y si es así te juro que desearas no regresar a Hogwarts, aun asi ella me conto que te has portado muy bien con ella y has hecho que todo por lo que esta pasando sea mas llevadero y no puedo mas que agracederte por lo que has hecho, de todas formas tengo que hablar contigo no me agrada en lo absoluto la relación que tienes con ella, es mi hermana y por lo tanto es mi deber protegerla de cualquier peligro en el que pueda estar y tu entras en esa categoria por eso no puedo permitir que vaya a esa reunion por eso si es que ella te importa aunque sea un poco la ayudaras a que se reuna conmigo esta tarde en hosgmeade alas 8 de la noche cuento con tu discrecion_

_HP_

Lo que me faltaba Draco y Harry conspirando en mi contra

-Potter me escuchara en cuanto llegue a Hogwarts

volteo a verme y me dijo

-la leiste

no era una pregunta me estaba afirmando un hecho

-¿como puedes estar de acuerdo con el?, llevan toda su vida odiandose y ahora conspiran en mi contra

-es lo mejor para ti y no puedes negarlo, si nos odiamos creeme que eso no va a cambiar y no estamos conspirando ¿de donde sacas eso? sobre todo el hecho de que no me agrada mucho la idea que te alejes de mi

Era dificil debatir con el cuando me decia esas cosas

-ya tome la decision Draco y ni siquiera tu y tus dotes persuasivos harán que cambie de opinión así que puedes seguir en lo que estabas-le señale mi cuello-confío en mi autocontrol-menti descaradamente-aparte tu ¿crees que me perderia la cara de Astoria cuando me vea entrar por el gran comedor de tu brazo?

Draco sonrío y me tendio su mano y me susuro al oido

-Pansy y Edward nos esperan en las cocinas

Tomo mi cara entre sus manos, me acerco hasta quedar a escasos milimetros de su rostro y me beso, sus manos habían abandonado mi rostro para dirigirse a mi espalda y mi cintura yo en cambio dirigi las mias hacia su pecho sintiendo sus latidos, poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, logre separarme de el y le reproche

-Draco estamos en tu casa!! y peor aun en tu habitación

-¿y? eso es lo mejor o prefieres que sea a luz publica en el recibidor, en el comedor mmm en la cocina no creo esta ocupada aun así creo que sería una muy buena opcion

Lo saque de la habitación dejando que solo tomará su varita y su tunica que le había quitado mientras nos besabamos, recorrimos el mismo corredor por el que yo había pasado anteriormente, no me había percatado que estaba un gran cuadro con un señor de edad avanzada con el cabello totalmente blanco y con unas grandes entradas sus ojos eran grises muy hermosos como los de Draco, en sus tiempos debío de haber sido un señor muy atractivo, en la parte inferior de la cuadro estaba su nombre _"Abraxas Malfoy,_ cuando pasamos enfrente de el Draco lo saludo

-Abuelo

-Draco

Te presento a Isabella Aquino, mi prometida

-Es una señorita muy guapa Draco, es un placer conocerte Isabella yo soy Abraxas Malfoy el abuelo de este joven

-El placer es todo mio señor Malfoy

-Me encantaria quedarme mas tiempo charlando contigo abuelo pero voy retrasado nos vemos

-Adios hijo,Isabella dale a tu abuelo Virgilio saludos de mi parte, dile que espero la revancha en el ajedrez

-yo le dire señor

Seguimos caminando y le confese a Draco

-no sabía que tenìa un abuelo

-Segùn lo que yo se es que los padres de tu madre murieron hace pocos años en un viaje que hicieron a Italia en anion

-Avión querras decir

-Si eso, Pansy lloro mucho su muerte, aunque no se si en realidad fuera por eso despues de eso no volvio hacer la misma y tu padre bueno de el viven los dos solo que se separon hace años creo que aun no nacias, muchas mujeres admiran a tu abuela por haber dejado a tu abuelo ya sabes no cualquiera hace eso y bueno tu abuelo es un famoso arquitecto que se la pasa viajando y trabajando por todo el mundo seguro lo conoces Virgilio Aquino sale en casí todos los libros de arquitectura moderna y contemporanea de hecho ahora esta en londres Gringotts esta remodelando sus instalaciones

-Guau si he oido hablar de él pero no se por que mi padre no me ha hablado de ellos

-mmm pues entonces sera mejor que el te cuente

-¿por que ?

-diras que soy un chismoso pero al parecer tu padre y tu abuelo tiene diferencia de opiniones pero tu padre y tu abuela se llevan bastante bien

-me sorprende que sepas tanto

-que quieres son cosas que siempre se comentan

Tenia muchisismas preguntas que hacerle a mi padre no había sido justo que no me hablara de su familia por lo menos mi madre había tenido la delicadeza de presentarme a su hermana y a su sobrina, bajamos las escaleras y fuimos hacía las cocinas, cuando entramos vimos a Pansy y a Edward jamás los había visto así comian deseperadamente las galletas se les iba la vida en ello habían perdido completamente el estilo, Pansy traia todo el vestido lleno de restos de galletas y Edward no se quedaba atras su en su cabello se encontraban tambien boronitas,luchaban sacando a relucir sus mas temidas miradas estaba segura que en cualquier momento sacarian la varita se veían tan graciosos parecian niños pequeños caprichosos, una elfa gritaba

-Paren señoritos no le dejaran nada al amo Draco!, Amo Draco que bueno que llega su primo y la señorita Parkinson se estan acabando las galletas que le prepare

Pansy en cuanto vio a Draco se empezo a sacudir el vestido ya que el le miraba recriminatorimente

-Draco por favor le tienes que decir a Sheby que le de la receta a alguno de mis elfos

Edward ya había recobrado su compostura y estaba perfecto como siempre y le decia a Sheby seductoramente

-Sheby ¿prepararas unas para mi verdad? por favor!!

la elfo se sonrojo y Draco inmediatamente le dijo a Edward

-!No te metas con Sheby! por el único que se deja convencer es por mi ¿verdad Sheby?

Draco puso su mejor sonrisa y la elfa le contesto

-Por supuesto amo Draco

Draco sonrío satisfecho y le ordeno

-Preparales una bolsa a cada uno de estos-dijo refiriendose a Edward y a Pansy-¿Isabela tu tambien quieres?

-si claro se ven deliciosas

Al parecer no se habían percatado de mi presencia Edward volteo a verme con los ojos muy abiertos y me pregunto

-Isabella tambien veniste tu?

-No me estas viendo Edward?

-Claro si pero ¿porque? bueno digo tu Potter..

-Les cuento luego ¿si?

-si por supuesto no es el mejor momento ni el mejor lugar

-por lo pronto lo unico que les puedo decir es que vengo de Italia, los señores que me adoptaron son italianos sangre limpias en fin se los contare en cuanto lleguemos a Hogwarts

-y por lo menos sabes Italiano? yo te podria dar unas clases

-chiaro che abbiamo bisogno di lezioni non parlano l'italiano, ma grazie comunque

-si perde il- dijo en su tono de voz mas sexy que había escuchado tal vez si queria que me diera unas clases

En eso llego Blaise y dijo

-Vaya no pense que la reunion se iba a celebrar en las cocinas

-no seas estupido Blaise-contesto Draco

-Alguna chica se te ha resistido ultimamente Draco por lo regular estas de mejor humor

-A mi ninguna chica se me resiste ya lo deberias de saber

Qué mal me cae Draco cuando hacía ese tipo de comentarios aunque la verdad me caia mas mal yo por que ya formaba parte de esas "chicas que no se le resiten", voltee a ver a Pansy y me quede sorprendida estaba demasiado tranquila e indiferente talvez demasiado indiferente, Blaise inmediatamente en cuanto me vio a mi y a Pansy se disculpo

-Lo siento que descortez he sido

Edward lo interrumpio diciendole

-se me hace muy raro que no las hayas visto en cuanto llegaste dos mujeres tan guapas como ellas no pasan desapercibidas

el solo lo ignoro y me tomo de la mano y la beso

-Isabella no pensaba verte tan pronto pero estoy encantado de que así sea

-Ni se te ocurra Blaise-le advirtio Draco

Yo solo reí, Edward puso mala cara y Pansy rodo los ojos, despues de tener toda la atencion de Blaise se la dedico a Pansy, no sabía si era mi imaginación o lo que estaba viendo era verdad cualquiera que hubiera visto la cara de Blaise cuando Pansy le sonrio secamente juraria que el estaba enamorado ¿porque ella se portaba asi? se lo preguntaría mas tarde

-Pansy como siempre es un placer

-lo mismo Zabinni

Definitivamente le tendría que pedir unas clases de indeferencia que buena falta me hacian, si ella amaba a Blaise como podía comportarse tan desinteresadamente lo bueno era que le queria que si no , no queria ni imaginar como lo trataria

-Pansy ¿me acompañarias? quisiera hablar contigo a solas antes de que empiece la reunion- dijo Edward

-por supuesto Edward- Pansy le sonrio

-la tomo de la mano y salieron

Blaise vio la escena se le veia enojado y le decia a Edward

-Así que los Malfoy estan saliendo con las Bussi, pero no Cullen salía con Granger?

me hice la desentendida y Draco respondio

-al parecer dicen que Granger se fue de vacaciones y tu sabras Edward es hombre y lo de Pansy y el se veía venir aunque aun no es un hecho su relacion

¿de que me estaba perdiendo? ni Blaise ni yo entendiamos nada, hablaria en cuanto pudiera con Pansy

Blaise se mostraba nervioso, la hora ya se acercaba tenía un monton de nauseas vimos que Edward y Pansy estaban abrazados y Pansy temblaban en cuanto Draco vio a Pansy así corrio a su lado a ayudar a Edward a tranquilizarla al parecer ellos sabian como y no era la primera vez que se ponia así le susurraban cosas y ella queria desprenderse del abrazo pero ellos la abrazaban mas fuerte pasaron los minutos y ya estaba mas tranquila me hubiera gustado ayudarle pero no sabía como y no queria ser un estorbo, Blaise habìa contemplado la escena y ni siquiera se había movido estaba demasiado impresionado, la soltaron y segundos despues empezaron a llegar varios de nuestros compañeros del colegio todos eran slytherins, de nuestro curso y de septimo estuvimos esperando por bastante tiempo hasta que el imbecil de Colagusano fue por nosotros para conducirnos hasta el salon en donde se encontraban todos los mortifagos incluido Voldemort. al llegar a la puerta Colagusano empezo a acomodarnos a la cabeza iba Draco, yo suponia que era por que su familia era la anfitriona despues seguia Edward, despues yo, atras de mi estaba Pansy y luego Blaise y así continuaba la lista cuando ya todos estaban pasamos al interior estaba todo negro solo se podía ver las mascaras plateadas de los mortifagos que hacian medio circulo no queria ni verles pero en cuanto me pusieron atras de uno pude distinguir que la figura era de mi padre afortunadamente eso me hizo estar mas tranquila voltee hacia mi derecha y estaba Pansy mirando hacía el frente con un gesto muy caracteristico de ella y supe que estaba bien, de mi lado izquierdo estaba Edward que cuando voltee me sonrio, no pude devolverle el gesto cuando todos ya estaban frente de lo que yo creía que eran cada uno de sus padres una voz que había reconocido como la de Bellatrix hablo

-Todos ustedes los que han venido aqui tienen el enorme honor de que los hayamos escogido para que le sirvan a nuestro señor esta no es su iniciacion aunque forma parte de ella conforme se vaya nombrando su apellido iran pasando cada uno enfrente del Lord

Empezo por Draco como era de esperarse estuvo frente de el varios mintos hasta que le pidio su brazo izquierdo y le toco con la punta de su varita lo mismo hizo con Edward despues me toco mi turno y al estar frente de el supe que trataba de leer mi mente era demasiado desgastante hasta que despues me dijo

-Que bueno que los Aquino ya hayan encontrado a su heredera hubiera sido una pena que no estuvieras aqui hoy-dirigio su varita hacia mi cuello

en la parte en donde el cabello y el cuello se unen, me dio mucho miedo dijo algo en parsel y salio una luz negra de ella como la que había aparecido con Draco y con Edward cuando les había tocado el brazo izquierdo trate de mostrarme impasible no sabía si lo había logrado o no despues sin querer mis ojos se encontraron con los del Lord y me dijo

-ahora vete

asenti y me fui hasta mi lugar pude ver como a Pansy le hacian lo mismo que a mi y despues me di cuenta que a las mujeres y a los hombres les apuntaban en diferente dirección, en cuanto termino salimos yo lo unico que queria en ese momento era ir con Harry y Ron o tal vez con Draco, vi mi reflejo en uno de los espejos que adornaban el pasillo y estaba muy palida vi el rostro de Pansy y no estaba mejor que el mio nadie se atrevia a hablar, Edward y Draco se habían metido en el estudio del padre de Draco y ni siquiera pude cruzar palabra laguna con ellos, espere a que estuviera un poco mas serena para empezar a platicar con Pansy al final ella primero fue la que hablo

-¿Estas bien?

-Si y ¿tu?

-Excelente

- Me da gusto por que quisiera preguntarte un par de cosas y no me gustaria que tomaras de pretexto por lo que acabamos de pasar

-seguramente estaras contrariada por mi actitud frente a Blaise y tal vez un poco celosa por lo de Edward, claro y sin dejar de mencionar mi crisis nerviosa que me dio antes de entrar a la ceremonia no es asi?

-¿he dejado mi mente abierta o eres demasiado observadora e intuitiva?

-no me gusta meterme en la mente de los demas tengo bastante con la mia, y si soy muy observadora e intuitiva como tu, yo misma me haria esas mismas preguntas ahora te las respondo en orden-suspiro- lo mio con Blaise es una larga muy larga historia que se remonta a tiempos desde que los abuelos de nuestros abuelos eran jovenes los Bussi con los Zabinni siempre se han llevado mal apesar de que las dos familias son Italianas, de sangre pura y que en realidad son muy parecidas en cuanto a creencias y esas cosas, el abuelo Pietro decía que todo empezo cuando dos jovenes llamados Sandra Zabinni y Luca Bussi se enamoraron pero ambos ya estaban comprometidos con otras familias así que Luca decidio secuestrar a Sandra para que ella no lograra casarse con su prometido, los Zabbini explotaron y al no poder cumplir con el contrato que se hizo al comprometer a Sandra con el otro muchacho los Zabinni perdieron casi todo su dinero al final, cuando Luca vio que si el no se casaba con la muchacha con la que lo comprometieron su familia perderia todo el poder que gozaba decidio casarse dejando así a Sandra que tuvo que volver con su familia la cual casi había quedado en la quiebra, ella jamas se caso con ningun otro debido al desprestegio que cayo sobre la Familia Zabinni, afortunadamente al paso de los años la familia Zabinni pude recuperar su status y su poder pero aun así sigue ese odio que solo ha crecido a lo largo de los años,aun recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Blaise estabamos en el callejon Diagon mi madre y mi padre tenian asuntos que atender, pero yo necesitaba comprar cosas para mi primer curso en Hogwarts así que los abuelos me acompañaron, nos dividimos para terminar las compras mas rápido yo entre en Ollivanders y el iba precisamente con su abuelo el me sonrio y yo igual nos reiamos mientras que probabamos con diferentes varitas nunca nadie me había caido tan bien claro a excepcion de Draco y Edward pero entro el abuelo y en cuanto vio al abuelo de Blaise empezaron a discutir los dos nos asustamos mucho yo jamas había visto al abuelo tan enojado despues me explico el por que y me prohibio determinantemente que me hicera amiga suya y yo trate de hacerle caso pero me fue casi imposible los dos quedamos en Slytherin, yo queria ser amiga de Blaise como lo era de Draco y mas que ya no estaba Edward pero Blaise se mostraba muy frio conmigo mas de lo que los Slytherins somos, yo adopte la misma postura no le iba a rogar a nadie su amistad y mucho menos a el, pero despues en cuarto año todo cambio el se empezo a portar mas amable y empezamos a tratarnos mas y mas, podia ser amiga de el seria nuestro secreto pero despues sucedio lo inevitable me enamore de el y al parecer el de mi se me había olvidado todo y estaba dispuesta a empezar una relacion con el hasta que los Abuelos murieron y el abuelo dejo una carta recordando los deberes que tenia siendo una Bussi al parecer y no supe como el se entero de la relacion que mantenia con Blaise por que parecia que cada palabra suya tenia doble intencion me enoje mucho lo odie en ese momento no queria emparentarme ni con Malfoy ni con Cullen ellos era mis amigos como mis hermanos y jamas podria verlos de otra forma que no fuese esa pero esa era su peticion y mi padre lo apoyaba así que desde ese momento me tuve que convertir en una zorra que anda tras de ellos y romper toda relacion existente con Blaise me dolio por que mi abuelo no era la persona de esa carta no era el que siempre me impulsaba a ser una mujer triunfadora con esa carta murio todo el amor que le tenia fueron momentos muy duros para mi,gracias a Merlin que tenia cerca a Draco sino me hubiera vuelto loca tenia mis crisis nerviosas que habían regresado, las tuve cuando era niña, Draco y Edward son de las pocas personas que pueden controlarlas me hacen sentir segura y en paz y bueno creo que con esto te lo dejo todo en claro ya te dije Edward solo es como mi hermano y nada mas y lo que viste solo fue una farsa me cuesta mucho trabajo estar frente a Blaise y comportarme indiferente se lo había dicho a Edward minutos atras y por eso me saco de ahí sabía que no aguantaria mucho aparte me debía una logre que pudieras hablar a solas con él el dia de tu fiesta

-tienes razon aun asi yo creo que no te deberias de portar tan indiferente

-Tal vez pero por ahora es la unica forma de controlarme

-Te admiro tal vez deberias de darme unas clases quisiera poder estar asi frente a Draco hay veces que no me logro controlar

-jajajaja hablando de clases estas lista para regresar a Howgarts

-listisima me muero por regresar

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo es uno de mis favoritos, ya Va a regresar a Howgarts que emocion!! espero sus reviews **_

_**nos leemos **_

_**besittooos **_

_**bye**_


	38. Back to Hogwarts

_**hola!!!**_

_**ahh se que me deben de odiar hace mucho que no actualizaba nunca habia pasado tanto tiempoo pero tengo que decir a mi favor que estoy de vaciones y no tengo mucho tiempo para estar en la compu, aparte que mi inspiracion con esta historia tambien se habia ido de vacaciones, antes tambien de cualquier cosa quiero agradecerle a**_

_**Maria: muchas gracias nena sin ti no hubiera existido este capitulo hasta despues de mucho tiempo y quien sabe si me hubiera quedado asi Gracias!! ahora solo falta la otra parte**_

_**Y bueno tambien quiero agracederles a todas ustedes que me dejaron reciews y que me han puesto en sus alertas y por su puesto tambien a las que me leen muchas gracias !!!!, me encantaria agradecercelos personalmente pero ni siquiera tuve tiempo para contestar sus review en fin les dejo para que leean**_

_**Disclaimer: los personjes y los lugares le pertenecen a Jk y Edward C a S Meyer**_

* * *

Regrese a casa junto con mi padre sin muchos ánimos de conversar, me despedí de mis padres rápidamente y me fui a descansar. Al entrar a mi cuarto corrí a revisarme a ver si no había alguna marca. En donde Voldemort había lanzado el hechizo estaba rojo y cuando pasaba el dedo me ardía muchísimo, había cometido una gran estupidez había quedado marcada de por vida. Trate de tranquilizarme, estaba poniéndome histérica y eso no me ayudaría nada. Esa noche no pude dormir ni de lejos, a la mañana siguiente me levanté de muy mal humor ese día regresaría a Hogwarts y se me juntaba todo, tenía que enfrentarme a Harry y a Ron, despedirme de mis padres, al regresar al colegio un montón de deberes me esperarían. ¡Aah! me empezaba a estresar respiré profundamente y me dirigí a darme un baño rápido, no quería perder tiempo. Me puse el uniforme del colegio y baje a desayunar

Al parecer mi padre le había ya contado todo a mi madre por qué no me hizo ninguna pregunta, al terminar de desayunar llego una lechuza que traía un ejemplar de "corazón de bruja", nunca había contratado esa revista sinceramente no era algo que me atrajera mucho en especial desde que Rita Skeeter empezó a trabajar ahí, no entendía porque me había llegado, desaté el ejemplar de la lechuza, lo guarde en mi bolso de mano y me despedí de mis padres.

-Pues ya me tengo que ir, me ha encantado compartir este tiempo con ustedes, fue increíble. No se olviden de escribirme ¿sí? Los quiero

Mi madre rompió en llanto y me dijo

-Te voy a extrañar, ten por seguro que te escribiré- me dio un beso en la frente

-Yo también te voy a extrañar hija cuídate por favor ya sabes cualquier cosa díselo al jefe de tu casa ¿ok? –me abrazó y me dio un beso en la cabeza

Me metí en la chimenea sin maletas ya que por fortuna mi padre ya lo había mandado a mi habitación en la torre de Premios Anuales, no sé cómo le hizo para conseguir que me quedara ahí mismo y no tener que irme a las mazmorras. Los polvos flú me llevaron directo a la oficina del director, cuando llegué me recibió sonriente y me saludó muy amablemente

-Señorita Aquino es bueno tenerla de regresó, esperó que su estancia en su casa haya sido placentera

-Si Profesor, mucho gracias. Es bueno estar aquí otra vez

-Venga siéntese aquí – me dijo señalándome el banquito usado en las selecciones

Cuando me di vuelta vi a Snape. Me sentí bien de verlo ahí, me pusieron el sombrero seleccionador y este empezó a decir

-humm… ¿otra vez por aquí? Ya te había dicho que hubieras quedado bien en Ravenclaw pero veo que ahora te interesa algo más, ¿Por qué quieres Slytherin? La última vez no estabas demasiado de acuerdo con que te pusiera allí ¿y ahora siete años después te quieres cambiar? – Se quedó callado un momento y volvió a tomar la palabra- espero que te sea útil convivir con las serpientes y que encuentres lo que buscas – y entonces gritó

-¡Slytherin!-Y el profesor Snape y Dumbledore sonrieron

El director me dijo muy amablemente que me podía retirar. En cuanto salí del despacho me encontré a Pansy que acababa de llegar y se dirigía hacia el gran comedor, traía un ejemplar de corazón de bruja, se detuvo y me preguntó

-¿Ya te mandaron a Slytherin?

-Sí, ¿por qué traes esa revista?

-Me llegó a la hora del desayuno pensé que mi suscripción había acabado el mes pasado

- Que curioso a mí también me llegó y nunca he estado suscrita

-Tal vez como ahora eres importante te llegué gratis -bromeó

La fulmine con la mirada

-Ok, ok no te enojes

Le arrebate la revista de las manos

-¡Hey! que es mía -Chilló

La ignoré y empecé a hojearla. Esto no me olía para nada bien, quizá solo fueran paranoias mías pero no me iba a tranquilizar hasta que viera que no había nada malo allí, llegué a la parte de sociales en donde pude ver varias fotos de la fiesta. Había una muy hermosa en la que estábamos Draco y yo de frente sonriéndonos, no recordaba el momento en el que la habían tomado junto con la foto había comentarios muy buenos de la fiesta, vi las fotos rápidamente hasta que me encontré con una en donde se encontraba Blaise y Astoria bailando, al pie de la foto decía "La hija menor de los Greengrass junto con el heredero de los Zabinni" en cuanto Pansy viera esa foto se pondría furiosa, ella seguía esperándome a la mitad del pasillo moviendo su pie con impaciencia

-¡deja de hacer eso! –le ordené

-O ¿qué? –me retó

Nos miramos fijamente, hasta que sentí que alguien nos observaba al parecer Pansy también lo notó se volteó y miro fríamente a unas niñas de cuarto de Hufflepuff, cada una traían un ejemplar de corazón de bruja, nos miraron y se fueron cuchicheando

-Pobres tontas no aceptan que somos más bellas que ellas –Exclamó Pansy orgullosa

La mire recriminatoriamente y ella solo rodo los ojos

-Claro se me olvidaba que dentro de ti vive Hermione Granger

-¡Cállate te pueden oír!, mejor toma-le tendí la revista y saque la mía- busca algo que nos pueda interesar esto no me gusta, las chicas que acababan de pasar traían una también

-¿En serio? Por Merlín que sorpresa –Rodó los ojos -claro que las vi, por si no sabías hoy es el día que sale la revista

Tomo la revista a regañadientes y empezó a leerla, de pronto me dijo

-Son muy buenas las fotos de tú fiesta

-¿De verdad querida, ya las viste todas? –le pregunte preocupada

-¡Maldita Astoria mírale la sonrisita que trae y el estúpido de Blaise que le sonríe! –Gritó furiosa

-Ya tranquilízate, que esto no se compara con la sonrisa que te dedico ayer cuando te saludó

-¿Lo viste? Dime sí o no que se ve guapísimo cuando sonríe –me preguntó emocionada

Empecé a reír y le dije

-me reservo mis comentarios Parkinson, no quiero ser yo con la que descargues tu furia por la foto

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que buscar?-preguntó

Estaba por contestarle pero de pronto mis ojos captaron un titular

_"¿Mejor que todo quede entre familia?"_

_Pues si queridas lectoras así como lo ven. El viernes pasado se llevo a cabo una gran celebración en honor a la hija recién encontrada de la prestigiosa familia Aquino, debo decir que todo estuvo perfecto, desde la decoración hasta los invitados más selectos, pero lo mejor fue cuando apareció la festejada. Todos los presentes se quedaron sin habla incluso dos de los solteros más cotizados en el mundo mágico y si chicas estamos hablando de los primos Draco Malfoy y Edward Cullen. Las que tuvimos la fortuna de ir pudimos ver que estos herederos están muy creciditos y se han puesto muy apuestos._

_Cuando la señorita Aquino bajó, inmediatamente el joven Malfoy comenzó a bailar con ella. Dicen que estas familias han comprometido a sus hijos pero no es un hecho ya que no hemos visto el famoso anillo de los Malfoy en las manos de Isabella, así chicas que aun no pierdan la esperanza, pero en fin a esto no era a lo que quería llegar, a lo largo de la noche Draco e Isabella se separaron muy pocas veces en donde se desaparecían del ojo público, yo que estaba impresionada con los hermosas flores que adornaban el jardín pude ver que mantenían una fuerte discusión Cullen y Aquino no se juzguen por sí mismas_

**_-había una foto en donde Edward y yo aparecíamos con sonido en donde las palabras que se escuchaban eran:_**

**_-Estas enojada conmigo verdad_**

_**-Por supuesto que no Cullen, bueno ¿sabes qué?, si estoy enojada contigo ¿y? ¿Quién me impide que me enoje? O tú no te enojarías si de pronto llega alguien por tu chimenea y te dice que acabas de cortar con tu novio …**_

Era lo último que se alcanzaba a oír, Merlín quería morir, decidí seguir leyendo

_Pero eso chicas no es todo_

¡Acaso había más!

_Si chicas hay mas, momentos antes de esa discusión pudimos observar una escena muy romántica en donde Isabella se besaba con Draco y esta le quitaba los restos de maquillaje_

Vi la foto y quise morir nuevamente si eso lo veía Edward y Draco me podía dar por muerta

_Pero lo que más nos sorprendió es que si es que recuerdan hace ya varios números pasados se había hablado de una supuesta relación que había entre Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy que por su puesto nunca desmintieron ni afirmaron ahora una fuente que por su seguridad ha decidido permanecer oculta ha tomado unas fotos en el jardín de los Malfoy en donde aparecen abrazados Edward y Pansy dejando entrever una relación amorosa ahora lo que todas nos preguntamos es ¿será mejor que todo quede entre familia?_

_Bueno chicas las dejo y nos vemos en la próxima_

_Rita Skeeter_

Yo la mataba le había advertido que no se metiera conmigo pero claro le había dejado claramente que la próxima vez que se metiera con Hermione Granger las iba a pagar y muy caro

-Pansy ve a la página 52

Trate de demostrar una tranquilidad que no tenía ella empezaba a leer y cada vez iba endureciendo mas su rostro hasta que quedo inexpresivo cuando termino de leer exploto no la culpaba yo aun seguía en shock

-maldita estúpida mal nacida como se atreve a hablar de nosotros así!! Esto fue lo último que escribió en cuanto Nuestros padres se enteren no dejaran que vuelva a escribir y con suerte ira a Azkaban si no es que se encargan de ella antes

-Tranquilízate no ganamos nada poniéndonos así ya viste tu foto con Edward es el día de la reunión

-Si lo sé pero ¿que ganaban con esto?

-desprestigiarnos que no te das cuenta, necesitamos hablar urgentemente con Edward y Draco ahora antes que lo lean

-seguro están en el gran comedor

-pues vamos

Apresuramos el paso, no deje que ningún rastro de emoción se viera reflejado en mi rostro me moría de miedo no quería enfrentarme a Edward y decirle que sentía cosas por su primo pero que inexplicablemente a veces me sentía atraída por el

Al entrar al Gran Comedor sentí varias miradas sobre mí, si esto no paraba estaba segura de que me volvería loca, nos dirigimos rápidamente a la mesa de Slytherin, ahí estaban ya Cullen y Malfoy que hicieron señas para que fuéramos a sentarnos con ellos. Yo estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cuál iba a ser su reacción cuando vieran la noticia, tenía que hablar con ellos y pronto. Creo que lo que sentía no lograba ocultarlo muy bien porque Pansy lo notó, me tomo la mano y la apretó ligeramente para darme ánimos yo me gire y le dedique una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Cuando tomamos asiento Dumbledore golpeo su copa para llamar la atención de todos, se levanto de su asiento y dijo

-Queridos alumnos tengo unos anuncios que darles, como ya lo habrán notado la señorita Granger se ha ausentado por tiempo indefinido debido a problemas de índole personal y en su lugar por favor demos la bienvenida a nuestra nueva compañera la señorita Isabella Aquino que se quedara con nosotros hasta fin de curso y que fue colocada en la casa de Slytherin y el segundo que me llena de orgullo decirlo es que ella será nombrada premio anual también

Dumbledore me indico que me levantara y asi lo hice, todos los alumnos me miraban, me sentía horrorizada busque a mis amigos con la mirada y me dio una especie de alegría y nervios cuando me di cuenta de que ellos me miraban también con cara de sorpresa. Me senté de nuevo y les dije a Edward y a Draco que necesitaba hablar con ellos, antes de que el director volviera a tomar la palabra

-Muy bien eso es todo sigan comiendo por favor

La comida transcurrió tranquila claro todo lo tranquila que se puede teniendo todas las miradas del colegio sobre ti, después de terminar y antes de salir el profesor Snape dijo que debido a que yo era nueva iba a necesitar de un guía el resto de la semana para "familiarizarme" con el colegio y el modo de trabajar. Me sorprendí cuando varios chicos de sexto y séptimo se ofrecieron a ayudarme ya que creí que sería Pansy la que lo haría, pero la encontré con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y orgullo mirándome, le devolví la sonrisa un poco turbada por tanta atención, voltee a mirar a los demás y pude ver que varias chicas me hacían mala cara. En eso estaba cuando Draco se hizo paso entre la gente para tomarme del brazo y decir que solo él, por ser premio anual tenía el derecho de ser mi guía. Pansy llegó hasta nosotros y me susurró

-Querida prima ya viste la cara de alegría que tiene pintada la tarada de Greengrass, que te parece si le damos una pequeñita lección por lo de las fotos

Mire a Pansy con cara de no entender

-¿Qué fotos? –le pregunté

-Las de Edward y yo que entregaron a Corazón de bruja por supuesto querida mía

-Pansy no sabemos si ella fue la que entrego esas fotos –le dije

-Por favor Isabella es más que obvio que fue ella si fueron tomadas el día de la iniciación. Éramos las únicas chicas ahí presentes además de Astoria y las dos lapas que tiene por amigas.

-Entonces no sabe en la que se metió tu que crees que piensen los padres de Draco cuando se enteren que Greengrass tomo fotos dentro de su casa y mas cuando hubo una reunión de ese tipo podrían pensar que es una espia y no le iria nada bien

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo en lo personal a mi me gusto, espero poder actualizar pronto tenganme paciencia si??, por cierto hay un fic que esta escribiendo una amiga que se su nick es Paoolah Parkinsonn que esta escribiendo una historia de Pansy, a las que les guste el personaje pueden pasar a leerla, cambiando de tema, ya saben me encanta leer sus reviews y que les va pareciendo como transcurre la historia asi que pliis no se olviden de los reviews**_

_**nos leemos**_

_**besooos**_

_**bye**_


	39. Back to Howgarts II

_**Holaa!!**_

_**Si lo se tiene muchisisimo tiempo que no actualizaba,no me maten ni me odien, pero tengo que decir en mi defensa que se me borro este capitulo y que la inspiracion se me fue, aun no regresa del todo pero por lo menos ya puede escribir dos renglones seguidos sin detenerme, aparte que pase por momentos medio dificilones y no queria que eso influyera con la historia, aparte que ya entre a la universidad y me dejan un monton de tarea así que como veran estaba como en chino que hubiera podido actualizar rápido, subire el proximo capitulo a mas tardar el 30 de agosto y sera largo lo prometo, tenganme paciencia pliiis!!, pasando a temas mas agradables, quiero agradecerles sus reviews, buenoooo les dejo para que leean **_

* * *

Draco me jalo del brazo no muy tiernamente sacándome del lugar, no sabía que le sucedía, no me gustaba su actitud

-creo que ya sabes dónde queda la sala común y los demás salones, nos vemos luego

Estaba muy raro el no solía ser así, no por lo menos los últimos días ¿se habría enterado ya?, esperaba que no se lo quería decir yo y sobre todo ver como se lo íbamos a decir a Edward

-Draco espera necesito hablar contigo

-Lo siento Isabella no puedo no tengo mucho tiempo, luego será

-pero es importante

-no tengo tiempo ¿no escuchaste?

-Draco de verdad

-tienes un minuto de mi valiosísimo tiempo así que date prisa

-Léelo

Le tendí la revista para que leyera

-No tengo tiempo para leer chismes Isabella

-Por favor

Lo odiaba, odiaba que se comportara así, si de verdad no fuera importante me hubiera marchado, con impaciencia empezó a leer el artículo, veía como sus ojos grises se volvían mas fríos y duros mientras leía me empezaba a dar miedo sabía que él no iba a reaccionar tan bien como yo, se apretó el puente de su nariz, cerró los ojos me aleje un par de pasos de él y de pronto exploto

-¿QUIEN CARAJO FUE?

-si te refieres a quien tomo las fotos…

-¡CLARO QUE ME REFIERO A ESO, COMO CREES QUE SE VA A PONER MI PADRE Y NI QUIEN DECIR QUIEN TU SABES CUANDO SE ENTEREN DE QUE EN UNA REUNION Y SOBRETODO EN MI CASA SACARON ESA FOTOS!

-Baja la voz Malfoy, Pansy y yo creemos que fue Astoria

-Si es así puede dar por muerta a toda su familia y sobretodo ella, no van a dejar las cosas así, que niña tan más estupida, pense que era más inteligente, seguramente la chismosa de Rita corra con la misma suerte

Compadecía a Astoria una cosa es que me cayera mal pero obviamente de eso a que se muriera era otra cosa

-Y ¿No podemos hacer nada?

-depende de la "buena voluntad" de mi Padre, pero conociendo como lo conozco no creo que abogue mucho por los Greengrass, y menos si quiere que tu y yo nos casemos

-y ¿crees que quiera concederle un deseo a su futura nuera?

-¿le quieres pedir que los perdone?, estás loca, eso solo haría que el señor tenebroso sospechara de ti, no estás en posición de pedir ese tipo de cosas

Draco tenía toda la razón pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, tenía que encontrar una forma de ayudarlos, pero eso no era todo también estaba lo de Edward

-Pensare en algo para ayudarlos, pero ¿Qué le vamos a decir a Edward?

-Ayer hable con el de muchas cosas y ese fue un tema que tocamos, aun así no creo que se tome muy bien la noticia, pero le conozco se le pasará, aunque no esperes que siga siendo el mismo con los dos, de cualquier forma hay que hablar con él, es mejor que se entere por nosotros que por cualquiera

-Pansy lo está preparando

-Yo hablare con el

-Pero a mí me gustaría…

-Lo conozco mejor que tu, así que lo hare yo, juntos empeoraría las cosas, aparte creo que tienes suficiente con Potter y Weasley

No podía creer como se me había olvidado eso, con todo lo del chisme se me había olvidado por completo en ese momento los iría buscar, no quería ni imaginar lo que dirían si ya hubieran leído la revista

-Está bien, nos vemos

-Cuídate

Salí rápidamente hacía los campos de quiditch esperando encontrarlos, afortunadamente aun estaban por empezar y no se habían subido a sus escobas, iba a hacer un poco raro que yo con mi nueva apariencia le hablara a Harry y a Ron pero tenía que hablar con ellos y pronto

-Weasley, Potter el profesor Snape quiere verlos cuanto antes en las mazmorras

Se me quedaron viendo muy raro, no los culpaba aun no me acostumbraba a mi nueva apariencia, Harry cancelo el entrenamiento, y les hice una seña para que me siguieran, me sentía rara nunca caminaba delante de ellos siempre junto a ellos, a pesar que la distancia no era mucha yo la sentía abismal, tenía ganas de abrazarlos y decirles lo mucho que los había extrañado, entre en un momento de desesperación, apresure mas mi paso para llegar a la torre, me fije que nadie nos siguiera y entramos a la sala, inmediatamente me eche a sus brazos, estaban consternados pero aun así me abrazaron, me sentía protegida, cuantas cosas no había vivido con ellos y siempre estuvieron para ayudarme y protegerme y ahora más que nunca los necesitaba, Harry me acariciaba el pelo, no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando me condujeron hacia el sillón y me quede por mucho tiempo, no supe si fueron minutos o horas pero me pude desahogar llore hasta que sentí que ya no tenía lagrimas, me di cuenta que todo lo que estaba haciendo me sobrepasaba, eran muchos cambios en tan poco tiempo, no dijeron nada, era raro ver a Ron esperando pacientemente que me decidiera a hablar, tal vez le sorprendía verme así durante mucho tiempo yo fui la fuerte la que soportaba el mal humor de Ron y la tristeza de Harry, por primera vez era la protagonista de la historia y no la amiga del protagonista, después de que trate de que lo que dijera tuviera coherencia me decidí a hablar

-Lo siento, se que se debieron haber preocupado un montón por qué no llegue a Hosgmeade, pero simplemente no pude, no fue culpa de Malfoy, el hizo un translador para que me reuniera con ustedes, fui yo la que no quise irme de su lado y sobretodo dejar a mis padres a merced de quien-ustedes-saben, se que se tienen que ir, no pueden perder más tiempo y yo ahora no puedo ir con ustedes, aunque me encantaría, ya no puedo

-¿Qué hiciste Hermione?-dijo Harry-creo merecer saber si mi hermana se ha vuelto Mortifaga

Harry y Ron me miraban inquisitoriamente no pude decirles que ahora mismo traía una marca roja en el cuello y que me ardía y que muy pronto se convertiría en una marca tenebrosa, al parecer mi silencio les dijo todo y fueron hasta mi y levantaron la manga de la camisa del lado izquierdo

-No hay nada, a las mujeres por estética ya no las marcan en el antebrazo, Bellatrix es de las pocas que la tienen ahí ahora son en el cuello

Me recogí el cabello para que pudieran ver la mancha roja que adornaba mi cuello, no hablaban solo veían fijamente la mancha roja

-Todavía no termina mi iniciación al parecer creo que tengo que matar a alguien para que aparezca por completo

-¡como fuiste capaz de hacer eso Hermione!, te das cuenta que has quedado marcada de por vida ¿en dónde está tu fidelidad Hermione o debería decir Isabella? ¿serás capaz de matar a alguien inocente?

-Está y siempre ha estado con ustedes Ron o ya te has olvidado lo que he hecho a lo largo de todos estos años, solo que ahora no solo están ustedes, está mi familia ¿si entiendes eso?, créeme que no lo he hecho por gusto ¿Qué crees que le hubiera pasado a mis padres si me negaba a tomar la marca?, se que tendré que matar, si quiero que mi familia, los que quiero y yo sigamos con vida

-¡ya guarden silencio los dos!

-Sabes que estoy completamente en desacuerdo con lo que hiciste, créeme que hubiera preferido que te hubieras cambiado de bando a que juegues a ser la espía junto con Snape, ¿sabes en el peligro que estas? Por que yo si lo sé, Hermione por favor olvídate de todo esto, te entiendo tus padres deben de ser lo primero para ti, como lo son para mí, si no fuera así toda esta guerra no tendría lugar, se una buena Mortifaga igual le quitas el lugar a Bellatrix

-No tienes por qué decirme eso Harry, si soy Mortifaga es por qué me conviene

-ves empiezas a pensar como serpiente

-Cállate Ronald, Harry sabe por qué lo hago y eso es lo que le duele, por que sabe que gran parte es por él y que quede claro que no te estoy echando nada en cara, lo hago por que te quiero, por que eres el hermano que nunca tuve, por que siempre has estado ahí para mí y sabes que si tuviera que dar mi vida por cualquiera de ustedes dos lo haría sin pensármelo, se a lo que me metí no es necesario que me lo recuerden, lo único que necesito es saber que a pesar de todo las cosas no cambiaran las cosas entre nosotros, se que se van y que Hogwarts se quedara sin ustedes y sé que eso será un punto para que Hogwarts se vuelva inseguro, pero yo estaré aquí informándoles de todo en donde quiera que estén y tratando que esto no se vuelva un caos

-Así que ya sabes lo de Dumbledore

-La persona que me recibió no era Dumbledore ¿Quién es?

-Kingsley Shacklebot, casi nadie lo sabe solo Macgonagall, Snape Ron y yo, bueno ahora tú

-¿Qué paso con Dumbledore?

-Desapareció, estaba en busca de lo horrocruxes

-¿Cuándo desapareció?

-no se le ve desde el día de tu fiesta, no creemos que fueran los mortifagos ya que sabemos andaban ocupados ese día así que suponemos que está en algún lugar en donde guardan los horrocruxes solo que no tenemos idea en donde

-Tal vez les pueda ayudar, necesito todos los datos que tengas Harry, nos tenemos que dar prisa no podemos dejar que El señor tenebroso se dé cuenta que Hogwarts está desprotegido

-Lo sabemos por eso Ron y yo pensamos en ir a buscarlo y así seguir con la búsqueda

-¿Cuándo se van?

-mañana por la noche y lo sabe Macgonagall o Snape

-Hermione ¿tú crees que Macgonagall nos dejaría ir?

-Cierto pregunta idiota

-Saben que versión tiene Macgonagall de mi ida

-la misma que todos lo que escuchaste decir a "Dumbledore"

-Perfecto mientras menos personas sepan mejor y ¿Kingsley?

-Sabe toda la verdad de ti

-bueno creo que es mejor que lo sepa el que Macgonagall, no quisiera que me diera todo un discurso

Nos quedamos en silencio, no era incomodo, nos mirábamos los unos a los otros hasta que Ron hablo

-Lo siento Hermione pero ¿te imaginas lo que sentimos Harry y yo cuando leímos tu carta en donde decía todo eso de ser espía?, queríamos ir por ti en ese momento, con decirte que hasta que tuvimos que recurrir a Malfoy, solo para que te des cuenta de la magnitud de nuestra preocupación

-Si lo sé, pero pues ya las cosas están hechas y ahora solo nos queda actuar de la mejor forma

Fui hasta él y lo abrace, Ron nunca ha sido muy cariñoso conmigo, pero ahora era diferente después me dijo

-Tal vez no volveremos a hablarnos en mucho tiempo, pero quiero decirte que te quiero mucho eres mi mejor amiga y siempre los serás aunque ahora andes con el Huron, shh no digas nada cuida a Luna por favor

-No tienes ni que pedirlo es mi amiga también y tu Harry tampoco te preocupes Ginny estará bien, las dos estarán bien se los prometo y quiero aclarar que Malfoy y yo no somos novios, todavía

Después abrace a Harry y me dijo

-Bueno tu y yo tenemos que hablar todavía, pero aun así quiero agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo créeme que lo valoro mucho, cuídate por favor ahora más que nunca, no se por qué pero creo que puedes confiar en Cullen en Malfoy y en Parkinson y cualquier cosa no dudes en mandarnos una lechuza y nos tendrás aquí ok?

Se escucho un portazo y voltee a ver quién era mientras que Ron apuntaba con su varita a la puerta

-Que conmovedora escena, ¿están locos?, se imaginan que no hubiera sido yo y hubiera sido cualquiera de los maestros el que los hubiera descubierto, por Dios Granger tienes que ser más precavida no te das cuenta en la posición que estas, todo esto te lo estas tomando a juego, se mas consiente!

-No tienes por qué decirme lo que tengo que hacer Malfoy, lo se

-Pues no lo parece

Empezamos una guerra de miradas últimamente no me gustaba la forma en la que me hablaba, no iba a ser yo quien retirara la mirada

-Malfoy

-Potter

-Se que Hermione es muy terca y lo que acabamos de hacer ha sido muy peligroso sobre todo para ella, ni Ron ni yo estaremos para protegerla todo el tiempo así que te pido..

-No me tienes que pedir nada Potter, la voy a cuidar así que a donde quiera que vayas vete tranquilo hacerte el héroe ya lo saben, ahora si me disculpan me voy

Malfoy se fue hasta su cuarto y cerro de un portazo, nos quedamos en silencio

-¿Esta de mal humor el hurón?-pregunto Ron

-Sí, y no preguntes por que

-ok, ok

-No es que los corra pero Malfoy tiene razón se tienen que ir es peligroso

-Te espero en la sala de los menesteres a las 12 ¿está bien?

-Si allí nos vemos

Me despedí de ellos me dolía pero sabía que era necesario, necesitaba ponerme a investigar pero antes tenía que hablar con Draco y por que estaba así

* * *

_**Como dije arriba el proximo capitulo que se viene es bastante largo vendran como 3 capitulos en ese para recompensar el tiempo perdido, espero que les haya gustado y si no espero que me lo digan en un review para que mejor no escriba nada hasta que mi insipracion haya regresado por completoo, asi que espero sus reviews, haciendo un poco de publicidad las invito a que leean mi nueva historia Desastre amoroso que tambien es un Dramaione Post Hogwarts **_

_**nos leemos**_

_**besitooos**_

_**bye **_


	40. Sin ganas de hablar

_**Holaa!!**_

_**Volvi muy rápido apoco no?, huy ya es el cap no. 40 solo faltan diez capitulos mas para que se acabe el fic (snif snif) en fin, se que había prometido subir un super capitulo larguisimo ya lo tengo escrito pero me parecio mejor subirlo mañana ya que es mi cumple y es muy importante el cap ya se daran cuenta por que sera largo ya que dos capitulos estaran ahi, aunque si veo muchos reviews en lo que queda del día podre actualizar hoy, espero que les guste a mi me gustan este y los dos que vienen, muchas gracias por sus reviews!! **_

* * *

Me había esperado otra reacción de mis amigos peor mucho peor, afortunadamente todo había salido bien, no hubiera soportado estar mal con ellos y que estuvieran lejos sin saber como estaban, los iba a extrañar y mucho, por primera vez no iba a estar ahí con ellos ¿y si me necesitaban?, no es que me las quisiera hacer de indispensable, pero el cerebro de los tres era yo Harry y Ron eran unos atrabancados que no pensaban las cosas, tenía que trabajar mucho en el plan nada podía salir mal, necesitaba concentrarme aunque eso sería prácticamente imposible tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, lo de Astoria, lo de Harry y Ron, lo de Edward, lo de Draco, lo de Dumbledore!, en cualquier momento me internarían en San Mungo por loca, tenía que ir por pasos, ahora lo primero que haría y no por eso menos importante sería hablar con Draco, no podía decir lo que sentía incertidumbre, ansiedad, Draco tenía la cualidad de ponerme al extremo de mis emociones, no quería hablar con él tenía miedo, ¿y si Draco me había dejado de querer? ¿Alguna vez me quiso? ¿Y si todo había sido un plan para que yo me volviera de su bando?, no iba a pensar en eso y seguir atormentarme con eso se lo tendría que preguntar y ya no podía seguir postergando mas el tiempo, necesitaba saber que iba a pasar con nosotros, no tenía caso que quisiera seguir fingiendo que solo sentía atracción por ese hombre y más ahora que todo mundo daría por hecho una relación que como tal no existía.

Subí con pesadez y nerviosismo las escaleras y toque su puerta

-Pasa

Abrí su puerta y su cuarto estaba implacable como él, el verde y la plata hacían que su cuarto se viera muy oscuro aunque no por eso elegante estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados de pronto susurro

-ven acuéstate

Y yo que ya venía preparando todo mi discurso me sale con esas cosas, ¿sufría de bipolaridad?, desde cuando le hacía caso sin cuestionarle nada, fui a acostarme a su lado, pronto me abrazo y me estremecí, su olor siempre hacia estragos en mi, Merlin no era justo, podía quedarme eternamente así junto a él, pero no me distraería de mi objetivo, así que me aleje de él pero mis intentos fueron vanos por qué no me iba a dejar

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-No pensaba irme solo alejarme lo suficiente como para poder hablar sin desconcentrarme

-jajaja, tendrás que acostumbrarte Granger

-No es gracioso Malfoy

-Claro que lo es y lo sabes, lo que a ti te molesta es que te pase a ti

-Pues si como a ti no te pasa

-¿y tú que sabes si me pasa o no?

-¿Te pasa?

-Muy seguido

-No te creo

-No lo hagas, es mejor, aparte que yo lo sepa aparentar y tú no es otra cosa

Era imposible que a él le pasara, me negaba a creerlo aunque la idea me encantara

-¿estás en tus días Malfoy o por que es tu cambio tan repentino de humor?

-Si Granger me bajo ayer y tengo unos cólicos que no sabes y luego tu estas de insensible conmigo

-Siento ser tan insensible contigo, ya en serio Malfoy ¿Qué te traes?

-Nada yo estoy de lo más normal y guapo que de costumbre

Claro yo de eso ya me había dado cuenta

-Te digo que estoy hablando enserio y tu lo tomas a juego tengo la impresión de que algo te pasa conmigo

-¡Qué perspicaz eres Granger! Creo que eso ya te lo había dicho hace tiempo ¿no?

-Déjate de ironías y sarcasmo Malfoy de eso no hablo aunque me gusta que me lo repitas

-Ves y luego dices que el del ego soy yo

-¿Qué le paso al Draco Malfoy directo? Déjate de andar por las ramas y ya dime no me quieras desviar del tema

-Si te quisiera desviar del tema Granger haría otras cosas

No quería pensar en que cosas haría por que seguramente yo misma propiciaría a que lo hiciera

-¿Por qué te portas así conmigo?

-¿así como?

-Pues si de pronto te enojas conmigo después me gritas, después me pides que me acueste a tu lado luego me abrazas ¿planeas volverme loca?

-Pense que ya te había vuelto loca desde hace algún tiempo

-¡Malfoy!

No podía negárselo estaba loca por él y si seguía el por el mismo camino mi locura por Draco se volvería como la de Bellatrix por Voldemort

-Definitivamente contigo no se puede hablar

Trate de pararme de la cama pero el obviamente me lo impido, me vi atrapada entre la cama y su cuerpo, tomo un mechón de mi cabello y lo puso de tras de mi oreja, yo era incapaz de articular palabra alguna, pero eso solo me pasaba a mi ya que el si podía hablar y muy insinuantemente

-¿para qué quieres hablar conmigo si podemos hacer otras cosas?

Que Merlin Morgana y Circe se apiadaran de mi y que me perdonaran por lo que iba a hacer, definitivamente las ganas de hablar se me habían quitado

* * *

_**No me maten por dejarlo ahí no esperaran mucho solo un día aunque bueno ya había dicho si veo muchos reviews en mi bandeja de entrada lo hare antes**_

**_nos leemos _**

**_besitoos_**

**_bye_**


	41. The first time to remember

_**Hola!**_

_**Lo prometido es deuda y aquí estoy, este capítulo tendrá dos narradores Hermione como de costumbre y un narrador externo, la razón es que Hermione estará tan entretenida que ni siquiera podrá pensar (la entiendo yo no podría o ¿ustedes si?) y cuando sea el pensamiento de Hermione vendrán escritos en cursiva, tambien quise poner el otro capitulo pero sentía que no iba mucho este con el otro así q mejor solo subi este y mañana subire el otro ok? bueno esas son mis aclaraciones, muchas gracias por sus reviews ya casi se va a acabar la historia y me gustaría llegar a los 300 no sean malitas y dejen reviews no me gustaría entrar en ese penoso proceso de amenazar con reviews para actualizar pero una escritora por reviews es capaz de cualquier cosa…**_

* * *

Su nariz pasaba por todo mi rostro, cuando su boca estuvo cerca de la mía lo bese y como siempre todo se iba al carajo cuando sentía su labios en los míos no quería pensar en nada mas, no podía pensar en nada mas mi mente dejaba de funcionar y mis sentidos se exponen ciaban al máximo

Hermione sabía que Draco estaba pasando los límites que nunca habían puesto más sin embargo seguían ahí, ella era incapaz de pararlo, sus lenguas jugaban y sus manos también, al parecer Draco estaba entrando en razón por qué dejo de moverse aunque la seguía besando pero con menor intensidad y empezaba a acariciar su rostro con suma ternura, eso lo noto Hermione y aminoro la intensidad del beso, se despegaron lentamente un poco mareados por la falta del aire, aun así sus cuerpos permanecían en la misma posición, Draco descansaba su frente en la de Hermione

-Lo siento-dijo Draco-no quiero que sientas que te presiono

-No veo la varita con la que me hayas apuntado por aquí

Draco río entre dientes mientras le quitaba un mechón del pelo de su cara Hermione se estremeció ante ese gesto y Draco hablo

-Lo sé, solo quiero que estés segura y que no te vayas a arrepentir-Draco dijo esto mientras la miraba a los ojos con gran intensidad, con lujuria en los ojos Draco poso su mano en el cuello de ella y la atrajo hacia el lentamente

Draco estaba loco, jamás me podría arrepentir de estar con él no es que lo hubiera pensado mucho pero definitivamente lo deseaba y sabía que mi primera vez tendría que ser con el, lo amaba y en estos momentos no podía estar más segura que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos completamente

-Estoy segura o ¿me darás algún motivo para arrepentirme?- dijo Hermione demasiado cerca de sus labios ella quería besarlo pero el se alejo solo unos milímetros y le dijo

-No te arrepentirás

Draco la beso y su mano empezó a bajar peligrosamente por su espalda y se metieron por debajo de la camisa de Hermione sintiendo su cremosa y sedosa piel, ella por su parte comenzó a desabotonar la camisa que el traía y empezó a tocar su torso perfecto desnudo, sus labios hacían lo que sus manos aun no, pero en el ambiente se podía palpar el deseo, la pasión y sobretodo el amor que el uno sentía por el otro, el rompió el beso Hermione en cuanto iba a reclamar sintió como los labios de Draco se habían posado en su cuello haciendo que ella se estremeciera, de pronto ella sintió como él le empezaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, mientras hacía esto el empezaba a dejar un camino de besos des de su cuello hasta su ombligo, cuando Draco termino su tarea con la camisa se separo de ella lo suficiente para observar el torso casi desnudo de Hermione y le molesto ver la única prenda que cubría su pecho, Hermione quería besarlo, quería que el sintiera lo que ella estaba sintiendo, pero él no había terminado todavía, poso sus manos en su vientre y empezó a recorrer sus caderas hasta llegar a su espalda donde se encontraba la molesta prenda que le estorbaba, sus manos que ya habían llegado a su destino hicieron su trabajo, mientras que su boca empezaba a besar y lamer cada parte de su piel descubierta que iba encontrando en el camino, Draco que ya había desabrochado el sujetador se dispuso a quitarlo de su dueña besando su hombro, Hermione sentía cada caricia cargada de ternura y amor que él sentía por ella, ella exigía y deseaba que continuara que la hiciera suya y sus cuerpos se fundieran siendo uno solo, pero al parecer Draco deseaba retrasar el momento un poco más, aunque ella sintiera que no podía esperar, ella abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el cuerpo de Draco casi desnudo, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar al tener esa exquisita visión, ella se acerco a él impulsada por la necesidad de besarle, el no puso resistencia alguna y la beso de forma exigente y apasionada, los dos deseaban más pero aun no era el momento ya sin tapujo alguno los dos comenzaron a explorarse haciendo que salieran de sus bocas constantes gemidos de placer, haciendo que solo se excitaran mas si esto era posible, Hermione no pudiendo soportar un segundo mas en esa situación empezó a forcejear con el pantalón de él, aunque ella pronto aborto su misión ya que Draco empezaba un camino de besos hacia sus pechos deteniéndose ahí ella arqueaba su espalda para pegarse más a él, Draco al sentir su cercanía quería deshacerse de las últimas prendas que quedaban, no lo pensó mucho y empezó a quitarle la falda que ya estaba muy desaliñada, al terminar volvió a sus pezones lamiéndolos agarrando a Hermione por la espalda, ella empezó a gemir diciendo su nombre mientras sentía correr el placer por su cuerpo, ella sintiendo que el momento se acercaba se empezó a acomodar en la cama mientras veía el cuerpo desnudo de Draco, no supo cuando se deshizo de su ropa pero le alegraba saber que no tenía que deshacerse de una prenda mas, el hacía lo mismo contemplándola embelesada mente, se miraron a los ojos, los dos pares estaban llenos de deseo y amor él empezó a quitarle la ultima prenda que la cubría, seguía viéndola con deseo y sobretodo adoración, se acerco un poco mas hasta ella y empezó un camino de besos desde su ombligo hasta su entrepierna de Hermione, ella solo se arqueaba mas y mas, Draco volvió o besarla en la boca, él se coloco sobre ella y Hermione lo rodeaba con sus brazos esperando ansiosamente el momento separando sus piernas para que Draco pudiera entrar en ella, el lo hizo cuidadosamente pero decididamente, Hermione se revolvía incomoda por el dolor momentáneo que sintió enterrando sus uñas en su espalda, Draco se volvía a adentrar en ella y gemían al mismo tiempo, ella poco a poco a medida que iba embistiéndola rítmicamente se movía suavemente, rozando con el cuerpo de Draco, los dos se sentían plenos llenos de felicidad y de placer queriendo que el momento nunca se terminara, sin preverlo los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo al orgasmo y paso Draco volvió a buscar los labios de Hermione que lo recibió gustosa con una sonrisa en la cara, ella no quería que Draco se separa ni un milímetro de ella y el tampoco, se quedaron así varios minutos sin decir nada solo besándose al terminar Draco se coloco a lado de ella y la abrazo quedándose dormidos casi inmediatamente

* * *

**_Si se rallo Hermione lo se jajaja suertudota, esta corto lo se, es la primera vez que escribo algo de este tipo así que no sean crueles conmigo pliiis y ya saben espero sus reviews y que me cuenten que les parecio, por cierto recibo regalos de todo tipo si alguien quiere regalarme a Draco Malfoy o a Edward Cullen no me quejaria jijiji _**

**_nos leemos _**

**_besitoos_**

**_bye _**


	42. Chapter 42

_**Hola!! **_

_**Lo siento de verdad me he tradado muchisimo en subir este capitulo, no se si sirvan mis escusas pero tendre que decir a mi favor que la Universidad me absorbe por completo, tengo mis otras historas tambien,**__** mis musas siguen de vacaciones y que trato de escribir lo mas decente que puedo, aparte no queria subir ningun capitulo hasta que terminara la histria y no me agarraran las prisas, aun me faltan tres capitulos pero ya voy de salida..., tambien ya tengo fecha para el ultimo capitulo de la historia así que despues de hoy las actualizaciones seran muy seguidas minimo una a la semana, aunque claro eso tambien depende de los reviews... la fecha es el 25 de noviembre, Muchas gracias por los reviews, las alertas y demas, y claro tambien a los que leen y solo se ven las señales de vida por medio de los traffic, ¿que les cuesta un review? nada yo lo se así que pliss por fa dejen reviews!!**_

**_Disclaimer:Draco Malfoy le ha dejado de pertenecer a Jk para ser propiedad mia (regalo de alastor82) y Edward Cullen se lo ha quedado ella jijiji, los demas personajes sigen siendo de JK _**

* * *

No podía ni abrir los ojos los parpados me pesaban demasiado, cuando por fin pude abrirlos me encontré con sus ojos, podía morir en ese momento y nada más me importaría, no querría cerrar los ojos nuevamente ¿y si desaparecía?, escuche la risa de Draco y me dijo como si leyera mi pensamiento

-No voy a desaparecer

Me limite a fulminarlo con la mirada

-ven acá

Me atrajo hacia él y mi vista iba desde su pecho hasta su cuello, aspire su olor no era tan fuerte como el de siempre sino más tenue y me encantaba, no hacía falta que dijéramos algo, todo esto era tan normal y sorprendente a la vez que me daba miedo, las cosas no podían ser tan perfectas como ahora de pronto me acorde de golpe de todo lo que se nos venía encima que hasta ganas de llorar me dieron. Subí mi vista y busque sus ojos pero estaban cerrados al parecer se había dormido otra vez, no querría deshacerme de su abrazo pero seguramente ya era tardísimo y teníamos clases a la primera hora, le di un suave beso y trate de despegarme de él, no me lo permitió y me dijo

-¿A dónde crees que vas?, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar

-Tenemos clase con Snape ¿lo olvidas?

-No importa, no creo que nos diga nada, aparte tú eras la que querías hablar ayer ¿no? ¿Por que ahora ese cambio de parecer?

-Bueno, si pensándolo bien tú tienes que decirme muchas cosas sobre tu actitud

-Sí creo que mereces que te diga todo, las cosas contigo nunca me salen como las planeo y no sabes eso como me saca de mis casillas pero a la vez me encanta, tengo que alejarme de ti y…

-No Draco tú no puedes…-empecé a reclamar

-shh ¿alguna vez me he distinguido por seguir las reglas? No lo voy hacer, por que no puedo, me tienes atado a ti y conste que no me estoy quejando, siempre he sido muy egoísta y no pienso ahora cambiar, ayer decidiste muchas cosas sin saberlo y te tendrás que enfrentarte a las consecuencias , quise que desistieras de toda esa porquería que nos rodea y que va a estar presente hasta que Potter acabe con el Lord, pero no fuiste muy necia y decidiste quedarte e insisto no me quejo, estaba enojado contigo por que como te dije mis planes siempre se ven desechos por tu culpa, yo quería que te fueras con Potter que no te marcaras esa horrible cosa que te saldrá en el cuello, y que te alejaras de mi, pero ninguna de esas cosas sucedió así que tuve que volver a planear, te pensaba alejar de mi si el Lord se entera de que nos queremos más de lo que nos deberíamos querer acuérdate que para todos, nosotros estamos comprometidos por conveniencia no por otra cosa, él nos tendría en sus manos más de lo que ahora nos tiene y no puedo permitir eso no me perdonaría que te pasara algo por mi culpa, no lo había visto de esa forma si no es que mi padre me lo advierte, es por eso de mi actitud, tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos si queremos que esto funcione, tu estas en una posición demasiado comprometedora y todavía por eso tenemos que ser el doble de cautelosos así que necesito de tu cooperación se que está en contra de tu naturaleza ser una mujer fría sin escrúpulos, pero necesito que pongas de tu parte ¿sí?

-Si Draco lo sé, hare todo lo que este de mi parte, aun así quiero decirte que sepas que estoy muy molesta contigo me lo pudiste haber dicho antes ¿sabes en la angustia que me tenias? Fue horrible

-¿y qué puedo hacer para que se te quite la molestia? –se acerco a mí y empezó a besarme el cuello, sus métodos eran muy persuasivos, el no iba a ganar la batalla no señor!

-Por ahora nada, tendrás que esperar a que se me pase-me levante tapándome con una de las cobijas dirigiéndome al baño ya me estaba arrepintiendo de no dejarme convencer, afortunadamente Draco no se quedo conforme con lo que le dije y se paro como si nada dejando su perfecto cuerpo al descubierto, algo me iba a dar el idiota sabía lo que provocaba en mi y aprovecho la situación yendo hacia donde estaba

-La clase de Snape empezó hace diez minutos ¿Cuál es la prisa?

-Pu pues tengo cosas que…

No dejo que continuara, por que me beso y me llevaba de vuelta a su cama, está bien dejaría que me convenciera después de todo la clase que seguía era historia de la magia y de dormirme en la clase que en los brazos de Draco prefería la segunda opción

Quería darme un buen golpe Harry se iría hoy en la noche y no había ido a la sala de los menesteres a su encuentro y peor aún no había planeado nada definitivamente hoy no tomaría ninguna clase, de pronto una idea brillante se me cruzo por la mente; les daría un libro y lo conectaría a mi mente, cuando ellos escribieran una pregunta yo pensaría la respuesta y aparecería en el libro, era genial la idea, así aparte de "estar con ellos" me mantendría comunicada acerca de cómo se encontraban, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja salí a buscar a Harry, lo encontré discutiendo con Harry como de costumbre

-Draco, baja esa varita, y tu Potter no crees que para un Gryffindor es vergonzoso retar a alguien cuando tiene la ventaja

Claro las apariencias primero, Harry venía con Ron con Ginny y Luna y aunque los únicos que le apuntaban eran Ron y Harry

-yo creo que es más vergonzoso que defiendas a tu novio

No lo iba a negar se oía bien eso de mi novio sonreí y Harry me giño un ojo voltee a ver a Draco y rodeaba los ojos, se veía tan infantil con ese gesto, pero a la vez tan lindo, tuve que hacer que mi autocontrol saliera a la luz y no atacarlo a besos

-Isabella no pierdas el tiempo con esta gente, si a eso se le pueden llamar estos, vámonos

La gente nos miraba tenía que esperar para hablar con Harry así que me dirigí hacia la sala común de Slytherin con Draco

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Nada solo que creo que si pasaba a lado de ellos sin hacerles ningún comentario se vería muy sospechoso

-Necesito hablar con Harry pero tiene clase de adivinación

-¿y para que necesitas hablar con él?-pregunto celoso

-Eres imposible Draco, hoy se va y necesito darle algo para que nos comuniquemos

-Tú eres la que eres imposible ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa?

-No te preocupes no es nada peligroso te lo prometo

-Ok, por que no le dices a Snape que te ayude

-No creo que quiera sacar a Harry se adivinación

-¿Apostamos?

Salimos de la sala de Slytherin y fuimos hasta su despacho, antes de que pudiéramos llamar el ya había dicho

-Pasen

Termino de escribir algo en un pergamino y subió su vista hasta nosotros

-¿Que hacen por aquí los dos premios anuales?

-Profesor necesito un favor

-Tú dirás Isabella

-Lo que pasa es que me urge hablar con Harry pero no puedo hacerlo pro que siempre estamos rodeados de gente y el hoy se marcha y quería pedirle de favor que si lo podría traer aquí a su despacho para que habláramos en privado

Pero quien me creía yo, lograría salir viva de esta de puro milagro, ¿de cuándo acá yo tenía tantas confianzas como esa con mi padrino?

-Está bien, pero no te tardes mucho

-Muchas gracias de verdad, por un momento pense que me mandaría al cuerno

-Lo haría, si se tratara de Draco, pero de ti no querida

De pronto sentí como Draco estaba a mis espaldas y me decía

-he ganado y espero mi premio

-no dijimos que íbamos a apostar así que no ganaste nada

-No Granger olvídalo, he ganado así que en su momento cobrare mi premio

Levanto mi cabello y en el cuello donde tenía la marca me beso

-Nos vemos al rato

No pude evitar estremecerme y poner cara de boba me senté en uno de los sillones y saque de mi bolsa el libro que se llevarían mis amigos, después de unos minutos pude ver como la puerta se abría y entraba Harry, me levante y lo abrace y me dijo

-Ayer no llegaste te estuve esperando

-Lo siento de verdad, pero se me cruzo un improvisto

-Me imagino que tipo de improvisto-hizo una mueca burlona y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme

-Bueno como sea, lo importante es que ahora ya te puedo dar esto

-¿Qué es?

Después que se lo tendí veía confusión en sus ojos

-Herms tu sabes que eso de los libros nunca ha sido lo mío ni de Ron tu eres la de los libros a menos que quieras que lo leamos y…

-Harry, no los puedo acompañar pero, aquí estoy yo, este libro soy yo, le hice un conjuro donde todo lo que esté en mi mente lo podrá contestar el libro

-¿Cómo el diario de Voldemort?

-Oh no Harry yo jamás partiría mi alma, pero si algo así es más o menos y si no lo sé en mi cabeza me rondaran las dudas que ustedes tengan así que tendré que buscar alguna solución todo lo que ustedes escriban yo lo sabré así como si quisiera comunicarme con ustedes

-Guau Hermione esto es genial, así estaremos comunicados todo el tiempo

-Si lo sé, tú crees que yo me podía quedar tranquila sabiendo que ustedes se iban así no mas, acéptalo Harry les iba a hacer falta

Harry sonrió y me dijo

-espero que podamos vernos antes de marcharnos

-Si yo también lo espero

-Por favor ya sabes cualquier cosa que suceda no dudes en avisarnos y estaremos aquí de inmediato

-Si Harry, por cierto hay algo que no me gusta en lo absoluto y estoy preocupada, no sé qué hacer necesito tu opinión

-Tú dirás Herms

Le conté lo sucedido con la revista y lo que planeaban hacer a los Greengrass

-Yo creo que si podrías hablar con Lucius, por que no le dices que quieres hacer pagar a Astoria lo que te hizo y la haces algo así como tu sirviente

-Si podría ser pero no Harry si estoy en desacuerdo que se trate más a los elfos muchísimo mas a las persona

-Pero no le harás nada muy humillante y salvaras su vida, aunque la de su familia no sé cómo se puedan salvar, aunque si la orden se contacta con ellos y…

-No Harry eso sería muy peligroso no podemos poner a la orden en peligro, lo mejor será que se queden en la ruina que la familia de Pansy y la mía se queden con el dinero y ya después cuando acabe la guerra se lo regresaremos

-¿y crees que los Parkinson se lo regresaran?

-No lo sé, aunque yo creo que la mitad de su fortuna es algo que no tiene comparación con sus vidas, de todas formas veré que puedo hacer con Pansy

Me acerque a él y lo abrace, nos despedimos y fui hasta mi habitación a escribirle una carta a Lucius Malfoy

_Sr. Malfoy _

_Esperando que se encuentre muy bien, me he tomado el atrevimiento de escribirle, como supongo usted ya estará al corriente de la lamentable situación en la que nos han envuelto a su hijo, a Edward Cullen, a Pansy Parkinson y a mí, y que no solo es eso si no que las fotos ha aparecido su casa y bueno sabemos los acontecimientos de ese día en la Mansión Malfoy, que claro esta es lo más lamentable, no quiero ni imaginar que diría Nuestro Señor, se que la culpable y su familia tendrá bien merecido su castigo y que no es necesario que me preocupe por eso, pero yo creo que sería muy notorio la muerte de toda la familia así que me he tomado el atrevimiento de pedirle que no se les prive de la vida todavía, le sorprenderá que lo pido pero, Draco y yo hemos pensado en otros planes para ellos en donde claro los más afectados como los Malfoy, los Cullen, los Parkinson y los Aquino estaremos beneficiados._

_Saludos a usted y a su apreciable esposa _

_Isabella Aquino _

Esperaba que con eso, no les pudieran matar, sabía que Lucius vendría y escucharía nuestra propuesta antes de hacer cualquier cosa, iba abrir la ventana cuando recordé que aquí no era como en mi casa así que me puse mi túnica y me dirigí hacia la lechuzeria a mandar la carta

_**

* * *

**_

_**Espero sus reviews!! haciendo publicidad (¿por que no si es lo que estuidio?) les invito a que leean Desastre amoroso mi otro Dramione que es Post Hogwarts **_

_**nos leemos **_

_**besiitoos**_

_**bye **_


	43. Aviso

_**Aviso Importante**_

**_Algo le paso a mi computadora, se borro mi carpeta en donde venian todos mis Fics de Harry Potter, lo mas lamentable del caso es que ahi estaban los primeros capitulos de mi nueva historia y mis capitulos de esta historia ya terminada, en total perdi 14 capitulos aun sin publicar, asi que como entenderan estoy enojada frustrada y triste por que tendre que volverlos a escribir despues de que me costaron mucho trabajo y no se si quedaran como antes, solo espero que queden mejores, pensaba subir hoy pero debido a esto no podre hacerlo y como ya había quedado que se terminaria de publicar el dia 25 de noviembre, decidi escribirles para contarles, y que seguramente se postergara la fecha, me pondre las pilas y tratare de actualizar conforme vaya acabando los capitulos, espero que me entiendan y me aguanten tantito en las actualizaciones _**

**_nos leemos_**

**_besiitos _**

**_bye_**


	44. Mis queridas primas

Hola, holaa!!

_**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a:**_

_**ValerieMalfoyCullenHale**__**, **__**Catuhh**__**, NemesisAg, **__**poetic lines**__**, **__**GFMalfoy**__**, **__**Amia Snape**__**, **__**Aby-Penita**__** por brindarme su apoyo así que este capitulo va dedicado a todas ustedes, y tambien a todas las demas que han esperado pacientemente y no haber mandado ninguna maldicion inperdonable durante mi ausencia, empece de nuevo con el final de la historia por así decirlo y debo decir que he quedado bastante mas satisfecha de lo que creía, con estos capitulos, estoy a un paso de terminar el semestre y eso me hace muy feliz por que tendre mis merecidas vacaciones en donde me dedicare en cuerpo y alma a mis amados fics, así que sabran de mi mas seguido, como antes de entrar a la uni cuando actualizaba casi cada tercer día, ahora ando con un nuevo proyecto de fic, que era al que remplazaba a este, así que las invito a que lo lean se llama Hundete en mi infierno, Dramaione para variar por que no?? y bueno tambien ya saben a todas mis demas historias**_

_**Disclaiemer: Alastor82 me hizo el favor de prestarme a Edward Cullen para este capitulo, Draco es mio como la trama, Snape de mi queridisima Amia Snape los demas personajes le pertenecen a Jk**_

* * *

_**Edward**_

Ya habían pasado una semana desde la iniciación en la casa de Draco y aun no me acostumbraba al ardor en mi brazo, había venido a buscarlo ya que me había contado que había preparado un poción que ayudaba a disminuir el dolor apenas iba subiendo las escaleras hacía el dormitorio de Draco cuando pasa casí sobre mi apresuradamente hacía la oficina de Snape segun lo que llegue a entender de ese extraño soliloquio, me preocupaba su actitud después de haber recibido una carta del Tío Lucius y quería que me contara lo sucedido por la mueca que formo cuando leía la carta, había decidió esperarlo hasta que llegara mientras podría dormir un poco ya que últimamente varios recuerdos no dejaban de atormentarme ni dormir en santa paz, aunque sabía lo que sucedería en cuanto me recostara en la cama. Como lo había predicho no pude dormir, había memorizado cada parte del techo de la habitación, ¿era la constelación de Draco lo que adornaba el techo? Seguramente Draco lo había conjurado, él y sus gustos excéntricos, contra todo pronóstico no me sentía enojado o ¿acaso no había ido yo quien en un principio había querido que Draco terminara enamorándose de Hermione?, No negaría que quería a Hermione, mucho, supo ganarse mi cariño, ella era todo lo que alguna vez yo quise y busque en una mujer sin resultado alguno hasta el momento, hermosa inteligente y con un gran corazón, a veces cuando estaba así como ahorita en silencio pensando, no podía evitar pensar que si mi mente se había enamorado de ella o mi corazón, recordaba con precisión cada palabra que le había dicho cuando hablabamos si alguna vez nos habiamos enamorado

_Flash back_

_-Amar es algo muy complejo y mas en estos tiempos de guerra sabes en el peligro que estas por ser amiga de Potter_

_-Si lo se pero no me pienso esconder yo estoy con Harry hasta que todo esto se termine_

_-Es bueno que Potter tenga amigos como tú los va necesitar cuando empiece la batalla final y tu no estarás enamorada de Potter por todo lo que dices pareciera_

_-No yo a Harry lo quiero como mi hermano igual que a Ron afortunadamente o desafortunadamente nunca me he enamorado pero estoy consciente de que un día llegará alguien que me haga perder el sentido y la razón algo que me da pavor tal vez por eso me he cerrado las puertas hacia ese tipo de amor no estoy dispuesta a dejarme llevar por impulsos e instintos estoy peleada con ello_

_-Lo siento Granger pero nuca he oído de nadie que se enamore por la razón y la lógica aunque eso sería lo ideal_

_-Pues si pero de eso no estábamos hablando así que sígueme contando_

_Fin flash back_

Si definitivamente eso era lo ideal, eso me llevaba a regresar al mismo punto, ¿me habría enamorado dejándome llevar por la razón y la lógica? claro que sentía cosas cuando estaba cerca, soy humano y ella una mujer muy bella, su inteligencia, lógica y su capacidad de deducción me habían hechizado, pero esa cuestión era la que me seguía atormentando, yo solía aparentar menos frialdad que Draco, pero a diferencia de él nunca había sentido nada tan fuerte por alguien, a mi no eran al que reprimían cuando llegaba a llorar, al que le decían que lo sentimientos y el amor era para débiles ¡que ironías de la vida! Si mi padre hubiera sido Lucius Malfoy estaría orgulloso de mi , Mi educación había sido diferente a la de Draco, mientras que a el le enseñaban toda una sarta de idioteces sobre la supremacía de los sangres limpias, a mi me decían que no podíamos dejar que nuestras costumbres se fueran perdiendo por los "nuevos magos", mi padre es un moralista un tanto extremista, en cualquier situación se siente incapaz de herir a alguien, solo cuando ve que están en peligro sus ideas creencias y costumbres puede llagar a ser incluso mas radical que el mismo Voldemort, mi padre no creía en que algunas personas fueran mejores que otras por su sangre, pues el decía que toda la sangre era roja, no odiaba a los muggles, ni a los nacidos de ellos pero era incapaz de aceptar que yo tuviera algún tipo de afición a sus costumbres ¿raro no?, yo también lo era, me creía mejor que la mayoría, pero no por que mis antepasados se remitieran desde los tiempos de Merlín, sino por que era una persona justa, y mis conocimientos eran muy superiores al resto, era bueno en todo lo que me proponía, deportes, música, transformaciones, hechizos, y no era gracias a mi apellido, podía controlar cualquier situación inesperada y decir que salía ileso, pero aun así con todo eso, siempre hubo algo que atría y alejaba a las mujeres de mi, ninguna había tenido el suficiente valor para acercarse a mi, yo era el que tomaba la iniciativa y ninguna me inspiro lo suficiente como para decir que la quería y con Hermione era tan fácil y correcto todo, era como si hablara con Parkinson o con mis primas Alice y Rosalie, por mucho tiempo estuve convencido que era lo mejor pero ahora lo dudaba tenía la curiosidad de experimentar lo que era verse y saberse idiota por un persona.

Necesitaba despejarme un rato, baje a buscar un libro que se me había hecho interesante que estaba abajo, leer siempre era una gran terapia para momentos como este, al abrir la puerta pude ver como Hermione estaba sentada con las piernas recogidas apoyando su barbilla en las rodillas, traía una bata azul y sus cabellos ahora casi negros y manejables caían sobre uno de sus hombros, casi impidiendo poder ver su rostro, como si pudiera escuchar lo que pensaba se los retiro y me permitió ver a plenitud su rostro, era cierto que ahora que era la viva imagen de su madre y era imposiblemente hermosa, su cara estaba adornada con un gesto de preocupación y aburrimiento, podía notar como algo en sus facciones seguía siendo Hermione, y si tenía que ser sincero me gustaba más la antigua, no me acostumbraba aun a verla así, la sentía lejana, diferente, hasta falsa, tal vez por que no había podido hablar con ella bien como antes, trate de no hacer ruido mientras bajaba la escalera, sin éxito alguno, ella volteo a verme y me sonrió, con ese gesto parecía más ella, le respondí el gesto y me senté a lado de ella.

-¿Qué te preocupa Hermione?

-Draco se fue todo alterado a no sé donde, y me hubiera gustado oír una explicación, y mis amigos…

-Se que se fueron a no sé donde a buscar no se que, estarán bien Potter tiene suerte, y Draco fue con Snape, el esta aun mejor, vete a dormir no le gustara verte aquí cuando llegue

-Lo haría si pudiera, pero me canse de dar vueltas en la cama ¿y tú por qué no duermes?

-me pasa lo mismo, necesito hablar con Draco así que lo esperaba yo también

-Edward yo quisiera decirte que …

-Tranquila, Draco hablo conmigo, no es necesario que digas nada más ¿Ok?, solo te pido que no te alejes

-como tu digas

-cambiando de tema sabes hay algo en lo que me gustaría pedirte ayuda

-Claro en lo que quieras

-se trata de Pansy y Blaise, buscare ayuda alterna, hable con Blaise el otro día y sé que está dispuesto a convencer a sus padres de que acepten a Pansy, pero sabemos que la difícil será ella y es ahí donde necesito tu ayuda, mi plan comenzará mañana así que ya sabes

-¿y me lo dirás ahorita?

-No comas ansias, será divertido lo prometo

Invoque un juego de ajedrez mágico y la invite a jugar, acepto gustosa, el juego iba muy parejo cuando llego azotando la puerta de la entrada Draco, de pronto empezó a reír como si nada, Hermione y yo intercambiamos miradas de incredulidad ante su actitud

-¿y eso? Ya sabía yo que la locura de tu tía Bella era genética, pero eres demasiado joven aun Malfoy

-Muy gracioso Cullen, pero es que estaban tan concentrados y verlos sobresaltarse fue divertido

-Te fue bien con tu Padre ¿cierto?

-¿fuiste a ver a tu padre?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Tranquila, pero no tenía tiempo, tenía que evitar una muerte

-¡una muerte de quien!-pregunto Hermione

-de la familia Greengrass

-Pero se mas explicito cuéntanos- pidió Herms

-de hecho querían que tú fueras, pero mi padre tuvo la genial idea de mandarme a mí la carta, si tu hubieras ido, seguro te cachan, no es tan fácil salir victoriosa de un legeremens del señor tenebroso, el señor tenebroso le dio a mi padre el poder de elegir que hacer con la vida de los Greengrass, y mi padre ya le había comentado sobre tu petición, al llegar yo ahí me pregunto la razón por la que querías preservar su vida y le conteste que por su atrevimiento querías tenerla como tu sirvienta personal a Astoria y que a su familia se les tratara peor que a los elfos domésticos, ahora mismo los padres de Astoria y Daphne están en tu casa sirviendo a tus padres

-No!! ¿De verdad?, y que pasara con Daphne

-ella está libre de cualquier culpa

-La verdad pense que tu padre los mataría

-Sí yo también, pero acertaste, no te quiso negar ese gusto, por cierto traigo visitas conmigo, seguro te encantara verlas Cullen

Habían llegado ya, las extrañaba hace mucho que no las veía

-Salgan de ahí, Rose, Alice

-¡Edward!-dijeron las dos al unisonó

Lo único que pude sentir era como me estaban asfixiando mis primas favoritas

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews!! **_

_**nos leemoos **_

_**besiitoos**_

_**bye**_


	45. Rose y Alice

_**Hola!!**_

_**Reedite este cap debido a que tenia unas cosas que no me cuadraban y unos cuantos errores pero en escencia es el mismo que el que publique el seis en fin chicas las dejos para que leean**_

* * *

-Por Merlin Edward hace mucho que no te veíamos- dijo Alice

Una rubia guapísima de largo cabello rubio y con rulos y de ojos grises con un gesto de superioridad en su rostro muy parecido a él de Draco se separo de Edward y le dijo

-Eres un idiota, ¡ninguna lechuza de tu parte! Y en los momentos en los que la familia se reúne a ti te da por hacer viajes a no sé donde, como siempre eres un egoísta

Edward parecía divertido con la situación pero yo no diría lo mismo daba miedo su expresión

-Mira quién habla de egoísmos Rose si tu y Draco ocupan el primer lugar

La rubia que según esto respondía al nombre de Rose volteo a ver a mi novio buscando su apoyo con la mirada, Draco se acerco a ella y le paso un brazo por los hombros y le dijo algo al oído a Rose que hizo que esta se riera y viera burlonamente a Edward, Merlin! Se parecían tanto físicamente que si ellos dijeran que eran hermanos nadie tendría dudas

-Ya basta dejen de pelear hace mucho que no estamos los cuatro juntos, hola tú debes de ser ¿Hermione o Isabella?- dijo la otra prima que entonces era Alice era pequeña y tenía unos enormes ojos verdes y el cabello negro pero estaba casi segura que no era natural, su cabello estaba peinado en puntas hacia arriba y hacia diferentes lados

-Isabella-le sonreí

Sentí como Rose me miraba con indiferencia y altivez como que no le era yo muy grata

-¡Rose!

Dijeron Edward y Draco al mismo tiempo

-No estoy haciendo nada

Merlin! Una prima celosa lo que me faltaba

Alice tratando de aligerar el ambiente me dijo

-Entonces eres como mi prima, bienvenida a la familia Isabella

-Gracias

-Queridos han sido demasiado descorteces no nos han presentado-dijo Rose

-Esperaba hacerlo pronto Rose-dijo Draco

-Bueno Isabella, ellas son nuestras primas, Rosalie Malfoy y Alice Hale, La madre de Alice y la mía son hermanas y bueno es más que obvio que Rose es Malfoy cierto? – dijo Draco

Rosalie le sonrió complacida a Draco, yo cada vez la encontraba más parecida a Draco

-Si claro, se parecen muchísimo

Edward y Alice rodaron los ojos y Rose dijo

-Tienen celos, Draco y yo somos los guapos de la familia- decía esto mientras que con una mano acomodaba su cabello que estaba perfectamente en su lugar

-No quiero imaginar entonces quienes serán los feos, todos son muy guapos

-Bueno Isabella creo que te has dado cuenta como son los bandos aquí, Alice y yo nos preguntamos cada día como soportamos a esos dos

-jajaja

-Haz el favor de callarte Cullen-dijeron Draco y Rose al mismo tiempo

Alice se reía tímidamente y decía

-Ya por favor ¿que pensara Isabella de nosotros?, Por cierto Edward mi padre está muy contento contigo dice que si haber si aquí me encuentro algún mago sangre pura que valga la pena y no como mi novio ¿me ayudaras cierto?, ¿me ayudaran verdad?

-Alice no lo sé, Merlin sabes que yo sería la primera en ayudarte pero estamos hablando que es un muggle, si fuera por lo menos un mago hay no me mires así Alice, Draco dile algo

-Haber un minuto no me entero de nada, ¿tu captaste algo Edward?

-Por supuesto que no

-Si estuvieran más comunicados con nosotras lo sabrían

Yo ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto, quería darle mi apoyo aunque no sé si serviría de mucho aunque primero me gustaría oír la historia

-¿quieres que les cuente yo Alice?-le pregunto Rosalie

-Si eso creo

-Bueno ustedes saben que en Beauxbatons como aquí, nos dejan salir, Alice vagando encontró un callejo de arte muggle Alice conoció a un pintor, el se ofreció a hacerle un retrato y cada fin de semana se veían para que la pintara, al final ya se imaginaran como termino esta historia se enamoraron pero obvio el Tío Damon jamás dejara que Alice se case con un muggle, es una batalla perdida, Alice quiere huir e irse a vivir con él

-¿Por qué eres así Rose?

-Alice tengo que ser realista, eres mi prima, más que eso mi hermana y mi mejor amiga y me dolería que te sucediera lo mismo que a la hermana de la tía Cissy por quererte fugar con un muggle, sabes que no soy como mi padre con todo es de la pureza de la sangre, tu novio hasta me parece simpático y me cae bien, pero sabes que estamos en medio de una guerra y bueno si fuera un mago por lo menos, pero no, ahora es muy peligroso, si te vas te encontraran y a él lo mataran y no quiero que pases por ese sufrimiento, aparte está el hecho de que tendrán sus diferencias ¿y si le asusta lo que eres?, aun no has sido sincera con él ¿sabes si te aceptara por ser bruja?

-Alice, Rose tiene razón estamos en una guerra y lo que piensas hacer es peligroso, no te vayas, no huyas, todo se complicara si lo haces, estoy seguro que encontraremos una solución necesitamos tiempo

Rose y Draco habían dado su opinión ahora todos volteaban a ver a Edward

-¿Edward? –pregunto Alice

-Es una locura lo que pensabas hacer por tu expresión se que ya te dieron suficientes motivos para que te quedaras, ¿sabes que tienes que hacer verdad? Seguir como hasta ahorita no levantar sospecha de tus padres, confía en nosotros Alice no dejaremos que te casen con quien tu no quieras pero tienes que aguantar y ganarte de nuevo la confianza de la familia, yo lo vigilare a tu novio veré que tu padre no intente nada con él cuídalo tu también y no hagas nada arriesgado

Sabía que eso era una plática de familia pero tenía que darle mi apoyo

-Alice, a veces hay que hacer cosas que uno no quiere hacer por cuidar de los suyos lo sé mejor que nadie, pero créeme va a valer la pena el sacrifico que vas a hacer, cualquier cosa cuentas con mi apoyo

-Gracias Isabella

-de nada

-Pasemos a temas más divertidos

-¿Nos explicaras por que le pediste a nuestros padres que nos trajeran a aquí?, en realidad estoy sorprendida mira que hiciste con una sola carta lo que en años no pudimos hacer Alice y yo traernos a Hogwarts

-La versión oficial mi querida Rose, es que para tu padre aquí estarías mejor entrenada para ser Mortifaga que en Francia, se supone que Draco y yo tenemos un vasto conocimiento en artes oscuras y pensamos en compartirlo con la familia ósea tu y Alice y para el padre de Alice la versión fue que aquí podía hacer migas con algún mago sangre pura de buena familia, el resultado las tengo en menos de lo que pensaba aquí

-Estupendo Edward ahora di que necesitas en realidad

-Rose te quiero de espía

-¡¿Qué?!, estás loco Cullen, explícate mejor

-Necesito que te hagas amiga de Nott

-Soy amiga de Nott, no estás loco no puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas, estoy comprometida ¿lo olvidas?

-Nadie lo sabe Rose, quien mejor que tu para eso, Nott sospecha de nosotros y cuando digo nosotros es de Draco de Isabella, Pansy y de mi

-¿de qué sospecha?, en que carajos están metidos, Theo no da paso en falso si sospecha de ustedes es por algo, háblame con la verdad Edward no quiero verdades a medias ni mucho menos mentiras

Edward se quedo callado y miro a Edward como pidiéndole ayuda

-Querida cálmate, yo te explicare, Edward no tiene tacto, pero antes de que te diga cualquier cosa necesito que me prometas que no dirás nada, yo confiare en tu palabra Rose, tu confiaras en mi ¿ok?

-Por supuesto que confió en ti Draco, pero me estas preocupando, es peligroso ¿verdad?

-No te pasara nada Rose yo cuidare de ti mientras estés aquí, necesito que guardes silencio durante mi explicación

-Ok, habla ya

Draco le explico a Rose nuestra situación mi trabajo como espía, mi historia y de los planes que teníamos, Rose estaba impresionada con lo que Draco le decía, al terminar Draco Rose me dijo

-No sé si matarte por poner a mis primos en peligro o admirarte por lo que haces, tienen mi silencio y ayuda, están involucrados Edward y Draco por lo consiguiente yo y Alice también, a mi padre no le agradara pero estoy segura que si gana Potter esta guerra podre hacer algo por qué no vaya a Azkaban, ahora Edward explícame que necesitas que haga

-Theo tiene una ligera sospecha de que Isabella y Hermione es la misma persona todo mundo piensa que Isabella iba a Beauxbatons y tu ibas a allá tienes que dejarle bien claro a Theo que eran amigas y que la conoces desde que entraste allá, eres algo así como el amor platónico de Theo te creerá, pero bueno la cosa ahí no termina tienes que estarlo vigilando y los Slytherins no somos mucho de estar pegados a los amigos todo el tiempo pero si resulta que entre ustedes hay algo no se verá tan sospechoso

-Esto es muy fácil a comparación con lo que haces tú Isabella, lo hare mañana iré a ver a Theo y los mantendré informados

-Rose si Nott se propasa contigo o algo nos lo dirás y ….

-te juro que será lo último que haga Draco no te preocupes se defenderme y si Theo valora un poco mi amistad con él y la de nuestros padres no se atreverá a ponerme un dedo encima si yo no lo permito

-perfecto Rose,¿ te he dicho alguna vez que eres yo en mujer? Estoy tan orgulloso de ti-dijo Draco medio burlándose medio enserio

-Me siento halagada en muchos sentidos primito pero definitivamente yo no soy tan cariñosa con los hombres, afortunadamente parece que sentaras cabeza con Isabella

-fuiste muy educada Rosalie, en realidad Draco era más que cariñoso-comente

-¿celosa?- pregunto Draco

-por supuesto que no Draco

-Bueno ya falta que digan lo que vine a hacer Alice-dijo Rose

-Alice tú me ayudaras a emparejar a Blaise y Pansy

-¡le haremos de Cupido! Qué bonito me encantara

-Edward sí creo que vas a hacer en lo que estas pensando tendremos que cuidar a Alice de Pansy

-si lo sé, tu nos ayudaras Isabella

-Perfecto me parece bien, pero creo que ya es muy tarde, hay que dormir seguro Alice y Rose estarán muy cansadas

-Ellas se quedaran aquí contigo-dijo Draco -Edward y yo dormiremos en la otra torre mañana será un día muy movido, descansen

Se acerco a nosotras y nos dio un beso a cada una en la cabeza solo que a mi aparte de en la cabeza me lo dio en los labios, no quería dejarlo ir pero eso sería lo mejor, Edward se despidió y nos deseo buenas noches, salieron y frente a nosotras otras dos escaleras aparecieron, yo suponía que era la entrada a los dormitorios, nosotras también nos deseamos buenas noches y cada una subió a dormirse

* * *

_**No olviden los reviews pliiiis!!!! **_

_**Nos leemooos**_

_**Besiitoos**_

_**bye**_


	46. Chapter 46

**_Hola!_**

**_Antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa hace dos años que no actualizo esta historia, esta nota debí de escribirla hace mucho tiempo la verdad me daba bastante pena, pues no sabía que pasaría y cuando la iba a terminar, así que termine retrasando este momento aunque siempre he tenido la intención de terminarla._**

**_Muchos días me senté dispuesta a continuarlo pero realmente no podía, no sabia a donde iba a parar esta historia y conforme fue pasando el tiempo dejaba de gustarme mas y más, me he puesto a editar y a reescribirla estos últimos meses así que todavía no sé si borrare la historia y la volveré a subir o solo remplazaré los capítulos nuevos por los viejos, depende de la amabilidad de fanfiction._**

**_Muchas gracias a todas las que han estado al pendiente de la historia, a las nuevas lectoras en serio son lo más!_**

**_Odio dejar las cosas inconclusas así que espero terminar esto de la mejor posible ahora que me he reconciliado con la historia._**

**_Vuelvo a pedirles una disculpa espero que estén bien =)_**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_Besoos_**  
**_Bye_**


End file.
